Dark Veela's and Werewolves
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Rated M. Severus had an affair and his lover gave birth to twins. Blaise Zabini and his twin Crystal have to live amongst secrets. But what will happen when they attend Hogwarts and not only find their birth dad but also love? Sucky summary tbh R&R please
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue:**

"**An End and A Beginning"**

Severus rubbed the back of his neck as he lurked in the shadows of the great hall. How he wished he could take part in the festivities, however he was sure that there wasn't one person within that hall that wanted him to be there. No one wanted the loner from Slytherin to praise the defeat of the dark Lord with them. He sighed grudgingly and wiped his brow wanting to disappear as soon as possible without anyone else following him. Soon he sought his opportunity and slithered out of the large oak doors and skulked off into the grounds. He had no knowledge of anyone following him as he made his way towards the sodden banks of the great lake. He plunged his shiny school shoes into the gooey sludge and collapsed on a dry rock, breathing a sigh of relief into the warm night air. He finally felt free; free of all the unnecessary hubbub of defeating the dark Lord. He sighed casting his eyes out over the shimmering lake surface. He wasn't gone. Not entirely. There were still bits of him left … somewhere out there. He had a feeling a lot more people were going to suffer now that they didn't know WHERE the ... thing ... was. A hand rested on his shoulder jerking him out of his current thoughts. "GAH!" he toppled over and fell sideways into the sloppy sand. He shook the grit from his robes and glared up at whoever dared to interrupt him during his thoughts. That's when his heart melted in his chest, and his vocal chords knotted together within his throat. There she stood, leaning over him concern swimming within her bright purple eyes, her dark chocolate skin glowing against the moonlight, her fan of dark brown hair billowing about her elbow's her tight green dress highlighting every curve of her body. He was speechless.

"Sev, why are you out here all by yourself?" she asked, concerned, a light smile on her lips. He shifted under her soft gaze, his own scarring the ground beneath their feet.

He shrugged "felt like it" he felt his cheeks glow red when she seated down beside him, "so how are things with … him?" he snarled the last word as though it left a bitter taste within his mouth.

She took his hand in her own. "Sev, you know I wouldn't go through with it if I had a choice"

"You **DO** have a choice, Corona, you don't have to marry him you can marry _**me**_" Corona looked up at him with sympathetic eyes; neither had to speak to know that it just wouldn't work between them. Severus' pleading eyes returned to stare at the ground. It was hopeless and he knew it.

"You know as well as I do that it just cannot happen"

"Why can't it?"

"It's an arranged marriage … you cannot break that … even you know that"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled defensively.

"Nothing, Sev … look … we both know that this cannot happen, you have to be strong and accept it" she squeezed his hand comfortingly.

He jerked his hand out of her tender touch, immediately missing the contact, and bolting to his feet. "But I can't accept it!"

"Oh Severus" Corona stroked his features and pressed a kiss to his lips. He instantly deepened it and was relieved when she didn't resist. In fact she encouraged him. His pale hands darted up her skirt and stroked her warm, dark legs. He blissfully cupped her arse cheeks and sucked on her neck hungrily, his free hand gripping the back of her neck in place, and all she could and would do was moan his name softly. "S-Severus …"

"Hmm?" he released her delicious neck and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not here" she stood up, straightened her dress robes and hair before taking his hand and pulling him to his feet and leading him back towards the castle "the room of requirements is much more secluded" she flashed him a devilish smile over her shoulder. Severus followed her willingly and soon he was pushing her up against the closed door of the room of requirement, his thick erection plunging into her tight entrance. Her fingernails clawed into his back. He was sure that there would be scars left behind but he didn't care, he needed this, he needed her … his sweet Corona. He ripped open her bodice and began to bite her erect nipples making sure to leave a mark to join the rest of the darkening love-bites all over her smooth body. If her fiancé saw then what else did he have to lose? He was already about to lose the love of his life … so it didn't really matter after tonight. Corona thrust against him, deepening his erection within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth. "Oh … S-Severus …" she panted heavily. He could see small beads of sweat dripping down her neck. His hands stroked her body as though memorising it through touch. Her screams were like music to his ears, the sweetest sound he'd ever hear for the rest of his life. He spread her legs wider and with a few final, deep thrusts they both came with a heated gasp, and in Corona's case, I final scream for Severus. He felt her grow weak as he removed himself from her body, his own legs shaking as he zipped up his trousers. He bent down and carefully pressed a kiss to her forehead. She gave his a watery smile as he picked her up bridal-style. She panted quietly as she snuggled within his chest, her arms looping securely around his neck for support. He nuzzled his lips against her own, as a bed appeared in front of them. Severus smiled and walked over to it, gently placing his lover onto the feather soft mattress. She relaxed out of his hold and cuddle up to his side, entwining their hands together. He could see the tears sparkling within her eyes. He brought her out of her thoughts with a burning kiss, rolling on top of her. She unfastened his trousers and pulled them off without breaking the kiss. If this was to be their last night then both of them wanted it to count. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his teeth sank into her skin, marking her for his own. She willed the tears not to fall but a few escaped her eyelids along with a soft sob. He pulled away and looked down at her, sorrow glinting within his eyes as he brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't cry my little Corona" he whispered. She caught the thumb within her lips and slowly sucked on it, smiling vaguely as she felt him grow hard between her legs once again. Slithering beneath the bed clothes Severus spread her legs wide and plunged his warm, wet tongue within her, caressing her soaking wet clit, his free hand sliding under her body and squeezing her arse, urging her to thrust her hips, forcing his tongue deeper inside her. He felt his heart lurch when pre-cum dripped onto his tongue. It was driving him crazy, and Corona's hot hand pumping his erection wasn't helping. He forced her hand to stop before giving her clit one final lick and aligning himself with her entrance. One … two … three …

"SEVERUS!!!" the cry was both deafening and lovely to his ears as he delved into her at a furious speed, pumping into her body as though he would never have sex again. He felt orgasms roll through her body as he suck on her breasts. "More … Mmm … mo-o-or-e …" he could only obey his lover's wishes as came over and over again.

_The next morning_

_SEVERUS' P.O.V._

I was barely conscious when I heard the soft rustling of the bedclothes being pulled back, and a weight shifting from the other side of the bed. My arms were now left empty where she once lay within them. I cracked my eyes open and saw her blurred figure shuffling into her dress robes or rich, royal green, the most beautiful colour that brought out her bright purple eyes. I watched as she dressed, she was completely oblivious to the fact that I was awake until I shifted closer to her edge of the bed. It was still warm. "Oh sweetie you're up" she smiled down at me and my heart beat began to jump hurdles'. It was just one of those bodily functions I had no control over. I leant into her hand stroking my cheek softly. Her eyes saddened as she looked into mine. My eyes were swimming with tears. I sat up in bed, my knees drawn to my chest. She seemed to want to say something, choosing the words that wouldn't cut my heart open. She took my hand and I looked at her, wondering what she had to say. "Come down with me?" That's when I knew it was over. When the truth had finally sunken in. I looked deeply into her eyes for a while without speaking. I couldn't control the sobs that were bound to burst through my lips. My lips that should have been upon hers in a loving kiss. I bowed my head and shook it ever so slightly that she may have missed the action. My heart throbbed … like a stone with a pulse … it ached. I felt like it was bleeding. "Sev?"

I looked up at her and sniffed lightly ignoring the fact that I probably looked as vulnerable as a muggle child lost in the supermarket lookking for its mummy, "go downstairs … I'm not coming with you" I stated simply and quietly. The look on her face was enough to break my heart so I turned my head away, my taut shoulders shaking with grief, as I rested my chin upon my knees. I could feel every muscle quivering. Corona looked at his pale back with sad eyes. She wanted to run her hands down his cool shoulder blades, she could literally feel the mattress shaking from where he was resisting the urge to cry. This only made her even more distraught at their current situation.

"Sev-"

"Corona ... please ... do-don't make this any h-harder than w-what it alre-ady i-is" he sniffled wiping his nose against the back of his hand. Corona wasn't having any of it, she didn't want this to end on the rocks ... despite how it may look.

She felt anger explode within her as she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so that we were facing one another, my sad days being evapourated by her own heated ones, "Severus Snape you listen to me right now!" I blinked back my tears and held her gaze as her features softened, she stroked my cheekbone with her thumb lovingly "now ... we may not be able to be together like this anymore ... but I am going to need to beside me ... through everything because I ... I won't ..."

"Won't ... what?"

She looked away and brushed her tears aside before turning back to face her pale lover, "I won't be able to ... to ... be able to live life normally without you there to catch me"

"I don't need to catch you ... you have another safety net ... one without issues" I whispered chillingly. I turned away from her unable to watch her heart break as mine did.

"Yes I have a new safety net" she sighed bitterly before sliding up beside him and wrapping her arms around him "but my new net is ripped through the middle and I want my old ... strong ... one back"

I entwined their fingers and sniffed lightly, his eyes staring blankly at the wall opposite "I'll always be there for you ... even if I'm nowhere near you"

I felt her soft lips ghosting against the skin of my shoulderblades. Their very touch sent shivers shimmering through me. My heart lurched and throbbed within my chest, my grip on her hand tightening "you should go" I breathed my voice barely a faint whisper, sounding emotional even to my own ears.

She shifted slightly loosening their hands and shuffling to the edge of the mattress "will you be alright?" I let out a watery sigh and nodded.

"Yes, now go. We won't want Antonio to get his knickers in a twist" the gentle laugh she emitted was music to my ears but it did little to comfort me. Nothing more was said but I could still fell her presence hovering by the door, her gaze penetrating my skin. I didn't move. I was like a statue. Then I heard the gentle click of the doorknob as it closed shut behind her. That's when I knew that it would be a very loing time before I saw my little Corona again.

_Normal P.O.V._

_NINE MONTHS LATER_

Severus Snape was buried up to his elbows in students paperwork. He cursed under his breath as yet another student assumed that the correct way to brew a happiness potion was to stir seventeen drops of liquidised dragons spit alongside eight slices of dried out bats brains. It was ridiculous! He tossed the low-grade essay aside and growled impatiently and slammed his fists onto his desk leaving two dents either side of his paperwork. "Idiotic brats!" he spat, the veins in his temples practically bursting through his sollow, pale skin.

"Now, now Severus there is no need for that attitude" came a snickering voice from the doorway of his classrooms.

"What do you want, Minerva?" he growled impatiently.

She shrugged "I just wanted to see how you were holding up"

"Burying myself in this drivel they call grade-A work" he folded his arma across his chest "I guess I am alright"

Minerva nodded gently before placing a bottle of firewhiskey on his desktop "I thought you could use a pick-me-up" a small smile flittered onto his lips.

"Thank Minvera"

"Any time, Severus" she popped the cork and conjured up two glasses before pouring the liquid within it. She raised her glass in a toast. He clinked his glass against hers before downing the fiery substance and gasping as the shock waved through his cold body.

"That sure drives the chill of the dungeons from my bones" he commented placing his glass on the desk.

Minerva twitched her lips "did you hear about Corona?"

Severus felt his features darken "yes" he replied curtly pouring them both another glass, downing his own glass just as quickly as the one before "what of it?"

"They say it will be any day now"

"Mmm" he nodded in agreement "twins isn't it?"

"Yes; a boy and a girl"

Severus nodded "and ... have they discussed any possibilities for the godparents?"

Minerva looked at him with a weird expression on her face "didn't you get the letter?"

Severus' head jerked up "what letter?" he demanded coldly.

Minerva didn't even flinch at his cold voice. She leant on his desk and looked his sternly in the eyes and shook her head to herself, "I knew this would happen"

"What? What would happen?" he demanded his voice shaking slightly with an unwanted panic.

"Dumbledore"

The one words sent the blood pumping through his body like boiling oil "why does that two-faced git always have to meddle in my affairs?"

"Because he does not believe that you are a loyal spy for our side" Minvera stated blankly pouring another two glasses. Snape accepted it gratefully needing the hot liquid to distract his thoughts.

Severus sucked his lips and shook his head "Haven't I proven myself enough?"

"Evidently not"

"Hmm" he rolled his eyes and ran his index finger over the brim of his glass, cringing at the high-pitched sound it emitted "so what was in the letter that I so clearly did not recieve?"

"Corona wants you to be the godfather to her little girl"

"What about the boy?"

Minerva shrugged "the letter was only about you and the little girl"

Severus nodded gloomily "I won't be a very good godfather"

"Yes you will" Minerva encouraged taking his hand in an almost motherly way. This action startled him a little but he didn't show it. "You are the perfect man for the job"

He smiled softly "thank you" just then an owl flew through the foor dropping a confidentual letter on the table. They both frowned at it before Severus picked it up and opened it with shaky hands. He read it through and his jaw dropped open.

"Sev? What is it?"

He looked across the desk at Minerva "it's Corona ... she's in labour ... NOW!

* * *

**SEVEN HOUR LATER IN THE MATERNITY WARD AT ST. MUNGO'S**

* * *

"Is it alright if I leave you two alone?" Antonio asked coolly "I need to make a few phone calls"

Severus and Corona exchanged a look "but Antonio" Corona half-whined "your children have just been born ... stay a while"

He shook his head as the nurses left "can't, dear, business needs attending to" and with a swish of his cloak he left through the door of the ward.

Corona sighed as soon as he was out of earshot before looking up at Severus and taking his hand "thank you for coming, I wasn't sure if you would" he rocked the baby boy gently in her curled arms.

Severus smiled down at her sweaty features and stroked her fringe aside and placed a subtle kiss to her wet forehead before straightening up with the little girl in his arms "she's beautiful"

"I need to ask you something" her voice turned quiet and serious.

"What is it?" he asked seating himself at the head of her bed so that no one else could listen to them.

"Do you think you could brew me a identità nascoste potion?"

"Of course but ... why?"

She licked her lips nervously and looked over at the door incase Antonio came back "because ... a private medi-witch told me that ... these are your children ... she confirmed it with several potions and scans"

Severus felt his life turned upside down and drop headfirst into a box named 'WTF?!!!' "are ... are you sure?" she nodded "is that why I'm the little girl's godfather?"

"Partly" she smiled softly squeezing his hand "but we need to keep this hidden from Antonio ... at least until they are both ... in Hogwarts and have you to protect them first-hand" she began to cry quietly.

"Darling it's okay ..." he emrbaced her awkwardly while trying not to crush the twins "everything will be alright" he pecked her lips quickly and sat beside her on the bed as they each cradled a twin.

"Yeah" she agreed quietly "you'll be okay won't you honey" she cooed at the baby boy.

Severus smiled "so what are their names?"

"Well their biological names are Serena and Ashton Snape"

"And their fake names?" Severus asked even though he didn't really wish to hear them. However if they were to come to Hogwarts in the future then he needed to know what they were to be called so that he could keep an eye out for them.

"Blaise and Crystal Zabini"

Severus nodded before placing a kiss to the little girl ... HIS little girl's forehead "I'll always be here for you, my little Blaise and especially YOU ..." he smiled at Corona before cuddling his daughter in his arms "... my little Serena"


	2. Chapter 2 Lupin's plea

**A/N: right so you know how Snape is in a bundle of secrets so now its Lupin's turn :D how you enjoy.**

* * *

************

**Chapter one: Lupin's plea**

*****************

Remus Lupin shook his head pitifully as he slumped back in an old chair, listening to the wicker seating creak under his weight, his amber eyes trailing on the cot on the opposite side of the small room. It was impossible and yet it had happened to him, somehow. It was all Dumbledore's fault that this happened to him, that sneaky old dickhead. Remus let out a snarl and curled his fingers into tight fists.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Remus entered the headmaster's office wearily, wondering what the hell was going on this time. They had defeated the dark Lord surely they all deserved some rest? Apparently not. Remus' ears pricked as he entered the office, his nose twitched as an unfamiliar yet familiar scent struck his nostrils. "Hello?" he called out. He waited for a while the feeling of another presence never leaving him, however when no one answered he shrugged and turned to leave. His hand was just on the doorknob when …_

"_Ah you're early Lupin, please have a seat" the cracked voice startled Remus back to face the desk, where the old man now sat without a care in the world, playing with his long crooked fingers._

_Remus narrowed his eyes at the wizened old Professor perched neatly behind his desk. Letting out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding he crossed the room and took a seat cautiously opposite the headmaster. "To what do I owe this ridiculous pleasure?" he asked huskily. The full moon was approaching and he wasn't feeling up to company. Especially since Sirius' was now in Azkaban he felt like he had no will to live as of late. The headmaster's eyes twinkled as he peered at Remus over his touching fingertips. Remus felt his body shiver. He hated when the headmaster's pale eyes shone like that, it always meant that he was planning something that would end in tears. "Well?"_

"_As you know Bellatrix has had her trial pushed back due to the fact that she claims to be pregnant and is now in a private ward in St. Mungo's" Remus nodded to show that he was listening, not really carrying about Bellatrix's well-being "however she is not pregnant and we have sent many people over there to try and get information about you-know-who and the other death eaters but she refuses to talk. Unless-"_

_Remus cringed. He knew what was coming and he shuddered at the thoughts. "Unless what?"_

"_Unless she actually __**is**__ pregnant" Remus felt his heart plunge within his chest._

"_So why have you called me in here?" he asked curtly._

_Dumbledore's not-so-innocent smile widened "you have been appointed to impregnate Bellatrix"_

"_WHAT?" Remus yelled leaping out of his chair as though the seat had burned him "BUT WHY ME?"_

"_We need that information Remus" Dumbledore shrugged as though he wasn't sure what the big fuss was all about._

_Remus stuttered "but even so … bringing a baby into this world … for information? That's cold! That's barbaric that's-"_

"_Is what has to be done" Dumbledore cut him off. He shook his wrinkled old head "I'm sorry Remus but you have been appointed and unfortunately for you, it is non-negotiable"_

"_So I have no choice in this matter whatsoever?" Remus spat knowing the answer before the old sod even opened his dry lips._

"_No you do not" Dumbledore stated coldly "good day Remus" The werewolf didn't need telling twice. He banged the chair aside and stormed out of the old man's office and snarled aggressively as he began tearing through the corridors, scarring the stone walls with his inhumanly sharp nails. He was juts about to trash the great hall when …_

"_Got you, didn't he?" came a soft voice from behind him. Remus spun round snarling and then relaxed faintly when he saw who it was._

"_You could say that" he bit out as he edged closer to Severus "turns out I have to get Bella pregnant or else we won't get any information" he sighed and allowed the older man hug him awkwardly. "What am I meant to do, Sev? I can't bring a child into this world just to get information on people we are going to catch anyway"_

"_I know" Severus shook his head and licked his pale lips "fancy a firewhiskey?"_

"_I didn't know you drank"_

"_I do now" Severus stated leading the way down into his dungeons. Remus followed hugging his arms around his body against the cold. He entered the slytherin's chambers and breathed a sigh of relief at the fire roaring away in the grate. Severus poured them both a drink and sat down on the velvety green sofa, handing a glass to Remus and setting the bottle down on the table in front of them. The older man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "somehow I do not think that Bella will be able to handle a werewolf cub"_

_Remus snickered "I now but that cub is to be my child and I do not know what I will do if it get's into trouble"_

"_Do not worry Remus, the good half of the order are on our side" Severus encouraged vaguely "however I must point out that Dumbledore does want our children for something else"_

"_You have a child?"_

"_I will have twins soon … I got Corona pregnant, her husband doesn't know"_

"_Will he ever?"_

"_Not if I can help it" Severus replied darkly his eyes boring into the fire "but he does want some hybrid-babies and more werewolves for some super army against the next dark Lord"_

"_Is he psycho? We don't know if there is ever going to be another dark lord"_

"_My point exactly" Remus leant over and took hold of the bottle. He poured the both of them another glass of the burning liquid. "So by the end of next year we will both be dads?"_

"_Yeah we will" Remus nodded blankly swirling his glass in his left hand before downing it in one and pouring himself another and raising his glass in a salute "to dads"_

"_To kids"_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

His amber eyes welled with tears as he peered over the edge of the cot, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the top bar, his shoulder's shaking. A tear slipped out of his eye and fell onto the soft blanket wrapped around his pale daughter. She was too tiny. He whimpered. Something had gone wrong in the pregnancy; as soon as Dumbledore had gotten the information he wanted he had tried to kill the child within Bellatrix. However it did not work; the spell ended up slowly killing Bellatrix instead and at six months pregnant she gave birth to a tiny little girl. Remus had named her Belle in memory of her mother despite the fact he had no feelings towards the woman in question. He whimpered again and stroked a hand down the child's cheek. He had only just gotten her back yesterday after three gruelling months in St. Mungo's intensive care ward. "How did Severus cope with this?" he pondered aloud. More tears slipped from his eyes. Dumbledore wanted the child now that she had survived. "I won't let him have you" he breathed leaning over the bars and pressing a kiss to his daughter's cheek. Bellatrix only had one other relative that could care for the child. Her sister-in-law who lived in London, her name was Isabella Lestrange, the muggle equivalent of Bellatrix in every way. "If I hide you with muggles he will not find you"

"Is that wise, Remus?" the voice startled Remus out of his skin. He yelped and spun around in surprise, wand drawn.

When he saw who it was he relaxed and pocketed his wand "good evening Severus" he bowed his head "how are you?"

"Tired … I have just been baby-sitting my … children"

"And Antonio still has no idea?" Remus asked in a husky whisper as he returned to his seat beside the fireplace.

"Not a clue" Severus smirked "and frankly I want to keep it that way; you know how the Zabini's can get"

"Yes I do" Remus' light grin faltered "it's for the best if I give her to muggles, I do not want Dumbledore to find her and turn her against me"

"But by abandoning her … well need I say more?"

"I can explain that to her later"

"She will inherit Bellatrix's temper you know" Severus teased. Remus glared softly at his companion. "Well if she inherits the werewolf part from you she has to inherit something from Bella"

"I know I know" Remus smiled "but Albus has been keeping a close eye on me since I have gotten Belle back"

"Belle? Is that what you named her?"

"Technically Arabelle … but it's such a mouthful sometimes"

"Arabelle, eh?"

"Yes" Remus replied tightly "Bellatrix wanted her daughter to be named Arabelle so that's what I did for her … her dying wish"

"Well I think her dying wish would have been to NOT die but I guess I can accept the name thing"

"Ha, ha funny" Remus replied darkly. A silence descended upon them, each man pondering over the things in their head when Remus spoke up again "can you take her to her aunt's?"

"I was waiting for you ask me that" Severus sighed and rolled his dark eyes "yes, have her things ready for tonight at eight"

"Thank you Severus" Remus smiled tiredly as he walked Severus to the front door.

"You'd do the same for me" Severus patted the werewolf's head with a chuckle at the glare he received, and with a swish of his cloak he disapparated back to Hogwarts. Remus stared at the spot where Severus had just been, shook his head with a grateful smile and closed the front door to the dark street being bathed yellow with lamplight.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**8 O'CLOCK, LONDON**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Remus and Severus quietly crept up the driveway and practically held their breath, wands drawn, and hoods covering their faces as they stood side-by-side on the doorstep. The night was quiet and still, save for the small breeze that bristled the trees. "Are you sure she will be safe here?" Remus breathed for the millionth time.

"Safer than with a werewolf" at the hurt look on Remus' face Severus placed a firm hand on his shoulder "only until she comes to Hogwarts then she can stay with you as long as she wants"

"What about her transformations?"

"I have explained that to Isabella and she now has a decade worth of wolfs bane potions and her back garden backs out onto a large wooded area, that should do for a werewolf cub"

Remus nodded mutely "Okay, knock then" he breathed as he rocked his daughter in his arms gently, willing the tears not to fall. Severus felt his heart ache for the werewolf standing just behind him. He shook his head free from these thoughts when the front door opened to reveal a Bellatrix look-alike in muggle clothing with a long pinched face, and wiry black hair. Just behind her stood a little four0year-old boy with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Where is she then?" the woman growled impatiently.

Remus winced behind Severus but reluctantly stepped forward and gently placed the baby within her aunt's arms. "Take care of her" he murmured. The woman nodded.

"All her information documents are in the little case with her belongings along with the vials of wolfs bane" Severus stated matter-of-factly handing over a small briefcase where they had packed the child's things inside. Isabella nodded once again and waited for the two men to turn and walk pack down the path, the brown-haired done whimpering slightly.

She cradled the baby in one arm and closed the door and walking through into the kitchen. The baby breathed gently within her little bundle of blankets. Placing the briefcase on the kitchen table she looked down at her niece. She sighed and shook her head "the nightmare begins" she murmured as she went into the living room to await her husband to return from his job. She had no idea how she was going to explain the fact that his werewolf niece was to be living with them for goodness-knows-how-long.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very long but it's hard to make things up when you're this tired :S reviews are welcome! If you don't like tough cookies XD**


	3. Chapter 3 hybrid veela's

**A/N: I know you may get confused by this chapter but I have done my best (I think) to explain it as much as possible. :D but hopefully this chapter will explain things that smidge more. **

* * *

** ************

** Chapter three: hybrid veela**

** (SIX YEARS LATER)**

** ************

"Bet you can't catch me!"

"Bet I can! Just you wait!"

"Go on then!"

"Right you've asked for it!"

Loud laughter rang out across the vast grounds of the Zabini manor. Corona smiled as she sat on the patio beneath the umbrella with her husband and Severus. "Those two are rascal's" she commented with a grin as the trio of Slytherin's watched Blaise and Crystal zoom around on kiddie-sized broomsticks. Severus' eyes were glued to the twins. The potion he had given them all those years ago was thankfully still in affect; both of them had jet-black hair and soft chocolate brown skin, Blaises eyes were a deep shade of brown, so dark most call them black whereas Crystal's were a bright sapphire blue, practically identical to Antonio's. _Must have made him proud, _Severus sneered in his head as Crystal made a perfect loop in mid-air.

"She would make a good seeker if she keeps those skills in tact" Severus commented with admiration. He ran a hand through his oily black hair and sighed softly as his comment went by ignored. Come to think of it he was being ignored for a while and it was really starting to irk him. He leant over and tapped Corona on the shoulder. She turned to face him. "I think I'm going to head home, I need to see how Remus is doing anyway"

"How is he by the way?" Corona asked, trying to hide her saddened eyes.

"Not so good"

"Still?"

"Unfortunately yes … he cannot get over giving her up"

"I am not surprised" Corona shook her head sadly "send him our love"

"I will" Severus stood and stretched his arms beneath his black jumper before heading back through the manner. His heels clicked along the marble corridors, ticking away with his thoughts. _I wish I could keep them both for a little while instead of the odd weekend _he shook his head as he descended the broad staircase. Then something else clicked in his thoughts. He remembered Corona saying once in one of their defence against the dark art's lessons that her grandmother was a veela. "It only added to her beauty," he murmured with a dreamy look in his dark eyes as he reached for the door handle of the front door before his eyes widened and he froze with fear. _I never told her! I never told anyone! _He turned back to look along the corridor he had just come from trying to decide on what to do. He couldn't go back. Not with Antonio there, that would blow everything. He would come back later, with Remus, while Antonio was out and tell Corona then. He nodded, satisfied with the idea. He turned and pulled the front door open and began to descend the winding path down to the main streets of Knockturn alley. The sky overhead was steadily growing dark as twilight neared. He went into a tight alley and apparated to Lupin's house. He looked up at the shabby cottage and bowed his head before walking up to the front door. He knocked on it and awaited the werewolf to answer it. Eventually it swung inwards a shadowed figure standing away from the dimming sunlight. Severus blinked against the darkness "Remus?"

"Yes what do you want?" Remus slurred loosely, the faint smell of liquor on his breath that swept across Severus' lips as he swayed close-by.

"How rude of you" Severus teased and then the stench of liquor stung his nostrils "ugh! Remus have you been drinking?"

The swaying figure shook his head of shaggy hair "no"

"Yes you have!"

"Alright" Severus stepped up beside the werewolf and caught him as he half-collapsed into his arms. Severus noticed how light the werewolf was. _This is unhealthy _he commented in his mind as he carried the werewolf into the living room that was half-hidden by empty bottles of firewhiskey. He gently dropped Remus onto his sofa, sat down and placed the werewolf's legs over his knees. Lately he had been rather affectionate towards the werewolf, despite his nature, and had found himself growing fond of the other's company. He smiled lightly and stroked the werewolf's greying brunette hair. "Remus" he called softly shaking said person's shoulder to arouse him from his drunken nap "wake up you drunken sod" he demanded lightly, even though there was a hint of an affectionate note in his tone.

Remus blinked and looked up "Sev!" he gave a crooked grin and sucked his bottom lip "how's things?"

"Bloody awful … just like you"

Remus pouted, "That's not fair I've been tired"

"Tired? You've been on the binge!" Severus accused coldly.

Remus bowed his head in shame and rubbed his tear-stained cheeks "I know" he sounded defeated as he flopped back against the armrest. Severus felt useless as tears shone in the werewolf's amber eyes as he stared up at the ceiling "nothing helps … the only thing that gets me through all of this is …" he trailed off clearly not wanting to say any more than he already had.

"Is what, Remus?" Severus asked softly placing a hand on the Gryffindor's thigh.

"…You"

Severus felt his heart leap. He hadn't felt it react like that in a long time. His features softened as he squeezed the younger man's thigh "I'm glad I could help"

"No" Remus sat up and wiped his cheeks, looking into Severus' eyes "it's so much more than that" Severus could feel himself leaning into those soft, marred lips, he watched the amber iris' disappear behind the closing eyelids. The touch of Remus' lips against his own felt new and exhilarating, it sparked life back within him. When he felt Remus begin to pull away he wasn't having any of it, he wrapped his fingers around the nape of the wolf's neck and deepened the kiss. He sucked on Remus' lips revelling in the taste of the man's lips, the burn of alcohol spiking his tongue. He hummed into the kiss feeling as though he was in heaven. Then he felt a hand on his chest, lightly pushing him away. He let out an unintentional whine when the contact was lost.

"Why did you stop?" he questioned, his heartbeat drumming in his ears.

Remus sighed and looked down at his lap. He needed to know the answer to this question before anything started up, if that's where this kiss was heading. He didn't need what was left of his heart … broken. "I have to know something"

"What is it?"

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath "are you over Corona?"

The question came as a surprise to Severus. He blinked through the darkness at Remus' figure sitting barely a foot away from him. He searched in his heart for the answer. He bowed his head and Remus knew the answer before shifting so that his legs were no longer perched on Severus' knees. A silence dragged on for a while before Severus spoke. "I'm so sorry Remus," he whispered in a watery voice taking hold of the other's hand and squeezing it.

"It's okay" Remus replied even though it was evident in his voice that it was NOT okay. "So I'm guessing you came here to tell me something, so what is it?"

Severus sighed and forced his eyes to dry "my children aren't normal"

Remus snorted, "I could have told you that"

Severus rolled his eyes and swatted Remus' shoulder earning a gentle laugh from the werewolf "no I mean, I never told anyone this but, my mother was a witch and my father a muggle … but … my mother wasn't _**just**_ a witch"

Remus' eyes widened in the dim light before turning to fully face Severus "but Corona was part veela" Severus nodded and bit his cheek. Remus' eyes bulged from his skull "holy Merlin's thongs!"

"Yep" Severus nodded grimly "I can only come to one conclusion-"

"Hybrids?"

"Precisely …" he turned to face Remus "my children are dark veela's"

* * *

**CREAK!**

Belle's eyelids flickered open slightly to look at the blank black wall of her bedroom. The faint smell of cigarette smoke slowly crept beneath the door and into her tiny bedroom. The small girl roused from a restless sleep and eased her dead-weight body out of her warm bed. She edged her way carefully towards the door, tiptoeing over certain creaky floorboards, and trying not to trip over her unravelling bandages, opened her door and stepped out onto the grim landing. The rush of cool air surfed about her ankles causing her to flinch slightly. She glanced around. The landing was deserted as expected at this time of night. The only light came from her cousin, Damien, room through the small crack beneath the door. As she edged quietly towards his bedroom door the smoke filled her nostrils dull and heavy. It tasted vile in her mouth as she held her breath and peered in through the keyhole. She could just make out her cousins hunched figure on the bed by the window, a cloud of thick smoke swirling above his head. She felt fear grip her stomach and twist it into a tight knot. She wanted to run back to her bedroom and hide under the covers. She slowly retreated from the door. She lost her footing and staggered over a loose bandage and stepped on a loose floorboard. It moaned dismally and Belle knew she had sealed her fate for the night. Her heart froze. Through the keyhole she saw Damien's hunched figure stand up, straighten and make for the door. Belle attempted to dash away on the soundless floorboards but it was too late. Blinded by fear she tripped and fell on her front, her chest punctured by an upturned nail and her face colliding with a brass table leg. She was soon bathed in her cousins' shadow and her own blood dripping from her mouth and chest. She winced as Damien knelt down beside her.

"Belle would you do me favour?" Loosely translated "you had better do this you filthy little wench or else you're dead!" she nodded mutely, physically frozen with fear, her stomach churning as her cousin's shadow darkened her pale features. "Good give me your hand"

Belle felt her fingers go numb as Damien squeezed her hand tightly. Her skin n the palm of her hand screamed out bloody murder as Damien seared her skin with the butt of his cigarette. Tears slipped out of her emerald eyes as he removed the butt and pressed his thumb down on the burnt flesh. She winced violently wanting to wrench away from her cousin and hide in her room. But she couldn't. She couldn't move for the shock had nestled deeply within the pit of her stomach. Damien smirked down at her before returning to his smoke-filled room leaving belle paralysed on the landing in a pool of cooling blood. Belle finally managed to pick herself up and stumble back into her own room leaving a trail of sticky red footprints behind her, after she closed her bedroom door she stumbled over and crawled into the comfort of her bed. She cried silently and watched the street lights reflected in her glass of water on her bedside table. Her hand was hissing now, as it lay pressed beneath her thigh to try and stop the pain. She reached for the glass, opened her window and extended her right hand outside into the crisp October air. The air irritated her burnt skin. She tipped the glass at an angle and fought back a cry of agony as the water splashed down into the centre of her hand. The burn seemed to cool down slightly but it still stung aggressively as the last of the water slipped through her small skinny fingers. She placed the glass quietly on her bedside table before sliding back into bed. She would remember for many years to come what that first cigarette burn felt like, and she knew it would not be the last. She sniffled as she buried herself deeper within her cocoon of blankets.

"W-why does everyone h-hate me?" she whimpered snuggling into a little stuffed wolf. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cuddled it to her chest, her only form of comfort. She soon drifted of into a fitful sleep only to be woken again at six o'clock to start her chores. She was five years old.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update really soon. Reviews are welcome! x**


	4. Chapter 4 new neighbours

**A/N: This chapter is not as angsty as the last one but I hope that you enjoy it all the same I know I enjoyed writing it ;) I do not own any of the HP characters that are involved in this story.************************

* * *

**Chapter three: new neighbours**

**********************

"But mother I do not see why we have to move!" Crystal half screamed stamping her feet stubbornly as her mother packed the last garments within her hefty trunk. She glared as Blaise heaved his trunk past her bedroom door. Corona blinked down at her daughter and shook her head at her daughter's antics.

"Crystal, please, stop being so stubborn and help me pack the rest of your plushies"

Crystal growled and stomped over to her plushie collection. With an ugly attitude she grabbed them from their shelves and thumped them into the box by her feet all the while cursing under her breath "I don't' want to leave the manor … where are we going anyway? Stupid mother … stupid ministry … stupid London"

"Ah shut up with your whinging," Blaise sneered lightly as he heaved a sigh and flopped down on the mattress of Crystal's bed. Crystal through a glare over her shoulder before returning to the half-empty shelves the curses hissing out through her teeth.

Blaise frowned at his twin. "What's eating you, Crissi?"

Crystal threw the last of her plushies into the box and bent down to fold the lid shut. She then sighed and bent up and flicked her bangs out of her eyes "I don't want to leave"

"Neither do I"

"Then why are you taking this so calmly?" Crystal raged her temper flaring up like wild fire.

Blaise rolled his eyes having gotten used Crystal's mood-swings. "Ah shush would you? Jeez it's only London it's meant to be pretty nice over there" he commented folding his arms beneath his head like a pillow, his dark eyes plastered on the ceiling. "You never know you might find some friends"

"I do not need any friends Blaise, I have you … and now Draco"

"Yeah I know but … don't you want one of your own personal friends … like a girl?"

"Why would I? Girl's are so … ugh"

"You ARE one" Blaise pointed out, an eyebrow cocked.

"Not the point" Crystal flopped down beside him with a sigh. She rubbed her temples "I just don't want to leave this place"

"The London air might do you good"

"Doubtful"

"**BLAISE! CRYSTAL! THE CAR IS HERE! HURRY UP!**" came their dad's booming voice from up the wide marble staircase. Blaise bounded from the room with Crystal at his heels her arms carefully carrying her box of plushies. She would never leave those behind. Once outside she stuffed the box into the back seat with herself and Blaise, the smoke-tinted window's shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun. She wondered what her new neighbourhood would be like, what the actual neighbours would be like, what the muggle school would be like.

"Mother?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do we have to go to a muggle school?"

"So that you won't grow up with prejudiced opinions on other people"

"Then why doesn't Blaise have to go?"

"Because he is going to a different muggle school … so you can socialise on your own" Crystal growled at the reply and folded her across her chest tightly, sulking in the backseat. Her bright blue eyes glanced out of the window at the bluebird sky streaked with yellow rays of sunshine and the large houses blurring by. This place was no longer her home. She no longer belonged here. Blaise stared at his twin and shook his head: classic old silent treatment. This was going to be a very quiet car-ride.

The streets were painted in the brilliant early morning sunlight. The birds sang merrily in the treetops overhead in the stretch of forest that shaded the ends of the gardens on Launce lot way. Belle had been told to weed the front garden as punishment for eating an extra slice of her cousins' birthday cake, which he had offered right in front of everyone else, not that it made any difference anyway. It was way too hot for eight o'clock in the morning, Belle was just glad that the Lestranges' were out for the whole day which was a blessing in itself. The house next door to hers had been up for sale for little over a month, and now that she looked she could see the 'sold' sign stuck across the board. She wondered what the new neighbours would be like. Maybe they had children? Belle frowned at the thought, no. They'd run off and be friends with Damien instead. No one would ever want to spare Belle a second glance in the street; unless it had to do with her appearance then they'd gawp at her, which is why she was told to stay at home nearly every time her relatives went out. She didn't mind though because at least that way she could eat what she wanted and do what she wanted just as long as she got all her chores done. 'Stupid Damien' Belle cursed her older cousin as she yanked furiously at a bunch of thistles. She winced as the suns' heat burned the back of her neck, before she tied a battered neckerchief around her throat and returning her attention to the bundle of nettles at her feet. The new people were moving in today apparently and Aunt Isabella didn't want Belle to be seen. Too bad she hadn't thought ahead when she'd left Belle to her own devices that day. It had to be at least ten o'clock when an expensive looking car pulled up on the kerb drawing Belles' attention away from the weeds. A family of four jumped out and began directing the people carrying boxes inside. Belle stared at them curiously from her place behind the thick-whitewashed wooden fence. The two children carried the boxes into their new house with bored expressions on their faces. Belle made sure to shrink behind the wooden panels of the fence and bushes so as not to be seen by the new neighbours. They walked slowly carrying a box at a time analysing their new neighbourhood with very little interest glinting in their eyes.

Crystal Zabini had just finished helping unpacking all the boxes into their new house. It wasn't a very big house but she could adjust. At least she hoped so. She loved her room; it was quite big from the inside. And the large bedroom window over-looked the front garden that was neatly kempt with a thick white panel fence boarding it. The glare of the sun caused her eyes to observe the rest of the neighbourhood. That's when she noticed her in the compulsively neat front garden next to her: a small pale girl in battered clothing digging furiously at the weeds. Crystal wrinkled her nose in distaste, however this action disappeared quicker than it usually did. She was a sight for sore eyes as far as Crystal was concerned. Then why couldn't she tale her eyes off of the small girl? She wasn't exactly eye-catching unless you called torn jeans, tight top and neckerchief eye-catching. Well there was one thing that seemed to catch Crystal's attention; the girls' eyes shone a brilliant green when she sat up in the sunshine to rake her tousled hair out of her face. Crystal always thought green eyes were fucking sexy. "Filthy low-life" she sneered under her breath, watching as the windowpane fogged faintly. But for the rest of the morning she couldn't get that little girl out of her mind so once all the things were unpacked she ventured out into the front garden to evaluate her new neighbour close-up.

After six hours most of the things had been moved in. Belle was still yanking weeds out from the ground; dirt smudged her cheeks and clothes, her stomach rumbled angrily as she plucked some dandelions from the shrub of roses. She had been forbidden to have anything to eat and she had watched almost sadly as her aunt had locked her out of the house taking the keys with her. It was just when Belle was stabbing at the flowerbeds with a small garden fork when a shadow swooped over her shielding her from the heat. She looked up to see her new neighbour leaning on the whitewashed fences. Belle swallowed thickly. The sunshine glowing around her chocolate skin was mesmerising, making her look like a goddess her black wavy hair flowing down her shoulders. The top she wore was very low-cut and revealing causing a hot flush to colour her pale cheeks.

"Hey" the girl greeted, staring down at Belle with hypnotic sapphire eyes "what's your name?""Um…" Belle bit her lip torn between disobeying her aunt and the ever-growing hunger to have someone to talk to. Eventually, the latter won out "B-Belle"

"My name is Crystal Zabini" Crystal extended a hand down to Belle, her top riding lower as she bent over the stiff fence. Belle merely stared at the hand as if she did not know what the hell to do. Crystal cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong? No one ever offered to shake your hand before?" the girl blushed her eyes flushing with angry embarrassment before shaking her head and looking fiercely down at the flowerbed. "Oh" Crystal's hand started to full back until Belle wiped her hands vigorously on her tattered jeans and shook Crystal's hand relaxing at the feel of her soft skin. Crystal held onto her slim fingers longer than Belle would have thought necessary before recoiling it to rest on her fence "So what are you doing?"

"Weeding"

"Need any help?" Crystal offered. Why was she offering to do commoners work? She'd never offered before so why now?

"Um…no that's okay; it's really messy work you wouldn't want to help…thanks anyway"

"Hmmm okay then if you're sure" Crystal made no motion to remove herself from Belles' presence. In fact she jumped over the fence, which she was sitting on and sat, just beside Belle, watching her hack away at the earth irritably. This caused Belle to tense as she braced herself for a punch or attack of some sort. It never came, so she relaxed slightly. "So…what are the schools like around here?"

The question took Belle by surprise "they're…um…not bad" Belle tried not to get distracted from her work. Her aunt would kill her if the garden wasn't done.

"Oh great" Crystal sighed dramatically, "Not another hell-hole I hope"

"Maybe not for you" Crystal cocked an eyebrow at this and wondered what the smaller girl meant but pushed the matter aside. "So how old are you?" Belle asked glancing sideways at the girl, taking in the beautiful brown skin, blue eyes and bright green ribbon tied in her hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, relaxing lazily on the grass."I've just turned ten, you?"

"N-nine, I'll be ten in half a year or so"

"What?" Crystal stared at Belle with wide midnight blue eyes; she didn't look nine … in fact she looked too small to even pass for a six year old. And her frame was unbelievably thin so thin even; that her ribs could be seen poking out of the black T-shirt she wore.

"I'm nine years old" Belle said slowly much to Crystal's annoyance but she placed a playful glare on her features instead of a dirty one."You don't look it"

"I know" Belle threw the garden fork into the soil and flopped back into the grass beside Crystal. Crystal looked down at Belle analysing the girls' features. Short, messy, dark brown hair, freckles dotted faintly across her cheeks and nose, cat-shaped eyes with thick lashes, and glinting green eyes that seemed to oddly change colour every once in a while. Crystal cocked her head at this as one eyes seemed to be greener and the other looked slightly amber. Crept her out a little too but she brushed it aside and lay down on the grass too, folding her arms under her head.

"How long have you been out here?" Crystal inquired looking at the almost perfect flowerbeds."Since six this morning"

"I'm guessing your relatives aren't the easiest people to get along with?"

"Well…they're nice to everyone but me…so…you'll be fine"

"Somehow that's not very reassuring" both girls' laughed a little at this "hey my parents wanted to invite their new neighbours over for dinner tonight … are you lot free?"

"Yeah but…" Belle hesitated knowing that she would have to stay behind and be forced to clean the already spotless china plates for the fifteenth time that week alone "I won't be coming"

"Aw why?" Crystal had grown fond of the girls' company in such a sort space of time. She wanted to get to know her better.

"My relatives don't like people seeing me for obvious reasons" Belle gestured to her battered jeans and black top that had '_**Elvis is dead so live with it**_' scrawled over in messy silver writing.

"Well then I'll come over and invite _you_ personally"

"Well…um…sure…I-if you want"

"CRYSTAL!!! COME HELP IN HERE!!!" came Blaises' angry voice from one of the upstairs windows. How dare Crystal sneak out when they had to order their house-elf around to clear up the house.

"OKAY!!!" Crystal called back and stood up to leave brushing down her jeans with lazy hands "I'll see you later … my little bee" she ruffled Belle's hair with a wide grin before waving behind her and disappearing into her house.

"BELLE COME IN HERE AND DO THE DISHES!!!" Belle winced inwardly. Her relatives must have come in through the back door.

"Coming Aunt Bella" she called back feebly. Now her reality was to be turned into a nightmare.

* * *

"Mum, can I go and invite our neighbours for dinner?" Crystal asked as her mum began ordering the house-elves to start cooking the food.

"Yes" Corona sighed as she continued ordering the little elves around. Crystal strode quickly out of the house and leapt over the fence and rung the doorbell of Belle's house. A tall woman with thick wiry hair answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked coolly glaring down at Crystal, her eyes deep set and rimmed with dark rings.

"Hello, my family and I have just moved in next door and my parents were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight" Crystal smiled charmingly.

"Well…uh… tell your parents that would be fine"

"Okay thank you" Crystal turned to go but then turned back "oh, and would it be okay if Belle comes too?" At this, Crystal noticed the woman's jaw tighten.

"Yes" she answered stiffly "she will too be present"

"Thank you, see you tonight 8:00pm … don't be late" Crystal waved and walked down the path and back to her own house a smirk planted firmly on her face.

"Who was that aunt Bella?" Belle asked from the stairs. Isabella glared at her niece before backhanding her across the face and kneeing her in the stomach. Belle collapsed down the rest of the stairs clutching her stomach and whining in pain. Watching from over the banisters in a shocked way was her cousin Damien powerless to help his tiny cousin.

In Hogwarts' private teacher dorms Remus Lupin howled fiercely as some phantom power viciously pummelled into his guts. He felt dreadful, like he was being beaten to death. He howled until his throat burned raw, sweat shaking from his limbs. He twisted within his sheets and growled. His amber eyes snapped open "A-R-A-B-E-L-L-E!!!" he sat bolt upright his eyes glued to the door. He had to get to Severus … and fast!

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what is going to happen next ??? Don't worry I'll update soon!!! Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5 Restraint

**A/N: this is a sort of teasing chapter but dont worry tonight I'll update another one ... it'll be worth the wait I promise !!!**

**************

**Chapter five: restraint**

**************

Severus was just finishing marking up some last minute paperwork when a thunderous knocking threatened to splinter his door. Severus frowned across the room, his quill paused in mid-air. _**Who could that be?**_ He wondered setting his quill down and pushing himself out of his chair. He was about to open the door when his blood began to rage furiously within his blood. _**Ah Lupin I know you would visit. **_Reaching into the inner pocket of his robes he drew out a small amulet, slung it around his neck and hid it within his shirt. He shifted slightly as the cold metal bit into his chest before opening the door. "Good afternoon Remus, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Remus however was not in the mood for small talk. He grabbed the front of Severus' robes and held him three feet in the air. Severus wrestled with the monstrous grip on his throat to no avail, gasping slightly. "Remus-"

"Help me" Remus growled pitifully, his eyes flashing with angry tears.

"I … c-can't-"

"Why not?" Remus spat shaking Severus by his collar.

"You're choking me" Severus pointed out, looking expectantly down at the ground. Remus blushed faintly before setting Severus down on his feet and burying his hands awkwardly behind his back. Severus cocked an eyebrow at the wolf as he rubbed his sore neck and cleared throat. "Now what's this all about?"

"Belle is in trouble"

Severus frowned at Remus before grabbing the man's hand and leading his over to the sofa and shoving his down to sit on the plush cushions. He leant over the younger man their eyes locked intently. "Now you listen to me" Severus started in a commanding voice, one not to be reasoned with. Remus shifted in anger at being told to 'shut up' but complied nonetheless and looked up into Severus' eyes. That's when he noticed how truly hypnotic they were. They weren't black or dark brown, in fact they were a very deep purple, so deep they appeared black in normal light. _**Beautiful **_Remus though, his eye softening into a dreamy stare. Severus caught the look and frowned "is something wrong?" Remus shook his head and darted his gaze elsewhere feeling a burning blush creep up his neck. Severus watched the blush creep up his neck. He licked his lips and slowly inched nearer to the soft skin of the werewolf's neck. He was so close now that he could smell the musky scent of sweat on the younger man. _**Probably from the vision **_Severus concluded as his lips ghosted over Remus' skin. He felt Remus shift nearer to his lips. He heard a faint whimper of desire escape the ex-Gryffindor's lips. Remus opened his mouth expecting the feel of the older man's mouth on his own once again. Severus dipped closer, so close their lips were almost touching when Severus turned his head and rubbed their noses together, his lips grazing Remus' scarred cheek. "We have to be careful" he breathed, his hot breath warming Remus' frost-tinted skin. Remus swallowed thickly. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Severus cleared his throat softly, sitting down beside the werewolf and allowing the younger man to cuddle into his warm embrace "you have to stop beating yourself up over Belle" he counselled.

Remus dipped forwards in a slouch, his head in his hands his elbows planted on his knees. He let out a choking sob "I know … but she's my cub"

"I know Remus"

"YOU CAN'T KNOW!" Remus stamped his bare feet against the cold stone slab floor. "She needs me and I am blood-bound to the castle … I can't leave!!!" he let out a grieving howl and slumped sideways onto the other half of the sofa.

"Blood-bound?" Severus cried outraged.

"Mhm" came the werewolf's muffled whimper.

"That bastard!" Severus spat his fists clenching at the thought of the wrinkled old codger imprisoning his … _friend _… within the castle grounds. Remus felt Severus' clenched fists behind his back. He shuffled closer to the warmth of the older man's body. He hummed softly feeling his traumatic vision melt away. Severus looked down with startled eyes as the werewolf cuddled closer to his arm. He smiled softly and slid behind the younger man, slipping an arm around his chest and cuddling him close, inhaling his musky scent. He found the werewolf's natural scent quite arousing. "Just have another nap, Remus, it'll be fine"

"How do you know?" whimpered his companion from the crook of his arm.

Severus stroked the man's brunette hair sympathetically and then formed an idea in his head "I hear Corona has moved to live next door to our dear Belle, and according to her earlier owl she is having a dinner with her new neighbours, naturally I am invited" she leant closer and whispered into the younger man's ear "want me to see what is going on with Belle?"

Silence reined the conversation for at least five long minute before Remus' soft voice breathed into the air "I just need to know" Severus hugged him comfortingly, something he would never have dreamed of doing.

"I know" he whispered gently rocking the werewolf into a daze. And he really did understand he was banished from the majority of his children's lives, despite being their godfather. He felt that Antonio had his own little suspicions. He shook his head free of such thoughts and nestled down with the werewolf wrapped within his cloak.

Making sure that the younger man was sleeping Severus broke his restraint for a priceless second; he pressed a heart-warming kiss to the younger man's tepid temples and felt his heartbeat jerk when the werewolf hummed sleepily and murmured "mmm love you … Sev"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Blaise frowned as they watched Crystal squeal excitedly when an owl dove into the kitchen window, where they were currently sneaking ice-cream from the freezer. "What is it?" Blaise asked his twin as Draco carefully snuck out a couple of massive spoons.

"Uncle Sev is coming!" Crystal giggled practically bouncing on the spot. "You two take the ice cream upstairs I'll show mummy"

Draco and Blaise exchanged a look and shrugged. More ice cream for them. They cautiously made their escape upstairs and snuck into Crystal's room at the very end of the landing. They sat opposite one another and pried open the lid of one of the tubs. As they started digging away at the once flawless vanilla ice cream, both boys' frowned at the loud thuds and yelps coming from beyond the wall of Crystal's bedroom. "Your neighbours are insanely loud" Draco commented, scrunching up his pointed nose in distaste eyeing the wall as though it had just insulted him.

Blaise hummed in agreement "it's the aunt, thumping away at her children all the time; I swear they get more beatings than they do chores"

"'They'?" Draco queried "sounds like only one to me" he remarked spooning some ice cream into his mouth.

Blaise nodded "probably is, mind you they probably deserve it"

"They might not"

"They might"

"They might not!"

"Oh shut it you two you'll be doing that all evening if no one stops you now" came Crystal's frustrated voice from the doorway. She kicked the door shut and sat down in a circle with her twin and friend before sliding the second tub of vanilla ice cream over to her and digging into it "what were you two fighting about anyways?"

"About how many children were getting beaten just now?" Draco supplied.

"Beaten?" Crystal frowned as though the blonde had lost his mind.

Draco nodded "sounded like someone was knocked down the stairs" Crystal frowned in thought, not particularly liking where this conversation was going. She shoved some ice cream into her mouth and swallowed thickly. _**Someone was getting beaten? **_Her brow furrowed as she thought back to her earlier encounter with Belle, _**they wouldn't be that vicious … would they?**_ For the rest of the afternoon this thought plagued her mind, making her ice cream taste uncommonly bitter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Belle groaned as she was aroused by a cool flannel on her forehead. She inhaled sharply and felt her chest constricted. She ran a hand down her chest and whimpered. More bandages. "Hey you're up then?" came a deep voice from the doorway. Belle looked up to see her Uncle Stefan standing with a small ball of bandages in his left hand, his right resting on the door handle. Belle gave a small nod and then groaned, her head was throbbing and she felt the muscles around her eye burn and flush with tenderness. She winced trying not to blink so much. Stefan sat down in the chair beside her bed and stroked her cheek, the only part of her not bruised of scarred. "How you survive that woman's beatings is beyond me, Lolly-bee"

Belle frowned at the nickname her uncle used for her when they were on their own like this, in the small sanctuary of her tiny room. He had gotten it from her nickname 'Lolita'. She shrugged her bandaged shoulder's "experience" she mumbled her voice hoarse and rough in her throat. "Have to survive don't I?"

Stefan gave a dry chuckle and stroked her hair "yes you do"

Belle clenched her fists tightly "why does she hate me?"

"That I cannot answer Lolly-bee" Stefan answered sadly.

"But I do my best to impress her ... honest!"

"I know you do"

"Then ... why isn't it enough?"

"She just doesn't love you like I do" he pressed another fatherly kiss to her cheek.

"I just ... I want to hurt her for more than the beatings" her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists tighter, her nails marring her palm "I don't know why but everytime I look at her ... I get angry ... I don't know why" her voice trailed off as though she expected to get beaten for saying such things.

Stefan rested a tender hand on her own and stroked it softly "it's all part of restraint, lolly-bee"

"Restraint?"

"Yes you need to keep this anger to yourself ... for now at least ... then you can release it into something helpful ... like sports"

"No one at school will pick me for the teams" she shifted closer to the warmth of his weight through her blankets and then out of the blue asked in a sombre voice, "will I ever meet my real father?"

Stefan blinked in surprise "yes ... yes you will"

"When?"

"Soon, darling, soon" Stefan's dark eyes glinted sadly as he looked down at his frail neice lying all battered and bruised in her tiny bed. Her bright eyes shone in the late afternoon sky like huge jewels "another week and you'll be in the cavern, will you be okay out there?" he was referring to the small underground cavern they had found while exploring on their own one day, he had suggested it would be a better place for her transformations than the basement. Belle glanced out of the window and nodded her mind wondering back to Crystal, how beautiful she had looked in the afternoon sunshine. "Okay" he pressed a kiss to her forehead, the rarest act of kindness she ever received "I'll be up at six o'clock to wake you up for dinner okay?" Belle nodded feeling her eyelids growing heavy. Stefan smiled and made for the door, hovering in the doorway until he saw Belle breathing slowly in her sleep. He flicked the light off and gave a sad smile "goodnight lolly-bee"

As soon as she heard the door click shut Belle breathed a faint "goodnight uncle" before she succumbed to the heavy pull of sleep drag her into the warmth of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you enjoyed that chapter :D don't worry I will write more about the Zabini twins as well I just couldn't figure out what to write about them in this chapter :S but hopefully you like it anyways and I will update tonight. Reviews are welcome!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 odd behaviour

**A/N: now here is a very very very long chapter but i hope you like it all the same!**

******************

**Chapter six: odd behaviour**

******************

'M-U-M' Damien whined as Isabella tidied her son up and adjusted her husband's tie. Isabella scowled her son at his complaints and went to the mirror in the hallway to pat her dark hair into place upon her head.

'BELLE' she bellowed over her shoulder up the stairs 'GET DOWN HERE NOW!' Belle timidly staggered down the stairs in the only nice outfit she owned, a black dress, which she had worn to her other cousin's funeral. Beneath the dress she had several bandages tightly gripping her torso, making it hard for her to breathe, and about her eyes she wore a black mask (that reminded Damien of Zorro) to hide her bruises and black eye. Her aunt tutted in disgust as they left the house and walked to the house next door. Belle shuddered as the wind curled around her bare arms. She swallowed thickly as she walked behind her uncle. Her uncle glanced back at her and gave her a little wink. The wink said what her uncle always said to her "chin up, kid, and stay strong" she felt a warm smile tickle her lips as Isabella rang the doorbell. 'Now listen' Isabella growled kneeling down to Belle's height and gripped her shoulders tightly. Her nails dug in deeply making Belle wince inwardly 'do not tell anyone about what goes on at home got it?'

'Yes ma'am' Belle replied weakly as her uncle, Stefan, rang the doorbell again.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!**

Crystal rushed to answer the door in hope to see Belle again. There was something about her, other than her eyes that kept her on Crystal's mind. Even Blaise had noticed something different about his sister's attitude. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about first hand. He cast a glance at his parent's and godfather by the doorway leading to the kitchen, before walking ahead to stand beside hi sister. When she opened the door Stefan and Isabella Lestrange swooped in elegantly followed by their snob of a son, Damien, and lastly the little shadowed figure of Belle who for some weird reason was wearing what looked like a mask about her eyes, the black silk of the mask matched the simple black dress she wore. Crystal eyed Belle hungrily as the mask highlighted her emerald green eyes and contrasted delicately with her soft, pale complexion. Blaise eyed Damien with distaste before looking Belle up and down. She wasn't _**that **_bad … for a muggle.

"Hey" Crystal briefly hugged Belle and then frowned as Belle tensed and trained her gaze on the floor and avoided her eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Belle was a terrible liar at the best of times. Even Blaise could tell something was bothering the girl by the way she avoided eye contact and hugged her body defensively, her little voice hoarse in her throat.

Blaise caught he glint in his sister's eyes and quickly extended his hand and took hold of Belle's "Hello I'm Blaise, Crystal's twin" Belle smiled tightly and shook his hand wincing as he grasped her hand tightly. Her eyes were wide with fear as she felt his fingertips skim over the cigarette burn marks. She swallowed thickly and felt relieved when he let go and flashed a pearly white grin.

"Oh really?" Crystal demanded as she folded her arms across her chest her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Then what's with the mask?"

"I-I like to dress up that's all"

"You weren't dressed up this morning. Take it off" At the demand Belle hung her head and shook it. Blaise rolled his head at his sister's antics.

"I fell…that's all…" Crystal still didn't look convinced.

"Yeah whatever" she gave up and guided them all to the living room in a disgruntled manner.

For an hour or so the adults indulged in casual conversation and although Crystal was annoyed with Belle she couldn't help but over-hear a conversation between her mother and Belles aunt, Isabella, from where she sat in between Blaise and Severus as they discussed werewolves in hushed tones. Crystal merely sat back in the plush sofa and looked over at Belle sitting

"Honestly? You do that to your niece?" Corona was stunned as she spared Severus a quick glance. He wasn't looking at her. She felt her heart sink. However she could tell he was listening.

"It's the only way she'll learn"

"Even so…the basement?"

"I know I know its harsh but the little brute steals so many things from us that I don't think I day or two in the basement is _that _harsh"

"I guess, but the other punishments, really Isabella?" Corona was dumbfounded.

Isabella sighed inwardly rubbing her eyes softly "she came at me with the knife I merely turned it away from me. It isn't my fault that the blade may have cut her"

"Mmm" was all Corona said as though she did not believe Isabella's story at all. Belle didn't seem like the type of girl to run at anyone with a knife. Corona mulled over this as she watched Belle perched timidly in a hardback chair next to her uncle, hands placed in her lap, eyes downcast. She then turned to Crystal who was also watching their guest "so … Crystal why don't you show Damien your dagger collection?"

"Um…no thank you" Crystal replied darkly before casting a sympathetic look at Belle slouching in the uncomfortable hardback chair "but could I show Belle my teddy collection?"

"Of course" Crystal smirked to herself as she saw Mrs Lestrange squirm in her seat.

"Okay come on," she said grabbing a startled Belle by the arm and practically dragging her to her room, but before they could get out of the living room Isabella grabbed hold of Belle's arm tightly and hissed sharply in her ear.

"No funny business, got it?" Belle nodded, afraid of her aunt before following Crystal up the staircase. She hoped that the minor setback from her aunt would go unnoticed. She was wrong. Crystal had noticed _everything_. But she wasn't the only one. Severus watched them leave over Blaises' head as the child talked about different uses of werewolves' fangs in potions. He would tell Remus everything about this encounter tonight.

* * *

"Geez how many teddies do you own?" Belle exclaimed as Crystal closed her bedroom door behind them.

"Tonnes" Crystal let out a small laugh as she watched Belle's eyes glimmer with admiration.

"Really I never would have guessed" Belle said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up" Crystal smirked at Belle admiring her Santa teddy.

Belle stuck her tongue out. Crystal had the strangest urge to take that tongue in her mouth. She shook her head, and returned to showing Belle her room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Belle once again admiring her Santa teddy bear. Without a second thought Crystal picked up the bear and handed it to Belle.

'Friends?' Crystal asked.

"Yeah, friends" Belle was stunned when Crystal handed the bear to her. She froze slightly not able to believe her eyes "for me?"

"Yeah we're friends now right?"

"I guess"

"Well this is a present from your new friend"

"Thank you" Belle flung her arms around Crystal's neck. She had the biggest grin on her face. Then suddenly out of nowhere, out of a pure surge of courage Belle leaned up and kissed Crystal's cheek, she pulled back shyly and afraid. Crystal could see the fear dancing in her wide eyes as she backed away slowly. Crystal grabbed her wrist and pulled her against her chest, stroking the younger girls' dark hair lovingly.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"Kissing you"

"It's okay" they stood in silence for a few minutes Belle wrapped in Crystal's arms feeling… different.

"KIDS DINNER!"

Everyone assembled around the table in the dining room. The house-elves brought in the food and set everything up for dinner. Crystal was a little disgruntled when she had to sit next to Damien and not Belle, who had been placed securely at her aunt's side. She sulked slightly throughout the meal, ignoring Mrs Lestranges attempts for her to talk to Damien, and struck up random conversations with Belle, much to her aunts' annoyance. "So…Belle how's the flowerbed?"

Belle's temper flared, horrified, with wide eyes at the statement, cast a short scared glance at her aunt before muttering, "They're okay"

"Bella" Corona started "would it be alright if Damien were to show Crystal to school tomorrow morning?"

"Um…mother I'd prefer Belle to show me"

"Why?" Isabella hissed sternly glaring across at Crystal.

Crystal ignored the flare and continued, "Because Damien is thirteen and cannot be the same school year as me and I'm guessing Belle is, therefore I thought it would make more sense"

"That's true, very well then, Belle you may escort my daughter to school tomorrow" Corona smiled over at Belle.

Belle nodded without making eye contact "uh…yeah...sure"

Once dinner was over the adults sat in the kitchen drinking coffee while all the kids sat in the living room playing video games, yells of "gotcha" and "get out of the road lame-ass" echoed from the other side of the kitchen door. At half past seven Severus stood from the table. "Severus is something the matter?" Corona asked her voice flooding with concern as her old lover proceeded into the living room.

He looked at her his eyes oddly emotionless "yes" he replied curtly "I just want to talk to Belle"

"Uh why?" Isabella and Corona chorused with disgust.

Severus shrugged "I need to find something out" he looked over at the small girl sitting in an armchair watching the other's play on their video games "Belle"

"Yes sir?"

"May I talk to you in the garden for a minute?"

Blaise, Damien and Crystal eyed him with weird looks on their faces before Belle nodded meekly "yes sir" and followed Severus out into the cool night air of the garden leaving everyone else in a state of confusion.

Blaise leant over to Crystal and whispered in her ear "what do you think that was about?"

Crystal shook her head "I have no idea"

* * *

"Why can't they stay?" Crystal whined throwing a mini-tantrum once their neighbours left for their own house.

"Because it's the last day of the summer holidays and your starting the hem-hem lower class peoples school tomorrow, you all need an early night" Crystal cringed as she remembered about the school she had to attend until she was thirteen and old enough to go to Hemmingway. Sadly she had been expelled from Hiltons, not that she cared, but Hemmingway had rejected her so she was partly grateful that her new school was up to her parents standards and did all years up to sixth form. She hoped that Hogwarts would pluck her out of the muggle-gutter by that time. Until then however, Muggle School was the only option…for now.

"Crystal do as your mother says" Severus reprimanded as he tied his cloak around his neck and patted Blaises' shoulder.

"Fine…but…can I knock for Belle tomorrow morning…so she can show me the way?"

Both her parents exchanged a look and nodded in agreement. "Yes you may" her father smiled slightly.

"Thank you father" Crystal beamed rushing up to her bedroom and going to bed. Before drifting off to sleep that night Crystal recalled when Belle had kissed her. It had made her heart jump a hurdle and tighten with desire.

**_FLASHBACK …_**

_The faint smell of cigarette smoke slowly crept beneath the door and into Belle's bedroom. The small girl roused from a restless sleep and eased herself out of her warm bed. She edged her way carefully towards the door, tiptoeing over certain creaky floorboards, and opened her door and stepped out onto the grim landing. The rush of cool air surfed about her ankles causing her to flinch slightly. She glanced around. The only light came from her cousin, Damien, room. As she edged quietly towards his bedroom door the smoke filled her nostrils dull and heavy. It tasted vial in her mouth as she held her breath and peered in through the keyhole. She lost her footing slightly and stepped on a loose floorboard. It moaned dismally and Belle knew she had sealed her fate for the night. Through the keyhole she saw Damien's hunched figure stand up, straighten and make for the door. Belle attempted to dash away on the soundless floorboards but it was too late. She was soon bathed in her cousins' shadow. She winced as Damien knelt down beside her. _

'_Belle would you do me favour?' Loosely translated 'you had better do this you filthy little wench or else you're dead!' she nodded. 'Good give me your hand' _

_Belle felt her fingers go numb as Damien squeezed her hand tightly. Her skin n the palm of her hand screamed out bloody murder as Damien seared her skin with the butt of his cigarette. Tears slipped out of her emerald eyes as he removed the butt and pressed his thumb down on the burnt flesh. She winced violently wanting to wrench away from her cousin and hide in her room. But she couldn't. She couldn't move for the shock had nestled deeply within the pit of her stomach. Damien smirked down at her before returning to his smoke-filled room leaving belle paralysed on the landing. Belle finally managed to pick herself up and crawl back into the comfort of her bed. She cried silently and watched the street lights reflected in her glass of water. Her hand was hissing now, as it lay pressed beneath her thigh to try and stop the pain. She reached for the glass, opened her window and extended her right hand outside into the crisp October air. The air irritated her burnt skin. She tipped the glass at an angle and fought back a cry of agony as the water splashed down into the centre of her hand. The burn seemed to cool down slightly but it still stung aggressively as the last of the water slipped through her small skinny fingers. She placed the glass quietly on her bedside table before sliding back into bed. She would remember for many years to come what that first cigarette burn felt like, and she knew it would not be the last. She was five years old._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Belle awoke from the nightmare to Damien nagging on her bedroom door. "WAKE UP PEST! MUM SAYS YOU'VE GOT TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

"GO AWAY!" Belle yelled back pulling the cover's high over her head.

"GET UP NOW ORELSE I'LL GET MY BAT…THE _STEEL_ ONE!!!"

"FINE" Belle yelled back kicking off her covers and slouching over to her wardrobe feeling groggy and slightly shaken at the threat of the steel bat, she had been acquainted with 'striker' steel several times before she shuddered at the memories. She pulled out her black skirt and dark grey blazer, white shirt and black tights and shoes, and slowly changed into them. She glanced down at the fresh cigarette burns in the palm of her right hand. She was surprised that Damien hadn't burnt a hole right through it by this stage! She shuddered. Last night he'd burnt her again, that's what had caused the nightmare in the first place. The ice cube in her drink that night hadn't helped as she had bandaged her palm up hoping for hope that Crystal wouldn't question her about it.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW! THE GIRL NEXT DOOR HAS KNCOKED FOR YOU… TWICE!!!" aunt Bella yelled furiously.

Belle stuffed her things into her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and flew down the stairs and out the front door without do much as a word to her relatives. Aunt Bella had come home in a foul mood last night as Crystal had shone a sparkling interest in Belle and Bella had gone on and on about how belle was stealing a perfectly gorgeous and rich friend away from Damien. Once Belle was outside she saw crystal sitting atop the white fence and swinging her legs, gaze trailed on the floor a little way below her. She looked up when the door slammed shut and smiled.

"You took your time" she smirked playfully jumping down from the fence, and walking in tow with Belle as they set off down the road. "So what's this school of yours like?"

"You asked that last night" Belle said not looking up, voice sounded hoarse and scratchy.

Crystal frowned in a concerned manner "are you okay?"

"Yeah" belle avoided crystal's gaze completely she was normally a fairly good liar but not when it was as big as being winded and tossed down the stairs full-force along with a large black eye _and _having your cousin burn a hole half way into your hand. Crystal stopped, Belle stopped too looking confused, Crystal tilted Belles' head upwards to look at her face and gasped in horror, along with her eyes widening to the size of saucers. Belles' face was purple with bruises, her left eye had a terrible shiner, and there were a few faint scratches across her cheek, and there was small dips at the peak of her nose were a deep scratch bore across the bridge.

"What happened?" Crystal growled, feeling over-protective for some unknown reason.

"I slipped and fell down the stairs…it's nothing" Belle lied and leaned out of Crystal's grip.

"Nothing? So this is nothing?" Crystal grabbed Belle's bandaged hand her eyes swimming with disgust.

"Thorns" was all Belle could whisper stuffing her hand into her pocket and turned to walk ahead.

Crystal wasn't having any of it, and pulled Belle into a comforting hug, stroking her hair soothingly and nuzzling her neck affectionately, Belle tensed immediately but Crystal wasn't letting go.

"Did your relatives do this to you?" she felt Belle nod against her chest.

"But it doesn't matter you learn to live with it y'know"

"Well not me, no friend of mine will get beaten this badly" Belle suddenly felt very giddy and…cared for! No one had ever been that protective of her before.

"Uh…thanks"

"Welcome…do you want to stay over tonight?"  
"Wouldn't your parents mind?"

"No"

"Oh, okay then"

"Good" the rest of the journey to school went on in silence.

* * *

"So how did you find your first few lessons?" belle asked at break. Crystal shrugged next to her.

"They were okay I guess, but I wanted to sit next to you"

"Yeah me too, but I've asked Miss Andrea, and she's agreed that for the rest of the day you can sit next to me" Crystals face lit up. More close contact with Belle during classes? Cha-ching.

"That's good to know," they laughed lightly at this before Crystal eyed Belle hungrily once again. The school uniform was baggy on the younger girls' thinner frame whereas it was so tight on her that her breasts were practically threatening to burst the buttons from the shirt. She wondered what Belle would do if she were to see her breasts? She shook herself as the bell trilled for their next class.

'School sucks!' Crystal whined as they walked along the road to the park on their way home.

Belle's aunt's job kept her until four in the afternoon leaving belle an hour of alone time to do whatever she wanted. "It's not _that_ bad" Belle stated swinging her legs down form the monkey bars, staring at her knees.

"Pfft! It was my only my second day and they give me three booklets of homework"

"So?"

"So? What do you mean 'so'?"

"Normally they give you five booklets of homework along with a complete week project"

"Well when you put it that way I guess I'll survive"

"Drama-queen"

"Why thank you" Belle giggled at this, blushing deeply.

"So you up for tonight still?"

"I…uh…think so"

"You haven't asked have you?" No reply "I knew it" Crystal stated grinding her teeth together and staring hard at the tree outside the iron fence.

"Knew what?"

"That you believe them"

"About what?"

"About you" Crystal jabbed a finger at Belle's shoulder "I can hear through a wall bee, I'm not tone-deaf"

"Never said you were" Belle mumbled weakly "and anyway I don't believe them about what they say about me!" she added rather hotly, her eyes boring into the ground beneath them..

"Yes you do" Crystal sighed heavily before softening her tone and shuffling closer to Belle. Belle stiffened as Crystal wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her "you believe them when they say your worthless, and a waste of space and that everyone would be better off without you especially '_that sweet little new girl whom you've stolen from Damien'_" Crystal imitated Isabella's voice. Belle cringed.

"I didn't realise those things could be heard so clearly"

"Well they can" Crystal squeezed Belles' hand "I'll ask my brother to come and collect you, your aunt knows better than to mess with Zabini's by now"

"I doubt that" Belle whispered to herself.

"What?"

"I have to go" Belle stated loudly as she hopped down from the monkey bars and waved back at Crystal "I'll see you tonight" Crystal frowned as she watched Belle's lithe figure retreat over the hillside and down the long road to the main selection of houses where they lived. Something was up with that girl, and Crystal was going to find out what if it killed her.

That night Isabella answered the door to a very tall handsome dark boy leaning on the doorframe.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah I'm looking for Belle"

"Why?"

"My sis wants to invite her over to spend the night"

"She's busy and who are you?"

"Blaise. Doing what?"

"Cleaning"

"Ah well Belle can come with us and you can get back to your cleaning that you oh-so-dearly love"

"I said no" Isabella snapped.

"Who is it aunt Bella?" came a meek voice from the kitchen.

Blaise looked over Bella's head to see a scruffy little girl with a dirty rag in her hand on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Mind your business" Isabella snapped over her shoulder "anyway she can't come"

"Oh really?" Josh pushed past Isabella and knelt down beside Belle "hey Belle"

"H-hi Blaise"

"Hey still up to sleep over?"

"Aunt Bella said I can't-"

"So?"

"I-I can't"

"Go grab your things I'll make sure you come"

"Mmm…" Belle was still unsure as Isabella stood by the front door, hands- on hips, fuming with a look slapped on her face saying "I'll get you when you get back".

'Crissi really wants to see you' Blaise added knowing it would get the younger girl to come over.

"Hmmm… okay then" Belle ran up the stairs to grab her things, as Blaise leaned against the wall keeping an eye on Isabella fuming in the doorway. Belle returned with a little knapsack over her shoulder.

"Ready?" Blaise escorted her to the front door of his house. He knocked on the door and soon the door opened to an impatient Crystal.

"Took you long enough" she snapped playfully grabbing Belle's' hand and dragging her up to her bedroom. It was a large bedroom with a wide four-poster bed off to one side. The girls' changed into their pyjamas and nestled in side by side amongst the feathery pillows. "Belle you still awake?"

"Yeah why"

"Well I was wondering do you want to come down to the lake tomorrow"

"But that's all the way down Avery crescent" Belle stated knowing her aunt would kill her if she were to find out.

"So?"

"It's a bit far isn't it?"

Crystal caught the worried hint in Belle's voice "It's not that far" she smiled through the dark.

There was a slight pause "okay"

Crystal snuggled closer to the younger girl and wrapped her arms around her "Mmm goodnight bee"

"G'night Crissi" Belle cringed slightly as Crystal curled up against her and draped an arm across her waist.

"What's wrong bee?"

"Nothing" she lied "nothing I'm fine"

"Hey what's that?" Crystal asked jumping to Belle's bag and pulling out a shiny wrapped gift.

"A present"

"For who, me?"

"Yeah, we're friends remember"

"Yeah, I remember" Crystal ripped the paper open and pulled out a small scruffy looking wolf teddy "aw its so cute thank you" she hugged Belle and then they both fell asleep curled up into one another. Belle smiled feeling relieved that Crystal like her gift. However she was glad that the older girl didn't know that she had given her the only stuffed animal she owned!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Belle watched enviously as Crystal dove about in the shallows. She could swim just fine but she didn't want her newest friend to see her bruised and battered body. "Ah bee, please come in the water's lovely"

"I-I don't feel like swimming"

"Liar" Crystal sneered slightly "please bee" she pleaded pouting cutely.

"Fine" Belle removed her jumper and ragged trousers before diving into the shallows. When she stood up for air she heard a shrill scream. She turned to see Crystal hand over her mouth eyes wide and staring at Belle's body. Belle cringed and attempted to hide herself but crystal dragged her upright and studied the scars, wounds and bruises with disgust.

"Let me guess, you fell?"

"Something like that"

"Why do you keep lying to me?"

"I'm not!"

"You just did"

"I…I…"

"I thought we were friends, you know tell each other everything, no secrets and all that"

"We are friends" Belle felt tears in her eyes. She didn't want to lose Crystal.

"Clearly not" came Crystal's cold reply.

Belle felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes as she hurriedly threw her clothes on and ran home. Once home she locked herself in the basement and refused to come out even when Damien threatened her with 'Striker'. She cried into the night unable to face the world. She curled up in a ball under the basement staircase and cried. She cried for the secrets she couldn't tell … she cried for the friend she knew she'd lost … she cried for the life she could never leave … and the life she could never have.


	7. Chapter 7 Memory

******************

**Chapter seven: memory**

******************

Remus ran a hand through his tussled hair as his stared blankly at the pensieve before glancing up at Severus who was standing on the opposite side of the desk. Severus noted how Remus' eyes shone brightly in the torchlight. He inclined his head encouragingly "you wanted to see her" he stated calmly resting a hand on his companions shoulder. "I'll be right here beside you, okay?" the werewolf nodded, took a deep cleansing breath and dipped his face into the seemingly bottomless basin. He looked around him. He was in a compulsively clean living room decorated with pale coloured wallpaper and heavy plush sofas. The carpet was soft underfoot and the atmosphere was calm yet slightly strained. There were noises coming from the next room, the dining room, so he allowed his feet to guide him through the memory. His heart began to thud like a heavy-base drum in his ears as he looked at the long dining table; Antonio sat at the head of the table, Corona on his left and Severus on his right. Beside Corona was a muggle-replica of Bellatrix and opposite this woman was a sleek-haired man that Remus recognised as Rodolphus' younger brother, Stefan Lestrange. Seated beside the woman recognised as Isabella was a dark-haired boy of about thirteen, with a ravenous look on his face, as he devoured his food, Remus assumed this boy was her son, Damien. The girl perched beside him had dark brown skin, sleek black hair and wide blue eyes. Her twin sat beside her sharing her traits of dark hair and skin although his own eyes were a soft, smooth, brown. Remus shook his head. _**They don't look a thing like Severus. **_It was the girl on the other side of the table, however, that caught Remus' undivided attention. She was clasped at Stefan's side picking meekly at her food as though she was unsure if she should eat it. Her dark hair fell about her pale face, her features hidden by a black lace mask, her bright green eyes downcast. _**Is that my little girl? **_Remus observed from a distance as the children were excused to play video games in the living room. The twins and 'Damien' sat in front of the T.V. playing a car-racing game while the girl he assumed was Belle, sat cautiously on the hardback chair in the corner of the room watching the others' enviously. Remus knelt down beside her and resisted the urge to touch her. As soon as he did his hand would go straight through her, this dream-like memory would shatter around him. He allowed his arm to drop against his side. He bit his lip and inhaled his cub wanting to stroke her hair. "Oh my cub how I miss you" he breathed.

"_Severus is something the matter?"_ Corona's voice flooding with concern drifted to Remus' ears. He looked up from his position and frowned.

He watched as Severus looked at Corona, his flame; however his eyes oddly emotionless "_yes_" he replied curtly "_I just want to talk to Belle_" Remus frowned at this and stored the information away at the back of his mind for later questions.

"_Uh why_?" Isabella and Corona chorused with disgust.

Severus shrugged as he took another step towards the adjoining doors of the dining room and living room "I need to find something out" he looked over at the small girl sitting in an armchair watching the other's play on their video games "Belle" Remus watched Severus with wide eyes wondering what was going on.

"_Yes sir_?"

"_May I talk to you in the garden for a minute_?"

Blaise, Damien, Crystal and Remus eyed him with weird looks on their faces before Belle nodded meekly "_yes sir_" and followed Severus out into the cool night air of the garden leaving everyone else in a state of confusion.

Blaise leant over to Crystal and whispered in her ear "_what do you think that was about_?"

Crystal shook her head "_I have no idea_" Remus glanced down at the three frowning children before picking himself up off the floor and following Severus and his daughter. The night air was warm and welcoming as he stepped outside. He inhaled deeply before scanning the long garden for Severus and Belle. Finally he spotted them perched on a bench by a large pond the Zabini's had insisted upon having at the bottom of their garden. As Remus edged closer he was able to hear their voices clearer. He strode over and sat down on the free space on the bench.

""_Belle you know that you are … not normal … right?"_

"_Of course I do"_ came Belle's weak reply "_they tell me all the time that I am not normal and should come back from where I came but that's the problem"_

"_What's the problem?"_

"_I … I don't know where I came from" _Belle leant forward on the bench and swung her legs to and fro, her shoulder's tensing as though she was awaiting the impact of a heavy beating to land upon her. When it didn't come she looked up at Severus, confusion swimming in her eyes.

"_Belle can you take your mask off for a second?" _Severus asked kindly. Belle's hands darted to the edges of the mask and shook her head vigorously.

"_I can't! I'll get into trouble!"_

"_I won't tell anyone I promise" _Belle stared at Severus with nervous eyes before pulling down the mask from her nose and sniffling at how she must look. Remus felt anger boil up inside of his chest. Severus stroked her fringe aside and frowned at her black-eye and scarred cheek. "_Did they do this to you? Your relatives?" _a faint nod was all the answer he needed. He carefully replaced the mask around Belle's eyes and gave her a brief hug. "_This will be our little secret okay?_" she nodded gratefully.

"_M-may I go now … sir?"_

"_Yes you may_" Severus nodded and watched as the little girl timidly walked back up the paths to the backdoor and disappeared inside. Remus had the urge to follow her but before he could make another move a hand rested on his shoulder. He spun around to see Severus looking into his eyes, however this wasn't memory-Severus it was the real one. "Having fun?" he asked an eyebrow cocked.

"Get me out of here" Remus mumbled unable to look into those dark eyes too long. Severus frowned and soon both men were thrown onto their backs staring up at the ceiling of Severus' study, Remus panted heavily as he rolled onto his side and pushed himself up off of the floor and stood up. "How could they do that?" he raged as Severus rubbed his head and straightened up onto his feet. "How can they abuse her so much? It's sick! I want her out of there Severus … right now!"

Remus made a dash for the study door "NO REMUS DON'T!" Severus barred the way with all his strength. He grabbed Remus' shoulders and shoved him backwards. He ignored the fact that Remus looked unbelievably sexy when he was all angry and flustered, and focused on restraining the wolf as he lunge once again at Severus. "REMUS!" the impact winded Severus and he slid down the door, keeling over on his knees and panting heavily. He snarled and ripped the werewolf's arm with his long nails that had grown at the signs of attack. Remus whimpered and backed away, hating the look in the half-vampires bloodshot eyes. Severus retracted his nails and fangs and stood up panting as sweat trickled down his neck. "Forgive me Remus" he pleaded in a soft voice before looking up into the werewolf's amber eyes. He crossed the room and slid down the wall beside Remus and allowed the werewolf to bury his head in the crook of his neck. He tilted his head inhaling the scent of Remus' hair as it stroked his cheek and hummed in thought. "I know you miss her, and you want to help her, but for now … if you brought her here NOW Dumbledore would get her"

"I don't want that"

"I know you don't"

"What are you going to do about your kids though when they come here?"

Severus frowned. He hadn't thought of that. As long as his little girl was safe that was all that mattered. His son was strong enough on his own. "I haven't quite thought about that yet"

Remus looked up into Severus' eyes with a frown "you normally think of everything"

"I know it's very unlike me" he poked the ex-Gryffindor's shoulder lightly "must be your bad habits rubbing off on me"

Remus smiled lovingly and nestled deeper within the folds of Severus' jumper an arm snaking around the elder's waist "maybe it won't be such a bad thing, you'll get used to it" he chuckled lightly before sighing "so what do you think we should about Dumbledore?"

Severus paused in thought "I think we are going to need a little chit-chat with Minerva on that one"

"Getting more people involved? I didn't know that was your style, Sev"

"It isn't like I said your traits are rubbing off on me"

"The bad ones?" Remus purred as he shifted his legs. Severus bit his lip and looked down into Remus' much-too-innocent eyes as he felt the other's erection pressed against his thighs.

"No" he stated in a strangled whisper "not all the bad ones" he lowered his head practically tasting Remus' lips on his own, the aching in his own trousers making his mind blur with desire. Their lips were a breadth apart when …

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"**REMUS? SEVERUS? ARE YOU IN THERE?"**

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Severus snarled as he helped Remus to his feet. They straightened themselves up and while Remus hid Severus' pensieve away in his private cabinet Severus counted to three and opened the door to his study "Good afternoon Head master"

* * *

**A/N: how dare that old bastard ruin an almost-kiss between Remus and Sev!!! I wonder what he wants? Hm? Stay tuned for next chapter" Reviews are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8 Dumbledore's madness

****

A/N: here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

**********

**Chapter eight: Dumbledore's madness**

***************

Remus glared at the headmaster as he entered the study, his robes creating swishing sounds as he waltzed over to Severus' desk and looked at the documents spread out on the woodwork, as though he had every right to do so. Severus quickly flicked his wand causing the documents to whiz away into their respective files on the overcrowded shelves above the desk. Dumbledore chuckled as though it was a childish game they often played with one another before stroking his long twisted beard and straightened up a withered hand resting on the back of Severus' high-backed chair. Severus tensed beneath the headmaster's pale blue gaze. Remus noticed this and had to resist the urge to cross the room and wrap and comforting arm around the older man's waist. He wanted to bury his nose within the elder's neck and inhale his intoxicating scent of the sweet-smelling potions that he brewed in the evenings. Remus held himself back his hands holding one another tightly behind his back. He looked at Severus who was now staring at his with mixed emotions swimming within his eyes "I think I'll head out" Remus spoke up breaking the blood-thirsty silence that seemed to drown the three men in the once cosy study.

"Actually Remus I need to talk to you also" Dumbledore croaked as Remus reached for the door handle. He watched as the werewolf's hand froze on the doorknob and slowly turned his head to face him.

"For what reason do you request my presence, sir?" Remus asked masking the coldness in his voice. Severus watched Remus with a steady, guarded gaze and felt his heart leap within his tight chest when he felt the fabric of Remus' shirt brush against his own. "I mean surely there can not be anything as of now that would require my expertise as you word it so loosely"

"He does have a point headmaster, if I may interrupt, due to the fact that there is nothing wrong in the wizarding world as of late" Severus stated with the cold expressionless voice he often used to address his students during term-time. "So to what do we owe this pleasure headmaster even though I must admit that Remus and I were discussing conducting an experiment?"

"Oh and what experiment would this be?" Dumbledore queried leaning his chin upon his interlaced fingers once he perched within Severus' favourite chair.

"To create a new potion with the similarities to wolfsbane but to make the transformation painless and for the actually potion to be flavourless" Remus chirruped as Severus opened his mouth with only air coming out. Severus spared Remus a grateful look one mixed with an impressed air. Thankfully Dumbledore did not see the look passed between them.

"It sounds a rather pointless experiment but do with it what you will" Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively "now as you both know their has been word of death eater's on the loose, on top of that there are several magical creature-related children out in the muggle world"

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but how do those two relate to one another?" Remus asked with a frown. Severus however guarded his emotions better; he had an inkling where this conversation was heading.

"Ah I thought you might ask," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "and it is simple, I have decided that the dark Lord, Voldemort is not dead, he will live again very soon"

"And the … evidence of this is based on … what?" Remus asked his brow furrowing even more.

Dumbledore shrugged "it was a guess"

"A guess?" Remus raged unable to contain his emotions any more. "Are you insane?"

Dumbledore shook his head "no but most of my guesses have been correct"

"And what about the one's that aren't?" Severus watched as the temples in Remus' forehead threatened to burst blood all over his priceless carpet.

"Then we simply blame that on Voldemort" Dumbledroe shrugged with a look on his face blatantly screaming that he had clearly covered up some pretty horrific things with that excuse. Remus and Severus glanced at one another when Dumbledore wasn't looking but snapped bacl to attention almost immediately. The wizened old man toyed with his beard before opening his wrinkled old lips "so we must re-form the order ... get them training hard ... recruit new warriors and such" he turned his attention to Severus "see to it that the other member's ehar of this"

Slightly agitated at being ordered around like a common house-elf but brushed it aside in his mind and bowed his head "yes headmaster" The cool voice made Remus quiver beside him. The werewolf bit the inside of his cheek hoping that his reaction would go by unnoticed.

"Now as you two are busy with the experiment I will leave you in peace" he heaved himself from the deskchair and gave a grunt of annoyance due to his age and cracking old bones. He creaked his neck upwards and smiled wanely at the two young men before him. He bowed his head and made for the door. Severus caught Remus' eye and mimed a huge sigh of relief, forcing Remus to bite back a snicker. When they heard the door click shut Remus was quick in casting a silencing charm on the door and collapsing into Severus' eyes, his body shaking with tears.

"He wants our children" he wept shaking as Severus' long fingers curled within his mousy brown hair "h-he wants o-our babies ..."

Severus stroked Remus' hair "it'll be okay ... I promise you they will all be fine ..."

"How do you know?!!!" Remsu wept loudly before burying his head within Severus' jumper and crying hysterically. There was nothing Severus could say that would dissuade the werewolf of his whimpers. He cradled the fragile man in his arms. He knew he had to be the strong one for now. It was as plain as a piece of paper. He tilted the younger man's head to face him.

"Remus" he muttered softly.

"Mmm?" Remus looked into Severus' deep eyes and melted.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"It isn't night yet" Remus observed through the skylight.

Severus smiled. How observant of him. He smiled. "Then stay with me regardless of the time of day?" Remus searched those twin dark orbs for hints of a lie or trickery. There was nothing except for honesty and hope. His lips flickered into a smile and he gave a small nod before he felt Severus shift out from underneath him. Severus pulled Remus up against his body and breathed lightly over the younger's lips. Remus quivered roughly against Severus' bold body, and blushed deeply when he felt Severus' own erection rubbing him through his trousers.

"You want me" it wasn't a question. The tone of Remus' husky voice sent pleasure rippling through Severus' veins.

"Yes" his own voice was hoarse to his ears. He gripped Remus tighter to his chest his voice lowering itself to a raspy whisper "yes I do"

Remus could feel the energy pulsing through Severus' body. He wanted to be dominated by that body. That's when another thought entered his mind. _Corona, _he thought his shoulder shuddering slightly. He placed his paml over Severus' heart and nudged him away lightly. He looked up to see the potions masters' etes questioning him. "I ... can't do t-this to you ..." he stammered forcing his gaze away from Severus' eyes.

"Do what to me?" Severus purred, licking his lips.

**_He's so getting the wrong idea! _**Remus mentally growl before glaring up at the former Slytherin "no not that! I mean ... well ... what about Corona?!" Severus blinked in surprise and to Remus' shock started laughing merrily. "Wht'a so funny?" Remus demanded coldly, hands planted firmly on his hips.

Severus wiped a tear of mirth from his deep eyes and cleared his throat as he took in Remus' angry stance, which only made him look all the more cuter. "I tried to tell you months ago ... and have been ever since I realised ... I don't love her anymore"

Remus stepped back in utter bewilderment "b-but ..." his bottom lip quivered "you were in love"

"Don't give me that puppy-dog Remus" Severus rubbed his temples "we were in love, yes, however I have gradually accepted the fact that we will never be together. And there is ... something else"

"Something else?" Remus echoed more to himself than to Severus.

"Is there an echo in here? Yes something else ... or rather ... _someone _else"

Remus winced as he felt his heart throb and shatter within his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his erratic breathing. Someone else? Not him, thought, clearly. He knew that. Oh how could he have been so STUPID as to think that someone of Severus' statue would ever fall for someone ... _something ... _like him. "I see" was all managed to grind out before heading towards the door "I'll see you at dinner, then"

Now Severus was even more confused. What was the werewolf on about? Coulnd't he take an obvious hint? Apparently he couldn't as he reached for the door knob and prepared to turn it and leave. Severus' arm darted forward and grabbed the younger man's wrist. "And where so you think you're going?"

Remus frowned "to leave you with the thought's of your no doubt, soon-to-be-lover"

"Why are you so pissy with me?" Severus asked heatedly, his eyes shining black in the torchlight.

Remus shivered at the look in the potions masters' eyes "because I can never be what you want" he growled quietly, his voice rumbling through his chest so violently that Severus could feel it through their shirts.

Severus blinked, looking into the fire that had engulfed Remus' amber eyes and then softened his features "oh Remus you silly werewolf" he embraced the younger man with so much affection that Remus wondered if Dumbledore had cast a memory charm on him before he left. He felt Severus stroke his hair and leant into the touch with an approving grow. "It is you that I want" Remus was wide eyed as he rested his head against Severus' heartbeat that immediately started beating more irregularly at the contact. Was this really happening? Was this a dream? Severus was a half-vampire ... he was a werewolf ... it was a recipe for disaster! As if reading his mind Severus tilted his head upwards and looked down into those twin golden orbs "screw what the genetic codes of our bodies say; my heart tells me you are mine forever and for once I shall listen to it ... I refuse to lose you ... ever"

Remus could have died there and then and been happy. Severus was saying these words ... to him! He had never felt so unafraid in his life. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do I would not say it if it were not true, contrary to popular belief I am quite a charming and honest person" he flashed an uncharateristic grin at Remus who smiled and shook his head.

"Don't go losing all of your evil traits ... I like them on you" he blushed as the sentence pelted from his lips before he could stop them.

"Kinky Remus, very kinky" a clock chimed somewhere within the room startling Remus into cuddling tightly to Severus. Severus chuckled "time for my afternoon tea party with Minvera and Sybill" mimed heaving up before chuckling. "You fancy coming?"

Remus hesistated for a second "uh ... sure" he smiled and felt his heart jerk into his throat when Severus squeezed his arse as they lef through the portrait hole of Severus' study. At least he had _someone _to distract him from his hideous life.

* * *

**A/N: well there's another chapter done and dusted lol next chapter may involve some violent parts. Be warned :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Eternal promises & oaths

**Chapter nine: eternal promises & oaths**

* * *

Crystal sulked miserably in her room banging a ball against the door. She was so angry with Belle for lying to her. How could she have done that to her? They were supposed to be friends for Merlin's sake!!! She lost her temper grabbed her wolf and slammed it against the mirror. She watched it sink into a heap on the floor. Realisation hit her and she quickly scooped it up and kissed its head wishing with all her might that it was Belle in her arms. For the rest of the evening she ignored Blaises unsuccessful pleas for her to come out of her room, or at the very least, to let him IN and talk, and perched on her window sill staring out into the back garden wondering whether she would see Belle out and about gardening as punishment, she wanted to talk to the younger girl. Not to apologise, after all Zabini's NEVER apologised … but to say that she didn't miss talking to her new friend would be a savage lie. She cuddled the wolf against her beating heart and breathed against the cool window pane "oh Belle where are you?"

In the basement the threats from her aunt and cousin had died down. Belle had been in there for several days eating the scraps of food sent in through the small window. Her uncle would come in during the evening with some sandwiches and bottle of water and several books for her to read. They wouldn't talk. Uncle Stefan knew she would talk when she wanted to. Sometimes she wouldn't talk at all until she was out of the basement. For the majority of the time they would sit on her makeshift bed in the corner, Belle cuddled up into Stefan's side until she fell asleep. However one evening Stefan had to leave before she fell asleep "will you be okay lolly-bee?" he asked stroking her hair. She nodded and watched him leave. As she lay curled in the corner she cried into the jacket of the Santa teddy Crystal had given her, wishing that Crystal was hugging her right now. She felt safe in Crystal's embrace. She imagined the older girl cuddling her protectively until she fell asleep.

Belle was in a strop so it seemed as she clawed at the earth in the flowerbeds. From her hiding spot in the shrubbery, Crystal could see that the younger girl was crying silently and taking her anger out on the garden. The thorn marks on her cheek were fresh and shimmering red in the sunlight. She wanted to go and talk to her, hug her and comfort her and apologise for snapping at her, but she didn't. She couldn't. She remained hidden in the bushes staring at the little girl, as she forced herself into the thorns seeming not to care at their abuse. "BELLE!!!" Belle turned around to see Damien. Crystal saw the fear dance with her wide eyes as the little girl scrambled to her feet and backed up against the bushes where Crystal sat. Crystal shuffled backwards in case Belle trod on her feet.

"W-what do you want?" she whimpered as the thorns clawed her arms.

"I was wondering if you could do me a little…_favour_"

"N-no"

"What did you say to me?" he snarled.

"I said 'no'"

"I heard that bit" he advanced on his cousin his voice deadly and soft 'but why did you say it?"

"Because I…I…ARGH!" Belle fell backwards into the thorn bush screaming as the thorns ripped at her clothes. She rolled through the whole in the fence that separated her garden from Crystal's. She landed right in front of Crystal.

"Hey" Crystal said softly stroking Belle's cheek with her hand gently "what's going on?"

Belle looked down at the ground "D-Damien" she mumbled her lips barely moving.

"Ah" Crystal nodded in understanding pausing for a minute looking at the wooden fence separating their gardens "do you want to come inside?"

"I…er…I can't…gardening and all"

"Bee…Come inside" it wasn't a question it was a demand. Crystal took Belle's hand and led her up stairs to her room. She sat Belle on her bed and then sat right next to her and pulled belle into her lap. Belle tensed slightly but soon relaxed as Crystal stroked soothing circles on her back. A moment in silence passed them by before Crystal cleared her throat, resting a hand on Belle's knee "I'm sorry for snapping at you"

"You had reason too"

"No I didn't, bee" Crystal lifted Belle's chin to face her "you clearly had a right and warning I might add to not say anything, I wouldn't if it were I, I just…I guess I didn't want a disloyal friend"

"I am loyal Crissi I promise you that"

"I know I know"

"I'm sorry" Belle murmured into Crystal's chest. Crystal stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her head. "What was that for?"

"My mum does it when I'm upset"

"Mmm okay" Belle rested her head back on Crystal's chest. How come she felt so … safe? "Crissi?"

"Yeah?"

The question she had wanted to ask died on her tongue. She paused, thinking. "Friends?"

"No…best friends" Crystal pulled Belle tightly against her, her chin nuzzling into Belle's messy hair. They soon fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.

**_One year later…_**

"Why good morning beautiful" Crystal smiled leaning on the white picket fence, her long braided hair draping over her shoulders, as she looked down at the petite brunette in front of her, digging half-heartedly at the flower-beds.

"Morning stranger" Belle looked up and grinned back against the sun, at Crystal as she swept her now elbow long hair back from her sweaty white face.

"Oh that's charming" Crystal shook her head, reached out and pulled Belle towards her and pressed a kiss to Belle's cheek.

"Is that becoming a habit of yours?" Belle asked timidly a vivid blush burning across her cheeks; so dark that Crystal almost mistook it for sunburn.

"What?" Crystal asked innocently, her wide blue eyes dancing in the sunshine.

Belle blushed furiously; directing her gaze to the fence beneath her hands, knowing perfectly well that Crystal was teasing her mercilessly. "Kissing me"

"Mmm…maybe, why?"

"No reason it's just now you actually have a habit that I like"

"OI" Crystal lunged for Belle, caught her and tickled her mercilessly. They both laughed as they rolled around the grass.

"H-hey stop aunt Bella is due back shortly"

"So?"

"Crissi, you _know_ how she gets when I lack in my chores" Belle's eyes flashed a vivid green as a worried frown creased her brows.

"But you're talking to me" Crystal said as though it was the most important activity in this universe. Belle enjoyed the older girls' company and refused to be parted from her if she could help it, then again Crystal knew about her family. It was never easy.

"She doesn't care" Belle sighed as she rolled up into a kneeling position and started to re-do the flowerbed before adding, "never did, never has and never will"

"Come on bee you never spend time with me anymore. Come on I'm taking you to the cinema"

"W-why?" Belle asked slightly afraid at what her aunt would do to her if she found out that Belle had left. This thought however was thrust aside as admiration flooded into her body. Admiration for the way Crystal made snap decisions, to think about the consequences later. Belle would like to have that attitude one day providing she managed to escape her aunt Bella, "to see what?"

"The new horror movie, and I'm taking you because you've been busting your tiny arse all morning" Crystal grinned wiggling an eyebrow in a flirtatious manner. Belle just assumed that was her friends' character but it gave her butterflies in her stomach nonetheless.

"Fine" Belle threw down her gardening gloves "and my arse isn't tiny" she snipped defensively.

"Well it's not _**THAT**_ small"

"And how would you know?"

"I stare at it enough"

"Pervert"

"You love it"

"True" Crystal's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Belle had never admitted that she liked it when Crystal kissed her. Realising she had said too much Belle forced her lips into a firm line and jumped the fence before she walked side-by-side with Crystal along the street, concentrating on the pavement they walked across. She didn't want to get caught blushing bright red. Somewhere along the way Crystal entwined their hands. They had gotten close over the past year. Belle had felt oddly about her friend for the past several months but she didn't dare voice these thoughts out load. That would be suicide! Once they were in the cinema and were tucked in their seats and the lights went off Crystal pulled the armrest up and pulled Belle against her chest.

"So do you think you'll like this movie?" Crystal breathed into Belles hair hugging her shoulders tighter, as the trailers finished and the cinema was plunged into darkness.

"What if I get scared?" Belle asked knowing that this was indeed a possibility but she hadn't said it in a scared voice. More like a basic fact of life. Crystal drew Belles' hand up to her lips, kissed the palm and then sucked on her fingers. Belle was so _wet_! She was glad it was dark so that Crystal couldn't see her bite her bottom lip.

"Then I'll be right here holding your hand" Belle smiled at Crystal. She was grateful for her friend. She could feel normal once in a while. When the movie started Crystal glanced down at her little friend; she was snuggled into her side and looking blankly up at the screen. _**Probably thinking too much **_Crystal mused _**she does that a lot. **_She turned back to the motion picture in front of her a small smile playing on her lips.

In was on this particular day when Crystal and Belle had gone out for the afternoon leaving Blaise and Draco alone and utterly bored out of their brains. Blaise tapped his fingertips upon his desk and sighed irritably running a hand through his sleek hair before turning to Draco who was perched on the other side of his bed reading _**witch weekly.**_ He cocked an eyebrow but did not comment on Draco's choice of magazine. "Do you fancy going to visit Severus?"

"Uncle Sev? Sure" Draco tossed the magazine to the floor and scrambled after Blaise into his parents' room where they had a portkey to Severus' private study. Blaise plunged his hand into his father's private drawers and drew out a small silver ball on a chain. Blaise grabbed Draco's arm.

"One … two … three …" both boys felt the nauseating tug on their navel as they were swept through voids to different places. It was almost as bad as travelling via floo powder. It made Blaises' head spin haphazardly. He shook his head to clear it, regretting the action almost immediately, before glancing around the room. The old gothic furniture and dark colour palette on the walls was more than enough to conclude that they were in their destination; Severus' study. Breathing out a sigh of relief he exchanged a look with Draco and soon both boys' were edging cautiously over to the adjoining chamber. The sudden whisper of hushed voices within made Blaise and Draco stop dead in their tracks.

"_Severus, my boy, you must listen to me, there is no way you will be able to convince Corona to tell her children that you are in fact their father_" the was Dumbledore's voice croaking away like a bullfrog. Draco felt his friend freeze beside him, a bead of sweat sliding down the bridge of his nose and falling off the end. He watched in slow motion as the droplet fell to the carpet.

There was a bang like someone slamming their fists onto a desk "_No Albus! They must know! Both of them have to know!_"

"_You know I cannot allow that, Severus_"

There was a strained silence "_what are you going to do to them? Now that you know who they are friends with_"

There was another pause "_I will have to separate them, the boy is not much of a problem but the girl … is another matter_"

"_Serena!_" Severus snarled aggressively.

"_Pardon?_"

"_Her name is Serena Snape and her brother is Ashton Snape_"

"A-Ashton-?" Blaises voice trembled in a breathy whisper as he felt his muscles stiffening all over.

"Ashton?" Draco echoed, not believing his own ears. He felt a tremble run through Blaises body. He sucked in his bottom lip and took hold of Blaises hand. Footsteps were heard drawing closer to the doorway. Draco exchanged a look with his speechless friend a bead of sweat running down his temples. They were stuck.

_**E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-k!**_

"Blaise?" Both boys' were now staring up into the startled dark eyes of their godfather, Severus Snape. "Blaise? H-how much did you hear?"

Blaise turned his dark gaze up to his … _**father**_ … with the coldest glare Severus had ever seen on a ten-year-old. It made him proud, however now was not the time for sentimentality.

"Everything" he snarled "HOW COULD YOU?" he screamed "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED TO CRYSTAL … SERENA … WHOEVER SHE IS! YOU LIED TO US!!!"

"ASHTON CEPHEUS SNAPE HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

**SNAP!**

Draco's eyes flew wide when Blaise immediately snapped his mouth shut and glared haughtily at his 'father'. "Now get inside … both of you … we need to talk" casting a look at the now empty office Severus ushered both boys' in and closed the door, making sure to place several locking and silencing charms on the door.


	10. Chapter 10 letters & kisses

***************

**Chapter ten: Letters & Kisses**

***************

Blaise sat on one of the swings in the park on his own, thinking as the cool end-of-August breeze twirled around his ankles. Severus was his father? He had an affair with their mother? Shit! Blaise sighed and tilted his chin skywards and frowned into the golden streaked sky. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "when did life get so … complicated?" he wondered out loud. Just as he said this the wind blew his fringe out of his eyes and he caught sight of his neighbour walking limply down by the train tracks, hands stuffed in her pockets, hood up and kicking her feet across the gravel path. "OI LESTRANGE!" the girls' head jerked up, her green eyes scanning for the source calling her name. Spotting Blaise she smiled lightly and started to make her way over to the park. Once she was near enough he jerked his head to the swing beside him "have a seat"

"Cheers" Belle slumped down onto the swing and looked up at him, expectantly. "So what's eating you?"

"Excuse me?"

Belle shrugged "you've got your thinking-face on"

Blaise quirked an eyebrow, the girl was too strange at times "my thinking face?"

Belle smiled "you just look all stern and foreboding when you're thinking, that's all" she pushed herself to sway back and forth lightly "so what is it?"

Blaise rubbed his chin "if you had some massive secret to tell … but you were under oath not to tell anyone … would you tell?"

"Er … depends how big it is?"

"Colossal"

"Then I would only confide it into someone I trust with my life … and make them swear an oath to never repeat it" Blaise considered this for a moment "like your sister" Blaise snapped around to look at Belle.

"I cannot tell Crystal" it felt weird saying that name, now that he knew her real name. He pushed the thought aside.

"Then … how about Draco?"

Blaise shook his head "he knows"

"Then what's the problem?" Belle asked a hint of a confused laugh in her voice.

"Draco … he's gone away until school starts in September"

"Oh" Belle hummed in thought.

"I have to tell you"

"Me?"

"Do you see anyone else around here?" Blaise snapped lightly. Belle shook her head numbly. "Good. Now what I'm about to tell you is of utmost secrecy"

"O-Okay"

"Give me your hand" Belle was going to ask 'why' but decided to hold her tongue. She gave Blaise her hand "now repeat after me; I Arabelle Lestrange"

"I Arabelle Lestrange"

"Do hereby swear to never repeat what I am about to hear to another living soul on the pain of a thousand deaths"

"Do hereby swear to never repeat what I am about to hear to another living soul on the pain of a thousand deaths"

Belle felt a burning sensation rise up within her palm and wrap around her wrist. A faint flicker of flames swirled around their entwined hands. Once the flames faded Blaise moved his hand back onto his lap "thank you"

Belle nodded before looking across at her friend "now you can tell me what this is all about" Blaise cracked a grateful smile and licked his lips preparing to unravel his tale.

* * *

When Belle got home her uncle Stefan was waiting within the kitchen nursing a warm cup of black coffee with two spoonfuls of sugar. Belle smiled. She had always enjoyed making his drink for him. She stepped into the kitchen and dropped into a chair "how are things today Uncle?" she asked merrily. Bella was away for the weekend with Damien in Swansea visiting his grandmother. Stefan seemed to be suppressing a smile as he slid a heavy vanilla coloured envelope across the tabletop to his niece. Belle frowned at it, quirking an eyebrow "what's this?"

"Open it and see" he grinned, leaning forward on his elbows to see better. Belle tore open the envelope with compulsively neat care and tipped the neatly folded parchment onto the table. She unfolded and skim-read it, her eyes widening insanely. "Well?" Stefan prompted childishly. "Read it out loud"

"_Dear Miss Lestrange,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" _she stopped and looked up at her uncle "I got … into … H-Hogwarts?" she cried barely believing it.

"Yes you did!" Stefan beamed grabbing his niece and spinning her in the air before hugging her "Oh I am so proud of you, lolly-bee!"

"Why are you proud?" Belle asked burying her head into his cosy jumper.

"So you can get away from here"

Belle felt her eyes watering "I don't want to leave you"

"You can come and visit me … or I can visit you"

"Really?"

"Really" Stefan smiled and cuddled his niece tighter. He knew she didn't want to leave him. But he also knew that she had to get away from his wife and son. She would be fine he knew she would.

* * *

Crystal and Blaise stared at the two envelopes their contents spread out across the tabletop in their kitchen next door. Corona and Antonio exchanged a look before re-reading the letters. Blaise exchanged a look with his twin, his eyes shining sympathetically, if only for a second. Crystal shook her head, she didn't know what to feel; shocked? Surprised? Happy? Distraught? To be honest she felt all of those emotions and more. She glanced up at her parents and saw that they, too, were confused and speechless. She eased herself out of a chair and exhaled a deep breath, begging her emotions to remain intact. "I'm just going to go … for a walk"

"Crystal-"

"No mother I … I need to be … just alone, right now," Crystal snapped before stalking out of the front door. Once she slammed the front door shut she walked out of the front garden and began the walk down the road to Avery Crescent, passing Belle's front door on the way. She paused opposite Belle's front door and prayed for the younger girl to hear her thoughts and come out of the house. Her gaze bore into the sleek black door with its heavy steel knocker. _**Come on bee … we need to talk. **_She bit her lip _**count to ten. One … two … three … **_she let out a growl willing Belle to come outside _**eight … nine … **_

The front door swung inwards to reveal Belle stepping out. Crystal breathed a sigh of relief feeling warmth flood within her stomach. Belle stopped when she saw Crystal at the end of the path, however she was not shocked or surprised. In fact she looked happy. She smiled warmly and closed the door behind her before dashing across the gravel path and wrapping her arms affectionately around Crystal's neck. "Mmm so warm" she murmured burying her face into Crystal's neck. Crystal felt her breath hitch and her heart skip a beat as Belle lowered herself onto her average height and smiled up at Crystal. When she saw Crystal looking on edge she frowned. "Is … I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

Crystal breathed a smile and shook her head "no"

"Then … w-what's wrong?"

Crystal took a deep breath before deciding on a better location for this discussion "we need to talk"

"Okay … where?"

"Hmm I was thinking about the tree house"

"Is that why you're walking down to Avery crescent instead of up to Blackburn grove?"

Crystal laughed merrily and ruffled Belle's hair making it twice as messy, adding to her friends' cuteness "you know me too well bee"

"Buzz … Buzz … Buzz …" Crystal chuckled and hugged Belle to her side as they walked down the main road to Avery Crescent.

"Come on bee!" Crystal urged as she pushed the younger girl up onto the flooring. Belle stumbled forwards onto her chest and then felt a heavy weight collapse on top of her. She let out an 'Oof' of discomfort as she turned onto her back and stared up into Crystal's wide blue eyes. Crystal swallowed thickly and then shifted off of Belle and onto her side, her head propped up by her elbow, as they lay nestled peacefully in their little hideaway on a tree house on the banks of the lake down Avery crescent. All around the walls they had nailed up little drawings they had made. They lay curled up together almost nose-to-nose in the middle of the floor, staring up through the bristling branches, the thin streaks of sunshine dancing upon their features.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Belle queried, propping her own head up on her elbow.

Crystal shifted awkwardly "did you … get your … letter?"

"Yeah I just got it this afternoon"

"Where did you get accepted to?"

"Hogwarts … I didn't know there were any others" Belle blushed and looked away.

Crystal stroked her friends' cheeks and felt her stomach knot. "That's great bee"

Catching the sad hint in Crystal's voice Belle took hold of her friends' hand and looked up into her eyes "Crissi what's wrong?"

Crystal licked her lips "I'm not coming with you" Belle froze. A lump arose in her throat. Her muscles tensed to stone as she lowered her gaze and shivered. "I'm going to Beauxbatons"

"I'm going to guess and say France, right?" Crystal nodded. Belle felt anger flood her body. This couldn't be happening. Belle sniffed and shuffled closer to Crystal "let's … not think on it … our last few days together … p-please?"

Crystal noted the tears in her little friends' eyes and it was only then that she allowed a tear slip down her cheek "okay no France talk"

Belle curled up into the warmth of Crystal's chest "thank you" they lay nestled within one another's embrace before Crystal broke the tranquil silence that shrouded their sanctuary.

"You have gorgeous eyes," Crystal breathed after several long minutes of silence, kissing Belle's nose.

She smiled as Belle blushed scarlet and gazed up into Crystal sapphire eyes a dreamy expression floating on her face. Crystal leant even closer and stroked a hand through Belle's unruly hair before tilting her head to one side and allowing her lips to caress Belles own. At first Belle froze making Crystal feel like she was kissing a statue, but soon the younger girl began to respond her hands encircling Crystal's waist. Crystal felt her heart racing urgently as she strained herself to remain in control of these strange urges that desperately wanted to overcome her. Belle's eyelids fluttered closed as she allowed Crystal's wet tongue to dart within her mouth and slide against her own. Crystal reveled in the feel of the younger girls' body leaning heatedly against her, however a thought jabbed within her mind and made her pull away, slightly confused.

"W-why are you kissing me back?"

Belle bit her lip not knowing what to say with a shrug "I-I like you"

"You like me?"

"Y-yes" Belle blushed with a small smile, making her look adorable "is that a bad thing?" she asked, her voice jumping an octave.

"No, no of course not" Crystal insisted stroking a stray strand of hair behind belle's ear "not bad at a-" and before she could finish her sentence completely Belle thrust her tongue within her mouth taking Crystal by surprise and making the older girl melt and moan lustfully.

"**BELLE ANTOINETTE LESTRANGE GET BACK IN HERE NOW!!!**" the low echo of Aunt Bella's return reached the girls before anything got ripped off. Belle pulled away and sucked her lower lip nervously. Crystal pressed a final kiss to Belle's lips and watched dreamily as Belle scrambled down the rope ladder and hurried off into the trees but not before one last deep kiss to Crystal's own lips. Another scream from Isabella cracked like a whip through the air, however Crystal ignored it. She smiled at the memory later as she lay in bed staring dreamily at the ceiling as though not really seeing it. She pressed a finger to her lips. They'd kissed. She had kissed Belle Lestrange and gotten a kiss back. However in a few days once her things were packed she would be at Kings Cross station waving her brother and Draco, and most likely Belle, as they went off to Hogwarts. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cuddled the snuggled grey wolf Belle had given her and closed her eyes. Blaise edged into his sister's room and bit his lips. _**We'll work something out, Crissi, just wait and see. **_Back in her own bedroom Belle was thinking much along the same lines as Crystal as she gazed down at the small photo on her bedside table of her and Crystal. They were mere babies when that when that picture was taken at a party held by Minerva, when Lupin had been allowed his one and only visit of his daughter a mere month after he had given her up.

The story behind it was saddening but it also sparked some hope in Belle before she gave a small smile. _**We'll make this work, Crissi, I promise.**_

**

* * *

****A/N: well was that a good chapter or was that a good chapter? Lol i'll update soon ... promise! Reviews are welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11 platform 9 and three quarters

**A/N: kindda short chap as it was late and Im tired! **

**_Bold italics _~ crystal's writing**

**Bold writing ~ Blaise's writing**

*** you'll understand once you read this chapter.**

* * *

**************

**Chapter eleven: platform 9 and ¾**

*******************

Draco grinned when he saw Blaise, Crystal and Belle making their way towards him at a dashing speed, their parents and Belle's uncle trailing behind. All four of them hugged tightly. "So have you got all your books and things?" Draco asked; Belle nodded while Blaise struck up a conversation with Draco. Crystal chose this moment to steal Belle away for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked as Crystal dragged her over to a barrier, a stern expression on her face.

Crystal didn't know where to begin. Everything was wrong. She was meant to be going to Hogwarts too with her brother and friends. She took several deep breaths, her grip on Belle's forearm tightening. "Bee … I …"

"Crystal you're scaring me" Belle whimpered as shifted from foot to foot under Crystal's burning gaze.

"Bee … promise me that … you'll write to me … every day"

Belle chuckled "not every day, you'll get bored with me"

"Every few days then"

Belle smiled and stroked her fingertips down Crystal's arm "okay every few days, I promise"

Crystal smiled even though in her heart she knew it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. She shook her head sadly. "It's just … it won't be the same"

Belle nodded glumly "I know … but we can try"

Crystal lowered her lips to Belle's own and swallowed thickly "just … promise me you'll write as often as you can"

Belle nodded her lips ghosting across Crystal's own "I swear it" she breathed before Crystal lowered her mouth over Belle's in a lingering goodbye kiss. Once they broke apart Belle sniffed and looked down at the ground. A quiver ran through her body. Crystal felt her feet guide her away from her friend, even though her heart screamed to stay by the younger girls' side. She turned her attention to Blaise and Draco.

"No matter what house she get sorted into, you two promise me to take care of her"

"Why?" Draco asked genuinely wanting to know the answer.

Crystal's hard eyes fixed upon him "because I won't be there to watch out for her, will I?"

Draco nodded in understanding and snapped his mouth shut. Blaise looked down at his sister "I give you my word that she will be safe"

"Thank you"

"KIDS! TEN TO ELEVEN! WE'D BEST GET YOU ONTO THE TRAIN!" came Corona's voice. Belle grimly followed the others as they raced through the barrier and onto their platform. When it came to her turn to run through Belle gave one last sad look at Crystal before her uncle nudged her forwards. Crystal decided to stay behind with her father. She watched with watery eyes as the stone barrier swallowed up Belle.

_**She's gone **_the reality smacked into Crystal's heart like a ton of bricks _**she's really gone.**_

* * *

The compartment they had chosen was in the middle of the train. Smoke billowed past the windows in great wispy clouds. Belle sighed as Blaise helped her pushed her trunk up onto the racks overhead. Draco shoved his own up and then collapsed happily into the plush seats. Blaise sat next to him with Belle opposite. He was about to open his mouth when a knock came from the door. Blaise rolled his eyes and stood up. He pushed the handle down and opened the door to see …

"Hello boys and girl" grinned a shabby clothed man with tussled brunette hair and heavily lidded amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Draco and Belle asked in unison.

"I am Professor Lupin I will be teaching you Defence against the dark arts teacher this year, also there aren't any free compartments and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me sharing with you guys"

"If you're a teacher at Hogwarts then why didn't you apparate?" Draco queried suspiciously.

Lupin shrugged "I like the train ride, it eases my troubles" he smiled tiredly at the three children. His eyes threatened to wonder onto Belle but he forced himself to maintain his composure. "So who will do the introductions?" he asked trying to prevent any awkwardness befalling them.

"I shall" Blaise nodded and extended a hand "my name is Blaise Zabini"

"Pleased to meet you" Remus shook the dark skinned boys' hand.

"I am Draco Malfoy"

"Malfoy, eh? Good family" Remus beamed shaking Draco's slender hand. Draco's cheeks tinted at the compliment. Belle made no movement to introduce herself. She was in one of her dazes staring out of the window as the countryside rolling by.

Blaise stood and patted her head. "And this little tyke is Belle Lestrange, forgive her quietness she's a little love-sick at the moment"

That comment worked. Belle's attention onto Blaise "I am not lovesick, Blaise" she spat out, her green eyes flashing savagely. Remus felt a twitch in his lip nearly give him away. Severus was right; she had inherited Bellatrix's temper. The small girl rubbed her eyes tiredly and turned to face Lupin who had taken a seat beside her. "Hello … I'm Belle Lestrange"

Remus shook her hand "just Belle is it?"

Belle blushed faintly "er … no … my name is Arabelle"

"It's a lovely name"

"I … thank you … sir" after a moment's silence Remus struck up a whole-hearted conversation on the upcoming year, however Belle resigned out of the conversation and opted for staring out of the window. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

It was eight o'clock at night by the time Blaise had checked the charmed books he had made for himself and Crystal. He called them IM books because they worked like that muggle chat room on the … computer was it? He settled himself on the sofa and tapped his quill against the blank pages waiting for his sister to "log-on". Eventually a thin scrawl appeared on the page. _**Evening Blaise.**_

**Evening Crissi, how are things?**

Boring as hell without you guys here I know I'm sorry Dad wants to know if you got sorted into Slytherin like a good little Zabini?

Blaise chuckled at this and quickly wrote a reply. **Yes, yes I did.**

_**Good. You … you know what I want to know, Blaise, don't hold me in suspense. **_

Blaise sighed. It hadn't even been a day and already Crystal had succumbed to paranoia. Not a good sign. **No she didn't get into Slytherin. She is in Gryffindor.**

_**It's better than Hufflepuff I suppose.**_

**You know you should really stop worrying about her.**

_**I know. I think I'll go and get some rest.**_

**Okay. Good night sis.**

**_Night bro x_**

Crystal closed the book and set down her quill, letting her head, rest in her hands. Blaise was right. She was becoming paranoid. She let out a sigh and picked herself up off the floor and stumbled over towards her bed. She licked her lips and nestled herself within the warm blankets. In two days she would be in an all girls' dorm in France. She didn't know if she could take it. She closed her eyes. "Be safe my little bee" she murmured to herself as sleep drugged her from reality "be safe …"

* * *

**A/N: well there you have that short chapter but don't worry the next one will be long and good :D promise! Reviews are welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12 the letter's have stoppped

**A/N: this chapter is a little jumpy but due to the fact that it had to be done, well need I say more? Unless you want to read about ten pointless chapters which I don't think you do so ... enjoy!

* * *

**

****************

**Chapter twelve: The letters have stopped**

*********************

Remus Lupin watched anxiously as his daughter paced back and forth before him in his office, biting her lips feverishly. She ran a hand through her hair. He knew the reason why. It had been seven months since Crystal had last written to her and it was driving Belle insane, anyone could tell. Just then a knock came from the door startling Remus out of his trance. He stood up and moved over to the door and glanced over his shoulder. Belle hadn't moved, or even looked up from where she was pacing a trench through his floor. He let out a low growl and opened the door. "Good evening Blaise … good evening Severus to what do we owe this pleasure?" Remus asked his amber eyes resting upon Severus for a little longer than necessary. He blushed when he realised this and turned back to Belle "Belle your friend is here"

Belle continued pacing her muscles quivering slightly. Blaise frowned and shook his head as he turned back to Lupin "I am sorry Professor but the letter Crystal wrote to me was … well … it didn't include Belle"

Severus looked shocked by this news "at all?" Blaise shook his head solemnly "it isn't like her at all to just drop something like their friendship. They were so close"

A dry laugh came from Belle. The trio of men turned to face her as she stood stock-still in front of the fireplace "she probably forgot about me … people often do, just like my parents forgetting my existence"

Remus cringed at her words beside Severus. Severus glared down at the younger man with a look that said '_**why haven't you told her**_?' Remus shrugged due to the fact that he did not know the answer to that question. Severus shook his head and withdrew two vials of smoky green liquid from the inner pockets of his robes. "Here you go you two, I bid you a pleasant evening" Severus bowed his head grimly. The two werewolves accepted the vials popped the corks and down the contents with a violent shiver in unison. The similar behaviour patterns were uncanny; Severus thought but held his tongue. However Remus appeared to notice this too and a sad look entered his glowing amber eyes as he turned to Belle.

"Come on, child, we'd best go before the moon is up" Belle nodded wordlessly and followed Remus out of the door of his office, very much like a puppy following its parent obediently.

Once they were gone Severus turned to Blaise "may I see that letter, Blaise?" Blaise frowned deeply but handed his father the letter Crystal had sent him. Severus drew out his wand and muttered under his breath, the letters glowed a brilliant red and Blaise watched in awe as the letters danced about the page and rearranged themselves to form something completely different. "Just as I thought" Severus sneered.

"What?"

"That old coot has been sabotaging your mail"

"Just mine?"

Severus shook his head "no he has most likely snatched Belle's away altogether, to make her feel as though Crystal has forgotten her"

"Why would he do that?" Blaise growled.

"He insists on recruiting children that are half-human half-magical creature i.e. werewolves and such for his new army"

"Against Lord Riddle?"

"Precisely" Severus nodded and eased himself elegantly into one of Remus' plush armchairs and pinched the bridge of his nose "the git wants to practically enslave the werewolves as they are the least 'human' of any of us … he feels that if Belle is isolated she will be twice as vulnerable"

"But she still has me and Draco"

Severus looked up at his son proudly but shook his head in a grim manner "I am sad to say that it is not enough. Now that she feels Crystal has left her out, she will resent you and Draco and eventually be alone again" Blaise collapsed beside his father on the sofa and growled aggressively, clenching his fingers into tight fists. He looked down at the letter in his hands. He held it up in the light and re-read it.

_Dear Blaise,_

_This is killing me, slowly but surely I am dying over here. Yes I am popular, yes I am gorgeous but that is not enough to feed my lust for life. Has she said anything to you? Blaise I do not understand why my little bee is ignoring me. Tell her, from me, that I miss her. Can you please tell her that for me?_

_All my love,_

_Crystal_

Blaise felt the blood roar within his limbs. "That evil bastard!" he spat his fingers digging into the plush cushions. Severus didn't want to be in trouble with an aggressive Remus and so pried Blaise's hands away from the cushions.

"Now Blaise calm down, I shall write to your sister and explain to her what has happened, don't worry we will sort this out I promise you"

Blaise looked up into his father's eyes and sighed heavily "thank you … dad" Severus beamed happily as a warm glow infected his body. That one word made his day a whole lot brighter.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

* * *

The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and the months turned into years, and then one not-so-very-special day Belle found herself in an empty compartment with Harry Potter on their way back to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Belle looked across the compartment at Harry Potter who looked troubled. She sympathised with the older boy, she really did. She was about to open her mouth to start a conversation when Harry beat her to the punch. "You're Remus' daughter, aren't you?"

Belle blinked at the question. She quirked an eyebrow "blunt, Harry?" she watched his lip twitch nervously. She laughed and nodded "yeah I am" it felt normal to such that statement so loosely now. Remus had finally told her in her third year at Hogwarts. It had taken her several weeks to absorb that fact but once she had she was over the moon about it. It was nice to feel as if she belonged in the world again.

"So where are your friends?" Harry asked calmly referring to Blaise and Draco.

Belle shrugged "down the other end at a prefect's meeting"

Harry pulled a face "same with my mates" he frowned and then asked "do you ever feel like a third wheel when you're with those two guys? Like they wouldn't really notice that much if you disappeared?"

Belle giggled "we'd all notice if you disappeared, Harry"

"Yeah, for the boy wonder who's supposed to save your arse if you've gotten so much as a bad-hair day" Harry snorted before turning solemn "no one would miss me for me"

Belle leant forward and took his hand in her own "I would" she insisted lightly. Harry blushed lightly. No one had said that to him before. And it was true, Belle would miss the bespectacled boy as when Ron and Hermione were off somewhere doing duty or getting risky Harry would be on his own. Belle would join him for quiet walks around the lake after hours and talk about what was on their minds, and sometimes they wouldn't talk at all, just preferring to be with one another's company.

The compartment door slid open to reveal Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Draco. Ron grinned at the scene before him. "Hello, hello, hello, what have we here, Harry? Getting frisky with the risky?" Hermione jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow causing Ron to keel over in pain.

Belle rolled her eyes "shut up Ron, we were just chatting" she snapped leaning back into her seat and folding her arms across her chest. The group sauntered into the compartment; Blaise and Draco sitting beside Belle, and Ron and Hermione on Harry's free side. A light chatter broke out and it wasn't long before Belle's gaze was diverted to the compartment door again. Remus was outside trying to get her attention. "Excuse me a minute" she stood up and slid out of the compartment leaving behind a group of very confused looking friends'. "Hey Dad" she grinned hugging her father tightly. Remus patted her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I have something to tell you"

"I haven't done anything wrong! She provoked me! It was self-defence!"

Remus frowned, completely bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

Belle blanched "er … nothing … why?"

Remus stared at her suspiciously before drawing out a letter "this is to inform you that this at the end of September you will need to go to the ministry of Magic and register as a werewolf"

Belle groaned "I don't want to. I've seen the registration tags you wear, I hate them"

Remus sighed with a nod "I know pup I know but it has to be done, or else they could take you from me" he pulled her against his chest "and I refuse to let that happen again"

Belle nuzzled against her father's chest and sighed contently "okay … but can I please stay in your rooms on weekends at least this year?" Belle whined. Remus couldn't resist her wide emerald eyes and nodded.

"Of course you can pup, now I suggest you go in there and have a little power-nap because I hear the feast is going to be BIG this year and if there's going to be the biggest catastrophe in modern-day wizardry I want us both to be wide awake enough to witness it" and with a light chuckled Remus continued down the corridor of the train to the teacher's carriage leaving Belle alone. With a faint smile she watched until her father had disappeared from sight before returning into the warm compartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Belle said goodbye to Blaise and Draco at the doors of the great hall before following the golden trio to the Gryffindor table. She eased herself down beside Ron and looked up towards the head table where the Headmaster stood waiting for the hall to fall silent. Once the general chatter had died down the old mans croaky voice echoed off the walls like a dying fog-horn. "Another year has approached at quite a rapid pace. And this year we will be sharing our facilities with one of the most famous witches academy in all of Europe" he clapped his hands and the large oak doors swung open to reveal at least thirty girls' in tight blue satin uniforms led by a giant woman in a long fur coat "presenting Madame Maxine and the girls' of Beauxbatons" At the word 'Beauxbatons' Blaise's heart stopped as he stared at the two rows of girls' floating through the doors. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and could easily see Belle's pale face glowing as eerie white as all form of blood drained from her face. Everyone's eyes were glued to the girls' as they stopped and sighed angelically at the Ravenclaw table with a little curtsy before straightening up and walking further down the aisle. Draco and Blaise watched in horror as the girls' paused behind the head girl at the front. Belle's eyes were wide as she dark-skinned goddess curtseyed in front of her and sighed alluringly. They then broke off at a run down the aisle. Harry snickered as he watched both Belle and Ron lean out of their seat to watch the girls, or rather, their arses as they ran in front of the headmaster, however when they sighed this time a cloud of silvery blue butterflies flutter from above them from nowhere. Belle swallowed as she watched the head girl perform a small ballet ritual and then bow low alongside a younger girl with glossy platinum blonde hair who had been performing acrobatics in a tight leotard. The dark-skinned girl was so beautiful Belle felt her heart begin to pump even faster. Dumbledore applauded them. "That was a beautiful display girls'" he placed a withered hand upon the dark-skinned girl and beamed at her before turning to address the hall "and many thanks to that wonderful ballet ritual from Miss Crystal Zabini" Draco fell out of his seat and Blaise spilt his pumpkin juice all down his front. There was no way that was his twin sister. He looked her up and down and smiled approvingly.

"Looks like she's filled out well, eh Draco?" Blaise turned to his friend with a grin only to see that the blonde was gawping like a fish at his sister. He pursed his lips and swatted the blonde around the head "hey back-off she's my sister"

"Dude she's hot" Draco exclaimed and then snapped himself together "nah I won't go with her, you know I wouldn't violate our friendship"

"Good" Blaise watched as Dumbledore rambled on before his gaze drifted to the Gryffindor table. He frowned, his heart hammering within his chest. Belle was gone.

* * *

**A/N: well was that a chapter or was that a chapter? :D what a twist :D don't worry it gets E-V-E-N better! Reviews are very welcome :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Jealousy

**A/N: well now we're really getting into this aren't we *wink wink* bit of mystery to come darlings ... don't worry I'll have you begging for more ;D**

* * *

**************

**Chapter thirteen: jealousy**

******************

_"The venom clamours of a jealous woman poison, more deadly than a mad dog's tooth ~ William Shakespeare"_

Blaise craned his neck to see where Belle had disappeared from view. He couldn't see her. Dumbledore, who was sporting a rather thin erection beneath his flimsy pale robes, directed the Beauxbatons girls to the Hufflepuff table, which was severely under-populated over the last few years. The crowds of gawping students began to migrate to the Hufflepuff table where Crystal sat, with the platinum blonde girl sitting almost in her lap. She was absorbing the attention like a hungry animal. The blonde girl was jabbering away in French, until Blaise cut across her "not even a hello first, Crissi, I am hurt" Crystal spun around with wide eyes and a grin.

"BLAISE!" she cried and sprung up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her brother. She buried her face in his neck and suppressed a bout of tears. She drew away and breathed through a smile. Draco appeared on Blaises other side "DRACO!" she embraced her other friend and then pulled away clearly expecting one more arrival. When she got none she spun around glancing over the crowd that was drowning her and scanned the great hall, when she couldn't find who she was looking for she returned her gaze to Blaise and frowned "w-where's Belle?"

Blaise and Draco exchanged a glance neither knowing where the other girl was. Draco bit his lips "we don't know, Crissi" Crystal frowned but carried on chatting to her brother and best friend. Gabrielle, the blonde girl, glared at the back of Draco and Blaises head, how dare they steal Crystal's attention away from her. Over at the almost deserted Gryffindor table Harry stared at the tabletop between himself and Belle with wide green eyes.

He rested a hand over her own and asked "are you … okay?" however it was evident by what Belle had done that she was anything but okay. She had raked her nails through the woodwork of the tabletop so deeply it looked like someone had dug a knife three centimetres deep into the wood. Her body was shivering, as her eyes remained glued to Crystal, unblinkingly. Harry understood. He watched a bead of sweat dripping down her neck and soak into the pearly white blouse she wore. She let out a raspy breath and bowed her head, sniffing quietly.

**SPLASH!**

"NEVILLE YOU CLUTS!" came Crystal's yell from over the hubbub of the crowd. Belle's head snapped up and Harry could feel the jealous vibe pulsing through her tense muscles. Belle glared as the front of Crystal's insanely tight uniform was drenched with pumpkin juice. Her finger's curled into tight fists as she narrowed her eyes. Crystal however did not seem bothered … at all. In fact she was laughing as that insolent brat Gabrielle conjured up a clean dry T-Shirt and ushered Crystal to put it on over her sodden uniform. Crystal rolled her eyes and obliged. Belle let out a growl of agitation. Harry could practically hear her screaming 'BITCH!'

He nudged her drawing her attention back onto him "why don't you go and talk to her? You obviously want to"

Belle shook her head "no"

"Why not?"

"She doesn't remember me, Harry, why should I go up there and make a complete fool of myself?"

Harry looked as his friend returned to her food and stabbed her meat viciously with her knife having no intention whatsoever to eat it. He excused himself and went to the crowd that was still swarming around Crystal Zabini. He weaved in and out of the people all craning their heads to get a better view of the goddess. He finally made a grab for the girls' elbow and tugged her, only to have a curse hit him squarely in the chest and toss him into the opposite wall. He let out a grunt and shifted slightly as Hermione, Belle and Draco were instantly at his side. Belle looked up to see Gabrielle standing up her wand pointing at Harry, her chest panting heavily. Crystal cocked a casual eyebrow at the whole thing and nudged Gabrielle out of the way, hissing something to her in French, before strutting past everyone else and joining her brother and Ron by Harry's side. "Is he alright?" she asked. That's when she noticed Belle. The girl was still madly thin, her hair still as messy, eyes still wide and green and … mesmerising. She was about to open her mouth and say something to the younger girl when Belle spoke first.

"Ron can you take him to the infirmary? I'll go and get father" Crystal frowned at the word 'father'. Ron nodded and with Draco's help he began to manoeuvre Harry off of the floor. Crystal stood with them and watched as Belle stalked over to the teacher's table. Crystal followed and waited at the end of the four house tables, arms folded across her chest. She watched Belle ignore Dumbledore's protests and walk over to where Remus and Severus sat. Both men listened intently to what the girl had to say, before nodding and standing up from the table. They descended the few steps and began sweeping down the aisle, Severus with his billowing robes and Remus with his shabby jeans. Belle stalked behind them, shoulders hunched, muscles quivering, and temper practically shattering the glasses that quivered on the table. Crystal cocked and eyebrow and followed Belle but did not say a word. Once out in the entrance hall Belle drew in a deep breath and stopped to stare down the hallway that led into the infirmary. Crystal watched from a distance as Belle flexed her neck muscles at an awkward angle and continued walking. Belle punched the door inwards with such force it almost splintered. The aggression surprised Crystal as when she had last seen Belle the girl would not have hurt a fly. She followed the Gryffindor to the end bed where a small crowd had gathered. Belle turned to Remus and murmured in a low voice "dad … I … need to talk to you and Severus … tonight … later"

Remus frowned at his daughter but nodded nonetheless "what is wrong lolly-bee?"

"I feel so angry"

"Angry-?"

"Well no I feel … weird"

Remus glanced around the small crowd. No one, except Crystal, was paying attention to them. Remus lowered himself and breathed into his daughter's ear "we can talk about this later, okay?"

Belle nodded before fidgeting slightly "I think I'm going to go for a walk" Remus nodded and returned his attention back to Harry. Crystal watched Belle walk out of the infirmary and had the over-whelming urge to follow her when a hand rested heatedly on her shoulder. She turned to face Severus.

"Yes?" she asked hotly.

"I wouldn't go after her if I were you"

"And why not?" Crystal growled.

"She is in one of her moods, I'd advise you of all people to stay away from her at least for tonight"

"Why is she acting like I don't exist? She hasn't even looked at me" Crystal half-whined irritably.

Severus glared at the action but ignored it "that shows how much you pay attention to things, she was practically drooling over you since you entered the great hall"

Crystal frowned at this "drooling, eh?" she turned her attention to the huge double doors of the infirmary and muttered "interesting" Severus walked back over to have a few hushed words with Remus and so left Crystal alone. Blaise joined his sister in the middle of the aisle. "Why does she hate me, Blaise?"

"No one said that" Blaise stated matter-of-factly.

"She wouldn't speak to me"

"That doesn't mean she didn't notice you"

"What did I do to her?"

"Nothing"

"Then what-?"

"CRYSTAL!" Blaise grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly "that is the reason she won't talk to you. You did nothing." He shook his head "now before you blow your top just relax would you? It was a shock enough having you frenchies coming over here" Crystal smacked his arm at the 'frenchies' comment "on top of that Belle had always been … sensitive … towards you"

Crystal shook her head in bewilderment "this doesn't make any sense"

Blaise gave his sister a weird look "you know she's a werewolf, right?"

"Of course I do!" Crystal snapped. She wasn't thick. She sighed "I just thought that out of all of you guys I would get to see my little bee smile at me when I got here"

Blaise nodded in understanding "come on let's get you into the Beauxbatons dorms"

"What about everyone else?" Crystal asked jerking her head to the small group still around Harry's bed.

"They'll mill out eventually" Blaise shrugged "now come on, time for bed. You need a rest." Crystal remained silent as she allowed Blaise to direct her to the Beauxbatons dorms.

* * *

When Remus' finally arrived in his private rooms that evening he was greeted by the tired figure of Belle propped up against a pillow in his large double bed. "Why are you still up?" he asked in a fatherly tone as he shrugged off his jumper and trousers.

"You said we could talk"

Remus couldn't argue with his daughter, especially when he caught sight of the tears on her cheeks. He slid into his nightshirt and climbed into bed. He shifted onto his side to face Belle "now … what's bothering you?" he asked tenderly, cuddling her close against his chest.

Belle paused for a moment trying to think how to word her troubles. She nibbled on her lips "well … when I saw Crystal tonight … I felt all these emotions running back … and then when I saw that blonde girl talking to her … and being so _**close **_I just … I just wanted to hurt her"

"Crystal?"

"No the blonde girl"

"Ahh" Remus nodded understandingly. "It sounds like you were jealous," he breathed stroking her hair tenderly.

"Jealous? As if" Belle snorted but once those words left her mouth her mind started to reel. Was that what she felt? Jealousy? Was she … jealous? She couldn't get her head around the thought. "Well … maybe I mean … I don't know … I've never felt … j-jealous before"

Remus frowned "not even when you lived with your aunt?" Belle shook her head against his chest. Remus pulled a surprised face and soon he felt the exhaustion seep through into his pup. She was soon asleep against his chest. He sighed affectionately before closing his own eyes. He would need to speak to Severus tomorrow morning before breakfast.

* * *

Crystal sat next to Blaise early the next morning in the breakfast hall. The owls had already swooped in and there was still no sign of Belle or even Harry and Ron. Hermione sat with Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Blaise followed his twins' gaze and frowned himself and then remembered it was Saturday. "Don't bother looking for any of them, Crissi, you won't find them in here until lunchtime"

Crystal snorted into her pumpkin juice "that lazy, are they?"

"You must be joking" Blaise stated in mock-shock before laughing "that lot are obsessed with Quidditch, running … anything that makes them move about … Oh wait there's Ron … but I don't see the others" Blaise frowned and then leaned up in his seat "OI RON!"

Ron turned to face them. Upon seeing who it was he changed the direction he was walking in and made his way over to the Slytherin table "morning you two, what's up?"

"Where's Harry and Bee?"

"You mean they still haven't come in yet?" Ron asked.

Blaise shook his head "haven't seen them since last night"

"Well the last I saw them they had finished Quidditch and were play-fighting on the pitch"

Crystal cocked and eyebrow the odd sensation of jealousy edging inside the pit of her stomach "play-fighting?" she snarled gripping her goblet much too tight.

Ron nodded "come on I'll show you, Merlin knows why they're playing so long though" Blaise and Crystal exchanged a look before standing up and following you outside onto the Quidditch pitch. Upon arriving there Crystal felt the jealousy infect her heart like a disease at the sight she saw. Harry and Belle, _**her **_Belle, were rolling about on the floor tickling one another and trying to top one another. Eventually Belle clawed her way on top of Harry and straddled his waist and punching her fists into the air her head titled back with a giddy grin.

"I BEAT YOU!" she giggled loudly rocking her upper body gleefully before Harry's hands began to tickle her and she rolled off of him squirming beneath his touch, her face tinted pink with laughter. Crystal saw red. That was meant to be her in Harry's position. _**She **_was the one who was meant to be making Belle breathless. _**She**_ was the one who was meant to dominate the younger girl. Blaise caught the glare his twin was giving Harry, and saw her fingers flex towards her wand.

"Crissi" he hissed in her ear. She didn't seem to pay him any attention as her gaze fixed purely on Belle "don't you dare, they are friends, nothing more"

"Doesn't look like it," she snapped under her breath releasing her hold on her wand. She shook herself and looked up at her brother her chest heaving rapidly beneath her low-low-cut top.

"Are you … jealous miss Zabini?" Blaise teased with a smirk.

"Fuck you" Crystal snapped returning her gaze to Belle. She squirmed uncomfortably for she was, in fact … dare she say it … **_jealous. _**And when you got a Zabini jealous ... Voldemort himself would piss his pants with fear, because when you DID get a Zabini jealous ... let's face it ... you're going to die.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I scrambled what's left of my brain to get it into words :D reviews are welcomes!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Piano

**A/N: well here is another lovely twisted chapter for you!

* * *

**

****************

**Chapter fourteen: The Piano**

****************

Belle was breathless and full of energy as she stretched her aching limbs and climbed off of Harry. She held out a hand and helped him up to his feet, his own cheeks rosy red from laughing happily. He wiped his sweaty brow and fanned himself "you were really powerful today, bee"

Belle blushed with a shy shrug of her shoulders "well … it's a gift" she laughed as a blush crawled onto her cheeks. From the stands Crystal saw the blush tinting Belle's cheeks and the flaming hot jealousy that was rippling through her veins only increased at the sight of Harry pulling Belle against his chest, one arm slung around her shoulders and press a kiss to her forehead. Blaise closed his eyes and counted to ten, mentally begging Belle and Harry to get out of harms way. No such luck. Crystal whipped out her wand and threw a curse in Harry's direction; however Belle saw what was coming and knocked the teen out of its way, throwing a glare back at the stands where she could see Crystal, Blaise and Ron. Crystal saw the glare Belle was giving her and shivered beside her brother. Belle meanwhile glanced up at Harry who had straightened up from the floor "are you alright?"

Harry nodded breathlessly "yeah I'll be alright" he glanced over at the stands "I think I'll go and see if Hermione wants to go to Hogsmeade for an hour or two" and without a backwards glance he picked up his firebolt from the floor, mounted it and flew off towards the great oak doors that led into the entrance hall. Ron shrugged at Crystal and Blaise before walking leisurely back towards the entrance to the castle, leaving Blaise and Crystal to face Belle's wrath. And it wasn't long before Belle was making her way literally OVER the stands to get to them. In an instant she planted herself before the Zabini twin's glaring at them intently.

"What the fuck was that for?" she spat viciously her fists clenched so tight at her sides that Crystal could see her white knuckles trembling. She could hear the Gryffindor's erratic breathing and could even see the pulse point in her neck throbbing violently. She bit her lip absent-mindedly. She wondered how it would feel to have that active heartbeat pounding against her tongue. But it was the eyes that made Crystal stare at her, narrowed eyelids only made them more … vibrant. Blaise noted how badly the young girl was quivering in front of them, like a drug addict who had quit cold-turkey. Like they needed their drug boost or else all hell would fly loose.

Blaise hesitated before resting a gentle hand on Belle's forearm that was oddly bound in tight bandages. Crystal noted how the girl tense immediately at the contact. Belle glanced down at her arm and then up at Blaise who was looking down at her intently. "Bee, have you been … y'know … taking them?" Crystal frowned at her brother's uneasiness and choice of words.

Belle's eyes went downcast and she fidgeted slightly as though she was ashamed of what she was about to say "yes … I stopped for a while … but I have been" she then snapped her head up; teeth barred "what has it got to do with you?"

"I was merely wondering for your own sake … and everyone else's"

Belle rolled her eyes and swung her broom over her shoulder "whatever" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "we still up for tonight?"

"IT'S TRADITION!" Blaise exclaimed as though offended that Belle should even ask. Belle grinned lightly and awkwardly her eyes fluttered onto Crystal standing there looking dumb-struck at what had just been said, tight T-Shirt low –cut and revealing more than enough of her deep cleavage, wide round hips nestled in a pair of black low-riders, and her bright sapphire blue eyes focused wholly on Belle. Belle blushed at the thought of Crystal looking at her for so long but brushed the matter aside. However the fluttering sensation within her chest was growing so much it made it difficult to breath and her breath hitched, a little too loudly for her own liking. Crystal's eyes danced as Belle choked on air when she looked over her body. She allowed a smirk to crawl onto her lips. Blaise caught the glint in his sister's eyes and somehow managed. to completely disappear, leaving Belle at the mercy of the highly-confused and drop-dead-gorgeous Crystal Zabini. Both girls looked at one another, neither really knowing what to say to break the ice.

Crystal eventually to take matter's into her owns hands, "hello my little bee, I must say I was quite hurt when you didn't say 'hello' to me last night when I arrived"

Belle was shocked into silence at the bluntness of the statement. She hadn't intended to be rude but that little lbonde bitch drove her crazy, and she had inadvertantly directed her anger at Crystal. "I ... I ..."

"Didn't mean to be rude?" Crystal breathed alluringly as she stepped right up to Belle. She threaded her fingers through Belle's windswept hair and played with her earlobe before tilting her face lower and breathing "I know" Belle's green eyes were wide with astonishment and ... and ... desire? No! It couldn't be! She wouldn't let it! However when she looked straight up into Crystal vast blue eyes she felt all those horrid emotions within her melt away. Her muscles relaxed as she was pushed back against the stands, Crystal's body leaning hotly against her. Belle was even more speechless now. If she even shifted she could feel a part of Crystal's body touching her own. Crystal let out a tiny sigh of contentment. **_This _**was how it was supposed to be. She nuzzled her lips against Belle's temples listening as the younger girls' warm breath became rapid and fluttered against her exposed collarbone. The sensation was exhilerating for the both of them. Belle tried to find her voice but it was impossible. She was giving into these blissful emotions engulfing her. She hesitated before leaning her head against Crystal's warm chest and shuddered with a sigh of giddiness. Crystal smiled at the younger girls' actions and wrapped an arm protectively around her friends' shoulders. Suddenly Belle's watch bleeped. Crystal frowned. "I thought muggle things couldn't work in the magical world"

"They can't this is magically enhanced ... Draco taught me how to do it" Belle blushed before stepping out of Crystal's warm embrace and shuddered as the cool wind caressed her bare arms. Crystal moved forward to pull Belle back against her body but Belle only took another step backwards. "I ... have to ... er ... go" she turned and began running down the stairs.

"Can I come with you?!" Crystal called as the Gryffindor reached flat ground. However Belle either ignored her or hadn't heard her as she carried on running towards the castle. Crystal frowned "still as weird as ever" she felt her lips curl into a pleasant smile at the thought. She sighed looking around now officially alone and bored. "Hmm I think I'll go back to my dorms pull on a jacket and go and see Sev" she concluded to no one in particular, and so with a spring in her step she bolted in doors as dark grey clouds began to form overhead.

In the Beauxbatons girls' dorms Crystal opened her bedroom door to one of the most disturbing sights she'd seen in a very long time. There on her bed was Gabrielle Delacour, dress hitched up to her waist, knickers around her ankles and her slim peachy fingers buried deeply between her legs a look of pure pleasure on her face. However that was not the disturbing part. "Oh ... Crystal ... oui ... oui ... oui!" **THAT **was the disturbing part. She had known the little girl liked her more than anyone else but ... Crystal shuddered as the young girl's pale blue eyes opened. Upon seeing Crystal in the doorway Gabrielle blushed bright red but made no move to cover herself up. "Bonjour Crystal" she chirruped making a move to stand up.

Crystal backed out of the door a grossed-out look on her face "t-that's okay ... I ... need to be somewhere" and without a second look she bolted from her bedroom.

* * *

Severus Snape was busy doodling on his blotter while sucking a sugar quill. He hummed to himself as he drew the thriteenth pornographic sketch of himself and ... "REMUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Severus cried as he haphazardly tried to cover up his sketches and dispose of his sugar quill all in one go. Remus quirked an amused eyebrow at the potion's master before crossing the room and sliding behind Severus' desk and falling into the older man's lap.

"I don't even get a 'hello' kiss anymore? Geez Sev cut me do, why don't you" Remus pouted cutely making Severus roll his eyes.

"Oh you teasing little sod" he exclaimed before leaning into a slow affectionate kiss with _**his**_ werewolf. After they broke away from their kiss Severus shifted so that Remus was in a more comfortable position, his firm arm wrapped around the werewolf's hips, his finger's inching up his shabby jumper and teasing his scarred skin before humming "my beautiful little werewolf".

"Beautiful, eh?" Remus breathed heatedly burying his lips against Severus' neck. Seevrus quivered, his erection rubbing into Remus' buttocks. Remus growled rocking his own hips at a faster speed, biting his lip. Then one of the sketches that was poking out from beneath a student's essay, caught his eye. He cocked an eyebrow and shoved the essay to one side and grinned.

"No-o-o-o!" Severus whined in a chidlike manner burying his head within Remus' chest to hide his enflamed cheeks.

"Why are you ashamed love?" Remus asked his amber eyes scanning over the other sketches. He then jabbed his finger at one and turned to face Severus with a mischievous grin on his lips "I think this one is my favourite" he purred. Severus examined said sketch before wagglign his eyebrows.

"I think that can be arranged, Remmy" Severus flashed a pearly white grin before pushing the werewolf up onto the desk in front of him and standing up between his legs. Remus' eyes flashed hungrily as Severus intiated a hungry kiss causing them to flatten out ontop of the Hufflepuff third year's essay's! Severus had unfastened Remus' jeans and was just about to give him the blowjob of a lifetime when ...

"ARGH! MY EYES! MY POOR SWEET INNOCENT EYES!"

Both men jerked to attention, Remus' trying to adjust his jeans which had unfortunately gotten stuck, while Severus shielded his erection with his black cloak and looking across the room with wide eyes as Crystal stood in the doorway, a dark hand clasped across her mouth in pure horror. "Crystal-" Severus started but it was too late. The dark-skinned girl had bolted back up the corridor. Severus sighed rubbing the back of his neck before turning back to Remus who was grinning having successfully fastened his jeans up. At Severus' face he blushed.

"Do you think she noticed everything?" Remus asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes"

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes"

A pause "still want to fuck me?"

"Hell yes!"

* * *

If doing potions homework couldn't put her to sleep than Belle was positive that the room of requirement could. It was just one of those afternoons where everyone seemed to be off doing their own thing. Most of the sixth year student's were off in Hogsmeade. Belle hadn't gone. Her father had told her not to go out for a while, excluding the Hogwarts grounds of course. Ron and Harry had promised to bring her back a few sweets from honeydukes though. Her mouth watered at the thought of all those delicious sweets. She was so busy day-dreaming about her sweets that she almost missed the gentle twinkling of piano keys. She frowned. A piano? In Hogwarts? "Dumbledore's probably on crack again" she groaned and had intended to ignore the music but something powerful and completely detached from her body began to tug her towards the sound of the piano. Halfway to the destination Belle realised that it was coming from the room of requirement. _Bit of luck _she thought. She stood stiffly outside the door her hand resting on the doorknob. Should she go in? She didn't want to disturb whoever was in there. Her lips twitched. The again she did want to see who was playing that beautiful song. It was almost like someone had taken over her body. She inadvertantly opened the door and stepped inside. The door clicked shut behind her. She swallowed thickly and inspected the room. It had pale oak floorboards, and pale walls, in the centre of the room stood a large, shiny black piano. The painist had their back towards her. Feeling as if she was intruding Belle tried to jiggle the doorknob to open it. It wouldn't budge. She sighed quietly before turning back to face the pianist. The music mesmarised her in a way she could never have imagined. She held her hands behind her back and leant against the wall behind her. She felt her heart gliding along with the music. The pianist gave off a vibe that entranced her, the very feel of the other's magic making her pink lips tremble with desire. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be carried away be the music. She hadn't realised the music had stopped until a small giggle reached her ears, she opened her eyes as if recovering from a daze to see ... her eyes widened "Crystal" she breathed to herself.

Crystal coughed lightly trying to cover up her giggles "hello Belle, what brings you to these parts?"

"I was looking for somewhere to sleep" Belle shrugged timidly crossing the room and running her index finger along the glossy black piano. Crystal patted the seat beside her and gratefully Belle sat down, secretly loving the feel of Crystal's thigh against her own, softly rubbing against each other through their trousers. The very thought made her blush and grow wet. "Um ... so what are you doing in here?" Belle cringed. Her voice had heightened by several octaves. Crystal could only grin as this as she stroked a delicate finger down Belle's cheeks.

"Why are you blushing Belle?" Crystal whispered much too innocently, her breath ghosting over Belle's skin making her body squirm for those lips to touch her.

"I ... I'm n-not ..." Crystal grinned and cuddled closer to Belle. They sat together for a few minutes in silence before Belle broke the silence. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

Crystal frowned "for what?"

"Ignoring you"

Crystal blinked and then smiled "it's okay my little bee" she wriggled lower so that her head was nestled in Belle's lap in a cat-like fashion "I forgive you"

"I wasn't asking for forgiveness"

"Well when people generally apologise they are seeking forgiveness and I have given it to you"

"But ... but I didn't ask for it!" Belle exclaimed.

Crystal could only laugh and ruffle Belle's hair "still as hot-headed as ever" she paused and then grinned as a thought entered her mind her other hand slowly rising up alongside the other. "I wonder if you're still as ... ticklish as you used to be!"

Belle fell out of the chair laughing, with Crystal on top of her as the older girls' hands practically molested her and tickled her at the same time. "Crissi ... p-please s-stop!" Crystal ceased her attack and rolled onto her side looking down at the Gryffindor who was blushing furiously against her chest. Belle glanced up at Crystal, her face bright pink "how do you still know where my weak points are?" she asked with a grin.

"Because my little bee I know you so well"

"Doubtful"

"I do"

"Alright then"

Crystal frowned "what?"

"I'm agreeing with you; you know me so well" Belle rolled her eyes with a blushing smile before tracing a circle on the oak floors with her finger "I still can't believe you're here, I thought I'd never see you again"

"Aw you shouldn't have thought that, bee, you know we'll always be friends"

"Yeah ... friends" Belle mentally cursed herself for souding disappointed. Crystal caught the hint in her friends' but chose to ignore it. Belle suddenly perked up "I'm so happy!" she grinned.

Crystal cocked an amused eyebrow "oh really? And why is that?"

"Because ... I have a father again ... and now I have you back in my life ... I ... I couldn't be happier" Crystal had to suppress a laugh as the Gryffindor's blush could rival a london bus. Then again, she did look cute all hot and flustered, her messy hair pulled out of her eyes. Yum. "And on top of that I was stunned to hear that Snape being your father was TRUE of all things and-"

"Wait what?" Crystal asked with wide eyes. Belle suddenly realised what she had said and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh shit! I wasn't meant to say! Crissi please don't be mad with me" the werewolf begged with fearful eyes as Crystal stood up and grabbed her slim wrist and forcefully pulled her to her feet.

"Oh I'm not mad with you" Crystal growled her gaze burning into Belle's "I'm amd with that slimy-haired git formerly known as my _**FUCKING GODFATHER**_!!!" and without another word Crystal was sprinting along the corridors to the dungeons, a terrified Belle clasped to her side.

* * *

**A/N: uh oh! What's crystal going to do to Severus? Eep! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Reviews are welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15 HOW COULD YOU?

************

**Chapter fifteen: HOW COULD YOU?**

************

"HOW COULD YOU?"

The sudden intrusion on Severus' 'alone-time' really riled the dark-haired man's temper as he glared up from his paperwork at whoever it was that had just barged in through his office door. His glare softened a smidge when he realised that it was Crystal. He sighed heavily and rested his quill upon the essay he had previously been marking. There were far more crossings-out than actual work. He placed his hands together and with heavily-lidded eyes took in the stance that Crystal had taken up, Belle grasped firmly to her side. Raising a sleek black eyebrow he stood up, noticing how Crystal's outstretched wand followed him as he glided over to the fireplace, took down the pot of floo powder and tossed a handful into the fireplace. Belle blinked as the heat from the green flames coursed through the room. She shifted in Crystal's embrace trying to wriggle out of it altogether. Crystal however merely readjusted her arm, her actual hold on Belle slightly tighter, as the Gryffindor was curled into the older girls' chest. Severus didn't have time to notice this action as he spoke clearly into the flames "Remus Lupin" Crystal felt Belle stiffen within her embrace. With her wand still pointed to her 'godfather' Crystal stiffly flexed her fingers across Belle's flat stomach until she grasped the younger girls' hand. Belle allowed the older girls' finger's to entwine with her own. A flood of comfort pelted within the young werewolf's lithe body. Back at the fireplace Remus' sleep-deprived features came into view.

"Yes Severus, what it is?"

"I have a little situation that needs attending to" Severus stated. When he caught the glint in Remus' eyes he hissed "not that kind of situation"

"Oh" Remus' face fell slightly before he stepped out of the fireplace. In a very canine-like manner he shook the soot from his ruffled robes before wiping his face down and glancing up at the two girls' in the office doorway. He scowled when his eyes landed on Belle. "Not rebelling I hope, Arabelle"

Belle cringed "no dad, Crystal just … er … had something on her mind" she tried to shift away from the older girls' embrace but found it was nigh on impossible as Crystal snarled like an animal and protectively twisted herself so that Belle was nestled behind her.

Remus' eyebrows rose up into his hairline when he took in the stance before turning around to face Severus, who looked oddly calm and expressionless. "Severus, when does Crystal come into her inheritance?"

"Not for another three days … on the 12th" Remus chewed his lips and paused to think. He knew what was happening. He could smell it in the air, the magic particles tingling and burning with energy that couldn't be controlled. He flexed his neck muscles and Crystal noted how his mannerisms were uncanny to Belles'. She brushed the thought from her mind as she directed her wand back over to Severus who was leaning leisurely against his desk. "When did you find out?" he asked bowing his head so that his jet-black hair shielded his waxen features.

Crystal's muscles quivered at remained so tense while her temper sky-rocketed. She drew in a deep breath, her eyes glimmering viciously in the torchlight "about ten minutes ago" she snarled.

"Come and sit down" Remus suggested patting the backrest of the sofa he had decided to stand beside. He reckoned it would make a good shield in case any battle was about to blow out of proportion. Crystal glared between the battered werewolf and sofa as though it was going to eat her in one go, before reluctantly shuffling over to it, Belle tripping alongside her. Remus shook his head at the dark-skinned girls' antic. He knelt down in front of Belle and rested a hand on her knee, ignoring the growl that pierced through Crystal's lips "Bee do you want to go along the corridor and get some of those books on my desk" it was not a request but an order. Belle's body jerked stiffly and she stood up and practically marched out of the small side door behind the bookcase and continued down a corridor.

Crystal growled furiously at the shabby looking man in front of her "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Crystal calm down" Remus commanded softly before seating himself down on the sofa. "Now what exactly do you know?"

"What do you mean what do I know?" Crystal snarled, barring her pearly white teeth.

"He means what do you know about being a dark-veela?" Severus hissed tilting his head up from its previous bow.

"A … a what?" Crystal's anger melted away in a flash. What the hell was Severus talking about? She glanced between the two adults her eyes flashing with fright "what the hell is a dark-veela?"

Remus' amber eyes flew wide. So Crystal didn't know about being a dark-veela? Shit! They had just blown this can of worms all over their lives. He licked his marred lips nervously and when the words literally failed him, he turned to face Severus who was just as shocked and petrified as he was. He turned back to face the agitated girl beside him "so you … er … you _**don't **_know?"

"DON'T KNOW WHAT? IF SOMEONE DOESN'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON **RIGHT NOW **I'LL-"

"QUIET!!!" Severus' booming voice ricocheted off the walls, ending the sound of Crystal's voice almost immediately. Remus howled weakly his ears ringing with the effect of the older man's voice. "NOW!" Severus paced in front of the fireplace a cold glare dyeing his eyes onyx black. After a few minutes of thinking he stopped, turned and looked hard into Crystal's eyes. "Do you know what you are?"

"I assumed I was human until about three seconds ago" Crystal snarled sarcastically.

Severus resisted the urge to smack some respect into his daughter. A warning glare from Remus was enough to make him reconsider. His hand dropped to his side and he inhaled deeply, his chest inflating beneath his heavy black robes. "Sarcasm does not become you, Crystal, now back to business; do you know _**who**_ you are?"

"Yes" Crystal snapped irritably, craning her neck discreetly to try and see if Belle was on her way back. The slim corridor was deserted. She growled in frustration and slumped back against the plush cushions engulfing her body. She folded her arms across her chest, pocketing her wand in her in her jeans as she did so. She returned her glare up to Severus. Remus could feel the room freeze over. "I'm your daughter aren't I … _**daddy**?_" she spat the word distastefully.

Remus noticed how Severus bristled out the distaste evident in the students' voice. "Yes I am your father. And you are not 'human' as you put it, none of us are. I am a half-vampire. Your mother was a veela although the gene was recessive"

"I still don't see how that makes me a dark-veela" Crystal stated heatedly.

Severus pursed his lips for a few seconds before continuing on, ignoring Crystal's interruptions "it has been known that when normal veela's mate with other half-human creatures, depending on the breed of magical creature in their mate, they will reproduce either a dark veela or a light veela" he paused to take a breath trying to remember what he Remus had talked about yesterday "since a vampire, or half-vampire in my case, is a creature of the night, you have been … born … as a dark-veela"

Crystal sat stock-still, her finger's gripping the plush cushions, her eyes staring down into the flickering orange flames of the fire in the grate, unblinking … unmoving … it was all too much to absorb in one go. She wasn't Antonio's daughter? She was Severus'? _**That would explain how he could be mine and Draco's godfather, though**_, she thought. And I'm a dark-veela? What the bloody hell do they do? Remus soft voice broke her out of her thoughts "this also means that when you come into your inheritance you will need to find your mate"

"My mate?" Crystal scoffed. The thought of being tied down to another person, most likely someone she didn't even know, was laughable. This time it was Remus' turn to have his temper exceed its usual boundaries. He stormed across the room and drew back his hand and ...

**SMACK!**

The sound of the skin-on-skin abuse echoed dimly down the slim corridor that unwound itself behind the bookcase. Just around the first turn Belle struggled against Blaise's grip. She had sensed Crystal's distress and ventured back in time to here her father smack the older girl! Anger and flared up within her and it was only by chance that Blaise had gotten lost down one of the other secret passageways that he so happened to stumble upon Belle in a fit of hysterical rage. It had taken all of his strength to restrain the insanely strong girl. She raked her nails and he watched, his blood running cold, as grooves appeared in the four hundred year old stone. "CALM DOWN!" he hissed in her ears as she wrestled against his grip. "SHE'LL BE FINE!" Thankfully Belle exhausted herself against his grip and sank to her knees, Blasie kneeling down beside her.

Crystal held her bright red stinging cheek, while staring up Severus holding Remus back, while the young shabby man wrestled against his grip trying to strike the ignorant girl again! "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! HAVING A MATE IS A HIGHLY RESPECTED THING FOR MAGICAL CREATURES! THEY DEPEND ON ONE ANOTHER!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DEPEND ON ANYONE!" Crystal retorted.

"OH SWEET MERLIN!" Remus bolted from within Severus' embrace as though the older mans' body had burnt the backs of his arms and chest. He turned his angry stare onto Severus while pointing back at Crystal "SEVERUS WILL YOU PLEASE … PLEASE KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HER BEFORE I KNOCK SOMETHING ELSE INTO HER … PERIOD?"

Severus raised his eyebrows with an amused smirk on his lips before turning serious and looking at his daughter sitting stiffly on the sofa, glaring up at the two adults, her chest panting beneath her thin shirt. "Remus is right" Crystal snorted but made no other interruptions "the majority of magical creatures have mates, whom they depend on. Sometimes the mates are human and sometimes they are not. If a mate is not human then it will become slightly more … heated shall we say? Due to the fact that both creatures will have different heat-cycles, phobia's and protectiveness levels" Severus cast a glance to Remus and patted a hand on the shabby man's shoulder "take Remus, or Belle, for example" at the mention of the latter's name Crystal's attention was immediately rekindled. Remus heard Severus try to suppress a snigger as the girls' eyes sparkled "they each have their mates, Remus is fortunate to have a human one … however Belle … she doesn't"

"Really?"

"Sadly no" Severus stated solemnly "and being a werewolf full moons become increasingly difficult after a long period of time without any contact with their mate, whether or not they are mated or even know of the connection yet"

Crystal nodded, absorbing the information "but if they have mates then they need to be bonded, eventually, right?"

"Yes that's correct" Remus nodded.

"Well … how do you find your mate?"

Remus and Severus glanced at one another "some things are better left to be found out on their own" Remus smiled innocently. "You'd best go I'm sure Blaise is wondering where you are" taking the hint that she was being dismissed, Crystal nodded solemnly still absorbing all the information and stood up to leave.

Before she left she turned to Remus "will you tell Belle where I've gone … the library?" Remus nodded with a smile. Crystal's eyes fell upon Severus and shifting awkwardly she gave a small wave "I'll see you later ... dad" and then she was gone. Sighing with relief he turned to Severus.

"Now what?"

Severus wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders and breathed out "now … we wait"

* * *

**A/N: well there was a lovely informative chapter wasn't it? :D I wonder how Crystal will react once she's alone ...? Reviews are welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16 in the libaray all night long

**A/N: WARNING: disturbing part in this story so I can understand if you wish to vomit at it :S**

**But other than that little glitch hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

*************

**Chapter sixteen: in the library all night long**

*****************

Crystal had searched in every place she knew she might find Blaise. Unfortunately she couldn't find him anywhere (due to the fact that he was busy with his girlfriend in her own dorm), so giving up her fruitless search she ventured towards the library to do some background reading in there. She also knew that she might find Hermione in their, she could ask the Gryffindor for her brain … er … help. She still didn't full understand about this whole dark-veela situation. She felt like she really just needed to read up on everything about veela's and vampires and mixed-breeding she could find. She cringed at the thought, mix-bred. She was meant to be a pureblood for fuck's sake! She shuddered at the thought of not being 'pure' anymore. It was oddly unsettling and the squirming in the pit of her stomach wasn't doing anything to make her feel any less sick. She descended a staircase towards the fifth floor and continued down a corridor. _**Dark-veela, eh? **_She pondered this for a few moments, pinching her lower lips; _**I wonder if there are any awesome power-boosts that come with that. That would be so fucking brilliant!**_ It was weird how the dark-skinned girls' attitude towards things changed like the flick of a switch. She rounded another corner and entered the library through its groaning door. Poking her head around the marred woodwork she waited for her eyes to adjust to their dimly lit surroundings. Thousands of books crammed with information stared back at her; hopefully she could find some books that would appeal to the hungry desire to know of what she was in for. She groaned reluctantly as she slipped inside the large library "this is going to be a long afternoon" she hissed under her breath as she walked past the librarians office door. She ventured towards the sections labelled 'Magical Creatures' and hesitated, her breathing unsteady in her throat. This was like facing the point of no return. Her heart hammered in her chest. Three days was all she had before she came into her 'inheritance' as Severus had so bluntly put it. That was three days that she needed to cram all the information into her head before she came into her inheritance. She swallowed thickly; her blue eyes scanning over the numerous titles, not really knowing where begin. Sighing she closed her eyes and ran a hand over the spines of the books crammed upon the shelf. She breathed through her nose and waited and when a sharp stab of electricity shot through her finger tip, she stopped abruptly and opened her eyes. The aging leather-bound book that stared back at her was covered in dust and looked as though it hadn't been touched in a good few decades at least. Sighing irritably, she hooked her finger at the tip of the spine and slid it out of its respective place on the shelf and began to make her way to one of the small tables. It was on one of these tables that she found Hermione … but not just Hermione. "AND WHEN DO YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME ABOUT THIS?" she hissed sharply causing the Gryffindor to leap off of the blonde's lap she had been previously been snogging into oblivion, a heavy blush fanning over her cheeks. Draco Malfoy wiped his red swollen lips and felt his cheeks enflame as he looked up to see Crystal staring down at them, arms folded across a huge book that was most likely Hermione-worthy and two highly-amused eyebrows raised up.

"Uh … we were thinking about … now?" Draco tried meekly trying to straighten down his matted platinum blonde hair. Crystal chuckled quietly before turning to face Hermione.

"Mione I need your help"

At the serious tone within Crystal's whisper, Hermione frowned and adjusted herself "Oh yeah, with what?"

"Er … magical creatures and their lifestyles that sort of thing"

"Oh you mean like werewolves?"

"Sure werewolves or … veela's or … vampires … anything really, but mainly those three"

Hermione quirked a suspicious eyebrow "so did your dad finally tell you that you were a dark veela?"

Crystal's eyes flew wide "YOU KNEW?" she snapped under her breath.

Hermione nodded guiltily "we were sworn to secrecy, Crissi, so we couldn't tell you"

Crystal rolled her eyes "it's just a cliché" she snipped before shaking her head and taking a deep, calming breath "you know what, it doesn't matter, I need to research as much as I can on those three magical creatures, so either help me or not"

Hermione smiled. Draco groaned and rubbed his temples before reluctantly pulling himself up at Hermione's glare "I'll help too" he stated while glaring down at the bushy-haired Gryffindor and pouted "I hate you sometimes"

"Of course you do Dragon" she mused and disappeared into the aisle from which Crystal had just left. Feeling exhausted from lugging the king of all books for a good ten minutes of trying to find a table, Crystal dropped it loudly onto the table, listening as the echoes bounced off every wall, and bookcase. This action, however, earned a superior hiss from Madame Pince the librarian. The 'Shh' pierced Crystal's eardrums. She rolled her eyes and collapsed into the seat before her, prying open the rock-heavy front cover. She flicked to the contents page and ran her finger down the withered page until she found the section of mix-bred veela's and flicked over to it.

"_Veela's, when mix-bred with another form of magical creature, will reproduce offspring that are either known to us as dark-veela or light veela. The actual qualities of either of these hybrids do not have many differences however, a light veela's appearance will be strikingly pale with white-gold or platinum hair while a dark-veela will most likely have dark brown of black hair and have a dark skin tone. Both hybrids have been known to have mates in another magical-creature. When this does occur they will become increasingly attracted to said mate, their mind will be intone to whatever their mate gets up to, and only the hybrid can feel the emotions and hear the thoughts of their mate, however this only occurs once sexual contact has been made, and this weak bond will continues to grow until they decide to fully bond their minds, body and soul to one another forever. (For further information on bonding with mates turn to page 57)"_

And so Crystal grabbed a handful of the pages and fanned them out until her thumb hook on page 57. Taking a deep breath she repositioned herself on her chair and began to read, already she could feel her eyes start to ache. This was going to take her all bloody night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Belle was busy playing with her little Santa teddy that Crystal had given her when they were kids, when Remus walked into the room and collapsed onto the sofa pinching the bridge of his nose. "That was excruciating" he groaned as he shuffled his legs up onto the sofa and stretched his arms with a wild yawn "so how have you been pup?"

"Well I didn't like leaving you alone with Crystal but …" Belle fought to find the right words, shifting up onto her knees that were curled beneath her "so … did you … uh … tell her?"

"Yes however it was not in the way that either of us had intended, but she does know now that's the main thing. How she decided to handle it is entirely another matter" Remus buried his head within his arms and sighed contently having finally gotten off his feet.

Belle hummed in thought a dazed look entering her eyes before she stood up and stretched herself, her eyelids growing heavy like iron. She shook her head; however this action only made her twice as sleepy, "Dad … w-why am I so … t-tired?"

Remus shook his head and murmured "it's only the moon waxing it'll *yawn* wear off in a few hours" he cracked an eyelid open and watched his daughter sway on her unstable legs "come here" he lifted an arm giving her room to snuggle in beside him. Remus reached up to the backrest of the sofa and pulled down the blanket that was draped over the back, and pulled it over their bodies before draping his arm tightly around Belle's shoulders. "When we wake up you can go and take some of our books to Crystal's rooms, I'm sure she will be very grateful" Belle merely nodded before closing her eyelids and going to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minerva hadn't seen Remus or Belle down at dinner and least to say she and Severus were very worried. However Severus did inform Minerva of the positions of the moon and she nodded in understanding, but still insisted of telling Dumbledore that the two werewolves would be requiring some food to be taken up to their rooms. Due to Dumbledore' ever-growing paranoia on the "next dark Lord" he had insisted that no one was allowed to order food from the house elves without his consent, in case he had one of his "precious beasties" poisoned or drugged. It was ridiculous but he was the headmaster. He could declare that everyone should dress up and giant green bunny-rabbits and it would be just so! It was as the stepped off the spiral staircase and barged through Dumbledore's office door that they got the ultimate shock! It was so disturbingly shocking that Minerva practically had kittens and Severus felt his cheeks inflate with bile. There in his King-of-the-world chair behind his desk was Dumbledore, legs propped up on his desk, robes hitched up to his waist, his withered old hand pumping away at what looked like a severely diseased raw piece of smashed up meat. Severus couldn't handle it, especially when he caught the glimpse of the photograph of his daughter … HIS DAUGHTER … screwed up in Dumbledore's hand, his white knuckles bursting with bright blue and purple veins. He threw up all over Dumbledore's priceless heirloom rug. The action forced Dumbledore's pale blue eyes to open, however he did not seem to gave that his secret obsession was now exposed to the two professor's. He cracked a breathless grin and panted "Hello-o-o-o-0o ... M-Minerva ... fuck yes ... good d-day S-S-S-S-S-ev-OHH!"

Minerva watched in horror as the potions master dragged himself outside still vomiting whatever was left inside of him. She watched as he was reduced to a pale, quivering mess of a warped man. Charming Dumbledore's door locked she flicked her wand and levitated Severus into her arms and began to make her way to Remus' private dorms, she would fire call Poppy there. Every time her mind wondered onto something else that grotesque violating perverted imagery resurfaced and she staggered in her brisk stride trying to stop her stomach from writhing with the vomit SHE wanted to throw up. How could that fucked up old man wank off to the picture of a student? It was disgusting. That's when she made up her mind. She had two options; either the Ministry of Magic or Lord Riddle. Lord Riddle would be a more appropriate option as he didn't VIOLATE people's daughters. "Severus you'll be okay I promise you"

"N … N-no …" Severus shudder violently in the older woman's arms as she carried him up a flight of stairs to Remus' rooms. "That was … urgh!" he choked on phlegm that made his mouth all sticky and taste hideous.

"I know" Minerva shivered as the memory flared up within her minds-eye "oh boy do I know" she was grateful when she reached the sixth floor and even more grateful that Remus had entrusted her with his password. Taking a shaky breath she breathed "_wolf cub" _and stepped in through the portrait hole. She froze when she saw Remus and Belle curled up on the sofa. She frowned, deciding not to wake them, settled Severus in an armchair and conjured up a blanket to drape over his shivering body. She patted his shoulder tenderly "I'll send Poppy up in a little while, just try to get some sleep, okay?" the potions master nodded and closed his onyx eyes. Minerva cast a charm to rid the taste from Severus' mouth, his frown weakeend slightly, but did not fully diappear. That was the best result she was going to get until he was obliviated or at least heavily-sedated for memory-warping via Dumbledore! Minerva's lips twitched as she straightened up and retreated back out of the door. She knew the man wouldn't get any sleep, for the imagery was still imprinted within her own mind!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione dropped a few thin books onto the desk just as Crystal closed up the huge volume she had gotten herself. Crystal looked at the three other books and frowned "is that it? I swear there have to be more?"

"Well there were I should know!" Hermione stated shaking her head of bushy hair looking like the world was about to end "I don't know where they've gone"

"They can't have just disappeared, I know we're in a magical school and all but aren't those books bound to only be released from here when they are signed out, or something?"

"Mhm" Hermione nodded as Draco pulled her down onto his lap, stroking her tense shoulders comfortingly. "I can't think who's taken all those books out though"

Crystal sighed and shoved the books away "well that lot won't be of any help at all"

"I know buts it's the best I could do since they were practically scarce, although I did pick this one out for you" Hermione seemed rather proud with her finding as she drew out a book on werewolves and their mates.

Crystal took the book and cocked an eyebrow at it "and why do I want this? You should give that to bee she'll appreciate it more" Hermione used the book to swat Crystal several times on the shoulder. "HEY!"

"SHH!" Crystal glared over at Madame Pince but closed her mouth all the same, as Hermione opened her own mouth to speak … quietly.

"That's for you, Crissi, I made all the guys read this when we first found out what bee was" Hermione smiled friendly. It was a white lie in itself as none of the other's had read this book, never even looked upon it, but it could help Crystal.

Crystal quirked an eyebrow at the Gryffindor before turning her bright blue gaze onto Draco, who seemed to squirm beneath her gaze, "did you honestly read this book along with the other's?"

Draco swallowed and feeling Hermione's nails digging into the inside of his thigh he nodded casually "yep, its quite interesting though once you get into it … despite how long it is" Draco stated and for extra measure ground his teeth and slowly turned his head to Hermione, who blushed at the accusation.

Crystal gingerly accepted the book and glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room before her eyes widened "DAMNIT! I FORGOT! COME ON YOU TWO WE HAVE THAT SLEEPOVER TO GET TO!"

"OH SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT!" Hermione squealed stuffing her own books into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, Draco bolting to his feet beside them. At the front desk Crystal quickly signed out the book that was tucked away under her arm, and while she was signing her name on the sing-out book, her eyes scanned down the list. About twenty-nine books on werewolves, veela's vampires and their mates were all signed out. And the one signature that was scrawled across the long gap in the signature column made Crystal's heart drum in her chest, as a warm feeling nestled within her knotted stomach.

"Damn you, my little bee, why do you have to beat me to it?" she smirked to herself as she scrawled her name and dashed out of the library to catch up with Draco and Hermione. Hopefully this sleepover would take her mind off the whole 'dark-veela' thing. It was worth a shot. And if it didn't … there was always her little bee.

* * *

**A/N: well there was another ... er ... slightly disturbing chapter but don't worry it'll become clearer in the enxt few chapters ... sorrt boutt he Dumbledore thing :S Reviews are welome!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17 spill, drill & counting stars

**********************

**Chapter seventeen: spill, drill, and counting stars**

**********************

"What the hell took you guys so long?"

Crystal rolled her eyes as she shuffled through the portrait hole "what a lovely welcome to your humble abode, Blaise" Crystal stuck her tongue out as she shuffled further within the large 'sleepover' room at the top of the Slytherin Headquarters. It was a large spacious room with a thick black carpet coating the floor, its velvety smoothness radiating warmth into the room. There were no actually beds within the room, just several bundles of pillows and blankets occupied the far right corner of the room. Crystal was followed by Hermione and Draco who both looked pretty much ready for a good long lie-in in the make shift beds, they dropped all their schoolbags in the far left corner. Crystal clapped her hands together before clicking her tongue and glancing at Blaise with a slightly confused look glinting on her dark features, "so are we the only one's in here for tonight?"

Blaise shook his head and rubbed his chin "nah Harry, Ron and Luna are coming over as well, so are Draco and Hermione ... so it'll be a full house tonight"

"Brilliant just what we need for a long chatty Saturday night" Crystal grinned flashing her pearly white teeth before she stretched her arms over her head "you know what I have some things to drop off in my dorms, I'll be back in about a half an hour … feel free to start without me" another grin later and Crystal was gone from the room.

Draco rolled his eyes knowing Crystal's mannerisms well enough "so since it's two guys and only one girl I guess Hermione gets the privilege of the bathroom"

Hermione growled lightly with a smile but slung her bag over her shoulder and retreated into the bathroom charming the door locked with seven complex spells, because she knew that as soon as Blaises back was turned Draco would discreetly try and unlock the door for a sneak preview.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Crystal stopped a foot away from her dorm door before taking a deep breath and pressing her ear against the rough woodwork. She did not hear Gabrielle moaning in the room within so she assumed that the room was empty. When she opened the door she found that she was not alone after all, but she was more than delighted to see the person who _**did **_occupy her room. She breathed a sigh of relief and felt her heart rate increase. "Are you stalking me little bee?" Crystal purred as she kicked the door shut and allowed her schoolbag to drop at her feet and onto her bed. The brunette girls' head jerked up as the older girls' bag dropped onto the mattress beside her. She blushed at being caught in the older girls' dorms. She had only intended to drop off the books she had been informed to give to Crystal, but she had seen one of Crystal's sketchbooks poking out from under the pillow. She didn't normally indulge herself within other people's private things (she assumed the sketchbook was private) but this time curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had succumbed to her nagging inquisitiveness and had begun leafing through it. She felt a warm blush begin to colour her cheeks as she gingerly closed the sketchbook and placed it delicately on the mattress beside her thigh and diverted her gaze away from Crystal.

"Uh … I'm sorry I hadn't intended to look through your things" the blush only deepened on her hollow cheeks at every word that slipped through her lips.

Crystal just shrugged and slipped off her thin jumper "it's okay it's nothing major just a few sketches I do from time-to-time" she sat herself down on the bed beside Belle, their thighs and shoulder's touching, the contact sending a burning electricity through both their bodies. Belle swallowed thickly her muscles growing tense, while Crystal became even more relaxed and leant slightly more against Belle's shoulder. The silence turned awkward as Crystal caught Belle staring intently at her lips. She smiled softly, flicking her tongue out and stroking it seductively across her lower lip. Belle squirmed beside her, her knickers growing wet as she felt herself grow hotter as Crystal's contact. She knew she liked Crystal, even before she had realised the older girl was her mate; she just wasn't going to say anything. It's not like the older girl felt the same way … anymore … or at all. She sucked on her lips before slowly resting her head lightly on Crystal's shoulder. Crystal chuckled and slipped her hand to skim across Belle's buttocks and edge up beneath the hem of her T-Shirt, her fingertip skimming over the thin strip of exposed pale white skin. Belle swallowed past the lump in her throat, her heart slamming against her ribs, her temperature shooting up. She glanced sideways at Crystal's face that was mere inches from her own, her breath ghosting across Belle's blushing features, the engulfing sensation of euphoria was growing along with her blush as Crystal's lips floated above her own. Feeling shy and a little awkward Belle sank backwards onto the mattress trying to put some distance between them, ignoring the wolf inside her begging to kiss Crystal's lips, to see if they tasted the same. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on what part of Belle's mind you supported, Crystal was having none of the younger girls' resistance and soon she was lying down on top of her, her firm breasts pushing against Belle's petite ones, her dark fingers encircling the nape of Belle's fiery hot neck. Crystal's lips curled up in a slow sexy smile as she traced a finger down Belle's nose and lips. Her fingers paused over Belle's lips and before Belle knew what she was doing she had parted her lips slightly and allowed the digit to slip within her mouth. Crystal allowed a small gasp float through her lips as she felt Belle's hot, wet tongue sliding along her finger as she sucked on it. She slipped her finger out of Belle's mouth and allowed her eyelids to flutter closed as she lowered herself closer to Belle's lips. And then their lips met in a passionate kiss, a kiss that had waited since that sad day at Platform nine and three quarters five years ago. Belle immediately allowed Crystal's tongue access within her mouth, their tongues colliding in a battle for dominance. Belle sank into the kiss, revelling in the feel of Crystal's weight pressing her into the mattress, their hips grinding together and their hands wondering aimlessly. She allowed Crystal to gain dominance; she _**wanted **_to be dominated by the older girl. Belle felt her defences weaken as she wrapped an arm around Crystal's warm neck and pulled her down further into the kiss. She had never felt this rush of burning passion before. When Crystal began pressing butterfly kisses along Belle's neck the younger girl gasped in pleasure, her fingers tangling themselves in Crystal's jet-black hair. Her mind was a blur of passion. She felt happier then she had been in ages. She didn't want this moment to end.

"You enjoying that are you, you harlot?"

Sadly it did.

Crystal's head dropped into the crook of Belle's neck, her body quivering with both anger at being interupted and a deep desire for the younger girl beneath her. She turned her head towards the doorway, a death glare planted firmly within her features. "What?" she spat venomously as Gabrielle stood fuming in the doorway, arms folded across the thin body, long blonde curtain of hair hanging sleek over her shoulders.

"I vas vondering wezzer or not you vere going to invite me to zis sleepover zat your brother vas having"

"No I was not" Crystal growled, the rumbling of the growl within her chest only made Belle twice as horny.

"And vhy not?" Gabrille asked, sounded aggitated and insulted, her venomous glare darting to Belle. This only enraged Crystal further.

Belle felt the older girls muscles quiver with rage as she braced herself further up on her arms, so that she was leering over Belle, alhtough her gaze was trying to burn Gabrielle into cinders. Belle herself felt her muscles and temper inflame, for completely different reasons. The fact that Gabrielle had easy access to Crystal's room boiled her blood. Her grip on Crytsal's neck seemed to tighten. Her stomach muscles tensed as her hard green eyes fixed upon Gabrielle. "Because there is not enough room in the sleepover suite"

"You can just expand it" Gabrielle stated with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

Crystal ground her teeth together "no we can't actually. And besides it can only hold eight people"

"Vell then vhy can't I come?"

"I can think of three very good reasons" Belle breathed turning her head upwards to glance at Crystal. Crystal, however, heard her comment and snickered slightly. Gabrielle bristled.

"Vhat did she say?"

"Nothing that concerns you" Crystal snapped immpatiently "as I was saying the room only holds eight people"

"Vell who are zese eight of you?"

"Me ... Blaise ... Draco Malfoy ... Hermione Granger ... Ron Weasley ... Harry Potter-"

"Zat is only seven!" screeched the little blonde girl, her fists bunching into fists at her sides. Belle thought the girl just looked pure pathetic. "Vhy can I not come wiz you?!!!"

"Because-" Crystal was cut off as she toppled onto the warm mattress in the space Belle had just been occupying. Crystal watched with amused eyes as Belle crossed the dorm room at a slow pace, arms folded across her chest, eyes narrowed in a death glare at Gabrielle. Gabrielle had the decency to look firhgtened as the werewolf towered over her by a good few inches.

Belle sneered down at the younger girl "because I am going with her"

"V-Vhat?" Crystal cocked as eyebrow as a shiver ran down the usual bitchy Gabrielle's body. She had a reason to thought. Belle looked positively scary like this.

"I. Am. Going. With. Her" Belle said in very slow, perfect english knowing fully that it would grind on Gabrielle's nerves.

Gabrielle leant to the side so that she could see Crystal "iz zis true?" she squeaked. Crystal stood up and wrapped her arms over Belle's shoulder, the other around her waist, and hugged her backwards against her warm body. Belle resisted the urge to gasp. Her body really was warm.

"Oui" Crystal replied simply before grabbing Belle's wrist and dashing out of the dorm. Belle merely ran behinid the older girl, caught completely off-guard, leaving Gabrielle standing in the dorm with a look of boiling rage on her pointed features, Crystal's loud laugh ringing back along the corridor and ringing in her ears.

Belle was panting heavily when they finally stopped and collapsed beside the portrait to Gryffindor tower. She suddnely began laughing, the rush of adrenaline through her veins sent her heart pounding roughly. She turned her head against the stone wall and blushed. Crystal's chest was heaving so much that her breasts threatened to burst from her thin shirt. Belle forced herself off of the wall and stared up at the Fat lady, "password"

"Squishy pops"

The fat lady chuckled and swung ouwards to admit them. Crystal followed Belle into the Gryffindor common room ignoring the startled looks she recieved as she climbed the stone spiral staricase to the girls' dorms. The dorms' were warm and welcoming, even more so than the Beauxbatons dorms. Crystal sighed contently with a small smile and sat down on the bed Belle was standing next to as she rummaged around in a chest of drawers next to it. She allowed her eyes to drink in the sight of Belle's lith figure, the messy hair, slim legs and small butt. She grinned. Belle squirmed under the feel of Crystal's stare. She straightened up and held out a large pair of pyjamas for Crystal. Crystal took them and quirked an eyebrow. "What are these for?"

"To sleep in" Belle stated and at the look she recieved she blushed, a hand rising to cover her cheek "well since it's not safe to go back to your own dorms-"

"Who said it's not safe?"

"I did" Belle growled her eyes flashing artic green. If Crystal had seen right, she had caught a glimpse of a fang.

She nodded and grinned down at Belle and stroked her finger's through the girls' messy hair. "Thanks" she sensed that since Belle was this awkward around a simple touch it would not be safe to undress in front of the younger girl, so she looked for the bathroom door and retreated into there, flashing a grin to the Gryffindor as she closed the door. Belle was in fact blushing profusely as she hurriedly changed into her own pyjama's feeling thankful that they were cute, warm and fluffy. She was in a cuddly mood tonight. She secretly hoped that Crystal was too.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET MOTHER-FUCKING TIME!" was the first thing out of Ron's mouth to greet that two girls' as they finally slipped in amongst the explosion of pillows and quilts strewn all about the room. The floor was virtualy invisible to the naked eye. Belle blushed as she slipped in amongst the other's while Crystal boldly strode after her.

"Well sorry" Crystal snapped with a grin "we had some frenchie business to deal with, right bee?"

"Er ... yeah" Belle blushed because she could tell within the others' eyes that they had gotten the wrong end of the stick by a mile and a half. She decided to ignore them. _**Let them think whatever they want to think**_, Belle mentally shook her head, _**they don't know a thing.**_

She settled down cross-legged amongst the others' who were sitting in a small circle. Crystal sat down right beside her, the scent of her dark chocolate skin was maddening for Belle. She flexed her neck and smiled softly, ignoring the knowing look Hermione had cast in her direction. Hermione smiled as Belle looked down at her lap, a blush deepening on her cheeks. "So bee are you up for the Christmas holidays this year?" Hermione asked from her position stroking Draco's hair, his head in her lap.

Belle shrugged "I'm not sure just yet, we'll see how things pan out first"

"What things?" Ron and Crystal questioned in unison.

Belle's face burnt red "uh ... just ... things. Like I need to get tagged"

Draco cringed and looked up at his friend "I hear that's painful" he recieved a sharp smack from Hermione "Ow! What was that for?" he whined holding his shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes "you don't need to frighten the poor girl before it's even time"

Out of sight of everyone else Crystal's fingertips skimmed across Belle's "you'll be okay bee" Crystao announced boldly her trademakr grin on her lips "we'll go with you for support ... and we can gag Draco in the process" Draco cringed at the evil glint in Crystal's eyes. He made a point of clamping his mouth shut.

Belle shook her head "no it's okay I'll b-be fine"

"Nonesense we'll go with you" Blaise grinned beside her. Belle blushed and nodded, her eyes downcast.

"So" Ron broke the slow silence "who's up for a little drinking game?"

"ME!" chrosued everyone else, watching with hungry eeys as the red-haired boy withdrew five large bottle of firewhiskey from a pillowcase.

Luna, who had been oddly quiet throughout the whole ordeal so far, cocked an eyebrow "how no one noticed that your pillowcase was clinking I'll never know" This time it was Ron's turn to blush redder than his own hair. He popped the cork and Hermione conjured up eight small shot-glasses.

"So what are the rules to this particular game?" Harry asked from his spot beside Luna and Hermione.

"Um ... Crystal why don't you take charge?" Ron beamed at her. Crystal rolled her eyes and racked her brains for one of her drinking games from Beauxbatons. She had played them with Madame Maxine as all the other girls' were insanely lightweight when it came to alcohol.

"How about ..." damn there were so many games to choose from "... spill or drill?"

"How do you play?" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It's like truth or dare really. Each person has their glass filled up. If say, I asked Blaise a question and he lied to me his glass would glow red and he will have to take a shot. If I ask him to do something like a challenge his glass would glow green, he'd tale the shot and the charm on the shot will make him do whatever it was virtually against his own will" she looked around at the grip "sound good?" they nodded in agreement and watched as Crystal waved her wand over the shot glasses and filled them up with firewhiskey. "Okay who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Luna volunteered and turned her light blue eyes onto Hermione "where was the most public place you've shagged Draco in?"

Hermione cringed and blushed "er ..." _**pick the least awful one!**_ "... in moaning Myrtle's bathroom" she looked own and closed her eyes in embarrassment. Her glass was glowing bright red. Reluctantly she picked the glass up and down the contents, hissing as it scorched down her throat. Shuddering she faced Harry "Harry, I want you to ... kiss Ron"

"WHAT?" both boys' cried as harry's glass glowed green.

Harry sighed and looked apologetically at Ron as he raised his glass in a salute "at least it's nothing more" he down his shot and stood up. The liquid burned in the it of his stomach and he felt himself drop in front of his best friend, grab his neck and forcefully pressed thier open mouths together (Ron's was only open out of shock). When they broke apart Ron's mouth was still open a look of pure horror on his freckled face.

**_Several challenges, twelve truths and two bottle of firewhiskey later ..._**

"Okay" Harry turned to Belle slightly drunk "come over here and tell me your most deepest secret" Belle's glass glowed green/ She down the shot and crawled over to Harry on her hands and knees, unintentionally giving Crystal a rather vivid view or her arse, and whispered something in his. "WOW!" Harry grinned stupidly at her as she returned to her seat.

"Oka-a-a-y" Belle looked around at the slightly drunk occupants of the room. "Draco tell me what you **_really_** think of Ron" Draco's glass glowed green.

"I think that Ron is an oddly coloured boy who has a mouth that hangs open so much that he could catch a hippogriff in there" Hermione giggled at her boyfriends' statement. This time it was Draco's turn. "Hmm Crystal" the older girl drew her attention away from Belle's neck and looked at him "I want you to ..." he motioned with his finger to cross the circle. She obliged and leant in close so he could whisper to her. "I want you to give Belle the best kiss of her life"

Belle frowned wondering what the two where whispering about when she saw Crystal's glass glow red. Crystal slid back over to her previous position next to Belle and faced her, her eyes staring deeply within the younger girls bright green eyes. She cupped the Gryffindor's face in her warm dark hands and stroked her cheeks with her thumb. Belle was entranced, her heart pounding, her limbs weakening, her eyes glittering as she stared up at Crystal through half-closed eyes. Crystal's lips parted and took Belle's lower lip within them, sucking hungrily and passionately. She moved her lips softly and firmly against the younger girls' her arms wrapping around Belle's pale shoulder's impriosning her within the kiss. Belle leant into the kiss their tongue colliding together in a wet embrace as their lips caressed one another's lips. When Crystal broke away she stroked a stray strand of Belle's hair out of her eyes and breathed a soft smile, she sat up and allowed the younger girl to cuddle into her shoulder to hide the boiling blush on her cheeks. Crystal stroked Belle across the pulsepoint on her neck noticing how a quiver ran through the younger girl's body. She smiled and gently prodded Belle. "Bee-bee was that the best kiss of your life?" Belle's glass glowed green. She nodded against Crystal's shoulder. Luna looked at Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione returned the look before both girls' looked across the circle at Belle and Crystal. Neither girl had touched their glowing glasses.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LATER THAT EVENING**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Belle had curled up in the small alcove by the windows so that she could look up into the clear night sky. She liked watching the stars. It was refreshing just to look at the and watch as the twinkled from the heavens. She listened to the quietness of the room and noticed when someone seemed to shuffle and stand up. **_Probably going to the bathroom _**Belle thought as she continued to watch the stars. However whoever was moving about moved closer to Belle's bed. She tensed under her blankets and buried her head deeper within her pillow. Her actions did nothing to waver the person's advances however. The warmth of a body lying beside her made her feel confused and insanely happy. She could smell who it was. She loved the chocolate and spice smell that she had mentally labelled as 'Crystal' it wa sher own unique scent and it was delicious. She felt the older girls' arms wrap around her protectively, she felt Crystal bury her face within her hair and neck. She listened as the older girl inhaled deeply and snuggled against her. She smiled, her heart threatening to burst with happiness. She rested her own arm over Crystal's and hesitated before loosely entwining their fingers together. Crystal breathed a content smile and curled her free arm under her head so that she could see over Belle's head. "The stars are really bright tongiht" she stated in a soft whisper.

Belle nodded "yeah ... they're beautiful"

**_Like you _**Crystal smiled and nodded "yeah beautiful" for the rest of the evening both girls' just lay in silence neither wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere that had descended within the room, in a tender embrace, silently counting the stars that winked down at them.


	18. Chapter 18 the night after inheritance

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter eighteen: The night after the inheritance**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

To say that Crystal's inheritance came in lightly was absolute bullshit as for the entire evening the girl tossed and turned fitfully within the hospital wing bed sheets, wailing as though she had been hit by a thousand Crucio's at once. No one was allowed to interfere until the process was complete and her magic levels had began to level out. It was three days later; on the fifteenth of September when Crystal was finally stable enough to be allowed visitors. She leant up against the pale sheets and blinked weakly eyeing her small hoard of visitors. She swallowed thickly and rubbed her eyes as Madame Pomphrey helped her sit up against the mound of pillows. "Thank you," she rasped as she turned back to her visitors "hey you guys" she wheezed her throat acting up. Blaise, Draco and Hermione moved as quietly as they could as they sat themselves down at the head of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked stroking Crystal's hand gently.

Crystal nodded "a little bit better" she winced as her stomach twinged slightly. She ignored the pang and turned to Blaise "how was your inheritance?"

"Not as bad as your" he admitted with a small smile "I got out yesterday morning"

"Then why was I made to spend an extra day?" Crystal demanded roughly.

"Madame Pomphrey explained to your father that it had something to do with another creature in the room … something to do with racing, inter-mingling magic parallels or something like that" Draco frowned clearly not remembering what had been told to them. Hermione rolled her eyes but made no move to interject.

Crystal swallowed again and pinched the bridge of her nose "not to seem … ungrateful or anything but didn't anyone else come by? Harry? Ron?" a pause "Belle?"

"Harry and Ron were here a little earlier last night with the rest of us but you weren't awake. Plus it's the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff game today … in an hour"

"And Belle?"

"Getting geared up"

"Geared up?" Crystal frowned. This school really was weird at times.

"She's reserve seeker for Gryffindor"

"What about Ginny?"

"Please. As soon as Harry saw Belle's skills Ginny was bumped down to chaser. That's why there's some friction between her and Belle. They hate each other" Blaise snickered merrily. Crystal cocked and eyebrow, she hadn't known that.

"Sounds like fun" Crystal responded dryly "so … she hasn't … visited me … at all?" the thought alone caused Crystal's heart to break a little. She frowned slightly at this. She hadn't cared that deeply about people before.

"Of course she has the girl is anything but heartless" Blaise stated playfully punching Crystal's arm. "Since you fell asleep two days ago she hasn't left your side or slept"

"Then why-?"

"Remus and Pomphrey kicked her out. Told her to sleep in case she was called on as back-up seeker" Hermione sighed inwardly "Ginny tried to slip her something into her pumpkin juice this morning." Crystal's fists clenched and her face turned blood-angry "what?" she spat aggressively.

"Chillax Crissi, Belle is a werewolf"

Crystal clapped her hands three times sarcastically "bravo Mr. Obvious" she glared up at Draco.

"I meant that she can smell anything … unnatural about her food"

"That makes no difference the girl-"

**BANG!**

"P-O-P-P-Y!!!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Harry, Ron and Katie Bell levitating two stretchers between them. Crystal craned her neck to see. One held Ginny Weasley and the other held Belle. Crystal felt her heart throb as she looked as Belle, unconscious, as they moved her onto a hospital bed. Ginny groaned and whimpered muttering "she's crazy I tell you … a wild animal … she tried to kill me … put her to sleep … p-p-p-please …" Ginny Weasley was so lucky that Crystal was still under the heavy influence of immobilisation potions otherwise _**she**_ would have been the one reduced to a bloody pulp. Madame Pomphrey came rushing into the ward carrying armfuls of potions and bandages. She looked between the two girls' and finally decided to ten to Belle first ignoring Ginny's protests of being '_the only sane and conscious person in need of her help'_. Hermione cast a sympathetic look at Crystal as she writhed in her bed clutching her head and whimpering unbearably. Hermione stood up and made over to Harry.

"What happened between these two?" she asked sternly, looking down at Belle's bruising features.

"She caught the snitch. Ginny was there when the team landed and claimed that Crystal and Gabrielle had gotten pretty cosy. The jealousy that little wolf lets out is insane" Ron shook his head "we convinced Belle Ginny was lying obviously, but Belle was still pissed off at Ginny calling Crystal a slut and so she lashed out" Hermione shook her head. This wasn't going to be good when Belle woke up. Glancing over at Ginny, Hermione saw several deep gashes marring the girls' peachy skin.

"What exactly did she do to Ginny?"

"She scratched her only she didn't use human nails. Her claws came through, along with the fangs. Not a pretty sight at half eleven in the morning" Ron grimaced at the memory. It had been pretty traumatic.

Hermione sighed "Ginny is really pushing it now. She must know that as soon as a werewolf is licensed and tagged by the ministry of magic if they attack or bite someone they will either be executed, sent to Azkaban or banished from society" both boy's cringed "we best not tell Crystal about this just yet. We don't want to upset her" Hermione advised. Both boys' nodded, neither one of them realising that due to Crystal being a dark-veela she, like Belle, had super-hearing. And she had heard everything.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Remus paced his room pinching his lip nervously when finally Severus entered his rooms. Instantly he gripped the older man's arms "is she okay? And Crystal, is she alright?"

"Remy calm down" Severus demanded shaking the werewolf" before loosening his grip and leaning into the wolf's lips and kissed his lightly "calm down, they are fine. Both are making a marvellous recovery"

Remus sighed and leant into Severus' chest breathing out a sigh of relief "thank Merlin" there was a slight pause where Remus attempted to straighten out his thoughts "do you think that … we should tell them our suspicions?"

Severus pondered this for a moment "no I think that they should find it out on their own"

Remus shook his own head "I am afraid I will have to disagree"

"Oh really?"

"Yes" Remus growled lightly "okay how about we leave it until New Year? If nothing happens by then, then perhaps they are not mates"

Severus nodded and began to nudge Remus towards the sofa. He fell on top of the werewolf and stripped him of his jeans, feeling Remus roll his hips beneath his own as he slashed open the younger man's shirt. He lowered himself down and bit down into Remus' scarred skin. He sucked on the wound making it swell and redden. Remus' breath hitched. Severus was marking him and he loved the feel of Severus' tongue running over his nipples. He then felt the older man roll down his body and unbuttoned his jeans. Remus' erection was pulsing heavily. The younger man gasped when Severus' burning mouth enveloped his cock. His mind blacked out as the only thing that mattered to him right now was Severus' mouth pumping up and down over his shaft. He gripped the cushions until his blood vessel threatened to burst, his hips rocking in time with Severus' mouth. He grew heavier as Severus' tongue licked at his head teasingly. His eyes shut tightly, one of his hands tangled within Severus' hair. "Yes … Sev! I'm … g-gonna … ah!" Severus grinned as Remus came hot and heavy into his mouth. He licked his lips and swallowed hungrily before climbing up the Gryffindor's body and stroking his sweaty hair.

"You sounded like you had a good time" Severus smirked as he pressed a kiss to Remus' flushed cheek.

"Sod off you prick I've been heavy for you for ages" Remus growled running a hand through his damp mop of hair "you evil tease"

"Well I'm not Head of Slytherin for nothing, now am I?" Severus grinned as Remus initiated a small kiss. Severus took it upon himself to fasten up Remus' trousers and straighten his jumper down before stroking his stomach. Remus felt a bubble of affection rise within his chest. He loved the soft side of Severus. He began to grow really sleepy and closed his eyes, his hand that had been tangled in Severus' hair loosened itself and caressed Severus' scalp.

"Mmm I love you" Remus murmured through a yawn before going to sleep. Severus stared wide-eyed down at the werewolf looking so vulnerable in his arms.

His thoughts were interrupted when a large barn owl swooped in through the open window. It dropped a letter on his lap before flying back out into the sunny morning. Severus unrolled the parchment and scanned it.

_Dear Remus and Severus,_

_I am sure you are both aware of the situation between your daughters. I think before their relationship develops any further you will have to talk to them. Therefore I am arranging that for a week you will 'swap daughter' in a sense to talk, advise and console them on what's to come. This will take effect immediately._

_My regards,_

_Minerva_

Severus growled and rubbed his eye, a whole week with a fidgety werewolf that wasn't his boyfriend? He didn't know if he could take it. Then again he had always loved a challenge.

* * *

**A/N: okay that was kind of a short chapter but I honesty had some sever writer's block and I was tired soooo ... don't worry the next chapter will make up for this one. I promise. Reviews are welcome!**


	19. Chapter 19 dad swap part one

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter nineteen: dad swap (part one)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Crystal was agitated at having to spend a week the Remus. Especially after the way he had slapped her the other week. She could hold a grudge for eternity if need be. A trait inherited from Severus no doubt. She gingerly dumped her trunk in the only room in Remus' private quarters and eyed the room that Remus stayed in; it was quite large with soft honey-coloured walls and a colossal sized bed with soft ruby red covers on the bed. On the bedside table stood a proud photo frame with a picture of Remus and Belle hugging in the soft snow-falling winter of 2005. She smiled softly as Belle flushed pink from the cold and buried deeper into Remus' embrace. Her green eyes glittered bright green. "She missed you a lot you know" the voice startled Crystal out of her thoughts. She turned to him an eyebrow in the air and decided to change the subject.

"Why is there only one bed?" she demanded. Remus rolled his eyes but decided to follow the change of subject.

"Do you never read anything?" he smiled lightly "Belle shares a bed with me. Werewolves get lonely and since Severus isn't allowed to sleep in with me thanks to the wrinkled old twat running this place, and the fact that Belle hasn't mated yet, we sleep in the same bed. It isn't the same as with mates but the parental bond is comforting and protecting to cubs"

"Cubs?" Crystal snorted with laughter lightly before sitting on the bed "I hope you realise I am not sharing a bed with you, right?"

Remus nodded "I wasn't expecting you to" he flicked his wand and a small door appeared off to the side "through there is your own room for the week. I think you'll find everything you require. There is a bathroom connected to your room too so you don't have to fight for use of the other one" he beamed lightly before stretching his knotted shoulders. He could really use a massage from Severus right now.

"So what am I expected to be doing here then? Learning to how to put a flea collar on a werewolf?" she growled.

Remus shot her a dark look "I sincerely hope that you do not use those remarks around Belle. My cub is easily offended"

"Of course I don't" this time Crystal sounded offended "I would never do that to her! I _**respect**_ her more than I respect … the majority of people alive!"

Remus rolled his eyes with a smile "whatever you say, Serena" Crystal froze at the name. Severus had only called her that on a few occasions since she had found out. It was still oddly unsettling for her to hear it. "And to answer your earlier question I have been instructed to update you on werewolves and veela's and mating seasons etc."

"And Sev couldn't have done this because-?"

"Because Severus is doing exactly the same with Belle" Remus licked his lips "on top of that I want to know that my cub will be safe with you"

"What on earth are you talking about? We're just friends"

"Is that all you want you two to be?"

Crystal bit her lip and diverted her gaze. Truth be told she did. But she didn't have control over who her mate was therefore she could get stuck with someone who was an obnoxious prick. She sighed inwardly and looked up at the ex-Gryffindor. "That, professor, is really none of your concern. If I wish to develop my 'relationship' as you put it, with Belle than I will until my mate is found"

"And what if, by chance, your mate was Belle?"

Crystal shrugged trying to make out like she didn't care. Remus however was no fool, he could see straight through the mask she wore "then that would be easier on the both of us, wouldn't it?" she snapped rhetorically.

Remus sighed. This was going to be a rough week; "all I'm saying is that you should both be careful" he ran his hand down the length of his face and chewed on bottom lip "after all what if you end up having two possible mates?"

"W-what do you mean?" Crystal's head snapped up from looking at her lap, and fixed her bewildered gaze upon Remus "none of the books Belle gave me mentioned that"

"You shouldn't believe everything you read, however it does help to an extent"

Crystal flopped back on the surprisingly squishy bed fixing her eyes upon the ceiling "two mates? I don't even like the idea of having one! I don't want two!"

To her surprise Remus chuckled as he tidied up the room. The last full moon hadn't been kind to either himself or Belle. Crystal watched with a weird look in her eyes as Remus began picking up the torn clothes from the floor. Her eyes scanned the rest of the clothes strewn across the floor, she saw Belle's ripped school blouse, slashed grey skirt, and … Remus watched out of the corner of his eye as a blush crept onto Crystal's cheeks. He followed her gaze and suppressed a chuckle. He bent over and scooped up the ripped underwear from the floor and threw them in the hamper along with the other torn clothing. He turned back to Crystal.

"Sorry about the mess, the last full moon was a little rough on us"

"What did you do? Rip everything you owned?" Crystal scoffed.

Remus had learnt a while back to tune out dark comments and remarks when people were uncomfortable or nervous. "No but Belle had a little bit of a fit before she transformed, that's all"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY '_THAT'S ALL'_?" Crystal raged "SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"I am aware of that … my, my, Crystal I didn't know you cared that much for your … _**friend**_" Remus' slow smile crawled onto his lips.

Crystal bristled "I don't," she stated sticking her nose up in the air.

"Well then you won't react when I tell you that she fractured her shoulder-joint in Quidditch"

"Is she alright?" Crystal rushed, her sense alert and her heart hammering against her ribs.

Remus nodded "as good as can be expected" he quirked an eyebrow at her "why are you concerned? I thought you didn't care?" Remus allowed a slow smirk crawl onto his lips, one that would make Severus proud. Crystal's eyes narrowed.

"You're a dark man deep down Remus Lupin"

"Oh I know" he smirked across at her "now get up we're going out"

"O-out? Where?" she asked confused as she stood up to follow the shabby man.

He chuckled at her expression "no need to look scared I'm only taking you into Hogsmeade for a drink"

"Why?" Crystal asked shrugging on a thin jacket.

"Because your dear father and Belle have agreed to meet us there in an hour and that way we can continue our conversation without Dumbledore listening in"

"Has he bugged the place?"

"No but he has his ways" Remus muttered darkly before opening the door for Crystal.

She eyed him coldly before walking past her nose in the air "I still don't like you"

"Duly noted," he replied before closing the door behind them.

Belle dumped her trunk onto the small spare room across the hall from Severus' room. It was fairly large with dark green walls, and a fluffy black carpet. It was a lovely room, she could only imagine he used it for storage as there were several boxes crammed about the shelves and under the bed. Feeling curious she dug out a small photo album from one of the boxes under the bed. She flipped the cover open to see baby photos of Crystal and Blaise when they first arrived home. Belle smiled, they looked so cute. "Having fun?" a voice from the doorway startled her. Belle looked up to see Severus and blushing heavily she jumped up and shoved the album back in its box.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled getting up and sitting on the bed.

"Don't be you can look if you want, just put everything back when you're done"

"Thank you … sir"

"Severus" she merely nodded and shuffled slightly "so may I ask what exactly is it that you feel for my daughter?"

Belle nodded "you may" she paused playing with the hem of her shirt "to be honest I have had these feelings for a long time about her"

"What do you feel?"

Belle shook her head "I don't think I should tell you … well not yet anyways" she smiled up at him feeling relaxed "anything else you wish to tell me … Sev?" he eyed her suspiciously before slowly shaking his head.

"You are so much like Remy"

Belle smiled "I shall take that as a compliment" she beamed shyly "I do not think I will tell Crystal how I feel … I don't even know if she feels that same way about me, in fact I … I know she doesn't"

Severus frowned at the little Gryffindor "you don't know that. She is very confused right now. You have to be patient"

Belle gave a dry laugh "patience. That's all everyone tells me. Its frustrating" Severus tensed slightly as he watched her small fingers curl into tight fists. "If she did feel the same about me I'd be so happy. But until then I don't really want to think about it"

"And yet you can't seem to stop" Belle sighed at Severus' words but nodded reluctantly. Severus sighed "believe me I know how you feel" Belle snorted at this but didn't question it. "Since you're not in the mood for talking how about we go down and have a drink in the Three Broomsticks with Remy and Crystal?" He felt Belle tense but she nodded nonetheless.

"Sure what harm can a drink do, eh?"

"That's the spirit" Severus was oddly cheery and Belle wondered if he was already slightly drunk, however she followed suit in slipping into a thin jackets and following Severus out of the private rooms in the dungeons. Severus was very cautious as he left the castle, Belle practically in his shadows as they left through the entrance doors.

"What afraid that someone's stalking us?" Belle joked as they stepped out into the warm air.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of" Severus muttered darkly. Belle frowned up at him as he ushered her out of the school grounds and off in the direction of Hogsmeade. Belle didn't ask any questions as they moved along the paths in the descending twilight.

Crystal swirled her third butterbeer before glancing across at Remus who stared blankly into his own glass, a hand threaded into his light brown hair. She opened her mouth to ask him something before deciding against it and returning her gaze back to the depths of her goblet and taking a swig. She glanced up at the clock above the bar. It read 7:32pm. She suppressed another sigh and ran her hand down the length of her face. _**What could be taking them so long? **_She mentally whined as the bell above the door twinkled once again drawing her attention over the crowd. There he was dressed in a long black jacket, his hair swept back in a ponytail with a petite brunette at his side. Crystal smiled and nudged Remus' foot under the table. He glanced up at her and then followed her gaze to the door, where Belle and Severus were hanging up their coats. Severus looked over the see of heads and spotted Remus and Crystal at a table before moving towards them, Belle hurrying along behind him. "Hello Remy how are you?" Severus asked dipping his head and pressing a kiss to Remus' lips before taking a seat next to him.

"Hello! Children here! Warping minds much" Crystal complained as Belle sat down beside her. She did her best to cover the jolt in her heart by taking a sip of butterbeer.

Belle shook her head "seriously guys that's not exactly rated K is it now?" she grinned over at her dad "so I'm seeing she hasn't murdered you yet"

"Not quite" Remus grinned over his goblet "but I'd give her a week"

"That's all you have" Belle grinned brightly before reaching over and shaking his hand "ten galleons, by Sunday then, have it ready and waiting pups"

"That's you" Remus grinned as Belle stuck her tongue out.

"Wow puppy love much?" Severus beamed hugging his boyfriend and allowed Remus to cuddle into his chest "so Crissi how are you fairing?"

"Okay I suppose" she shrugged the hand that had been on her knee under the table 'accidentally' skimming over and touching Belle's bare knee. "I'm seeing you haven't killed my little bee yet" she responded looking up at her father. Over a week or so she had gotten used to calling him 'father' as he had been more like a father to her than Antonio ever had.

Remus looked over at Severus and murmured "my little bee?" Severus merely shrugged and returned their attention back to the two girls' who had begun a separate discussion.

"So how are things with my dad?" Belle asked as Madame Rosmerta placed her goblet of butterbeer in front of her. She gave her thanks before taking a sip and turning back to Crystal.

"Um … they're okay I suppose it's just er … is it true werewolves get really lonely?"

Belle nodded and wiped her lips dry of froth "yes and I'm guessing by that, that you found out I share a bed with Remus"

Crystal nodded before casting a glance over at their dad's across the table. They were deep in discussion Remus with a dreamy look in his eyes and Severus with a faint blush in his cheeks. She felt a twinge of happiness at this because it had been such a long time since she had seen her father smile so happily. She turned back to face Belle, who was staring at her with wide green eyes. She bit her bottom lip; green eyes were so hot. "You know … you don't have to … share his bed anymore" she swallowed thickly her hands cupped around the base of her goblet.

Belle smiled timidly at Crystal's awkwardness. She set her goblet down and shifted closer to the older girl "are you asking me to spend the night in your dorms?"

"Uh no I was thinking Gryffindor tower"

"That's fine with me" Belle glanced over at their dads who had just glanced over at their dads and pulled a face "I think we should leave now"

"Good idea" Crystal and Belle slid from their seats manoeuvred their way through the crowd and grabbed their jackets and left the pub into the tepid twilight air. Belle inhaled deeply as they moved along the path back towards the school grounds. Crystal could smell the werewolf's scent fresh and clear like vanilla and ink. Crystal frowned at the latter and then looked down at the younger girls' hands. She smiled; there were small blobs of blue ink dotting her snowy skin. "So my little bee did you have a nice summer?"

"It was okay I spent most of it helping dad move into his new cottage" Belle stretched her arms and shrugged off her jacket as they entered the grounds. Feeling playful she dumped her jackets and lunged at Crystal giggling madly. Crystal dumped her own jackets on top of Belle's and then toppled to the ground, Belle on top of her. Crystal blinked in surprise at the look of giddiness in Belle's eyes. A slow smirk crawled onto her lips as she grappled Belle and claimed dominance, leaning down to the younger girls' lips. Belle snarled playfully and wrestled with Crystal, their bodies rolled about the grass while they giggled. Crystal tried to roll Belle off her when she noticed the younger girl pouting.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't think you'd mind if I topped," she pouted before an evil glint entered her eyes.

"You saucy little stop-out"

"Bite me" Belle challenged and was surprised when Crystal sat up beneath her. "Ow-ahh" Belle's yelp of pain melted into warm moan's of pleasure. Her pale hand encircled Crystal's warm dark neck and encouraged her teeth deeper against her skin. Crystal's lips massaged Belle's neck over her pulse point making her sink sideways having lost control in her limbs. She looked in a dreamy daze as she allowed Crystal to climb on top of her and initiate another slow kiss.

"Shall we take this inside?" Crystal murmured in a husky voice, her longs panting heavily, her bright eyes drinking in Belle as if she had only just realised how beautiful she thought she was. Belle merely nodded and slid out from underneath her friend and scooped up her jacket and waited for Crystal to follow suit. Once inside Gryffindor tower in the girls' dorm Crystal threw her jacket to the floor and turned to pin Belle to the door, devouring her mouth in the process. Belle wanted to let herself get carried away but something nagged at the back of her mind chanting _**she won't love you she won't love you SHE WON'T LOVE YOU!!! **_"Ah … Crissi … Crissi-"

Crystal broke away for a second to pant "I love it when you say name like that"

Belle shook her head as Crystal's teeth grazed the hickey that was forming on her neck once again. Wrong end of the stick! Crystal bit down hard a tiny drop of blood surfacing while she ground her hips viciously against Belle's throbbing groin "C-R-I-S-S-I!!!" Crystal sagged slightly licking at the wound she had created and smiled slightly, her tongue feeling like heaven as it licked hotly on the wound she had created. Her breath ghosted hotly over Belle's pale skin, she brushed her lips lower against the Gryffindor's collarbone making the werewolf shiver. "Crissi …"

"Yes, my little one?"

Belle looked up into Crystal's eyes only then noticing the changes her inheritance had caused; her once sapphire eyes had changed to a deep amethyst purple, her once jet-black hair had changed to a soft deep brown, a tint darker than Belle's own. "I …" her voice jolted in her throat "I … um …"

Crystal smiled. She loved it when her little bee was all flustered and speechless. She stroked the younger girls' hair out of her eyes "what is it, bee? Is this about the whole mate thing?" Belle nodded, bowing her head to hide the tears from her eyes. Crystal tilted the girls' face upwards so that they were seeing eye-to-eye "I assure you I would not be doing any of this if I did not lo… like you"

Belle caught the slip up but decided to ignore it … for now "shall we go and get some sleep?" she asked timidly as the older girl continued to play with her ear. Crystal breath a smile and nodded taking the younger girls' hand and walking her back over to the bed, where she sat down but made Belle remain standing.

"On one condition"

"Name it" Belle tried to appear as a brave girl but she knew that Crystal could right through it. And if she did she didn't attempt to bug Belle about it.

Crystal took hold of the younger girls' arms and played with her fingers "let me dress you" she immediately tensed and her eyes shot wide-open, her arms clamped stiffly at her sides.

"N-n-n-n … no … I … I can't I-"

"Shh" Crystal pressed her finger to Belle's lips "please?"

Belle shook her head and slid onto the bed stiffly beside Crystal "I'm sorry I just can't … n-not yet"

"Okay" Crystal hushed the girls' ramblings with a small kiss to the forehead and wrapped an arm over her waist "let's just go to sleep, eh?" Belle nodded and allowed the older girl to cuddle her up into her chest, her heartbeat lulling the Gryffindor into a peaceful slumber. Neither girl noticed how the bond quivered around them and deepened within those last few conscious minutes in Gryffindor tower. But for now they were content, cuddled into one another's arms and breathing deeply, the scent's of their mate's lying thickly in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Well there was the slightly intense chapter but i must warn you the plot will not only thicken but it will become darker ... you have been warned! Read and review you know they are welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20 deal with the devil

**Chapter twenty: Deal with the Devil**

* * *

At breakfast the next morning both Remus and Severus were absent from the teacher's table at the front of the hall. Crystal, who was sitting at the Slytherin table with her group of friends, frowned at this. She hummed in thought before touching her thigh against Belle's own under the table. Belle flinched away and her breathing became rough and heavy. This caused Crystal to become concerned. The magic aura radiating off of her little friend seemed to pulse like a heated heartbeat around them. She put her fork down and placed her now empty hand onto the Gryffindor's shoulder. Belle drew in her breath and practically dropped her goblet to the floor, her eyes wide staring down at her plate, her limbs like burning stone. She shifted off of the bench and licked her lips "I … need to go to the library!" she rushed "I'll see you guys later!" and in a flash she was gone.

Crystal eyed her other friends' who were merely shaking their heads "what's up with my little bee?" she pouted feeling rather put-out.

Hermione stifled a giggle "she's getting frustrated"

"No shit Sherlock"

Hermione threw Crystal a soft glare but it faded almost immediately "in another week or so it will be the werewolves' mating cycle" she informed "it can be really frustrating for werewolf cubs that haven't mated yet, or when they're … _**in close contact **_with their mates"

"Look Granger for the millionth time nothing is certain about hat yet"

Hermione looked over at Harry "are we sitting at the same table?" she asked rhetorically. Harry snickered and rolled his eyes before returning to his breakfast. Hermione returned her gaze to Crystal's "werewolf mating cycles occur for two months every six months and during those times their libidos will sky-rocket. If the werewolf is already mated it will only mean insane sex for all eight weeks but if the werewolf isn't mated then it can lead to temper issues, aggravation. And they'll be horny as hell" the boys' snickered. Crystal frowned and bit her lip "on top of that if a werewolf does find their mate then they'll have to mate before the end of the two months, if they're ready to be bonded of course, otherwise they'll we have to wait until the next mating season"

"Shitty life isn't it" Blaise commented while shovelling some bacon into his mouth. Crystal swatted him upside the head. "OW!"

Crystal glared at him and then a sly thought entered her mind "so you mean to say that my little bee is … horny at hell?"

Hermione didn't catch the wicked glint in Crystal's bright eyes as she nodded "I'm afraid so … and so close to Halloween … urgh!" crystal about to leave the great hall in search of her little bee when a series of shouts echoed in from the entrance hall.

"**_GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU DISPICABLE LITTLE BEAST!_**"

"What's going on?" Draco asked from his place next to Hermione craning his neck to se out of the large oak doors.

"Let's go and see" Crystal suggested feeling a forceful tug on her navel to go into the hall. She and Harry reached the oak doors first and stepped out into the great hall.

"**WATCH IT!**" Harry yelled and pulled Crystal out of the way of a curse. Crystal fell back against his chest and groaned.

"Thanks" she muttered before they readjusted themselves against the wall "sorry bout crushing you"

"Nah I'll live" they returned their gaze to the entrance hall where two girls' stood in a duelling stance, wands aimed at the other. Crystal recognised them both immediately. Once was Gabrielle, in a pale shirt and stone-washed jeans while the other was Belle in her heavy boots, ripped jeans and SLAYERZ shirt. She hadn't even had to look at Belle to recognise her; the scent of vanilla and ink was enough. She growled low in her throat her finger's curling into heavy fists, her veins in her wrists throbbing with red hot blood.

"**GABRIELLE, LEAVE HER ALONE!"**

The blonde girl spared Crystal a glanced for a nanosecond before her pale eyes pierced daggers into Belle "**NO! VHY SHOULD I? SHE ATTACKED ME!"**

"**YOU LYING LITTLE HARLOT!" **Belle raged and aimed her wand "_**EXPELLIAMUS**_!"

Gabrielle squealed as she was flung back against the gargoyle at the bottom of the main staircase. Crystal wasn't having any of it "**BELLE I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!**" Belle looked helpless. Her tense muscles quivered and her wand shook. Her eyes darted between Gabrielle and Crystal. She wanted t obey the older girl, in fact she felt as if her reluctant body was about to give in. She lowered her wand as though someone else was controlling her movements. She panted heavily as though she had just run a marathon, her heavy-lidded eyes glaring hungrily at Crystal in her tight purple top and her super-skinny black jeans that were so low that a ban of tan flesh was exposed. She licked her lips hungrily; she could already feel her libido burning deep within her. She groaned. "Damn you for being so hot" Crystal smirked at this despite the fact that she was the only one that had heard this comment from the werewolf. Gabrielle watched her opponent falter and chose this moment to react. She dragged herself off the floor and aimed her wand at her opponent. Crystal's eyes snapped over to Gabrielle and she felt the blood boil within her. She wasn't quick enough to react as a curse hit Belle and sent her crashing to the floor in a bloody heap. "**BELLE!**" the crowd that had gathered gasped as Crystal ran out into the fighting zone. The tan girl strode across to the Gryffindor now kneeling on one knee and wiping blood from her mouth. She grabbed the wolf's forearm and yanked her up "what the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed warningly, her glare set in place, making Belle feel stupid and vulnerable despite the fact that she was indeed stupid and vulnerable.

"Trying to maim her enough for the way she insulted …"

"Who? Who did she insult?" Crystal urged sharply her nails digging into Belle's flesh.

Belle bit her lips for a moment, their eyes locked together, Belle squirming at how close their bodies were … so close she could taste Crystal's skin against her lips. "You" she finally breathed her limb quivering within Crystal's grip. Crystal relaxed her hold a little affection and annoyance swimming within her deep purple eyes. She breathed a smile and, to Belle's frustration and relief, hugged the Gryffindor tightly against her ample breasts, making sure to snuggle her in there, while stroking her matted hair.

"You silly little bee" Crystal murmured affectionately. Belle, although murderously horny, leant into the soft embrace and hummed quietly feeling warm and safe. Crystal smiled down at the Gryffindor. "Now are you going to stop this fighting like a good little pup?" the voice she used was affectionate and yet a little patronising. Crystal cupped the Gryffindor's cheeks, her eyes dancing with anticipation at the reaction she was about to receive. Belle bit her bottom lip and bowed her head before giving a small nod. Crystal smiled and then a movement caught her eye. Gabrielle was aiming her wand directly at Belle, who had her back to the French bitch. A fierce curse flew forth and in one swift movement Crystal _CLUTCHED_ Belle's waist and swung her around and clutching her tightly out of harms way. Belle's eyes were firmly shut her breathing rapid and heavy in her chest as she waited for the impact of Crystal's body to fall upon her when the curse finally reached the older girl. It never came. What had just happened? One second it was all peace and happiness the next … well she didn't even know what had happened. Did she dare to open her eyes? The dim yellow light of the entrance hall scorched her weary eyes as she opened them, her breath catching in her throat. Crystal was standing over her, long black velvety wings outstretched and blocking the curse that had been thrown at them. She shuddered as the curse swiftly rebounded and struck Gabrielle in the chest. The blonde collapsed to the floor in a heap, as Crystal retracted the velvet soft black wings and flexed her neck muscles before looking down at the wide-eyed Gryffindor in her arms she stroked the young girls' hair and smiled "you okay my little bee?"

"I …" Belle was gaping wordlessly at what had just happened. Crystal merely frowned and shook her head not caring that the majority of the school was now gawping at them as if they were animals in a zoo. Crystal bent down and instead of pulling Belle onto her feet; she pulled her up into her arms and began walking towards the infirmary, while Belle buried her red face within her soft dark neck. She felt Belle's lips slide along her skin and whether it was accident or not she didn't care. The action was very arousing. When the rest of the crowd began to mill out Draco was still staring after the dark veela and werewolf as if they were still right there in the same corridor.

"Draco?" Blaise nudged Draco's shoulder.

"Hmm what-" Draco frowned with a blush tinting his cheeks when he turned back to face his long-time friend.

"What are you gawping at?" Blaise quirked a sleek black eyebrow.

"Huh … uh … Nothing I was out of it for a bit that's all" Blaise clearly didn't believe him however he didn't press for an explanation as he and Draco made their way up to Transfiguration. No one had bothered to go and help the groaning Gabrielle who was dragging herself into a sitting position in the entrance hall. She sniffed as she leant over on her knees her blonde hair drifting in scraggly curls to the floor. A tear splashed upon the flagstones.

"Vhy can't I be vot you need?" she wept into her lap.

"It is merely her nature" came a stiff, dusty voice from above her. She raised her head and swallowed thickly past the sobbing lump in her throat. She was staring up into the pale glassy eyes of Dumbledore. He knelt on his creeking knees and placed a withered hand upon her shoulder, his talon-like nails (which he rarely cut) squeezing faintly into her skin beneath her tight shirt.

Gabrielle sniffled "vhy is she alvays wiz zat animal?"

"It is merely a bond they are forming nothing more"

"You zay 'forming' az though zey have not completed it yet"

"They have not fully bonded no"

"Zen ... I 'ave 'ope?"

"Yes dear you have hope" he smiled dryly "come on up to my office I have one or two propositions for you that you may take kindly within your stride" Gabrielle fell silent as Dumbledore straightened up and backed up a step so that she, too, could have room to stand up properly. Once both were standing Dumbledore led the way to his office. He gave the password "coco pops and milk make a bowful of fun" and led Gabrielle up the spiral staircase and into his warm, round office. Gabrielle twirled gracefully on the spot her blonde hair flying around her. She looked really angelic and Dumbledore was thankful that the lower region of his body was hidden beneath his desk. "Now Miss Delacour-"

"Gabrielle"

"Okay Gabrielle ... what I am about to propose will affetc more than one person's life and I hope you are ready to have that hang on your shoulders" he looked at her over his half-moon spectacles "are you?"

"Oui!" she nodded enthusiastically as she placed herself in the chair opposite him.

"Now it is clear that the bond between Crystal and Belle is deepening. Now you don't want this developing and neither do I ... for more or less the same reaosn ... but I need you to help Crystal find her vampire-mate"

"'Er Vampire mate?"

At her confused frown Dumbledore nodded "yes; it is likely that she had two mates, and I want to act on that knowledge and I need you to slip this potion into her goblet tonight" he handed her a small vial "it will make her vampire blood more dominant"

"And zat will make 'er look for 'er ozer mate, oui?"

"Exactly ... providing she does have another mate ... and if she doesn't then it will make her madly attracted to the student equivelent"

"Oh vonderful!" Gabrielle exclaimed and clapped her hands together excitedly, before slipping the vial of cloudy grey liquid into her jean pockets. "You can trust me sir"

"I'm sure I can" Dumbledore nodded approvingly. His plan would work a treat he was sure of it! Gabrielle stood up and with a little curtsey she was about to leave when ... "Gabrielle"

She turned back at the door, her pale eyebrows furrowed "Oui?"

"We need to shake on it that whatever we discuss concerning this matter will not leave the boundaries of this room" he cocked a scraggly white eyebrow, bery much looking like an anorexic owl. Gabrielle rolled her light blue eyes and stalked back across the office before gripping his extended hand. A white flame englufed their hands. Once the flame subsided she pulled away and made for the door. This time she managed to escape that creepy man's office and walk out towards the cool grounds. The vial jabbed her thigh when she walked but she ignored it, a predatory glint in her eyes.

"Make vay Crystal zere is a new lover in town!"

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Reviews are welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21 These four walls

**Chapter twenty-one: these four walls**

* * *

Severus chewed his bottom lip in a shy manner as he shifted closer to the sleeping figure of his lover who was curled up loosely in the sheets on the other side of his gigantic king-sized bed. It had been a heated evening … afternoon … DAY … of pure heavenly sex with his gorgeous, fluffy-haired werewolf. He didn't fully understand why he felt so shy all of a sudden. Remus was asleep for Merlin's sake! His onyx eyes seemed to glisten as they drank in the sight of his lover, light brown hair ruffled into oblivion from the heavy petting, his faintly tanned body was cobwebbed with pale scars from numerous painful transformation, and the sheets that had been thrown haphazardly over his waist was tented up. At this Severus cocked a cheeky eyebrow and lifted the corner of the blanket. His grin broadened when he saw Remus' large cock practically throbbing between his thighs. It was practically begging to be sucked. Feeling adventurous he lowered his head and shifted lower beneath the thin sheets and wrapped his long fingers around the base of Remus' shaft. A soft groan came from the werewolf's' lips as he turned onto his back in his sleep. Severus smirked as he shifted onto his knees and slid his lover's head into his burning mouth. He ran his tongue along the head of his well-endowed lover; he loved Remus' big cock as he swiftly began to deep-throat the younger man. Remus tossed his head from side-to-side in his sleep, his finger's tightening around the bed sheets. Severus sucked hungrily on his lover, revelling in the sweet, rich taste as pre-cum pooled within mouth. A moan escaped Remus' mouth as he unconsciously rocked his thighs, matching Severus' thrusts at a furious speed. Remus began to pant in his sleep his body stretching into odd positions as he thrust his cock deeper into Severus' mouth. Severus' eyes rolled back into his head before his lover came hot and heavy in his mouth. He released Remus' erection and licked his salty lips, swallowing his flooded mouth before smiling down at Remus' spent body. A tired sigh blew through Remus' slack lips. Severus' bit down a rumbling chuckle while stroking a sweaty hand down Remus' tight stomach muscles, "you're a right wolf at times aren't you baby?" he received no reply but that was expected as Remus was still in dreamland. He chuckled again before relaxing down upon the cool white mattress and folded an arm beneath his head, facing Remus lovingly. He had never felt this way about anyone before; he doubted even when he had been secretly sleeping with Corona. He loved everything about Remus; his skin, his lips, his good-nature, his hot temper, the way he looked in the mornings with his light hair all ruffled up and sticking up in all odd directions. He ran a hand through his sleeping lover's hair and smiled when Remus' crooned into the touch. "Oh I love you so much Remy"

The werewolf shifted within his tangle of blankets causing Severus to freeze completely, every muscles turning to stone. His wide eyes were fixed upon Remus as the brunette rolled over onto his side and rubbed his amber eyes until they pried themselves open. He smiled when he saw Severus staring down at him. "Hey Hun" he stretched his arms "what time is it?"

Severus unfroze and turned onto his other side to see his alarm clock "um … it's coming up for about eight thirty"

"Day or night?"

"Night" Remus growled and buried his face within the depths of his pillow an arm curling around the plush object, his fingers curling into his messy hair. Severus frowned and squeezed Remus' tight shoulders "are you okay, darling? You seem tense"

Remus sighed deeply and shuffled closer to the warmth radiating from Severus' body "mmm so warm" he mumbled.

Severus smiled through the darkness "I'm glad you approve" he stroked his hands down Remus' back before shifting into a kneeling position and began kneading the tense muscles in his lover's knotted back. Remus smiled into the pillow as he felt his muscles unclench in his back, Severus really did have skilled hands. He moaned gratefully as Severus massaged his muscles. The stress of the life outside those four walls melted away along with the knots in his limbs. He was grateful for the distraction.

He reached over his shoulder and entwined his fingers' with Severus' "I love you, Sev"

Severus smiled as the words floated softly into his ears. He squeezed Remus' hand in return "I love you too" he shifted and then laid down fully on Remus' back and stroked his hands down his lover' thighs, his chin resting in the crook of Remus' neck. Remus let out a small sniff. "What's wrong love?"

"I was just … thinking"

"About what?"

"Life … outside these walls … its hell"

"I know" Severus agreed sadly as he stroked Remus' soft hair "oh darling I wish there was something we could do about Dumbledore"

Remus stiffened beneath Severus' weight and wound his arms around Severus' legs and tightened their hold around his "sweetie I know"

"Wait" Severus froze slightly as an idea clicked in his head "there is someone we can talk to"

Remus turned underneath him and cocked an eyebrow while folding his arms beneath his head, "who?"

"Our Lord"

"You mean …" Remus' eyes went wide "Riddle?"

Severus nodded "yes, Riddle" he bowed his head against Remus' chest and pressed a kiss to his lover's ribs "he is our only hope for now"

"I know but we barely know of his location" Remus stated inching his right hand down Severus' chest, stomach and navel before…

"Ahh!" Severus gasped in surprise when his erection was gripping within Remus' arousing fingers. He looked down at Remus a smirk on his lips "you are too naughty sometimes"

"But you love me this way" Remus purred silkily as he eased Severus' boxers down from his hips.

"Of course I do" Severus smiled before bruising Remus' lips with a heavy kiss. Remus smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and deepened the hot kiss. Severus broke the kiss with a sigh and shuffled to the edge of the bed, his legs swung over the ledge. Remus sat up with a frown.

"Sev? Is something wrong?"

"No-"

"Sev" Remus' stern voice made Severus swallow thickly "you know I know you better than that" he shuffled so that he could place a hand upon Severus' shoulder "tell me, love"

Severus was about to open his mouth and reply when … "Oh Shit!" both men turned to see a blushing Minerva in the doorway, gaping at them. Remus flung the covers up to his chin, blushing furiously while Severus chuckled into his fist before turning back to face his colleague.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Minerva?" he asked as he stretched his arms out in front of him and flexed his neck muscles. Minerva bit back a grin; Remus had the same habit.

"Well I was just coming to inform you that it appears as if both Miss Zabini and Lestrange are very … close … so to speak"

Severus and Remus exchanged a look "they do?" they chorused in confusion.

Minerva smiled and shook her head "yes, as a matter-of-fact they were seen in the infirmary getting fairly … frisky"

"Frisky?" Severus asked cocking a sleek black eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well …"

"_**Crissi put me down I can walk on my own!" came the disgruntled growl from the small girl in Crystal's arms. Crystal rolled her eyes as the girl squirmed within her grip, trying to get free.**_

"_**Quit it will you?"**_

"_**No" Belle whined and continued to squirm restlessly, stretching her muscles so vastly that her shirt rode up and her bare stomach was exposed. Crystal was thankful they were already by a hospital bed, as she dumped the thin girl on the mattress with a soft hum. She then dropped onto the Gryffindor and suppressed the forthcoming moans with her tongue. Belle stared unblinkingly up at the older girl, her muscles as tense as stone.**_

_**Crystal pulled away "relax" she breathed before leaning down into the stiff kiss once again. Belle obeyed and relaxed into the kiss, shifting slightly to accommodate Crystal's weight better. Crystal's eager hands trailed along her collar and shifted as they shredded open the buttons from their holes. Belle let out a whimper of both frustration and fear …**_

"Seriously?" Remus blurted out sitting bolt upright in bed, his face looking frightfully pale. Severus sighed in a huffy way and ran a hand through his sleek black hair.

"Anything else?"

"Well …"

"_**NYAA!" Belle squealed when Crystal began to unfasten her jeans. She panicked and shoved the older girl away enough to squirm free and fall to the floor of the infirmary. Crystal frowned down at the Gryffindor lying on the floor, facing her, her chest panting rapidly, limbs quivering.**_

"_**You can't tell me you don't want this" Crystal huffed impatiently.**_

"_**I …"**_

"_**Belle-?"**_

"_**YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT YOU SEE!!!" Belle blurted out tightening her hold on her shirt.**_

_**Crystal followed suit onto the floor and slid Belle underneath her and ran her hand up Belle's flat stomach. When she felt Belle's muscles turn to stone, she sighed and flexed her fingers soothingly "just relax, please bee, I don't like it when you're all tense" Belle shook at the veela's touch. She could feel the veela charms rolling off of her dark skin, the inhuman warmth was comforting and she soon relaxed, her eyelids fluttering closed slightly. She barely noticed Crystal lean into her ear and …**_

"And what?" Remus asked eagerly sitting on the edge of the bed, boxers on, glued to Severus' thigh as they leant forward in anticipation to hear the tale Minerva had to tell them. Minerva opened her mouth to continue but then closed it, extracting her wand from within her robes. With a flick of her wrists two large boxes of popcorn appeared within Remus' and Severus' laps. They glanced down at the popcorn and then started shovelling it within their mouths as they returned their owlish eyes to Minerva once again. She smiled and shook her head.

"So anyways Crystal leant down and …"

**_"You're mine, bee, no one else's … you know that right?" Crystal breathed heatedly as she caressed Belle's skin higher and higher up her burning chest. Belle let out a low whimper and gave a tight nod, her lips threatening to tremble. Crystal smirked "good"_**

"Then what happened?"

"Did they kiss again?"

"They didn't go all the way did they?"

Minerva rolled her eyes at the questions "no they did not" she chuckled as the two men before her stared up at her like when they were pupils "however …"

"_**Now" Crystal continued as she straddled Belle's waist and massaging her shoulders causing the younger girl to croon and moan at the tender touch "that you are mine I hope you know that no one else is allowed to touch you in any way shape or form"**_

"_**But what about my dad?"**_

_**Crystal growled fiercely but reluctantly nodded "okay I'll allow that but anyone else and I will NOT be held responsible for my actions!"**_

"_**I could have said the same thing about me when we first met but I held my tongue" Belle sneered quietly. Crystal eyed the brunette beneath her and her demeanour softened. She understood why Belle was on edge but it wasn't like she was a virgin ... eight?**_

**_"Bee?"_**

**_"What?" Belle snapped._**

**_"Are you a-?" Crystal chewed her lip before deciding to just say it. What harm could come from saying it? "-a virgin?" Belle's eyes went as wide as saucers as her cheeks enflamed to a bloodthirsty red._**

"So then what happened?" Remus asked nervously. Severus could feel the younger man trembling slightly within their warm room. He hugged the youngster's thighs closer to him and nuzzled his neck reassuringly. Remus knew all to well that his daughter was capable of Hell itself in a fit of embarrassment. Minerva rubbed the back of her neck, hesitating a little.

"Well then Draco and Hermione came in. It was really awkward, Belle suddnely ran off. Crystal was about to follow her but when she came face-to-face with Draco they both ... froze wide-eyed and she hurried right past them as though she was embarrassed"

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes "I knew it"

"Knew what?" chorused the Gryffindors.

He sighed and looked up at his lover and Minerva "I saw that Gabrielle Delacour slip something into Crystal's drink this morning. Belle tried to warn her. Then she followed Miss Delacour outside to confront her ... of course the fact that it's mating season doesn't help one bit" he let out a strangled sob and rested his head on his lap. Remus' face fell and he looked up at Minerva.

"It's time like these I wish she had never recieved that letter" he muttered grimly. Minerva stepped forward and swatted the younger Gryffindor unside the head. "Owwwwww!"

"Now you listen to me!" she jabbed a finger into his abre chest in a mother-like manner "it took you both ages to finally become a proper family with your respective children and I will not see you both back-out of it. They are your children ... help them!"

Remus nodded solemnly while Severus rubbed his legs "but if Draco is her mate, or the student equivalent, then ... this will turn everyone's world upside down!"

"Then it is up to you two you to keep it the right way up" Minerva stated firmly, then her features softened as she rested a hand on Severus' shoulder "I know you two can do this. And as for out Lord Riddle I shall contact him personally, the old git figures I'm off visiting my nephew in Swansea"

Remus frowned "you have a nephew?"

"Nope"

"Then how-?" he grinned slyly when Minerva tapped the side of her nose. "And he has no idea?"

"Not a clue" she beamed widely "and I'm thankful because I need that excuse more often than I first though" she shrugged "well I'll let you two get back to your ... _studies_" she giggled as she left. However Severus and Remus both felt too weighed down to continue with their 'studies' as Minerva had colourfully put it. The two men flopped backwards into the plsuh mattress and sighed heavily. Remus rubbed a face down his hand and stared up at the ceiling without really seeing it.

"Are you okay?" he turned his head to the side and chewed the inside of his lip as Severus' intense eyes flooded warmth into his heart. He slowly shook his head.

"I told you"

Severus frowned at his lovers' words "told me what, Remy?"

"I told you that life outside these four walls-"

"-was hell" Severus finished Remus' sentence with a heavy heart, before he cupped the younger man's face and gave a tiny smile "I refuse to let anything happen to you, or our children" Remus felt his heart swell at 'our' as he waited for Severus to conitue "and I will go to Lord Riddle and ask for his help"

"No! I'll go!" Remus stated fear bubbling within his chest at the thought of Severus getting hurt. To his surprise Severus chuckled low in his throat. "What's so funny?" he asked feeling deflated.

Severus shook his head "you can be silly at time" he chuckled running a hand through his lover's tusseled hair "you're blood-bound to the castle grounds ... you can't leave"

Remus felt like he had a black cloud puffing like a steam engine over his head "I ... forgot"

Severus felt like an idiot for bringing it up. He snuggled Remus against his chest and pressed a kiss to his forehead and stroked Remus' small muscles. "I'm sorry love, I'll be careful I promise" he looked down and saw that Remus did not look convinced at the promise made. Severus sighed before easing himself out of bed and leaning over to reach inside his bedside drawer. Remus sat up and frowned. Severus glanced over his shoulder "I know you don't believe me, Remy" Remus swallowed thickly neither denying nor admitting to the accusation "however I have something that I want to give you" sitting back against the headrest Severus presented a small emerald green box to his lover. Remus frowned and accepted the box with shaking hands. He pried the lids apart and looked within. His eyes widened as they drank in the small delicate chain with a little pearl circlet dangling from the centre. He hooked his finger under the chain and lifted it out in front of his face.

"W-what is this?" Remus asked as he turned around to give Seveurs easy access to fasten the chain around his slim neck.

"It's a mood-pearl"

"I know what it is but ... why are you giving one to me?"

Severus turned Remus around to face him and smoothed his fingertips down his cheeks "because, Remy, this is to show you all the intimate emotions within me, and if I'm in trouble it will transform into a portkey ... that way all you have to do is say my name and VOILA! you're right there at my side"

Remus felt his heart jerk. Severus trusted him that much? "Oh Sev I ..."

"Shh!" Severus placed a fingertip to Remus' lap and silenced any further protests "don't say anything" he curled his fingers around the base of Remus' neck and leant in, nuzzling their foreheads together, "just kiss me" he closed the gap between their lips. Remus sank back against the pillows, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist. Remus hummed into the kiss barely noticing how the pearl resting upon his collarbone was glowing a vibrant fuschia.

**_Fuschia_ **Severus mentally smirked as he topped Remus' firm body **_is the colour for sex!_**

**_

* * *

_A/N: well there's another chapter. I know it took a while and for that I apologise :D reviews are welcome!**


	22. Chapter 22 you're mine

**Chapter twenty-two: you're mine!**

"BELLE!"

Belle purposefully ignored the yell for her to slow down and made a point in quickening her pace as she moved along the corridor towards Gryffindor tower. She had felt the tension surf between her two … friends … as they left the infirmary. It was burning deep within her heart.

"BELLE! GODDAMNIT!"

_**Don't give in **_she scowled herself when she felt her legs begin to slacken their pace slightly. A forceful grip gripped her wrist and spun her around just before she could give the fat lady the password and disappear within her dorms. Belle felt her anger relight with the contact as she was slammed against the fat lady's portrait. The fat lady squealed in fright as she watched the scene unfold beneath her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Crystal asked a slight sneer in her voice form having to chase after Belle up seven floors. Belle glared up at Crystal and grew even angrier when the dark-skinned girl seemed unfazed by her anger seething from the younger girl currently pinned to the fat lady's shoes.

"I don't have a problem," Belle snapped attempting to squirm out of Crystal's rough grip, to no avail.

"Then why are you so snappy with me all of a sudden? What have I done wrong?"

Belle swallowed thickly "I felt the tension between you and Draco and … and I …"

"You felt … jealous?" Crystal asked as she looked down intently into the Gryffindor's heat-kissed cheeks. "Mmm? Is that it, bee?" Crystal cooed as she stroked a hot hand down Belle's burning cheeks.

"Maybe" came the growled reply. Belle jerked her head up her face clouded with dark emotions "can I just go to bed now? I'm tired" she snapped iritably.

"No, not until we talk!"

"But we have talked … just now!"

"I meant about why you're jealous"

Belle visibly shook "no … t-there's nothing to tell. And I _**wasn't**_ jealous!"

"Don't lie to me!"

Belle felt Crystal's nails dig into her shoulders "fine. I was jealous. I don't like it when you look at him. I hate it when you hang out together … alone!" stressing her point also meant straining her tight muscles against Crystal's vicious grip.

"I don't understand why" Crystal blinked in confusion "is this because we're … mates?"

"Don't be stupid!" Belle snarled. "This has nothing to do with it!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?"

"I … d-don't … c-can't t-tell you …"

"Bee it's me" Crystal gave a tender smile "you can tell me anything"

Belle took a shuddery breath. It was true; she should be able to tell Crystal anything. They shared every secret … well except for this one. Crystal loosened her grip enough to make Belle feel more comfortable. "The truth is …" Crystal lean forward so she could hear Belle's whispering voice "I …" Belle sighed trying to collect herself as her heart began to race and tears sprung to her eyes "I think … I … I'm in love with you"

*

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT?"

The defence against the dark art's class jerked their heads to the door to their classroom, their faces blanched as the thunderous voice of Professor Snape stormed in through said door and marched aggressively over to the teacher's desk, where Lupin was perched behind. Remus himself blanched as he watched his lover thunder towards him, his face livid and fuming redder than the Gryffindor flag. "Yes Professor Snape what can I d-do for you?" Remus forced himself to show a brave face for the class of first years who were all cowering beneath their desks.

"DON'T YOU '_PROFESSOR SNAPE'_ ME!!!" Remus blinked in confusion. What was bothering his lover anyway?

"Okay seriously what's eating you?" Remus asked, leaning back against his desk for support. Snape's eyes were bulging from his skull as he slammed a piece of parchment onto the desk. Remus peered down at it and realised it was from the Minister of Magic. "W-what is this?" he asked in a shaky voice, forgetting that he was standing in front of a large group of first-years, he lifted the parchment and skim-read it:

_**Dear Remus John Lupin and Arabelle Lolita Lestrange,**_

_**It has come to our attention that you are no longer under the W. P. P. and so we are regrettably forced to request that you leave the school premisces of Hogwarts by this coming Tuesday or else we will forcefully remove you and you will both remain in custody of Azkaban prision.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Doleres Jane Umbridge,**_

_**(Newly appointed Head of Magical Creatures)**_

Remus snapped his head up, his eyes swimming with anger and sadness "t-that b-bitch"

"So ... didn't know?" Severus asked, shaking slightly at being so insensitive.

"Of course I didn't!" Remus spat agrresively snatching up the letter "don't you think I would've told you of something as important as this?!"

Severus nodded numbly. Of course Remus would have told him, no matter how much it would've killed him to do so. He glanced up "okay, after this period come and find me in Mivera's rooms, we need to work out a plan" Remus gave a silent nod and watched as Severus headed for the door. A soft murmur broke out amongst the student's drawing Remus back to the lesson at hand. In a very intimidating, Snape-like voice he bellowed "WHAT ARE YOU LOT ALL GAWPING AT? GET BACK TO WORK THIS INSTANT! AND I WANT A THREE FOOT ESSAY ON SHAPE-SHIFTER'S BY TOMORROW EVENING!" outside the classroom Severus smiled and shook his head.

"I gues my bad traits are rubbing off on you too, Remy"

*

Crystal watched as Belle paced back and forth pinching her bottom lip like she used to do when she was nervous when they were kids. Crystal felt her heart lighten a the thought that her little bee really hadn't changed that much at all; except maybe appearance-wise. They had moved to the room of requirement for privacy; they needed to talk about what had just happened and yet so far no one had uttered a single word. Both girls' were deep in thought. Eventaully Crystal sighed and rubbed the back of her. She stood up and halted Belle in her pacing. Looking down intently into those bright green eyes she licked her lips and took a few deep breaths. "Did ... did you mean it?"

Belle swallowed down several sarcastic replies that had formed and waited patiently on her tongue before closing her pink lips and nodding, bowing her head to her chest in shyness. "I meant it"

"Why didn't you say something to me before?"

"Would you have believed me?!" Belle was slowly becoming more and more distressed, she shook in Crystal's arms.

Crystal chewed her lips for a split second "yes"

Belle looked up in shock "w-what?"

"I said 'yes' I would have believe you ... and I still believe you" she cupped the werewolves cheeks in her hands and hummed as the warmth of Belle's neck seeped into her skin. She swiftly wrapped the werewolf up in her arms and buried her nose in the messy dark hair. Her shirt grew damp where the Gryffindor's tears stained the fabric. "Shh don't cry, lolly-bee, don't cry"

"How can I n-not cry?" Belle wept trying to wriggle free from the veela's embrace. Crystal merely tightened her grip and so Belle reluctantly melted into her friends' body. She cuddled into the warmth feelign safe and protected as the veela-charms melted her anguish away.

"Well ... why won't you stop? I haven't rejected you, have I?"

"N-no" Belle gulped "but you h-haven't ..." she needn't finish her sentence. Crystal knew what the end of it was.

"I never said that either"

Belle shoved her away "STOP WITH ALL THESE RIDDLES!" she glared up at the veela with furstrated eyes "ANSWER ME; DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT?!" Belle lowered her voice suddenly looking embarrassed as she played with her fingers "I just ... I just want to k-know"

"I know you do"

A silence reigned annoying Belle greatly "and ...?"

Crystal closed the distance between them in one stride and cupped Belle's cheeks and leant in close "I think you know the answer" she breathed as she lowered her lips upon the werewolves.

*

Minerva read through the letter before sighing and setting it down beside her teapot and china cups that she always got out when she invited Remus, Severus and Sybil over for tea. "Unfortunately it is official, Remus" she sounded grave as she readjusted her glasses and poured them all some tea "where will you go?"

"I have the cottage down South" Remus offered limply. He didn't want to leave the castle. It was his life ... his home. He looked over at Severus and felt his heart falter. It's where his lover was.

Severus rested a tender hand upon Remus' knee and gave him a comforting squeeze "it's alright, love, we'll find something"

"What if we don't?" Remus sobbed wiping his amber eyes vigorously "this letter says that both Belle and I will have to leave the school. She cannot drop out on her education, she's just a baby! AND SHE LOVES SCHOOL!"

Minerva rested a hand on Remus' shuddering shoulders and managed to calm him a little. Sybil looked ridiculously scared as she gingerly dunked a McVities biscuit into her cup of tea. Minerva knewdeep down there was no way out of this predicament "I am so sorry Remus"

"I know you are" Remus nodded without looking up from the depths of his cup. "It won't change things though" he added bitterly. He set his cup down not really facing the other's "Belle and I will still leave and soon fade to shadows ... nothing more"

"Don't say that!" Severus hissed grasping his lover's hands "I will not let this happen! I will not let you be forgotten!"

Remus gave him a sad smile "even with Riddles help I'm screwed" downing the last o fhis tea, Remus stood up and patted a heavy hand on Severus' shoulder "I'll see you later" and without a backwards glance, or even a goodbye peck on the lips for Sev, Remus sulked out of the room leaving a gloomy atmosphere behind.

Severus stared at the door Remus had just left through. He watched it like he expected Remus to burst back through with a impish grin on his face and yell 'GOTCH!' a sharp tap on his knee brought him back to reality. He spun around and raised an eyebrow at Minerva. "Sev go after him!"

"No" Severus shook his head grimly "let him vent it out in the forest, it'll do him some good" Sybil and Minerva exchanged a worried frown. They would've object but then again the only person who knew Remus better than they did ... was Severus.

*

Crystal's deep moans were blissful music to Belle's ears as they feverishly stripped one another of their clothes, while hungrily devouring one another's lips, until they were both panting heavily, their lips swollen and shining red. Crystal swallowed Belle's moans as she ripped the jeans from Belle's hips, the battered shreds flung off to the side along with the reamins of her T-Shirt. So far Belle hadn't noticed that she was lying half-naked on top of Crystal, and quite frankly, Crystal wasn't about to point it out to her and risk losing the hot atmosphere they had created. Belle broke away from the kiss but she did not seem to care that she was almost naked. In fact, a slow smirk slipped across her lips as she lowered them upon Crystal's neck, her active pulse point throbbing against Belle's tongue. Crystal leant her head back against the pillow's as a soft moan fluttered through her lips. Belle continued to suck and bite roughly on the older girls' neck, deepening the moans and her own building desire. She ran her cool pale hands down Crystal's stomach, ignoring the hitch of the older's girls' breath and plunged her hand within her knickers and dragged the garment down to Crystal's ankles. It was as if someone else was controlling her, she would never have this will-power normally. She hesitated as she felt Crystal spread her legs beneath her, silently begging for release. Belle bit her lip and slowly ran her fingers along Crystal's wet entrance, earning as impatient growl from the young woman beneath her. "Don't .... tease ...." Crystal growled bucking her hips restlessly. To her surprise Belle smirked! She actually smirked as she continued to work her cool hands down Crystal's burning skin. Crystal bit her lip in agitation. Belle's finger's began to stroke Crystal's throbbing clit softly, the slow motions only adding to Crystal's frustration. She arched her hips, her hands coming up to rest on Belle's shoulders. She was about to growl angrily again when ... "AHH!" Belle had slammed her finger's within her hot, tight body and was thrusting in and out of her slowly, pre-cum sliding over Belle's fingers. Her body responded immediately, her heart hammering against her ribs and her finger's tightening their hold on Belle's shoulders. Belle quickened her pace as sharp moans burst through Crystal's wet, dark lips. Belle pressed kissed up her goddess' neck and massaged the girls' large breasts with her free hand. She neevr thought she would have the energy of the will-power to dominate the older girl lying beneath her, panting roughly as her thrusts increased even more! Crystal grabbed Belle's hand, her chest rising and falling heatedly, and raised her back off the mattress placing Belle's hand over her arse. Belle hesitated, her confidence dwindling before her thin fingers slipped between the two round cheeks of Crystal's firm arse. Suddenly a burning rush of energy thrushed through her and she slid her digit into Crystal's tight entrance. She froze above the older girl as Crystal arched her back and whimpered with both pain and pleasure, her head buried deeply within the crook of Belle's smooth neck. Belle nuzzled Crystal's own neck with her cheek and lips and tightened her embrace on Crystal's body, the older girls' nails digging into her shoulders.

She leant up to the older girls' ears and breathed softly "good girl, just relax okay baby?" Crystal fought the urge to scream out, letting her breaths rasp out in heated moans as Belle began to move within her tight entrance. It hurt so much but to see the expression on Belle's flushed face as she thrust within her instantly melted the pain into pleasure. She felt Belle's finger's slide within her drenched pussy and began to slam into her at a rate that seemed to accelerate at an alarming speed.

"Ahh ... yes ... y-eeeee-s ... Bee-Bee-BELLE!!!"

The screams only fueled Belle to continue. She bit down on Crystal's neck revelling in the taste of her rich, dark skin, the blissful moans rung in her ears, the jerk of her head as each thrust pumped into her weakening body. Belle bit her lip and never ceased her thrusts. As soon as Crystal's pussy and arse began to throb she felt Belle ease gently out of her arse and she immediately missed the contact. "Shh, shh it's okay baby" Belle soothed as she softly stroked Crystal's neck and eased out of her hot, panting body completely. As soon as she had her breath back Crystal growled at the total loss of contact. Belle eyes ran slowly down Crystal's panting body and stopped when she saw her fingers. They glistened with a thin sheen of ... blood? That could only mean one thing ... ! A warm giddiness settled within the pit of her stomach, before a small smile slid onto her lips. **_You're MINE Crystal Zabini,_** she mused lightly.

"Who told you to stop?" she growled, her voice rumbling within the pit of Belle's stomach. A hand darted around the back of Belle's neck and gripped her hair tightly, her blue eyes burning within Belle's. Belle felt the force on the back of her head direct her downwards to the soaking, burning throbbing entrance to the older girls' womanhood. Belle swallowed thickly and forced herself to steady her nerves as she eased Crystal's legs wider and began to lick at her wet clit. The older girl's fingers gripped in Belle's hair as she arched her back upwards and thrust Belle's head deeper between her legs. Belle quickly picked up her pace and began sucking hungrily on Crystal's clit, the flavour of her driving Belle completely mad. Crystal spread her legs wider, pushing Belle's tongue deeper within her. She moaned and panted heavily as Belle's tongue lapped her up hungrily. "Yes bee ... mmm ... fuck yes ... lick me ... suck me ... bite me-AHH" a deep-throated moan burst through Crystal's lips as Belle bit down on her clit sending lightning bolts of pleasure bursting through her veins. She was nearing her limit, a limit she didn't even know she had! Eventually she eased Belle away and almost blacked-out as Belle slid back up her body and pressed their lips together. Crystal smirked weakly "nice try bee but I already know what I taste like" Belle merely rolled her eyes and initiated another series of tender, loving kisses. Belle smiled down at Crystal, stroking her jet black hair out of her love's eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. **_I love you _**was on the tip of her tongue but she restrained herself from saying it as she helped Crystal sit up and hastily shrugged her disgarded uniform back on. Crystal contiunously winced and hissed as she sat unsteadily on the edge of the bed. Belle fastened her buttons up and glanced at Crystal and sighed sympathetically.

"Come here" she whispered softly, ignoring Crystal's light protests, and eased the dark-skinned girl lightly into her lap, repositioning her to make her more comfortable. Crystal winced slightly and stared off to the side as if spacing-out would ease the pain she must feel in her rear. Belle frowned and tilted Crystal's chin around so that she was facing her. "Hey" she murmured soflty "you okay?"

Crystal gave her a soft glare "I can barely move" she hissed through gritted teeth. A guilty blush tinted Belle's cheeks as she tightened her hold on Crystal, her lips buried within the older girls' neck.

"I'm sorry" Belle murmured her heart feeling weighted with ... what was it? It wasn't guilt exactly, nor regret or pain. She didn't know what it was all she knew was that she wanted to cry. "I'm sorry" she breathed again as she helped Crystal to her feet after several minutes of silence. They leisurely left the room of requirement to go down for dinner. As they walked Belle glanced down at her left hand and felt her lips twitch in a small smile. Her fingers were coloured with Crystal's virginity. A briskness entered her step as she walked alongside Crystal a flurry of thoughts running through her head. The main one that really made itself clear was the one that screamed, **_YOU HAVE CRYSTAL'S VIRGINITY! SHE IS YOURS! YOURS AND ONLY YOURS!_** As they entered the great hall Belle suddenly stopped dead at a shock of platinum blonde hair at the Slytherin table caught her eye. She swallowed.

"Bee, what's wrong?" Crystal asked, confused.

Belle shook her head, her eyes shining brightly "nothing I'm n-not hungry" and without waiting to hear Crystal's protests, she swiftly left the great hall, leaving a confused Crystal behind.

*

Remus opened his bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom just as Belle walked out. "Bumble-bee?" she didn't stop or even give any sign that she had heard him "Belle?" he ran after her only to find her walking back into the bedroom, eyes downcast so that she collided with his chest.

"Oof! Oh sorry dad" she mumbled before trying to worm around him. He wasn't having any of it.

"Bee tell me what's wrong I-" he suddenly stopped and began sniffing Belle questioningly "you mated" he stated matter-of-factly. She merely nodded. Remus sighed "oh bee" he pulled her to his chest "I have something else to tell you, too"

"We're being forced to leave? I know I heard Sev hissing to himself about it. He's not as discreet as you think" Remus chuckled sadly as he stroked his daughter's hair. Belle sighed "I think I need to take a walk"

"Of course you can, but don't be up late"

Belle shook her head lightly "I won't ... promise"

"Okay then do you want me to wait up for you?"

Belle pondered this for a moment "alright then" Remus nodded and turned back to go into the bathroom. Belle made sure she was out of sight before grabbing her wand, "I'm sorry ... daddy", and shut the door quietly behind her as she left.

* * *

**A/N: really sorry that this chapter took a lot longer to upload but my creativity is down to zilch at the moment but I hope you enjoy it all the same! Reviews are welcome (Cassie ¬¬) :D !!!**


	23. Chapter 23 The Prince's Spell

**Chapter twenty-three: **

**The Prince's spell**

Draco Malfoy was normally a reasonable young man, he could take an insult and throw one back quick as a flash, he could switch his moods quicker than he could switch boxers after sex, which was waning as of late. However now as he stood within the doorway of the Charms classroom he felt everything he believed in (relationship-wise anyway) die inside of him. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE FUCKING DOING?"

The yell caused the two other occupants of the room to pull out of the passionate kiss that they were previously engaged in. Hermione groggily looked up at Draco and blushed in embarrassment "Draco, honey, it's … not w-what it l-looks like"

That statement only angered Draco even more as it was obviously clear at what the situation looked like; Hermione sprawled on her back school blouse ripped open, peachy skin dotted with love-bites, nipples erect, hair a bushy mess, her legs spread wide with Ron's dick slamming within her dripping pussy. "WELL IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S FUCKING YOU! CLEAR THAT UP THEN YOU FILTHY LITTLE HARLOT!!!" he watched Hermione wince at his words and turn away from his burning grey eyes. Ron flushed angrily at the statement, his fingers digging into Hermione's thighs as he suppressed the urge to send a scathing remark in the Slytherin's direction. Hermione placed a firm hand on Ron's hands that were clutching her thighs and shook her head at him. Draco spat viciously at the pair and slammed the door behind him as he left and stormed off down the corridor, seeing red, anger coursing through his veins like poison. "STUPID CUNT! HOW DARE SHE DO THIS TO ME!" he was just stomping past the room of requirement when a low sultry voice caught his ear.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" Draco turned and felt the anger drain out of him and felt arousal immediately replace it. He swallowed thickly. The veela charms were beckoning him forward to the dark-skinned girl. The hastily shoved-on clothes only added to his arousal. He squirmed and felt a hot flush run through him.

"Um … Hermione and I just broke up"

"Aw I'm sorry to hear that" Crystal gave him a sympathetic look, completely oblivious that her charms were seething around her like snakes. She reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze "you two were good together"

"SHE'S A SLUT!" Draco yelled, his face burning red, veins throbbing in his temples.

"Calm down!" Crystal snapped and sighed; "now lets go in, sit down and you can tell me what happened, okay?"

"I-" Draco closed his mouth and nodded knowing that he needed to get it off of his chest anyway.

"Good" Crystal smiled and reached over to guide him inside by taking hold of his wrist. _**That**_ was the mistake! Draco's mind ran blank as he grabbed Crystal's wrists and began to push her back into the room of requirement and the worst thing was, was that Crystal wasn't even trying to stop it! A slow smirk had in fact crawled onto her lucious dark lips.

**BANG!**

The door closed with a loud bang and a lock was heard, echoing faintly up the corridor. However the ultimate icing of the cake to this nightmare was the fact that Belle Lestrange had seen the whole thing. Tears welled within her emerald eyes and her slim wand in her right hand quivered unbearably with the rage she was trying to suppress. She choked on a sob and felt her temples begin to thump beneath her skin. Sniffing loudly she turned sharply on her heel and decided to go to the bathroom on the second floor corridor. Her mind was pulsing with white-hot anger as she gripped her wand and descended the stairs to the second floor bathroom; moaning myrtle exclaimed when she stormed inside, cast a locking charm and huddled down in a corner under a sink. Myrtle frowned and cocked her head to one side with a trembling lower lip. "Is something wrong? What are you doing with your wand? Why have you got that old textbook? Why are you crying?"

Belle ignored her as she flicked through the pages of the battered old textbook and when she found the page she was searching for she raised her wand and pointed it at her exposed arm. She cleared her mind, closing her eyes, and thoughts about a tree before muttering "Sectumsempra"

"NO! STOP IT! DON'T! STOP IT!"

"Sectumsempra" Belle hissed through tears, blood dripping down onto the small pools of water soaking the floor she sat on.

"HELP! HELP!" Myrtle cried as Belle collapsed sideways into the pools of watered blood. "SUICIDE IN THE BATHROOM! S-U-I-C-I-D-E –I-N –T-H-E – B-A-T-H-R-O-O-M!!!"

*

"_SUICIDE IN THE BATHROOM!"_

The shrill cries reached Remus' enhanced ears as he had began taking his things out of his wardrobe to start packing them into the large trunks opened out across the room. Tossing his shirts onto the floor he bolted from the bedroom. He took the stairs two at a time and burst through the strong shield that had locked the bathroom door. Werewolf blood ripped through most barriers. He scanned the room quickly and growled before he rounded on Myrtle, who trembled at his blazing amber orbs that were nestled beneath Remus' scraggly fringe. Her ghost-white eyes looked over his head and fell upon the slumped girl in the corner under the sink, the basin over-flowing with water, causing the pool of blood to expand. Remus spun around and felt his heart stop. His daughter, his little girl, was lying sideways in a pool of blood. He collapsed beside her into the water, the slashes across her skin brought anger burning within his temples. Gathering Belle in his arms he dashed for the door, kicking the textbook in the process. He ignored it and ran towards the infirmary, knocking past several prefects' as he went. He made it to the infirmary without a major loss of blood. Madame Pomphrey let out a startled cry when she saw the bloody mess or a student in Remus' arms. "Remus!" she hurried over to him but stopped a mere foot away "you … you haven't-?" the unasked question hung heavily in the air.

"OF COURSE I HAVEN'T!" Remus snapped "its bee" he choked out as he followed the medi-witch over to a small screened-off bed at the end of the ward. They set her down and Poppy quickly cast a healing charm over Belle's arms, to clot the blood.

As Poppy began to wrap one of Belle's arms up in bandages, she looked over at Remus "what happened?" she asked in a hushed, concerned voice.

Remus merely shook his head "I don't know" he shrugged in disbelief as he wrapped Belle up in a pair of pyjama's "I just heard Myrtle screaming and … and ran"

Poppy nodded "you got to her just in time … she lost a lot of blood already" she straightened up and cast a heating charm around the sectioned-off bed. She turned to face Remus "go back to Myrtle and try to get information out of her alright?" Remus nodded, he turned to leave when Poppy added another comment "oh and Remus"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry to hear that you're being forced to leave"

Remus stopped and hung his head as he rested a hand on the doorknob "yes" he opened the door "so am I" and without looking back, he left.

Poppy looked down at Belle and tucked the cover's up to her chin "you'll need your strength for tomorrow, I have a feeling it's going to be Hell"

*

Remus scanned the flooded bathroom and heard the whimpering sobs of Moaning myrtle as she skimmed the tops of the cubicles with her wispy white robes. "Myrtle"

Her head snapped to face him and a silver blush stained her cheeks "aw Hello Remus … is … is Belle alright?"

Remus gave a grim nod "she should be fine soon"

Myrtle nodded gloomily, after all it was in her nature as a ghost, before rubbing the back of her neck "so what are you looking for?" she asked as Remus' eyes scanned the ankle-deep flood.

"Something … no ordinary spell is able to slice the skin a viciously as what Belle had done to herself" he murmured more to himself but loud enough for Myrtle to hear.

"She didn't have anything with her" she sobbed "just her wand and that battered old textbook"

Remus spun around "what textbook?" he growled.

Myrtle visibly trembled before pointing a stiff arm under the sink "t-t-t-there"

Remus dropped to his knees and plunged his hands into the frosty waters. Clenching his teeth together he grapples around through the black water until his fingertips skimmed across, what felt like, a book. He yanked it from the water and instantly recognised the sodden pages. Across the front cover were the small curled letters reading '_**property of the half blood prince'**_. He growled. Severus was in so much trouble. Tucking the book inside his jackets, he quickly thanks Myrtle before tearing out of the bathroom and bounding up the staircases towards Severus' classroom. Meanwhile Severus Snape was just locking up his office and walking past the room of requirement when a sound caught his ear. A sound that made his physically sick. "Shit Draco … ahh … I'm ready … fuck me damnit!"

**BANG!**

The door to the room of requirement burst inwards to reveal a severely pissed off Severus Snape. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy pull up your trousers and get back to your dorms AT ONCE!!!" Severus barked. Draco scampered blinking furiously as the veela charms faltered the minute Snape barged into the door. Was he really about to have sex with Crystal? He was? _**SHIT!**_ He thought; _**Blaise is going to use my head for a goblet.**_ Crystal rolled her eyes at her fathers' outburst and set about pulling her clothes back on properly.

"Bloody hell, dad, it was only a little bit of harmless fun"

"YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOUR POWERS!"

Crystal rolled her eyes as she relaxed lazily back on the covers "who's to say I want to control them?" she asked casually.

Severus clenched his fists resisting the urge to beat some sense into his daughter "you owe it to your mate to resist getting them jealous" he paused "ESPECIALLY if they are a werewolf"

Crystal's eyes ran wide "What? You knew? And you didn't tell me! Why?"

Severus sat down on the bed "it is not my place to interfere, besides, Remus asked me not to"

"You could have ignored him!" Crystal cried desperately.

"I could've, yes, but I owe it to my mate to be trustworthy"

Crystal eyed her father for a few minutes. When he talked about Remus his entire persona changed; he talked with life and affection in his voice, he had emotion swimming in his onyx eyes, his high cheeks flushed pink sometimes. "You really take this mate thing seriously, huh?"

"Of course I do" he eyed Crystal looking a little guilty as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt "the sate werewolves get into when they think their mate doesn't love them, or has run off with someone else … it's a nightmare"

"How so?" Crystal asked, intrigued.

Severus waved the question aside "another time" he insisted "now if you had paid attention in Remus' classes you will know that when werewolves love they love hard, harder than any other magical creature. They will do anything to protect their mate, however if their mate makes any implication that there are not in love with them, they will have a nervous breakdown"

Crystal sighed and threw her hands up in the air "alright I give up. Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because-"

"SEVERUS MATTEUS PRINCE-SNAPE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LIVING THIS IN MY ROOMS IN PLAIN SIGHT AND REACH OF AN UNSTABLE CHILD?"

"Unstable?" Crystal had to laugh at this "I know you are not talking about my little bee" Remus silence her with a glare before turning to Severus.

He thrust the old potions book under his mates' nose "well? TELL me you did this by accident!" the werewolf growled in a pleading manner.

Severus frowned before taking the book, never breaking eye contact with the werewolf; "Remy last time I checked i.e. yesterday that book was safely locked up in my rooms" Remus trembled with anger and frustration "Remy what's wrong? Where did you find this?"

Remus grit his teeth together "Belle had it"

Crystal and Severus' eyes went wide. Severus licked his lips "but … how did she get it?"

"If I KNEW THAT I wouldn't be HERE questioning YOU!!!"

Severus sighed and looked up, calmly, at Remus "Remus calm down and tell me what happened"

"I can't tell you that" Remus shook his head "Belle will have to, I don't understand what happened or why it did"

"Listen" Severus wrapped an arm around Remus' hips "go to my rooms and have a lie-down okay?" Remus nodded "I'll come up and check with you in a minute after my talk with Crissi, okay?" Remus sniffed and nodded wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

"Merlin, I'm a right drama-queen aren't I?" he sniffed with a dry smile.

"No you're not" Crystal scoffed and rolled her eyes. Severus ignored her "go on and get some rest, then tomorrow morning we can see what happened with Belle, okay?"

"Yeah" Remus nodded before looking sheepish "I'm sorry I interrupted it was … just a shock"

"What was?" Crystal asked, intrigued by what had shocked the usually calm professor so much to flip him into a flying frenzy.

Remus opened his mouth before pausing. He swallowed thickly; ignoring Severus' pointed look claiming that he didn't have to do this. Crystal had a right to know. "Belle … she had an accident"

Crystal's heart stopped in her chest. "What happened? Is she all right? Did she lose any blood? Did someone hex her? Oh boy if someone hexed her I'll use their intestines for hair extensions"

Severus and Remus exchanged a horrified look at the hostility taking hold of Crystal; the revolting imagery made Remus swallow passed a gagging fit. "Uh … she'll be fine, just needs to rest"

"Why is no one with her?" Crystal demanded angrily.

"She's asleep," Remus stated, hiding the relief from his voice at the fact that Crystal still cared "or rather unconscious. The blood-loss made her blackout"

Crystal bristled "I need to go and see her"

"She won't know you're there," Severus countered as Crystal stood up from the bed.

"I don't care someone needs to be with her when she wakes up" Crystal stormed over to the door and yanked it open.

Remus' voice stopped her "she might not wake up for a few days yet"

Crystal turned to face her father and the werewolf "what part of '_I don't care'_ **DON'T** you understand?" and without waiting for a response Crystal slammed the door behind her before tearing down the corridors towards the infirmary.

Remus couldn't restrain himself as he let out a chuckle. Severus turned to look at him quizzically "and what pray tell is so funny Remus John Lupin, especially after tonight's events?"

Remus shook his head solemnly "it's just … she reminded me of you in fourth year"

"Me? Why?" Severus wanted to hear this. He wriggled about until he was lying on his back and beckoned the werewolf into his arms.

Remus gratefully snuggled up into Severus' chest and hummed as the warmth from the half-vampire flooded through his veins, driving the chill of Belle's accident to one side for a little while. "When you had that big date with Corona and then you heard Sirius and James talking about how I had gotten injured during a defence against the dark arts 'stunning' lesson. You purposefully skipped your date to come and sit with me until I fell asleep" Remus tilted his head up and smiled at his lover "you refused to leave until you heard James and Sirius coming back the next morning"

Severus blushed "I didn't know that you were awake"

"Only for the most part" Remus shrugged before lowering his voice a notch or two "and I felt that kiss on my forehead … before you rushed away" Remus grinned as the blush on his lover's cheeks deepened. He took Severus' hand and wrapped it around his neck, before entwining their fingers. "Thank you … for staying with me that night"

Severus looked down, the blush dusting away as he stroked his fingers through the werewolf's soft light brown hair "you're welcome, love, I'd do anything for you" the couple lapsed into silence, the bond formed between them erasing their worries for a content night's sleep.

*

The way to the infirmary wasn't this long the last time Crystal had checked, however she uttered a small sigh of relief when she finally saw the gleaming white floors of the infirmary. She took a deep breath before easing the door open and slipping through undetected. She did a quick scan to make sure that Madame Pomphrey wasn't there. Satisfied Crystal tiptoed over to the bed at the very end and stood at the side of the bed, her heart drumming so loudly in her ears she feared it would soon rebound all around the castle. The small girl in the bed looked identical to the one she had left behind five years ago; the same pale features, the same dark circles under the eyes, the same lithe limbs drowned in large puffy pyjama's, almost black hair sprawled out like cobwebs against the silvery white of the pillows and mattress. She looked so cold despite the heating charms flowing around her. The frown on Belle's features did nothing to ease Crystal's mind. Deep down she knew that this was her fault; she should have paid more attention to how important this bond was, not just for her, but also for Belle. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly feeling a little guilty about almost fucking Draco Malfoy. "Shit" she hissed running a hand down her face "what have I done?"

"You screwed me over" came a hoarse voice from the bed. Crystal jumped out of her skin when she looked down to see Belle's eyes boring into her own.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Crystal hissed. Belle merely looked up at her with a lifeless expression before shrugging and diverting her gaze elsewhere. Crystal immediately felt an unwelcome sense of guilt dribbling through her veins. She sat on the edge of the bed. Belle shifted away from her, as far as the bed would permit. Crystal released a sigh "bee-bee don't be angry with me" no reply came from the Gryffindor and so Crystal continued, "I can't control these powers yet, you know that, you're supposed to help me"

"Typical" hissed Belle under her breath.

"What is?"

"You"

"Me?"

"That's what I said"

"Dare I ask for you to explain what you mean by that?"

Belle didn't answer for a while. The silence was beginning to drive Crystal crazy as she felt the anger radiating off of the werewolf. She watched the small girl in silence. "You somehow manage to turn it around so I'll look like the bad guy"

"I didn't mean to make it sound that way"

Belle shrugged "still sounded like it" she mumbled stubbornly.

Crystal bit her lip "please bee-bee it won't ever happen again and on the off-chance that it does, you can punish me and the other git however you like I promise!" Belle finally turned her head a fraction listening but not saying a word. Taking this as a sign to continue Crystal licked her lips and moved closer to Belle, wrapping a warm arm around her lithe waist, before leaning over to her ear "I made a mistake" Belle hung her head as tears stung her eyes. "What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"A lot more than an apology"

"Like what?" Belle shrugged. "That really helps, bee-bee"

Belle rolled her eyes and turned on her side, facing away from Crystal and pulling the covers up to her chin "I wasn't trying to be helpful"

"Well that much is obvious" Crystal snapped sarcastically before whining like a child and nudging Belle's body "B-E-E-E-E-E-L-L-E!!! Don't ignore me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!"

**WOMP!**

Crystal landed hard on her arse and winced. "OW! Bee! What was that for?"

"To get you to shut the hell up" Crystal was about to say something scathing when she saw the feeble apologetic look glittering in Belle's eyes. She gave a small smile, causing Belle to blush before extending her hand "come here" Crystal took the offered hand and pulled herself back up onto Belle's bed. She shifted beneath the covers and curled an arm around Belle's waist, allowing the Gryffindor to bury her face in the crook of her neck. Crystal smiled as her free hand came up to stroke the smaller girls# dark hair in a soothing manner.

"I really am sorry bee-bee"

Belle remained silent for a little while before whispering "I know you are"

They lapsed into silence for a while before Crystal nudged Belle lightly "hey bee look" Belle turned in her veela's embrace and followed her gaze up to the glittery stars twinkling away in the inky black sky. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Not as beautiful as you" Belle hummed snuggling into Crystal's ample breasts.

Crystal cuddled Belle against her, her fingers stroking Belle's arms. When she felt the scarred flesh she winced before pressing her lips to her little lover's temples "promise me something, bee"

"Anything"

"Promise we you won't cut yourself again" Crystal whispered nuzzling Belle's neck.

Belle froze; realising Crystal was stroking her scars. She swallowed thickly, looking up into Crystal's dazzling blue eyes "I … I … p-promise, I won't"

"That's all I ask" Crystal smiled before enveloping the werewolf's lips within her own.


	24. Chapter 24 goodbye

**Chapter twenty-four: goodbye**

The next morning Poppy came over and woke the two girls up promptly telling them to get dressed and for them to leave the infirmary. A swift lecture on self-harming was given to the distressed werewolf. "Ah you're up then" came a cool voice from the doorway.

Crystal and Belle turned to look groggy-eyed at Remus and Severus. The elder Gryffindor had a comfortable arm wrapped around the Slytherin's waist. Crystal watched as he let go and half-ran over to Belle and enveloped her in his arms, practically lifting her off the floor and gripping her to his chest. "Il mio cucciolo(1)"

"I'm sorry dad"

"Di mai fare ciò di nuovo!(2)"

"D-a-a-a-a-D!" Belle whined tear stinging her eyes "I know I shouldn't have done it but I did!" Remus stroked his fingers through her hair earning a soft, relaxed growl to escape her throat.

Remus scratched Belle behind the ears "now shows me your arms" Belle hesitated. Remus growled and snatched his daughter's arms and tore back the sleeves. Crystal hadn't seen the scars, herself, but now they were on show for the whole foursome to see. They were still angry and red. Severus cocked an eyebrow; they weren't just scars they were words. On Belle's left forearm was the word _'traditore'__3_ and on her right forearm was the word '_indegno_'(_4)__. _He pursed his lips and shared a confused glance over Belle's head with Remus. Crystal glared at Remus before forcefully pulling Belle back into her embrace and nuzzling her head.

Severus looked at the three of them "breakfast in my dorms, if you're interested?" the trio nodded and left the awkwardness behind in the infirmary … where it generally belonged.

*

Severus felt relieved as he finished off his pancakes dribbling with syrup. Remus scowled him constantly but then decided to give up. When it came to syrup Severus would never listen to reason, and apparently neither would Crystal. Remus caught Belle's eye as she gawped at Crystal and mumbled "tossicomani(5)" Belle nodded and burst out laughing.

"You two really need to stop doing that," Crystal growled at Remus "it's rude"

Remus smiled "it's easier to talk in private without hiding somewhere" Crystal was about to retort again when Belle coughed breaking the conversation before shifting closer to Crystal and stroking her hand.

"Pa- Severus"

"Yes?" Severus looked gently over at his daughter's mate, ignoring the 'slip-of-the-tongue', "what is it?"

"I was wondering … uh … you will visit us … right?"

Remus and Severus and even Crystal froze as the words slipped jaggedly from Belle's mouth. Tension streamed about them. Severus gave a small smile and combed his fringe back in a very Remus-like way "of course I will, I can't let your dad go for anything in the world … or either of you two"

"Are we a package deal now, dad?" Crystal asked, chuckling, and slipping onto Belle's lap. Belle 'eeped' and blushed as Crystal slid her hand behind her and stroked Belle through her trousers.

Severus did his best to ignore his daughters' touchy-feely behaviour and smirked "of course you are, can't have one without the other"

"Oh that reminds me" Remus dug into his back pocket and removed a small envelope and passed it over to Belle. At his daughter's frown he jerked his head at the envelope "open it"

Belle ripped the small brown envelope open and held it over her hand. Two metal dog tags clicked into her palm, flashing blinding silver in the late morning light. Crystal frowned as Belle's eyes flew wide "why?" she half-managed to restrain a strangled sob.

Remus bit his lip "they sent me a letter last night, it was either go and get them or have the apartment of Magical creatures come down here and strip you of your magic UNTIL you go and get them"

Belle shifted under Crystal's weight and sighed "fine" she snapped and slung the dog tags around her neck before frowning "why are there three?"

"Uh … read them and find out"

Belle flipped over one of the tags. It read:

**NAME: Arabelle Lolita Lestrange**

**AGE: 16 years and five months**

**M. C.: Werewolf**

**NAME OF MOTHER: Bellatrix Vega Lestrange**

**NAME OF FATHER: Remus John Lupin**

**MARKINGS: Black stripe of fur down back**

She grabbed the second and held it closer for inspection:

"**La libertà per l'amore (****6)**** ~ B. L."**

"That was mum's favourite saying … wasn't it?" Belle asked swiping away a tear. Remus nodded.

"Read the other one" Belle obeyed and noticed that the last tag wasn't steel like the others', but white gold. She frowned and flipped it over and in a curled hand the words read:

'_My sweet Princess bee-bee,_

_I'll always be here to love and protect you_

_All my love,_

_Prince Crissi'_

Belle blushed and cuddled Crystal tighter against her body. "You didn't have to" she whispered as Remus and Severus started their own conversation.

"I know, but I wanted to" Crystal stroked Belle's messy hair "it's so you won't forget me"

"That's beyond impossible"

Crystal shrugged "I was just making sure" she ruffled Belle's hair "cutie"

"Cutie?"

"Uh yeah you're cute when you blush" this caused Belle to blush more. Crystal's aura turned a sadly shiny shade of grey-blue and she continued to stroke Belle's hair "I'll miss you when you leave here … when is that again?"

"Uh … tonight"

"TONIGHT?"

Belle bowed her head and nodded "Mhm"

"But that means … we only have like … ten hours left!"

"And what pray tell do you want to use those ten hours for?" Belle inquired with a cheeky rise of her eyebrow.

Crystal smirked and leant down to Belle's ear, the fact that Severus and Remus had slipped away somewhere safely registered in her brain as she dipped her hand into Belle's skirt, and whispered "Oh I think you know … princess"

"What's with this princess business?" Belle asked with a hint of a laugh in her voice as she felt Crystal's cool fingers stroke her skin.

"You're my princess and I shall treat you as such" Crystal plunged her cool fingers within Belle's smouldering body. "Ooh baby we are wet aren't we?" she purred as she pinched her lover's clit. Belle craned her neck back exposing her pale skin and allowing Crystal access to begin biting her hungrily.

"Ooh Crissi" Belle moaned as Crystal straddled her hips and slowly, ever-so-slowly, unbuttoned her shirt and began marking her collarbones and sucking her nipples. Belle rocked her hips and leant into Crystal's kisses and teasing touches. She stroked her lips up Crystal's neck in a canine-like manner. After three rounds of hot, passionate sex, in which several pieces of furniture were destroyed, Crystal and Belle sat against a wall, naked, Belle nestled tightly against Crystal's body. Belle panted resting her head back against Crystal's sweaty chest and sighed, "I think I'll miss this the most"

"What? The sex? Cheers bee" Crystal growled.

Belle chuckled "no. The time after sex; sweet … wonderful … timeless …" Belle's voice drifted off as Crystal tightened her arms around her and kissed her warm forehead. Belle shifted glancing up at the clock. "I have to go"

"You don't leave for another five hours!"

"I know but I have some packing left to do and I want to say goodbye to people … unless …" Crystal leant forward expectantly and cocked an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on her lips. She knew what was coming but she wanted Belle to say it out loud … for once. "Um … unless you want to come with me?"

"All you had to do was ask, bee" Crystal smirked when Belle's pale face lit up brightly with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on the Gryffindor. She stood up and stretched exposing her body and smirked when Belle blushed and began fiddling with her tie. Crystal threw on her clothes and kissed Belle's lips "show me the way"

**MEANWHILE …**

Remus sat upright on his desk; legs spread apart, student's homework under his arse and Severus' head bobbing up and down as he sucked hungrily on the well-endowed werewolf. After three hours of slamming into Severus' tight-tight arse the Slytherin had decided that after a rest it was time for him to return the favour. Several orgasms into the hour Remus grabbed Severus' hair and slowly pulled his away from his throbbing cock. "What's wrong Remy?" Severus asked licking the pre-cum from his lips.

"I … I … n-need y-you in me … n-o-o-o-w!"

Severus smiled and leant back as Remus shifted to the very edge of the desk. Severus lifted Remus' arse off the desk and roughly slid within him, the werewolf hissed as his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the strong Slytherin who also happened to be almost as well endowed as himself. "Shit, Remy, did you get tighter?" Severus hissed as he humped into his wolf as a rough pace.

"Poss-ib-ly"

"Good" Severus rammed into the werewolf, feeling his lover's body tighten around him and then sag slightly in his arms as he orgasmed loudly from the back of his already hoarse throat. He rested Remus down on the messed desk and stroked his quivering thighs as he slid out of the werewolf's body. "You sounded like you were having fun" Severus mused with a smile.

"Believe me I was" Remus replied huskily as he nuzzled Severus' neck. Severus leant into the touch and smiled. "Mmm what do you think our daughter's are doing now?"

"Hmm I'm not sure. Shall we go and find them?"

"Hmm not now … few more minutes" Remus whined in a child-like manner. Severus merely breathed a smile and cuddled Remus closer inhaling his scent of chocolate and butterbeer.

*

Boxes stacked one on top of the other caught Crystal's eye as she followed Belle into the single bedroom in Remus' private quarters. Crystal didn't question it, werewolves got lonely and if they couldn't sleep beside their mate they would sleep beside their parents. The bed was clearly well-slept in and by the looks of it rarely made, however the constant charms over the bed made sure they stayed clean and fresh every day. "Looks like you're almost done" she observed as Belle crawled under the bed on her stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Checking"

"What?"

"Checking to see if I left anything" Belle crawled out from under the bed and dusted herself down "I guess dad packed everything" with a shrug she looked up at Crystal "I need to go to the library and return some books, you can go if you want"

Crystal's shoulder's slumped slightly but before Belle could pick up on her displeasure she plastered a grin on her lips "alright I'll see you later, I need to go and bug Blaise anyway" with a quick kiss on the forehead Crystal left Belle feeling oddly depressed in her dad's rooms, closing the door behind her. On her way to nowhere in particular Crystal mentally slapped herself. Why had she left? Damnit! She sighed inwardly and deciding that Belle had most likely left her dads place already, she went to fetch her cloak and then ventured out to the lake in the frosty November air.

*

Down in the Herbology greenhouses two hours later Severus had just finished collecting some supplies from Professor Sprout when he spotted Crystal trudging moodily back up to the castle. "Crystal hurry up or else you'll be late"

Crystal waited for her father to catch up before they walked up the stone steps to the entrance hall. "For what?"

"For Remus and Belle's going-away party"

"I didn't know they were having a party" Crystal frowned, hurt at not being informed earlier by a certain Gryffindor.

"Neither did they" Severus smirked before heading for the dungeons Crystal shaking her head with a grin and hurrying after him. After quickly changing into some fancy attire both Slytherin's left the private quarters and made their way to the room of requirement. The large room was decorated with Gryffindor red entwined with Slytherin green. It looked more like a Christmas party than anything else. Then again it wasn't terribly inappropriate as Christmas was only five weeks away. Blaise and Luna were already there along with Hermione, Ron and Draco in a slightly tense but otherwise civilised trio. The door opened behind them and in came Harry and Theodore Knott's cousin, Isadora Knott; a thin, pale-skinned sixth-year (like them) with light apple-green eyes and fiery ginger hair. Harry smiled and politely introduced Isadora to everyone; she smiled, waved but barely muttered a 'hi'. The door opened again and in came, of all people, Andromeda Tonks. Crystal cocked an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Finally about ten minutes later Remus and Belle limped through the doorway … wait. Limped? And why the hell was Belle on a lead and looking as though she was jus awoken from a hangover?

Severus and Crystal sprang forwards and wrapped their loved one's in their arms in unison. "Are you alright?" Severus asked as he brushed Remus' hair away from his amber eyes.

"Yes we're fine, someone just had to accidentally drink some mislabelled firewhiskey and lose control of everything" he pointed a glare at Belle who returned his glare with one worthy of a true Slytherin. "Hence; the lead"

Belle growled but returned to her place now in Crystal's lap as the room had provided them with a comfy armchair within the lead's range of comfort. They didn't want to break the comfortable silence that had befallen them. Belle and Crystal were nuzzled close together. Remus stroked Belle's hair before flicking his wand making the lead disappear before walking off to another private place with Severus. The music was jumping and people were thriving out on the space used for a dance floor. Three hours later however the music and slowed down to it's final song. Crystal tilted her head upwards her ears straining to decipher the song. Finally able to make out which one it was Crystal stood up and offered her hand to Belle, even thought the werewolf knew she didn't have an option anyway. "May I have this dance, bee?"

Belle couldn't help the small smile on her face "yes you may, mistress" she was pulled to her feet and she suddenly felt drained. Crystal caught her when she stumbled forward slightly and chuckled in her ear, stroking her hair so that her head rested against the Slytherin's firm breasts. The place practically everyone wanted to be right now. As the soft music began to heighten in volume Crystal guided Belle in a slow dance and out of the corner of her bright eyes she saw many other couples doing the same. Except for Draco, Harry and Isadora who were laughing away in a corner with some full glasses in their tightened fists.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
**_

They continued to sway. Everyone else melted away. Crystal brushed Belle's fringe aside and initiated a slow kiss. Time stopped … the moment was theirs … timeless …

"Belle we have to go now"

Belle pulled away sadly and Crystal's see the tears glitter in her emerald eyes as Remus dragged her away towards the door. They quickly darted out of the door. Crystal bit her lip. _Should I go after her?_ "Remus wait!" Severus watched with a broken heart as he daughter ran up to his lover and demanded he took care of Belle. Remus nodded hastily and hugged Crystal quickly. Belle embraced Crystal for all she was worth, refusing to let go. Remus snapped at her harshly warning her that soon Dumbledore would do his round to make sure they were nowhere in the castle. Belle reluctantly let go and slipped through the door, holding onto Crystal's hand until she was too far away and slipped out of sight.

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

It was three the next morning when Severus felt a tug in his chest and frowned. Slipping into his dressing gown and slippers and stepped out from the warmth of the castle and headed towards the frozen area surrounded the lake. The place felt like dementors were lurking just overhead. He stopped by the banks to see his son cradling his daughter in the moonlight. He stepped up beside Blaise "what's the matter?" he asked gently seating himself on Crystal's other side.

Blaise licked his lips "it's hit home she won't see Arabelle anymore" no more was needed to be said as Severus unwrapped his dressing gown and allowed his two teenage children to curl up within the folds of his woolly garment. Crystal continued to sob like it was the end of time and space. They didn't understand her pain! No one would understand! She suddenly felt very alone. As this thought entered her head she wailed and began to cry once more.

**.:FIVE MINUTES EARLIER:.**

Belle and Remus had finally unpacked all of their belongings. Remus smiled sadly as he tucked Belle up beside him and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. He held her hand before he fell into a troubled sleep. Belle merely turned her head to the side and watched the moon sit still in the black sky through the curtains. Tears stung her eyes and she began to cry silently. Nothing would ever be the same again.

_**And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

* * *

(1) My little cub

(2) Never do that again!

(3) Traitor

(4) Unworthy

(5) Drug addicts

(6) The freedom for the love

* * *

1 My little cub

2 Never do that again!

3 Traitor

4 Unworthy

5 Drug addicts

6 For the freedom for the love

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are welcome and u know it :D**


	25. Chapter 25 Life without Belle

**Chapter twenty-five: life without Belle**

_"__Looking back, I have this **regret**, that too often when I loved, I did not say so.__" ~ David Gayson_

The next few days consisted of trying to get back to normal, which seemed a complete waste of everyone's energy as neither Remus nor Belle were present amongst them. Hermione no longer had a decent Gryffindor girl to talk to, Harry had lost a cuddly friend, and Ron … well … Ron had lost a good Quidditch player (not that it was his job to care in the first place) along with a wonderful teacher. Least to say the Slytherin's and Luna were not fairing any better; Draco had lost his once good friend, Blaise had lost a sense of purpose as he no longer had anyone to look out for (despite Crystal being there with them), and Crystal had lost her mate, her friend … everything. Blaise felt his eagerness for life deteriorating as his siblings' will for existence vanished almost completely. He watched his sister dress in a solemn manner before he opened the door, letting her walk out before him, and going down to the great hall. Everything seemed to stop as they walked in; cutlery stopped moving, conversations were silenced and everyone's faces turned towards the doors. Crystal fidgeted under the gaze of over a hundred different eyes staring intently at them, yet not one pair were a dazzling, emerald green. It felt unnatural. They took their seats at the Slytherin table, Crystal slumping forwards in an emotionless trance, sapphire eyes boring into the tabletop, her veela charms going awry around her. Blaise rested a hand on her shoulder "you're not hungry are you?"

Crystal sighed, closing her eyes before shaking her head "no"

"Shall we go for a walk down to The Three Broomsticks and get a drink?"

Crystal huffed airily "we have classes in less than ten minutes" she stated dryly.

"So?"

Crystal paused for a few seconds "good point" she slid from her seat and quietly followed Blaise out of the hall, the bounce to her step non-existent. Severus watched his children leave and felt his own heart sink. Crystal wasn't the only one suffering beyond belief. His mate had been exiled, too. He sighed inwardly and decided to retreat to his office, at least there he had a pensieve and could see memory-Remus … it was better than nothing right now.

Inside the three broomsticks Crystal finally spoke up again, she hadn't said a word for the whole journey down there. Blaise set down two glasses of butter beer on the table and huddled within his plush seat, he had gotten a table furthest away from the door, in the little alcove by the kitchen, and it was the warmest seat in the pub. "How come there is still no word from either of them?"

Blaise pondered this for a moment before sighing "Dumbledore is keeping very close eyes on everyone, we can't risk him knowing where they are just yet" he looked over at his sister before taking her hand in his own "maybe you should try and forget about all this for a bit, be positive, it may only be temporary"

"Says the man who **HAS** his woman" Crystal didn't try to keep the agitated snarl from her voice. She was aggressively frustrated, not at her twin, but at life. It was turning out to be a pretty shit year so far.

"Leave Luna out of this Crissi, it's not her fault" Blaise growled, defensively, his veela-enhanced anger pumping angry vibes around the pub. He soon snapped out of it though when he saw his twin roll her eyes and swirl her beer around carelessly. "What if … we went to see her?"

Crystal's head snapped up but the emotion within her blazing blue eyes could not be deciphered. "You said they would get caught"

"They could but quite frankly your happiness means more to me at this very moment" Crystal's face softened as she slipped her hand into his and smiled when he squeezed it comfortingly. "I'll talk to dad tonight, eh?"

"Sure, the sooner the better" and downing their beers they left the pub to spend the rest of the day in their common rooms.

~*~

Dumbledore growled in anger; his plans were going awry. Gabrielle had been unable to slip the love potion to Draco Malfoy and therefore Crystal was not falling for him. Then again, she was insanely vulnerable right now; perhaps this could work to his advantage. He grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment and entitled it 'PLAN M' and began writing things down onto the yellowing paper, his quill scratching away noisily. He was going to win the upcoming war, by any means necessary.

~*~

The sea was calm and grey as it swept over the lower banks of the cliffs, the stormy grey sky making two bright emerald eyes dizzy just staring up at them. She blinked and averted her gaze from the grizzly grey glare of the rolling waves. Standing up and stretching she began to walk the mile and a half up to the cottage. Despite it being two weeks before Christmas she only wore a thin black-checkered shirt, and quarter length jeans. She didn't bother to wear shoes either. Stepping in through the front door and was just jogging up the stairs when ...

"Belle ... is that you?"

"Uh yeah why?" Belle frowned as her dad spoke from the kitchen "what do you need?"

"Would you like some food?"

"Uh ..." thinking about this question she decided yes, she was hungry "yeah go on then" she jumped down the rest of the stairs, the thought of food causing her to smile for some reason. She was smiling when she crept up behind Remus and hugged him around the waist. "Mmmm smells good" she grinned as he seasoned two large, jujicy steaks.

"Glad you think so" he smiled "go and set the table, it'll be ready in a minute"

Nodding she grabbed the cutlery and quickly set the table, just in time as Remus leant over her placing their dinner on the table. Once they settled down to eat Belle's depression returned. Remus frowned and catching the look in his concerned amber eyes, Belle straightened up at the table, looking a little guilty, before murmuring "I'm fine dad"

"You know I don't believe you" Remus breathed.

"I know"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No" Belle mumbled, poking at her steak.

"It doesn't help to bottle things up, bee"

"I know that too" she groaned solemnly. Shoving the last mouthful of meat into her mouth she stood up, put her dish in the dishwasher and made for the living room "I think I'm going to read for a little bit" Remus nodded gloomily and watched her leave before turning his attention to the washing-up. In the living room Belle grabbed a thick volume and proceeded to read it by the fire, sprawled on her stomach in front of the hearth. She needed a distraction and reading was the perfect one.

~*~

"You two didn't get caught did you?" Severus asked in a hushed voice as two hooded figures approached.

The tallest one, male, nodded while the slightly smaller one beside him remained silent, eyes trained on the floors. "We weren't followed, Father"

"Good" the elder mans eyes fixed upon the silent figure before, his daughter, nefore pursing his lips and leading them down an alley. Once shadowed in the vast darkness and extracted an old envelope "the portkey will activate in ten seconds" Bliase and Crystal each grabbed a corner of the portkey and soon felt the horrible tug at thier navel as they were transported out of Hogsmeade. They landed on the outskirts of a small village in Devon; the sky was a stormy-grey, the gentle roar of the sea echoed up over the cliffs and the sweet smell of nature welcomed them.

"Are we in the right place?" Balise asked casting a weary eye over his surroundings.

Severus nodded "this was where Remus' mother grew up, it had open spaces for him to run about in so it was easier" without another word, the children followed Severus up to the cottage perched high on the vast expanse of chalk cliffs. The salty smell of the ocean waved over them as they drew level with the door. Severus reached out and knocked three times. The house behind the door was silent.

"Maybe they're out" Blaise suggested.

"Where?" Crystal snarled lightly.

A rustling noise came from behind the door. It was the opened by a thin, pale boy dressed in cut-off trousers and a short-sleeved shirt. He looked up through his baggy fringe and raised a questioning eyebrow. Severus bowed his head "is Remus in?" the boy nodded "may we come in?" the boy rolled his eyes and stepped to one side, opening the door wider to permit them access. Walking into the hallway, the boy accepted their coats and went upstairs to put them in one of the bedrooms. While he was doing this Severus led Blaise and Crystal into the kitchen, where Remus was washing the dishes, his back to them. "Remy?"

Remus spun around in surprise before his face broke out into a wide grin "Sev!" he ran across the kitchen and pounced on his lover "Fuck! I've missed you!" Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around the potion's master. Turning his attention to Blaise and Crystal he embraced them both. "I've missed you guys too" pulling away he suddenly frowned "w-why are you here?"

Severus licked his lips, stuffing his hands in his pockets, casting a look over at the twins. Crystal, as reluctant as ever to talk, pretended to be fascinated with the wallpaper. Bliase rolled his eyes before addressing Remus, "we came to see Belle ... and in dad's case ... you"

Remus smiled faintly "well if you want Belle the last time I saw her, she was in the living room, reading by the fire"

"Well the only person we've seen so far, was a boy with shaggy hair" Blaise stated as he poured himself a glass of water from the kitchen sink.

"Boy?" Remus frowned in total confusion "there's no boy here"

Crystal's head snapped around to face Remus, life dancing upon her face for the first time in weeks. "Then ... who did we just see answer the door?"

"I don't know" Remus pulled a strange face before going to the doorway of the kitchen and looked up the staircase "BELLE?"

A pause. "What?" came the muffled shout from somewhere upstairs.

Severus, Crystal and Blaise gathered around Remus at the bottom of the stairs as Remus called out "didn't you say 'hello' to our guests?"

"No" came the reply.

"And why not?"

"I just didn't FEEL like it okay?!"

"ARABELLE LOLITA LESTRANGE GET DOWN HERE NOW AND BE CIVIL!" barked Remus making the twins flinch, and Severus' eyes to widen in surprise.

Hearing the resounding bang of a door being slammed shut the boy who had answered the door limply dragged himself down the stairs except it wasn't a boy it was ...

"Belle?!" exclaimed the twins' in unison. She ignored them and glared emotionlessly at her father before dropping down the last few steps heavily.

"Yes?" she asked, cooly.

Crystal stepped forward as if she was mesmorised in a delireious sort of way. Belle's attention snapped to Crystal as the older girls' hand reached out and stroked her hair. She found the action oddly soothing and leant into it slightly. Stepping right up beside Belle, Crystal combed both her hands through Belle's hair, eyes shining, her mouth seemingly speechless "w-what ... w-why did you do this?"

Belle shrugged "I was bored"

"SO YOU DID THIS?!"

"Yes"

"Bee-"

"I'm going back up to my room" Belle stated emotionlessly before turning and going upstairs.

"Can I come up with you?" Crystal asked, a waver of uncertainity in her voice. Belle froze for a moment, and Crystal felt her heart drop.

Belle bit her lip and without looking back muttered "if you want" before continuing.

Once both girls' disappearred from view, Blaise turned to Remus "is it alright if I make a firecall?"

Remus nodded "there is a pot of floo powder on the mantlepiece in the living room" Blaise nodded and crossed the hall into said room. With a shy smile he looked up at Severus "so ... bedroom?"

Severus smirked slyly and waggled his eyebrows "I can't believe you didn't ask me earlier" he joked before grabbing Remus' hands and dragging him up the stairs.

Meanwhile Crystal examined Belle's new room. It was a lucious purple colour, the bedclothes were a poofy black snuggly material, a bookshelf was crammed into one corner, a small desk stood opposite the bed. A skylight centred in the middle of the ceiling allowed the grey sky to filter through. Belle closed the door and slumped against it, arms folded over her chest, looking up at Crystal. "So-"

"Bee I miss you" Crystal blurted out without meaning to. She eyed Belle, waiting for a reaction.

"I miss you too" Belle stated quietly, corssing over to Crystal and shyly took her hand into her thin pale ones. "Have you been ... doing okay?"

Crystal dropped her head "actually no ... I barely talk ... force myself to work and no sleep"

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Belle growled, not liking the detereation of Crystal's health. Crystal smiled lovingly. She loved how Belle worried about her even though she had no reason to.

"Because when I sleep ... all I can think about is you ... and it hurt"

Belle leant up and kissed Crystal's lips, before burying her face in the base of Crystal's neck "I've missed you so much ..."

Crystal swallowed thickly before walking forward, pushing Belle back onto the bed. Belle's eyes were wide at the sudden change of mood. Crystal slid a leg between Belle's own a hand resting on the younger girls' cheek. Belle licked her lips and pressed a kiss to Crystal's fingers. Crystal took this as an invitation and leant down to Belle's neck and began tenderly sucking on the cool, pale skin. Belle sniffed and arched her hips against Crystal's urging her for more. A small smile crept onto Crystal's lips as she unbuttoned Belle's shirt and pushed the shirt down to around her waist before moving her sucking motions to Belle's collarbone earning a soft moan escape the werewolf's lips. "I've missed you, baby" Crystal breathed taking a hard nipple into her mouth and sucking hungrily, while massaging the other breast making Belle moan and writhe beneath her.

"Crissi!" Belle moaned biting down into Crystal's neck as said girls' head moved lower, removing clothing and replacing them with burning, hot kisses, making Belle wetter and wetter with every touch. "Crissi don't tease me it's been so long!" the young girl moaned. With a sudden burst of energy Crystal grabbed Belle's wrists, spun the girl over, and leant heavily on top of her. Belle breathed heavily into her blanket, trembling as she felt a shiver run through her body as Crystal unclipped her bra, tossed it to one side and sucked hard on the back of her neck while shifting her hands beneath Belle's body and squeezed her hard nipples earning a sharp gasp come from beneath her.

"Do you like it when I touch you, bee?" Crystal breathed into Belle's ear, making the ex-Gryffinfor shiver even more and arch her hips back into Crystal's groin. A soft kiss was pressed to Belle's neck "bee can you do something for me?"

"S-sure ... anything you want"

Crystal pressed another kiss to Belle's neck before turning her gently back onto her back and pressed their foreheads together. "Fuck yourself"

Belle's spluttered at this "b-b-but y-you're here ..."

"And I want to watch what you do when I'm not here"

Belle blinked in bemusement "why?!"

Crystal pulled her cutest puppy-dog look "pwease?" Belle licked her lips and bowed her head and mumbled something. "What was that?"

Belle blushed deeply "I said I hate the way my body looks"

Crystal chuckled lightly and stroked up Belle's thigh "why? You look hot"

Belle snorted "the only way I'd look hot is if I were wearing winter clothes in a sauna"and shifting to the edge of the bed, she stood up and made to walk away. Crystal grabbed her hand and swung it childishly, making her spin back around and laugh lightly.

"Please baby?"

"But I ... I hate my body, it's too damn thin and ... just ... bleurgh!"

"Will it help if I was naked?"

"No! I love your body, it'll only make me more self-conscious!"

Crystal narrowed her eyes. Normally she loved Belle's shyness, but now however it was grating at her nerves. She grabbed her wand and with one flick she had gotten rid of both of their clothes and dimmed the lights down to a subtle glow. Belle tensed as Crystal crawled closer to her on all-fours and knelt in front of her. Stroking her hands up Belle's thighs she pressed a kiss low on her navel and squeezed Belle's butt cheeks. Belle keened into the touch. Crystal nudged Belle's legs open and took her lover's swollen clit into her mouth and sucked teasingly. Belle shuddered and leant into the caressing hot tongue that drew pleasure from the tiniest touch. "Moan for me baby" Belle complied when she felt Crystal force two fingers inside her, broadening her desire and extracting a loud moan from her lips."Good girl" Crystal leant up on her knees and slid a third finger inside Belle, as the young girl rocked her hips against each forceful thrust.

"F-fuck Crissi!"

"Louder, baby, louder" Crystal urged heatedly, pumping into her lover, while gripping her slim waist tighter.

"FUCK ME CRISSI!"

Crystal slid her hand out and licked Belle's soaked wet pussy before leaning up and looking mischieviously into Belle's desirable face "I wonder if I can get my whole hand in"

"Uh" Belle's shining eyes went wide "b-b-but I'll b-break!"

"No you won't, baby" Crystal soothed "I'll be gentle, I promise" Belle paused for a moment and before swallowing thickly and nudged Crystal's earger hand with her thigh. A grin crossed Crystal's lips as she ever-so-slowly eased her hand between Belle's thighs. Belle bit down onto her lower lip, drawing blood. Crystal used her free hand to guide Belle down onto her lap, her hand wrapped within Belle's taught muscles. The werewolf wrapped her arms tightly around Crystal's neck, using her lips to suck on Crystal's pulse-point earning a delicious moan spill through Crystal's dark lips. "Damn baby you're so tight" Crystal hissed as she marked every inch of Belle's skin with her teeth. Sweat dampened both girls' bodies and only made it even hotter as they clutched one another tightly, not wanting to let go. Crystal slid out of her lover's body and leant forward, pressing Belle down onto the soft rug in front of the hearth. Lying down on top of the little werewolf, Crystal felt tears burn her eyes. "I don't want to go"

"Crissi"

"Mmm"

"Promise me something"

"Anything" Crystal gave a sad smile, brushing Belle's hair aside.

"Promise me you'll forget this happened"

Crystal blinked "w-what?"

"Forget this happened, it'll only make things worse" Belle paused clearly struggling with what she was going to say next "go-out with Draco"

"Why would I do that? I love you"

"I won't be allowed back to school, and after today you'll be watched twice as carefully. You can't come back. So for your sake if not mine, go out with Draco Malfoy. He'll make you happy"

"He won't!"

"He will, just try it at least?"

Crystal rolled her eyes saying that if she did go along with this she would not make it try in the slightest. "He's not a piece of chocolate"

"I know. But if you can't be with me then you might as well be with him. You have known him longer after-all"

"That's not the point, bee! I didn't fall in love with him!"

"It's not up for negotiating" Belle muttered cooly. Sighing she snuggled into Crystal "I love you, I do, but you have to-"

"Move on?" Belle nodded. Crystal felt anger burst within her. "Fine. I'll go to Malfoy. I'll fuck him harder than I ever fucked you! I'll love him more and respect him more than I ever did you! WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?!" Belle watched her lover tear from the room, spelling her clothes on as she went. She was left by the hearth and felt tears sting her eyes.

Picking up her wand from the mantlepiece she twirled it and muttered "goodbye Crissi" before spelling her pyjama's on. Walking over to her desk she scribbled out a letter and using her owl, Hecate, she sent the letter to Hogwarts.

~*~

Draco Malfoy lounged lazily in his bed, reading his potions textbook when ...

**PECK! PECK! PECK!**

He looked up. A black owl was perched haughtily on his sill. Getting up he opened the window and let it in, taking the note from it's beak. He unfolded it and read the neat scrawl ...

_**Draco,**_

_**Go-out with Crystal. Mate with her if you goddamn want. Look after her.**_

_**Belle**_

Draco felt his stomach drop into his shoes. He didn't know if he could do it, he knew how much Belle loved Crystal. But it was clear that the former would not be returning, so he reluctantly agreed to her decision. He liked Crystal a lot. She was the hottest girl in the school after-all. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Smiling wanely he awaited Crystal and Blaises; return, he needed to talk to Blaise tonight.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long to upload another chapter. I've been stressing with my deadlines lately but I hope this chapter makes up for everything. Reviews are welcome!!! :D**


	26. Chapter 26 dark veela's unleashed

**~*~**

**Chapter twenty-six: dark-veela's unleashed**

**~*~**

_Love is whatever you can still betray ... Betrayal can only happen if you love. ~ John LeCarre_

**~*~**

Blaise had just finished his morning rounds while everyone was in their first period of the day. It was a boring job but since the Beauxbatons girls' had a different timetable to the Hogwarts students, someone had to make sure that the French girls' kept themselves in line. Sighing his mind wondered back to that morning at breakfast.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_**Luna stroked his hair back from his eyes as he gazed intently at the vacant seat at the teacher's table where his father / potions' master would usually sit. A frown creased his brow. Where was Severus this morning? An edge of worry embedded itself within his stomach as he was snapped back to the present where Luna was cuddled up against his side. "Sorry, Lune" he muttered hugging her close, the warmth of his lover sending shiver's through his blood. "I was a million miles away"**_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

He sauntered past several classrooms that were packed with Hogwarts' students listening to their various professors chattering away about the dullest subjects known to mankind. Crossing the entrance hall he decided to see whether or not Draco was inside. The cool rush of air that cascaded upon him when he entered the common rooms was like a vicious breath of air. "Damn December being so fucking cold" Blaise hissed through gritted teeth. Stalking over to the spiral staircase that led up to the boys' dorms he bundled within the room before shaking his gelled forest of spiked, black hair free of the chill. Opening his wide, jewelled eyes he saw that every occupant of the Slytherin boys' dorms was out, either playing the match against Hufflepuff or studying in the library, or (knowing Crabbe and Goyle) in the kitchens ransacking the cupboards for food. "Gits" Blaise snarled before turning with a swish of his robes that would have given Severus a run for his money. Before he left the room, however, a curling piece of parchment fluttered lightly in the breeze upon Draco's pillow, catching the veela's attention instantly. He stared at it with wide eyes for a moment before reaching over and holding it up to the light so that he could read it better. His first glance of the slanted letters didn't register in the way he had expected. He sank low into the mattress, listening as the springs groaned under his weight. Belle had written to Draco … just Draco? He swallowed thickly and shivered. The words she had written were cold, abrupt and so … un-Belle. Feeling a raging anger pump into his bloodstream he bolted to his feet sending an airwave of magic crashing through the shiny glass panes of the dorms windows. They shattered around him in a shower of shards. His eyes flashed a bloody red as he stormed forth, fists clenched at his sides and the only thought on his mind was Draco. JUST Draco.

~*~

Draco yawned and rubbed at his silvery grey eyes aggressively, wanting the last fatigue of sleep to wither away. Belle's letter from the night before was grinding at his heart. He clawed at his scalp through his silky tresses feeling frustrated enough to draw blood. Oh, how he would love the tiny ruby red beads to crash down onto the whiteness of his parchment, so that everyone could see the innocence he was destroying. He sniffed loudly and rubbed at his eyes again with a whimper earning him a hiss from the Librarian, Madame Pince, who had her beady little eyes fixed upon him. He had dropped out of the match as seeker. He was too emotionally disgruntled to focus today. He rolled his eyes without much effect and bit his bottom lip. "What am I supposed to do?"

_**You should have talked to Blaise this morning like you wanted to. But no, you chickened out of breakfast because you're a wimp!**_

"No I'm not!" Draco hissed aggressively at himself before dropping his head onto the table with a resounding thud! Another hiss echoed throughout the aisles of books but he ignored it. He felt exhaustion wipe over him and slowly he was lulled to sleep, without any knowledge that a very pissed off male dark-veela was looking for him.

~*~

_CRYSTAL'S P.O.V._

_~*~_

I watched listlessly as Madame Maxine strode from side to side before her desk instructing us on the course of the lesson with a thick French accent that really grated at my nerves. A ground my teeth willing them to gnaw away at something … anything … just as long as I drew blood and pain from a living, breathing thing … I would feel justified. I sneered at myself. No, even that bitter act would not sustain this darkness looming within my heart. So what should I do to get rid of it? Suddenly it struck my like thirty bolts of lightning. Maybe it hadn't been Belle that had made me feel vibrant and alive, maybe it was the sex. After-all veela's have very active sex-drive's so it's only natural that they get horny all the time. However, I did not feel horny, well I did, but that wasn't my over-all problem. I squirmed in my seat as this train of thoughts immediately brought me back to this absurd French lesson. However when Madame Maxine's voice finally pierced through my sleep-infested ear drums all I seemed to hear was 'Belle'. Damn her! The ever-resounding question in my head was 'why did she do this to me? To us? To what we could have been?' I curled my long fingers into tight fists, wanting to punch someone … something … but couldn't. Raising my hand I asked if I could be excused as I was not feeling well. After-all this was the truth; however I doubted that Madame Pomphrey had a cure for a broken heart.

"Oui Crystal but you vill need ze homework off someone"

I nodded and left the classroom thankful to get away from those girls'. I had been sitting next to Gabrielle which was a nightmare and a half. Jabbering away in my ear as though I am supposed to care about what she thinks. Not in this lifetime. I wondered along a few warm corridors and took a sharp turn into the bathroom. I stopped abruptly when I realise what bathroom I had stepped into. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom! I groaned aloud and stamped my foot. Of all the girls' bathroom's for me to randomly walk into, why this one? A tight gripping nausea settled within the pit of my stomach and I felt myself grow twice as faint. I wrapped a tight arm around my abdomen and tried not to heave as images pulsed through my temples.

_**Belle … anger … pain … so much pain … knife … blood … so much blood … too much blood … weak … no air … can't breathe … blackness …**_

"Are you alright?" came a wispy voice from above me. I glanced up to see a blurred vision of moaning myrtle. I hadn't realised I had slumped to the floor until I felt a trickle of cool water against my cheek. I groaned inwardly and shifted my hands under my chest. I forced whatever drained energy I had left and pushed myself up onto my knees hissing lightly as a frozen wind bit at the exposed skin of my back and arms. I looked up into Myrtle's questioning expression and nodded.

"Just … Haven't been sleeping well … that's all" again I spoke only the truth. I had no will for lies to dance through my lips and stain my tongue. I had not slept since our return from Devon. It seemed like a foreign concept to me now. I had no use for it because when I slept I thought endlessly of that little werewolf, prowling innocently through the shadows of my mind. I groaned as what felt like a hangover punching my skull. I raised a hand to my eyes and rubbed them, groaning several more times as I did so and hoisted myself onto my feet using the sink for support. I mentally wondered how I had ended up under the sink at the other end of the room but I dismissed it. Glancing out of the high, rounded window I noted that the sun had reached its zenith and lunch would be served in a matter of minutes. "I shall eat something and then go and find Blaise … I need a cuddle from my baby brother" ignoring how my childish voice rang out against the tiled walls, I cast a gloomy smile at Myrtle before retreating out into the corridor.

~*~

NORMAL P.O.V.

~*~

Blaise growled at his steak as though it had viciously insulted him before he plunged his knife and fork haphazardly within, watching as the oils and juices squirted all over the place in an angry flurry of hot liquids. Luna frowned at her boyfriend from across the table. "Blaise, what's wrong?" she asked in a tender voice, one she knew he couldn't snap at.

Blaise shifted under his mates' pale gaze and sighed, dropping his cutlery onto the woodwork and burying his face in his hands. "Everything's so messed up"

"How do you mean?"

"Belle should not have left us! She shouldn't have left Crystal!" he nagged his fists onto the table.

"She had no choice, you know she didn't" Luna stated in a soft whisper as she reached over and coaxed Blaise's fingers into her own. She squeezed his hand lovingly. "We can all work through this if we put our heads together"

Blaise nodded "I know it's just ... seeing Crystal hurting like this ... is awful"

"I'm sure we all feel the same" Luna simpered affectionately.

"I know on person who doesn't" Blaise muttered darkly. At Luna's frown her made a small jerk of his head at Dumbledore who was eyeing the hall of student's with a frightful glint in his pale eyes. Luna caught a glance of this and shivered before turning back to Blaise and taking hold of both his hands.

"I won't let him touch you, Blaise, I love you so much"

Blaise looked deeply into Luna's pale blue eyes and smiled, affection clouding his heart in a biter sad layer of fluff. He squeezed her hands back and pressed a kiss to her knuckles "I love you too, I would die to protect you" he stopped suddenly, sadly, eyeing the tabletop without really seeing it. He sniffed. "If only Crystal and Belle could have said those words to one another ... Crystal's hertache might have been averted"

Luna nodded grimly "unfortunately now we will have to go about this the hard way"

Blaise nodded and muttered "the hard way" he sighed heavily, a dark cloud forming around his magic like an endless black sea of doubt and forlorness. Luna could not comfort him like she'd hoped she might. So instead she stood up and rounded the long table and sat side-by-side with her warm boyfriend, her arms wrapped around his waist. If he was going into a depression then she would go with him.

~*~

After lunch Crystal Zabini had taken her anger out like any normal enraged veela would; shagging the hell out of their closest single friend. This just happened to be one Draco Malfoy, however as he was human he seemed unable to keep his stamina up enough to endure several days straight (let alone several HOURS) of his once favourite hobby … sex. It was on one of these hours, during a free period, in the room of requirement where Crystal glared down at the exhausted blonde in the bed beside her, asleep. "Git" she hissed as she shook her head and bundled into a pair of warm trousers and a thick sweater. The room produced her a large, plushie chair and she sank it to it her libido burning up something crazy! She never seemed to be satisfied. She snarled bitterly as she squirmed irritably in the chair. Sparing a glance over her shoulder she saw Draco stir awake and rub his bleary eyes. "Draco!"

"Mmm?" he grumbled blinking at her.

"Fuck me" she whimper already unfastening the zip of her jeans.

"I ... w-what?" he asked astounded, his eyes now fully awake and alert.

"Fuck. Me" she repeated slowly.

Draco had no choice but to obey. He tripped over to the armchair and collapsed to his knees. Crystal shifted her jeans down to her knees along with her knickers. Draco swallowed thickly. He didn't have the energy to suck on the veela's deliciousy wet cunt. "Um Crissi ... I"

"Did I tell you to talk?" Crystal snapped aggressively reaching forward and practically ripping Draco's hair out as she clutched a handful of his fine blonde hair.

"Crystal-"

"I SAID FUCK ME. NOT TALK TO ME. F. U. C. K. ME!!!"

Draco shivered at the veela's frozen tone and licked his lips before he dipped his head and took her swollen clit into his mouth, running his hot tongue against her cum-soaked lips. He quickly grew aroused as she shivered beneath his touch. She moaned against his neck and slid to the end of the armchair, thrusting Draco's head further inside her. She tilted her head back and rocked her hips, moaning deeply. Draco rolled his eyes before shifting backwards and pulling Crystal down onto his stomach, his throbbing erection rubbing against her buttocks. Sliding his hand between their bodies he slid his fingers within her pussy and stretched her gently, like the previous fifteen times. Crystal moaned and bit down on his neck, smirking as she watched blood rise up just below the surface of his white skin. Soon she felt Draco's stiff, thick erection sliding slowly inside her. She hissed in pain, craning her neck back and spreading her legs wider, vocal noises dying as they rose up her throat. "DRACO!!!" Draco merely grunted in reply before he began to painfully thrust within the tight veela. Moans and groans and sweaty body's entwined with one another as Draco slammed into the quivering veela who was now breathless on the hearth, sweat glistening on her smooth chocolate skin in the dim glow of the fire.

Draco began sucking on her sweet erect nipples as he forced himself further within her, breaking her, dominating her. "DRACO DRACO-O-O I'M GONNA ... I'M GONNA-"

An orgasm erupted from the veela's mouth and she collapsed sweaty and naked with euphoria as a silly grin melted onto her features. Draco slid out of her, hoping it was over, however he knew that it would not be. "Crissi, you have to stop this" he muttered quietly.

Crystal's expression didn't waver as she laughed stupidly "stop what?" she ran a hand down his damp cheek "I'm showing you how much you mean to me"

Draco pulled the dark hand away from his face, stood up and made his way back to the bed before stating emotionlessly "if I meant anything to you you'd let me sleep"

Crystal leant up and frowned. She couldn't get up due to her weak knees. "Draco you like sex. I like sex. I don't really see what's the problem?"

"Veela's normally have sex with their mates. I KNOW I am not your mate-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Crystal butted-in but Draco ignored her comment.

"-But I AM willing to comfort you until things go back to normal"

"Normal?" Crystal scoffed dryly "you mean when Belle comes back?" he drew her knees up to her chin and stared into the fire bitterly "she's not coming back" she muttered quietly, more for herself to hear than anyone else.

Draco felt his heart go out to his gorgeous friend. He shook his head and didn't say anything as he collapsed back onto the pillows and closed his eyes. Half an hour later Crystal regained sensible use of her legs. She hoisted herself up and limply shrugged back into her disgarded clothes. She decided that, while her friend was asleep, she would go and see her father. The corridors were blissfully quiet for nine o'clock in the evening, usually you would get a few final students milling out of the great hall carrying small armfuls of desserts. Namely Crabbe and Goyle. Not caring to look where she was going she headed in the direction for Snape's office. She slipped along the dungeons feeling very much at home in the cool, dark passageways of the underground regions of the old castle, before knocking on Severus' door. She got no word of admittance so she decided to just walk inside. She had been meaning to see her father anyway as the man hadn't been in to classes for a few days. "Dad?" she called out into the dimly lit living-room. Or what was once a living room. The place was an absolute mess to put it nicely; tables and chairs were over-turned, picture frames were smashed into pieces, and the curtains were torn to shreds, almost as if a wild creature had obstructed the place.

"What do you want?" the older man snapped from his spot on the sofa. By the looks of it he had not moved from the sofa, a blanket hung loosely around him, his once fluffly white pyjama's looked ruffled as did his black hair. His skin looked like wax, sunken and greasy to the touch.

Crystal remained by the door and bit her lip "I'm sure you know I've started sleeping with Draco"

"Vaguely" Severus muttered emotionlessly staring into the fire.

Crystal rolled her eyes "yeah well, for some reason he just doesn't satisfy me. No matter how many times I shag him"

"And? What do you want me to do about it?" Severus snapped. His only thoughts were for Remus and how he was coping in Devon.

Crystal blinked in surprised "er … I don't know" she rubbed her face and blew out a light breath "well, I was thinking … is there an explanation to it or am I just not as attracted to him as I thought I was?"

"Could be either or both"

"You mean you don't know?"

Severus felt his anger snap. He had his own problems, he didn't want to be laddered down with his children's too "no Serena I mean I do not give a flying shit about whether or not you should be shagging Draco Malfoy. It is not my place to get involved. And quite frankly I have my own problems to deal with!"

Crystal snorted in disbelief "oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like the one person I love is cut-off from everything they love and is becoming increasingly self-destructive and lonely" he turned his piercing glare onto Crystal who visibly shivered as they shone like jet-black coal "something to think about" he snarled, fangs glinting in the darkness.

Crystal understood the words between the words and felt anger spark within her. Her vibes did nothing to hide her distress as she threw a teapot into the fireplace and stormed out of her dad's private chambers. "BASTARD!" in a rage she stormed back to the Slytherin dorms, completely forgetting she had left Draco alone, and ran straight up to Theodore Knott's room. This man had an endless supply of vodka and that was just what she needed. Vodka.

~*~

Blaise stormed from the great hall after dinner. It was nearing half past nine and he was severly pissed off with one Draco Malfoy. "Poncy bastard!" he snarled as he gripped the small note in his hand and ran up to the fifth floor. Just as he rounded another corner that's when he spotted it. A shock of platinum blonde hair! "MALFOY!!!" he yelled before he had time to collect his thoughts and determine what he was to say next.

Draco spun around in shock at hearing his surname shrieked out by his best friend, but due to his fatigue, he merely grinned tiredly and licked his lips "hey Bliase, what's up?"

Blaise grabbed Blaise by the throat "follow me" he snarled and began dragging Draco down towards the dungeons.

"I don't really have a choice since you're .... uh ... Blaise you're choking me!"

"GOOD!"

"What did I do to you for you to get pissed off at me?"

"Being as arse!"

"How so?"

"Oh believe me you'll see!"

"Blaise-?"

**SMACK!**

"Don't talk now. Bad to talk now" Blaise spat, flecks of saliva dotting Draco's cheekbones. Draco glared at being treated like a piece of filth, but since his best friend was a veela and a pissed off veela at that, he decided to be wise and remain silent for the rest of the journey down to the dungeons.

~*~

The boys' dorm was fairly large, cool, and the faint scent of liquor hung in the air. No wonder they always left this place feeling happy and light-headed. Crystal slowly circulated the room before heading over to the large chest-of-drawers by Theo's bed. Following her nose she soon found the cause of the sickly sweet scent of vodka. Smiling with satisfaction she unscrewed the bottle cap and lifted it to her nose and felt a shiver make her blood run cold. She was certain she had read a book about alcohol not mixing well with a veela's heritage. "Screw it" she snarled aggressively as an image of emerald eyes flashed suddenly behind her eyelids. She shook her head and tipped the bottle as it reached her lips. The liquid, despite being stock-cold, and burnt her lips as the foul tasting liquor raked against the dry walls of her throat. She screwed her eyes up tightly and groaned as she felt the liquid burn her heart as it worked its way into her system. Her vision blurred and her gut felt like a dead weight to an extent where to staggered over to a wardrobe and had to keel over to regain her footing. She groaned again and strained her voice to barely breath "help"

In the common room Blaise stepped through the portrait hole and thrust Draco inside ahead of him with such force that the blonde man staggered inside and fell onto his front on the hearth with a groan. Blaise waited for the portrait to swing shut before he rounded on his friend, eyes blazing a bloody red and his muscles, clenched and tense as he quivered, trying to restrain his temper. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he snarled.

Draco blinked darkly, wondering what the veela was on about. Pushing himself up onto his knees Draco shrugged "I have no idea what you're talking about" it wasn't a lie. Draco was lost on the matter. This only seemed to enrage Blaise further but he forced himself to take control of his powers.

"I'm talking about _this_" Blaise thrust the note into Draco's face. Draco had to lean back to see what note Bliase was referring to, however when recognition dawned in his stormy grey eyes, a swift hand struck him across the jaw, sending a bolt of sheer agony pulsing through the blonde's skull.

"SHIT BLAISE!!!"

"YOU TOLD ME YOU-"

"_Help" _the meek plea reached Bliase's ears before he could say another word. A sharp crash followed, however this noise was louder for normal (worthless) humans to hear. Spinning sharply on the spot his eyes fixed upon the staircase to the boys' dorms. Licking his lips, he inhaled deeply as if trying to calm himself. There it was. Her scent; chocolate, vanilla, and spices. Ignoring the hissing blonde behind him, Blaise used his long legs to tread up the stairs in four long strides and was soon drawing out his wand to unlock the few chamrs Crystal had placed on the door. Thrusting the door open with so much force it ricocheted off the opposite wall, Blaise froze in his tracks at what he saw. Crystal lay in the middle of the room, a smashed vodka bottle grasped in her hand, clear, reeking liquid (presumably vodka) gurgling from between her lips, bright blue eyes rolled back into her head, black hair splayed out around her head, her body twitching, throbbing and jerking as she mouthed noiselessly for air.

"CRYSTAL!!!" Dropping to his knees, ignoring the sting of the alcohol washing into the wounds the shards of glass created in his knees, Blaise grabbed his sister's upper body and pulled her up against his chest, watching as the liquid washed out of her mouth like a fountain. He makes short work of reintroducing oxygen back into her lungs and soon he holds her against him as she swallows large mouthfuls of air to get rid of the sickiening dizzy feeling that has rattled her brain. She clutched the folds of his jumper and shudders, sobs begining to break through.

"Thank .... y-you" she sobbed quietly as she buried her tear-streaked features against his chest. He stroked her smooth, damp hair and rocked backwards and forwards gently, soothing her.

"What were you thinking?" he asked in a severe yet concerned tone. Much like Severus used on them.

Crystal shivered as his touch calmed her. His hands rubbed the back of her neck, the skin-on-skin contact made her sniff and relax. What had she been thinking? She _had_ been thinking, that was the problem. Allowing another wail to rip through her lips, she buried her face in his lap and began to cry all over again, the bitter taste of vodka slinking upon her tongue only adding to her frustration and grief. "I .... w-w-was ..." she choked.

"What?" Blaise cocked an eyebrow, confused by her answer.

Crystal rolled her eyes and winced as this action caused a sea of nausea to squirm within her gut. She tilted her head up to see Blaise's bright, clear eyes staring down into her own, concerned. She swallowed thickly knowing how stupid she would sound, were she to repeat the reason for drinking at all! "I was thinking ... that's why I ... drunk that shit ..." she sneered jerking her hand in the direction of the smashed bottle by the wardrobe where she had dropped one of them.

Blaise shook his head "what were you thinking about?"

Crystal was about to admit to what she had been thinking about but another voice cut across her. "Fuck what happened in here?! Crissi, are you okay?!"

Both veela's turned to see Draco standing in the doorway, rubbing his flashing red cheek. Crystal frowned when she heard a heavy growl rumble through Blaise's stomach. She looked up at him only to 'eep' when she was brushed aside to the floor as Blaise jumped to his feet and aimed to punch Draco in the stomach. Crystal felt her lips curl into a smirk when the blow landed sharply within Draco's abdomen, winding the blonde and making him collapse to the floor, gasping for air. "YOU MOTHER-FUCKING-DOUBLE-CROSSING-LYING BASTARD!!!!" Blaise hollered at the top of his voice.

Crystal swallowed a chuckle however her features did nothing to hide her amusement as the activities taking place. "What did .... I .... do?" draco wheezed breathlessly.

"YOU TOOK HER ADVICE DIDN'T YOU? YOU SELFISH LITTLE BASTARD! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD NEVER DATE MY SISTER! THAT YOU VALUED YOUR FUCKING FRIENDSHIP!"

"I do!" Draco yelled desperately, trying to get his best friend to understand.

Blaise cackled dryly, bitterly, the disbelieving sound rang dully throughout Draco's body, while Crystal watched from her spot leaning back against a beadpost, a flashing grin of amusement licking her lips. "And what, pray tell, is it? Come on, I'm sure both Crystal and I would **_love _**to hear your excuse"

Draco looked from Blaises enflamed fury and Crystal's sly grin and back again. He licked his lips and eased himself into a sitting position, wincing as a sharp crack echoed within his ribcage. "Belle wrote to me" he mentally noted Crystal's grin smack right off her face at the sound of Belle's name "told me to help Crystal move on. To mate with her if she wanted. To satisfy her and take care of her"

Blaise narrowed his eyes "it doesn't say any of that in this letter!" he barked.

Draco flinched "she used her IM book. She told me she was going to get rid of it! She DID get rid of it" he added as an after-thought.

"How do you know?" Blaise sneered.

"Because when I tried to IM her back once she'd barked instructions as me and logged off and the only thing that came was 'book currently experiancing water-logged difficulties'"

Blaise exchanged a look with his twin sister who had an emotionless expression in her eyes. "Crissi" he breathed tenderly.

Crystal shook her head tearfully. "Don't" _Why does my heart hurt so much?_ _Why can I not breathe without feeling a strain? Why do I have dark, foreboding thoughts running through my head? Why just ... why?_

"I-" Blaise was about to say something but decided against it as 'pain' was splashed across Crystal's features like invisible war-paint. It ripped his own heart into pieces to feel his sibling aching silently beside him. He whipped his wand out and flicked his wrist. The room quickly returned to its once presentable self. Crystal sniffed and stripped quickly and slithered into her nightshirt. She was spending the night in the Slytherin dorms. No matter what anyone said.

* * *

**A/N: Damn that was angsty lol well I really hope that you enjoyed reading this because I know Cassie and I have had fun writing it so enjoy and reviews are very much welcome. Thank you x**


	27. Chapter 27 the astronomy tower

**Chapter twenty-seven: The Astronomy tower**

~*~

_"Anger and jealousy can no more bear to lose sight of their objects than love. ~George Eliot"_

_~*~_

Dumbledore smirked evilly as Gabrielle listened to him unfold his master plan over his large oak desk. The little girl frowned up at him, the crease looking unwelcome in her waxen pink skin, "but, sir, are you sure zis vill vork?"

Dumbledore glared down at her with his icy blue eyes. How could she doubt him after these past few months? Granted some of his schemes didn't always work out the way he wanted but they were nearing their target weren't they? He cleared his dust-dry throat "of course I am" he barked ferociously, a sick sense of pleasure pumping into his wrinkled skin as the Beauxbatons girl flinched backwards into her seat. He rolled his eyes and returned to his scattered plans on the desk. "Now you know what you have to do" it wasn't a question.

Gabrielle swallowed thickly momentarily wondering how madly her obsession had grown. She nodded "yes, sir"

"Good" with a curling smirk as he pushed himself backwards in his chair Dumbledore flicked his fingers and Gabrielle watched with saddened eyes as his silk robes vanished in a small puff of pearly pink smoke. _**Not this again**_ she whimpered in her head as she squeezed her eyes shut against the reality, trying to ignore what the old man was doing. Hopefully he wouldn't force her. She cracked an eye open and quickly shut it again, this time tighter. HE WASN'T BACKING DOWN! **_Please! _**Her nightmare was a reality and had been as of late every time she walked into the headmaster's office. She stood up on shaky legs and slowly made her way around the desk. Her shining, wet, blue eyes shaking slightly as more of the naked headmaster was revealed with every step she took. The skeletal figure with the wrinkles sack of skin stretched haphazardly over it. She swallowed the bile that she felt gurgle up from her stomach. Her insides shivered with what was to come. Dumbledore has his legs apart, the … _thing _… between them standing stiff and erect as bulldozed meat. Gabrielle suddenly felt cold as Dumbledore grasped her hand and pulled her onto his lap. She tense as soon as she felt his knee joints beneath her thighs and his withered hand stroking her stomach and inching down her navel. A tear escaped her lashes.

"Uh sir … please … don't do t-this …"

"Afraid?" he chuckled haughtily in her ear. She felt her blood run cold beneath her naked body.

Gabrielle winced at the sound as felt her gag-reflex hit red alert when his wrinkles fingers touched her clit. She screamed and writhed on his lap trying to free herself, his battered erection grinding into her arse through her skirt. "I have barely touched you tonight, Gabrielle, you must be ready" Dumbledore smirked as he jerked his finger in a forceful circle within Gabrielle's entrance making the young girl whimper and cry.

"R-r-r-ready f-f-or w-w-what?"

Gabrielle received no answer as her Beauxbatons uniform suddenly vanished and a cold wind bit against her arms. A scream of horror and dread racked through her small body. "Ready?"

"No … please no!"

Dumbledore ignored her wails as he grabs her hips, his long yellow nails digging ridges into her pale tan skin. She hissed in pain as she was raised up and shifted. She felt the tip of what she suspected was his withered old penis brush lightly against her entrance before he yanked her down on top of him. A shrill scream burst from Gabrielle's lips as pained tears sprang to her eyes and her insides clenched with disgust and the reflex to throw-up as the wrinkled prune beneath her penertrated her body. She shivered on his lap as he grunted beneath her, his aged teeth bared with what anyone could only assume was pleasure. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream and scream until her throat was hoarse. She wanted to run. Far away and pretend that none of this had ever happened to her! She squeezed her eyes shut and wished she were somewhere else while she felt the withered man forcing himself inside her dry body. She dug her nails into his thighs. _**Let me draw blood let me draw blood let me draw his goddamned blood! **_Her wish was granted as Dumbledore hissed and slithered further inside her, her inside's stinging with the force and pain of it all. She barred her teeth and gave a half-scream of agony as he grabbed handful of her blonde curls and ripped her head back, almost snapping her neck in half. His mouth was at her ear as he hissed "don't you ever do that again or I will make this worse for you"

Gabrielle held her breath. The gas-like smell grumbling from inside him was like toxic waste, like he hadn't met Mr. Toothbrush or Mrs. Toothpaste in several hundred years. "Fuck you" she snapped back jabbing her elbow into his ribs and smirking feebly as he became winded and momentarily distracted. She forced herself off of his lap and staggered headlong into one of the armchairs by the hearth. Not far away yet, but she soon would be. _**Just need the feeling back in my legs, **_gurgled her semi-coherent conscience. Looking around her frantically the young blonde grabbed Dumbledore's wand and replaced her vanished clothes onto her frozen body. She shivered as she hobbled to the door as fast as she could not even glancing backwards to see whether or not the old man had recovered enough to chase and torture her. She was grateful at the rush of icy air that bit into her bare legs, she was free for now. She hobbled lopsidedly for a few steps into another corridor and then gave up. She trembled as the vivid memories swan over her again. She hadn't wanted that. She hadn't wanted any of this. It had just seemed like a good idea at the time. A fresh bout of tears welled up behind her eyes as she cast a forlorn look back at the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office. She had sworn she would go along with whatever he suggested. "He had already made me dirty" she sneered at herself havong the deepest urge to dig her long, smooth nails into her freezing flesh, "I may as well get on with it till the end" and so, telling herself there would be no future for her after all of this, she stepped cautiously up to the gargoyle and gave him the password.

It cocked an eyebrow at her before stepping off to one side with a saddened look in his stony eyes. She began to gradually make her way up the first few steps when the gargoyle spoke up. His voice was quiet, sad and heavy "good luck, little one" and then he was still. Gabrielle watched the gargoyle's face for a moment longer, her eyes brimming with hot tears. Finally, after deciding the gargoyle would be of no more help, she slowly retraced her steps up to the headmaster's office.

~*~

Corona sighed gracefully as she relaxed within the comfortable chair she had beside the fireplace. This was her favourite place in the winter seasons when the children were not around. She lazily eyed the stars winking down at her through the curtains as she swirled a glass of rich, red wine. She smiled to herself, at peace for a short period of time, until her husband returned home from the Ministry.

**BANG!**

"Speak of the devil" Corona muttered under her breath as she downed her wine in one gulp and steadily placed the goblet on the mantlepiece before reclining back within her chair to await her husband who, by the sound of his slamming the door shut, was in a very trying mood this evening. Her bright eyes adjusted upon the door to the living room, her knuckles tense as she clutched the arms of her chair, stitched threatening to break beneath her long nails. She took several deep breaths, calming herself and regaining her composure just as Antonio crashed into the room, breaking the peaceful atmosphere it had taken her all morning to achieve. "Good evening, Antonio darling, how was your day?" she asked casually.

The tall dark man swept his silvery-black hair out of his eyes and fixed his wife with a steady glare. He cast a fast drying charm on himself as he was dripping wet, a puddle of frozen water growing beneath his feet. "My day, Corona?" he clicked his tongue in annoyance, as if to say 'you-bloody-well-know-why-I'm-in-a-mood'. However Coron sat still, eyes wide, brow furrowed in utter confusion.

"Yes your day" she repeated "how has it been? I daresay trying due to the rage you've come home in"

Corona's chest muscles tightened and went rigid as Antonio flexed his neck muscles in an atttempt to stay calm. Corona felt fear slowly embed itself within the burning coil of her stomach. Why was she afraid of him? His eyes flashed red. That's why; his anger issues were insane ... even for a wizard! "Trying, Corona?" he snarled advancing further into the room "The only thing that is 'trying' in my life ... is YOU!"

Corona blinked as she watched spittle fly every which way in the light of the fire. She leant forward in her chair and adopted a firm yet controlling voice, like when she used for Crystal or Blaise when they did something too dangerous, "Antonio Zabini either you tell me straight what is wrong with you today or get the hell out of my living room until you've calmed the HELL DOWN!"

She was momentarily chocked, however she refused to let it show on her face, as for once he did not seem phased by her aggressive voice. Instead he stalked the rest of the way across the hearthrug to her armchair, raised his hand, fingers spread and ...

**SMACK!**

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE HARLOT!"

Corona pressed a firm hand to her stinging red cheek and willed the burn to die away. She turned a furious glare at her husband; both panted heavily, both eyes' blazed in a deadly manner, "harlot? How dare you call me such filth!" she screeched like a banshee as she clutched her fists into tight balls, possibly aiming to strike out at him. Antonio's eardrums rattled.

"I AM STATING WHAT YOU ARE YOU CUNT!"

"HOW DID YOU ARRIVE AT THAT CONCLUSION?!"

"T-H-E-S-E-!!!"

And with that, the aged parchments were thrust into Corona's face, the black scrawl of medi-witches and parents blotted the pages, medical details inscribes as each yellowed leaf. Corona's eyes were round and wet with shock. She leafed through the birth ceritficates and medical data folders in the space of seven seconds, watching them rattle and crinkle through her fingers. "H-how ... um ... h-h-ow ...?"

"-Did I get them? Ha! Well it was a lovely little adventure too, I must say" he drawled menacingly, dropping into Corona's cosy chair and porpping his fingertips against one another. "Well it all started this morning to be honest with you, when I was working at my desk and suddenly Crouch comes in and tells me that there is a gentleman to see me. 'Send him in' I said and in the gentleman came. However it was not any ordinary gentleman as you may have guessed, given the drama I am adding with my mere tone. Anyways; it was Albus Dumbledore" a smirk slid across his lips as Corona shivered and stiffened beside the fire. "I thought you'd might like that" he chuckled darkly "and he decided to inform me of a few troublesome students that always seemed to be in the way. One of which he had already exiled" Corona swallowed thickly. Severus had written several letters to her, telling her of the tragedy that was occurring at the one school everyone once deemed safe. "And so he decided to tell me of these 'children' as they call themselves. Wily little bastards if you ask me. So I accepted the files and he departed. Ignoring the rest of my work I decided to skim through these files and what did I find? The usual sort of thing; Lestrange, Arabelle ... werewolf, Knott Isadora ... elf, Malfoy Polaris ... nymph" his false-cheery tone died in his throat and turned slow, and deadly cold "Snape, Serena ... dark-veela. Snape, Ashton ... dark-veela"

Corona decided to play dumb. "So Severus had two children and didn't tell us about them. So what?"

Antonio was up in a flash, leering over Corona, his breath causing her cheeks to moisten with sweat. "It wasn't the names themselves, Corona, it was the little photo's, medical history ... the BIRTH PARENTS that got me just a LITTLE bit WORKED UP!" he snatched the files from Corona's hands. She hissed a several paper-cuts ripped against her soft, dark skin. Antonio sneered as he flipped through the files "ah here we are 'Snape, Serena and Snape, Ashton; dark-veela. Age: 17. Mother; Zabini, Corona'" he snarled her names before continuing "'Father; Snape, Severus" snapping the folders shut he threw them across the room before spinning back around and grabbing Corona by the throat "WELL?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT?!!!"

"I ..." Corona's eyes rolled back into her head as she gasped for air. She grappled as his long fingers tightened around her windpipe. "Th-th ..." she stopped her struggle. Antonio released his grasp. Corona's limp body fell to the floor with a graceless cluttering noise; her black hair fanned out around her angelic features, the fires glow reflecting over her eyelids, her soft, satin, blue dress crumpled where she had fallen.

Antonio stepped over her and slowly cross the room to the door. Wrenching open the door and stepping through into the hallway he cast an emotionless look at his wife before setting his lips in a firm line and murmuring "I loved you" and then he was gone.

~*~

Draco cracked an eye open as Crystal shifted in her sleep beside him. He sighed tiredly and rubbed at his eyes making sure that his vision didn't blur over as he leant up in his warm, four-poster bed. Crystal was on her back facing the canopy over-head, lips faintly parted, fists clenched around the bed sheets. With a soft, sad sigh he shifted closer, so that his chest made contact with her arm through their fluffy pyjamas. He watched her face twitch slightly as she tossed faintly again in her sleep. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her lips and pressed his lips softly against her neck. He couldn't help but smile as a subtle airy moan sighed through her lips. Smiling he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, his breath ghosting softly down her dark, smooth neck. His long, pale fingers stroking her soft cheeks as she slept fitfully, her lips mouthing light words of confusion as a faint frown fractured her peaceful expression. He sighed and pressed a small kiss to her temples. She was trying to get the vodka out of her system. It would take a few days or so according to Blaise, who had awoken when Crystal had bolted into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and throwing up the contents of her stomach. A wave of guilt washed through him as he buried himself against the veela sharing his bed. Wrapping his arms tightly around her he sighed before closing his eyes. This was going to be hell in the morning.

~*~

The fire roared harmlessly in the grate in the headmaster's office, the portraits on the wall exchanging disgusted looks with one another at what they had just witnessed. Dumbledore smirked down as Gabrielle lay by the hearth shivering and bleeding as she slowly recovered from the torture he had endured on her. The rug was scratchy against her bare stomach as she lay on her front, knees drawn up to her chest, chin ducked onto her knees. Shes shivered in the fires' glow and writhed trying to free her wrists from their binds as they restled in the small of her back at an awkward angle. The old man walked over to her and kicked her over onto her side and felt mirth twist his navel as her features contorted with pain. "Now once you can walk we shall go and put this plan of mine into action. It is almost midnight"

"Oui Professor," came the disgruntled echo of a little blonde veela that had been destroyed a mere hour previous. He had raped her seventeen times in an hour, she was no longer clean ... no longer safe ... no longer alive.

"Good"

~*~

The large clock at the front of the castle chimed dismally as the signal of a new day erupted throughout the night sky. The ice cold wind rattled windows in their panes and bent the naked trees to their limit. The school grounds were painted black and silver as a silver disc of white-blue light drenched the earth below. Several pairs of glowing arctic-night coloured eyes watched as two figures stepped out of the large oak doors and proceeded to edge their way around the back of the building towards the side of the black lake. Several of these creatures stepped backwards further into the black shade of the trees and away from the full moons glistening light. First figure, a tall wizened old man with a long pasty grey-white beard bent his head towards a small blonde creature (the pack confirmed this as her scent was not human) and handed her a small vial of glowing red liquid. A hushed rumbling growl echoed from the pack's alpha male, he barred his teeth and sunk low to the ground, the other's following his stance. The small girl shakily took the vial and retreated back the way she had come. The old man tilted his head up and looked at the astronomy tower towering above him. A twisted smile crawled onto withered lips. The pack shivered in their fur coats as a breeze chilled their bones. Using the trees to hide themselves the pack lay close to the ground, the damp smell of cold earth filling their nostrils, as they watched the old man. As long as he would wait they would wait. What they were waiting for, however, they did not know.

~*~

Gabrielle winced as an icy blast erupted forth from the dungeons. How Crystal could stand sleeping down here was a mystery to her. She tiptoed down the spiral staircase and along the corridor. She was about to knock on the portrait hole hoping that someone would still be awake at this time of night when it suddenly swung open. Heart in her throat, Gabrielle dodged to one side into a small alcove hoping she wouldn't be noticed. Once the student had briskly walked past the alcove Gabrielle jumped back out and leapt through the closing portrait hall, stumbling onto her front as she slid along the polished floors of the Slytherin common room. The icy flagstones burnt her skin. She had no energy to leap up in the air and dash for the sofa for warmth like her instincts told her to. Instead she gracelessly pushed herself up onto her arms, curled her legs beneath her and blew on her hands with her hot breath, trying to free them of numbness. When she finally had enough strength to lift herself onto her frost-bittne legs she eyed the common room and was shadowed in a green and black glare of furniture and wall hangings. She cast a longing look at the black leather sofa's and then to the icy stone staircase that led up to the boys' dorms. She began to shake despite the subtle warmth the dying fire let off on her ankles. Sighing she knew she did not have much time left to complete her mission. "Why was I even assigned this? I regret everything" she sniffled, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her robes and padding over to the staircase in her loose, furr-lined boots. The looming darkness that rounded the corner of the stiarcase as Gabrielle began to walk up it was blinding. Groping through the darkness and stumbling a few times on the steps, Gabrielle managed to make it onto the small landing that jutted out from the doorway of the the boys' dorms. She reached out a hand for the doorknob and hesitated, the weight of the vial in her coat pocket suddenly seemed like a boulder of dreadful things to come, should she go through with this.

**_I'll tell your family you're a dirty little freak who likes girls _**sneered Dumbledore's voice in her head. Gabrielle flinched. Her parent's couldn't know she liked girls'. They just ... couldn't. They would disown her, publically exploit her, black-list her for everything past, present and future! She couldn't risk that!

"I gave him my word" she murmured and slowly reached out to grasp the doorknob.

~*~

Antonio stepped briskly across the frozen grounds of Hogwarts. He smirked. It was so easy to sneak into this place ever since Dumbledore had 'defeated' Voldemort / Lord Riddle. He walked past the main entrance, and the courtyard that beheld the huge chimming clock. Rounding the bottom of a large, stone stiff tower he came face-to-face with the one person he truly admired, sort-for, worshiped! "Good evening, Antonio"

Antonio inclined his head respectfully with a flashing white smirk "and to you, Albus"

~*~

Blaise let out a low growl in his sleep before clutching the pillow to his ears and burying himself deeper underneath his warm blankets. It was way too cold tonight, winter or not. A bang echoed from the other side of the room. With a growl low in his throat Blaise sprang up into a sitting position his head swimming with a restless night as he glared over at Draco's bed. "What the hell was that noise?" he snarled aggressively.

Draco sat upright, his tousselled blonde hair looking white in the moonlight that drifted in through the window. "Crystal won't stop tossing and turning" he grumbled back, agitatedly.

Blaise rolled his half-closed eyed "cuddled her then"

"I have been" Draco snapped back in a harsh whisper.

Blaise frowned "well I don't know what else to suggest" and with a shrug he settled back down within his covers to go to sleep.

A pillow thumped into his head sending a bolt of anger raging like a wolf within his chest. He glared at Draco in the moonlight "what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snapped as the blonde glared right back at him.

"She's your sister"

"I figured that out, blondie" Blaise sneered wanting to return to his previous fitfull slumber.

Draco swallowed "then help her relax"

Blaise shook his head "doesn't work that way mate, figure it out for yourself"

"But-"

"SILENCIO!"

Draco gaped like a fish out of water as his voicebox failed to work. He sent a blazing glare at his friend before sighing noiselessly and returning to the depths of his bed. Blaise followed suit, stowing his wand away under his pillow. _Finally_ piece and quiet. That is until he heard the whisper from outside their dorm door. In his sleep-deprived stated Blaise wrongly mistook it as once of the students' pets roaming around, and so ignoring it, he closed his eyes and was soon asleep, dreaming of Luna. He failed to hear the door click and creak inwards, or the light tread of someone's furr-lined boots, or the creak of the squeaky floorboard, the frozen figure, baited breath or the scent of another veela in the room.

Gabrielle's wide eyes were fixed upon Blaise's figure. Her muscles were tense and rigid. Had he heard the floorboard creak? **_Don't be stupid _**she scowled herself **_he would have sprung up and leapt on you if he had. _**Somehow this thought didn't comfort her in the slightest. When she was certain that the dark-veela wouldn't spring on her, she turned her head to face the bed opposite and felt her heart sink. So Crystal had decided to sleep in the boys' dorms with her boyfriend. Her heart drummed at the thought. "Boyfriend" she mouthed. She shivered violently and crept over the floorboards, light on her feet as always, and knelt down on Crystal's side of the bed. The veela had her face to Gabrielle, lips parted as she breathed through her slumber. Her face was so peaceful and beautiful Gabrielle didn't know if she could go along with it. She supressed a sniff and stroked her forefinger daintily down Crystal's cheekbone, mesmorising what little contact she had of the older girl. She mentally locked away the glistening dark skin, the fluttering black eye lashes and the deep, full curves of her bold, heavenly body tucked away beneath the blankets. Feeling her bottom lip tremble Gabrielle leant forward and captured Crystal's lips in her own. She sucked lightly on Crystal's bottom lip, happiness rousing through her as Crystal unconsciously began to kiss back, her tongue slipping into Gbarielle's mouth, sliding hot and wet against Gabrielle's own tongue. Thick tears dripped down Gabrielle's cheeks. This was how it was meant to be for all those years in Beauxbatons. This was how they were meant to spend their nights, hot kisses, whispered promises, gentles touches ... all of it. Not her sneaking into the slytherin dorms and kissing her while she slept through whatever burden lay nestled within her heart. Blinking the tears away Gabrielle stroked Crystal's lips while the older girl hummed in her sleep. "I'm so sorry Crystal" Gabrielle breathed thickly before reaching a shaking hand within her robes. Retrieving the vial she unscrewed the cork and swirled the contents around a few times, the smoky, pearly liquid smelling like brittle bones in the wet, cold night air. Snow would come soon, she was sure of it. Glancing at Crystal and her soft, parted lips she lightly pressed the vial to her lips and tipped it. A dribble or two leaking out and staining the cool white pillows beneath her black, fanned-out hair. Straightening up, Gabrielle pulled her hood over her head, concealing her identity, and drew out her wand from her pocket."Imperious" she hissed as she pointed her wand at Crystal's forehead. The dazzling blue eyes snapped open, blank and emotionless, it broke Gabrielle's heart as sghe cautiously stepped out of Crystal's way. "Follow me" she instructed and carefully walked out of the dorm, Crystal following in a ghost like manner behind.

~*~

Antonio glowered at Dumbledore as they waited in the forsty grounds at the base of the Astronomy tower. "I've done away with Corona"

Albus did not respond immediately. He had his neck craned back, looking at the small window at the top of the tower "is that so?" he finally muttered.

Antonio glared at the old man "what do you mean 'is that so?' I've done away with the woman who carried two bastards into this world and-"

"Technically they were born within wedlock and so are not classified as bastards" Albus stated, calmly.

Antonio gripped his wand in anger "whatever they are they are not my children. They are lies. I want them done away with like I have done to their mother"

"Are you sure she is dead, Antonio, did you check? Did you 'avada' her for extra measure?" Albus poured the questions out like water from his mouth.

Antonio suddenly felt foolish. No he hadn't done any of that. But he had pressed down on specific pressure points to kill Corona, and so, if no one went by their house in the next 10 seconds, she would be dead and buried within a week. So without hesitating Antonio barred his teeth "of course I did, I wouldn't claim her dead otherwise!"

A moment of silence passed between them. "Good" was the single word puncturing the air. Antonio nodded and decided to wait alongside his master. He allowed his eyes to wonder over to the shadows of the forbidden forest. He had a distinct feeling that he was being watched. Was he? Shaking his head he continued to wait silently alongside Albus. But what they were waiting for, he did not know.

~*~

Blaise felt the atmosphere in the dorm shift yet again, a low angry growl erupted from his throat. "If I don't get some fucking sleep tonight, Malfoy, I'm using your damned head as a punch-" he stopped as he sat up and rubbed his eyes of sleep. Draco loomed over him, silver eyes with panic. Blaise jumped out of his skin. "What the hell are you doing over here?!"

"Crissi's missing!" Draco half-wailed as he scurried back to the bed to shove on a mismatched pair of woolly socks.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"I mean GONE!" Draco yelled.

That's when it wavered. The magical force-field that had been around Blaise's bed. It crackled as he stepped out of its perimetre. "SHIT!" he exclaimed as he sensed fear and guilt dripping in the air. Following Draco's haphazard style of throwing on random objects of clothing, Blaise grabbed the blonde and they both bolted out of the boys' dorms. Draco tripped as he was pulled unceremoniously down the spiral staircase and dragged across the heathrug in the common rooms. Pale moonlight filtered through the stained-glass windows adding a cold, eery glow to their situation. The frozen flagstones bit into their bare feet as they tore out of the common room and sprinted up to the entrance hall. Bliase felt his heart panicking inside his chest as he sniffed the air. The scent of his sibling was faint ... almost too faint ... but finally a direction was established and he grabbed the blonde as they ran blindly up several staricases and along numerous corridors.

Gabrielle suppressed her sniffling as she guided Crystal through the door to the astronomy tower before sliding in front of her and treading carefully up the tight, spiral staircase, the wind whistling down and biting them both through their inappropriate attire. Her wand trembled in her hand as she slipped on the stairs and almost fell on the flagstone steps. Her eyes were fixed upon Crystal's dull, emotionless eyes as she finally felt the fla surface of the landing outside the door of the astronomy room. The room was quiet, and still; telescopes pointed out of the windows, the balcony stretched outside looking almost as though it loomed on thin-air, and considering this was Hogwarts, the blonde would doubt nothing. She looked up at Crystal "wait here" she instructed. Crystal jerked to a stop, staring blankly ahead of her. Gabrielle waited a second to make sure Crystal wouldn't move before hurrying over to the balcony and pushing open the heavy wooden doors. A gust of icy air whipped inside the room making goosebumps appear on Gabrielle's arms beneath her cloak. She shivered, feeling her nose turning red with the icy blast. Turning back to Crystal she flicks her wand again and mutters "walk forward three steps" Crystal complied not wincing at all when her bare feet trod over the frosty flagstones. Gabrielle guided her out onto the balcony and ordered her up onto the stone guard.

The door banged open causing Gabrielle's head of white-blond curls to fly about her head like a distressed angel. Her wand trembled in her hand, out of fear or the cold, one could only guess. A sleep-deprived Blaise Zabini and a flustered Draco Malfoy stood aggressively within the room, wands drawn, eyes glaring at the blonde girl and Crystal, who was currently standing stock-still a mere millimetre from the edge of a fifty-foot drop! Blaise advanced first "let her go Gabrielle, she isn't yours, she neevr had been" he growled, his voice holding a threat if she failed to obey.

"STAY BACK!" Gabrielle screeched, prodding her wand into the small of Crystal's back lightly, not enough to make her fall, "I'll let her fall! I vill!"

Draco stopped, his eyes darting from Crystal to Gabrielle and back again. He shivered. Blaise however continued to advance, like you would to a wild animal you weren't sure if it was about to strike or not. "Gabrielle. Put. The wand. Down" Blaise ordered firmly.

Gabrielle's hand wavered. She had to do this. It was the only way. Swallowing thickly she now noticed Blaise was close enough to her for him to see the fear in her eyes. Praying silently that whatever awaited them after death, Gabrielle prayed she would not be condemned for what she was about to do next. "I loved her" she muttered before elbowing Crystal's knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blaise darted forward and only just managed to feel Crystal's silky black hair rip through his fingers as she fell! He could only watch as his twin fell wrecklessly through the air, the edge of her pyjamas whipping the stone tower walls as she plummeted through the frozen air. His eyes welled with tears. An angry sniff errupted from him before his saw a flash of white. His eyes flashed red with hatred. Dumbledore. He snarled as a limp figure lolled in his arms. It was his sister. "Bastard" he hissed before reeling up on his arms over the balcony "BASTARD!!!" With a pop Dumbledore vanished. Feeling usless Blaise lamely spun around to face an empty room, save for Draco. "Well's the bitch?"

"She vanished!" Draco shivered violently.

"Vanished?! You were meant to keep a hold of her!"

"I was!" Draco glared up as his friend before wrapping an arm around him and staring down from the balcony at the spot Crystal's blood should have drenched. He shivered at the thought of what may have happened. "At least she's a live" Draco breathed.

"Yes" Blaise muttered darkly, his nails digging into the cold stone "but for how long" and that's when he noticed them in the dark of the forest. Several artic pale eyes stared up at them. Wolves. They would let them know. They had to, they were witnesses. They'd help them, he just knew it.


	28. Chapter 28 Lord Riddle

**Chapter twenty eight: Lord Riddle**

"_The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naive forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget.__" ~ Thomas. S. Szasz_

"_To forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness.__" ~ Robert Muller_

_~*~_

_The stars were glistening so bright as she stood on the stone guard of the balcony. The icy winter breeze caressed her once hot muscles making her shiver violently, almost losing her balance. She smiled for some reason at the half moon looming like a ghostly galleon over the castle. She was Hogwarts, she was home! Deciding to step down off the ledge she leant back her left foot lifting to step down when she felt two hands on her hips. However they were not there to help her down. The touch was breif and frnatic and soon she felt nothing beneath, just the frozen whip of air as she sailed from the balcony, the ground spinning ever-closer! It was too close, the brush of ancient stone against her arms and legs as she drew a mere foot above the ground and ..._

Belle jerked awake in her bed, drenched in a frosty sweat that sent shivers wracking through her body as the cool wind whistled in from down the chimney. Her hands touched each part of her body and came to rest against her face as she attempted to breathe a sigh of relief. She was breathless and frozen as she made a quick scan of the room she was in. Confirmed; it was the living-room. Her eyes fell upon the existiguished fire in the grate. No wonder it was absolutely freezing. The thick volume she had been reading slipped from her lap as she stood up and crossed over to the fire to relight it. She sniffed as she fumbled with the matches, trying to get hold of one to strike it. As soon as the lit match touched the dead wood a blazing green flam erupted. Belle yelped and spurng away from the flames. Her wide green eyes reflected the flames, she was forzen to the spot not knowing where to turn or what to do. Swallowing thickly and without thinking, Belle bolted up to Remus' room that was across the landing from her own. "Dad!" she called bursting through his door and leaping up onto the bed where she proceeded to shake her dad awake "dad get up someone's opened the floo network!" Remus groaned sleepily barely comprehending what she had said and followed his cub clumsily downstairs to the living room where a figure was coughing slightly while they dusted off their robes over the hearth.

Remus recognised the posture of the figure and suddenly he was wide awake and grinding his teeth together. The tired man stepped in front of Belle in a somewhat protective stance and muttered over his shoulder "go into the kitchen, bee" without tearing his fierce gaze from the man standing in the middle of their living room.

"But-"

"Go" Remus snapped. Belle clamped her mouth shut and, flicking her eyes to the unknown being in the living room to her father, reluctantly retreated across the hallway into the kitchen. Whoever this man was he was making her father act very odd. Biting on her bottom lip she began to do the only thing she could think of worth doing at this unholy hour of the morning; making a cup of tea.

Remus advanced on the cloaked figure, eyebrows furrowed. Said figure stopped dusting themselves off and spun around with such majestic grace one would think it were an art. His skin was pale, his pointed features harsh yet graceful, his eyes a cool, steely grey, his hair was jet-black and sleeked back away from his face, his clothes were tailored to fit his tall, well-framed body, the rippling silks and velvets shone faintly in the firelight. A long thin cane with a snake's head was grasped in his right hand. A smirk spread across the man's pale, pointed face "good morning Remus"

The recognition that lighted within Remus' eyes was not a welcome one. "Riddle" he replied coolly, his amber eyes narrowing slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here on a bit of business and for a favour that may benefit you and your … child"

Remus' ears perked up at this however his facial features showed no enthusiasm for the subject "oh really? And what is this oh-so-wondrous favour you have to have?"

Riddle quirked an eyebrow and his smirk grew wider "still annoyed at me, Remus? Come now, I thought all of that was behind us"

"It may be behind you, but it will always stare me in the face, especially when you're around" Remus snarled quietly, not wanting to alert his pup at his anger. Riddle frowned, the smirk dropping from his lips like a stone.

Raising a hand he silenced whatever Remus was about to snarl after his last comment. "Enough. I wish to discuss some serious matters and need your cooperation whether you like it or not" and without an invitation Riddle stroke past Remus as though he owned the cottage, and walked into the kitchen. Remus growled openly, clenching his fists and darkly following the older man into the kitchen where Belle stood feebly by the stove pouring three cups of tea. Obediently she set them on the table and retreated with her own cup to the rocking chair by the fire place. Lord. Riddle eyed her intriguingly but made no comment as he raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. Remus watched the older man intently, silently demanding to know his business so he could rid his cottage of the aristocratic stench. Setting his mug down, he locked his intense gaze with Remus' own and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Now, what I wish to discuss is the way Hogwarts had been treated"

"Oh you suddenly care, do you?" Remus snarled sarcastically.

Riddle narrowed his eyes into slits "when my son is concerned yes I do!" he semi-roared, banging his fist on the table. Remus rolled his eyes and moved his head for Riddle to continue what he had been saying previously. "As I was saying, according to my source Dumbledore is planning a war against me. Unfortunately he wishes to exile all hybrid creatures and any other half-humans from Hogwarts, which poses a problem for at least a quarter of the school if not slightly less"

"What?" Remus barked "but those children have every right to get an education!"

"I know that. Apparently at first he had wanted to use the half-human mates' against them, unfortunately it turns out that the majority of said mates' are normal witches and wizards. Therefore he will try and rage a war where each mate tries to save the other and all will literally kill anyone until they are with their mate and both are safe and happy" Riddle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "he is said to exile the magical creature-children by the end of the month"

Remus' eyes were wide and wet. His amber orbs momentarily flashed over to Belle who was wrapped in a blanket in the rocking chair, seemingly lost to the world as she stared into the fireplace. Turning his attention back to Riddle Remus licked his lips "what are we to do?"

"We could house the exiled students somewhere nearby. I'm sure the village had somewhere they can stay. Then each day they can come here and you can train them"

"Train them? Why the hell should I do such a thing?!" Remus barked.

Riddle rolled his eyes "because, Lupin, you are an ex-defence against the dark arts teacher, therefore youare qualified to teach them SOME form of defence should we feel the need to battle that insane sod of a headmaster" Riddle stated matter-of-factly however he made no secret of the sneer he represented as he thought of Dumbledore.

Remus sighed and bowed his head, looking intently at the half-drunk cup of tea nestled between his cold hands. After several minutes of silence he regained his voice "there is a large school in the centre of town. All the students are on holidays now. We can transfigure some beds and things for the exiled few" he looked up at Riddle, daring him to so much as sneer at the suggestion.

Riddle nodded and downed the rest of his tea in a lordly grace. Setting the cup on the table he straightened up as if to address Remus again, however he slowly turned his head towards Belle, who had stood up to take the empty cups away. He frowned as she made no eye-contact, no move to speak, nothing but obediant orders that were voiced within her own head. "Your kid mute, Lupin?" Riddle asked, dropping his sneer for a moment.

Remus glared at the older man, working the kinks out from his jaw, "no, Riddle, just quiet and tired"

Riddle turned to face Belle again "child, come here" Belle obeyed almost as if she were under the Imperious curse. Remus watched his daughter almost as intently as Riddle was. "What is your name?"

"Arabelle Lestrange"

Riddle turned to Remus "so the rumours were true?" Remus nodded mutely, waiting to see where this interogation would go. Riddle turned to Belle, her expression was emotionless, hard and cold as stone. "Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Not as long as Dumbledore's there"

"Interesting. Would you rise against him if need be?"

"Every time"

"Are you afraid of the sight of blood?"

Remus frowned at this and looked up at Belle, waiting for her to answer. The little girl snorted before stating, "never have been, never will be"

"Never say never" Riddle stated matter-of-factly, eyes challenging Belle.

"Why not?" Belle asked stonily her features still expressionless, "It makes life more interesting"

Both Remus and Riddle's eyes darted up to look at Belle, both men frowned at a small, almost shy, smile appearred on her lips. Riddle swallowed "indeed"

Belle fidgeted on the spot "can I go and sit back down now? You're boring me" Riddle's eyes went wide but he nodded nonetheless and watched her return to the chair.

Remus did his best to suppress his smile. Riddle glared across at him. "Your daughter is very ... strange"

Remus rolled his eyes "like I've never heard that before" he then paused and eyed Riddle suspiciously over the table "what do you want with her?"

"How long has she been this way?"

"WHAT way?!"

Riddle sought for the right words, "empty" Remus was about to retort to the older man but was silenced when Riddle glared down at him "don't bother denying it, Lupin, I've seen dead eyes before"

Remus sighed reluctantly "I'd say about a month or so ... maybe two"

"Tell me why"

"Not that it concerns you, but she gave her mate up"

Riddle was literally gobsmacked "gave up her mate?! Merlin's thongs!" he ran a hand through his black, shining hair "I think she will suit my plan perfectly"

"And why is that?" Remus growled venomously, not wanting his only child to be put into danger. ESPECIALLY by Tom Riddle.

"I want to try and see if emotional unstable creatures are capable of suppressing their magical signatures, to make them untracable by other wizards and even the damned Ministry of Magic, which I'm sure you'll agree would be quite an achievement" Remus considered what Riddle had just said. Yes it would be a huge achievement to be able to suppress one's magical signature and become untracable, however Belle was sleep-deprived, and wasn't eating properly, she could barely do the simplest of spells at present let alone anything as major as what Riddle was suggesting.

"I'm not so sure about-"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"LUPIN! GET OUT HERE NOW! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Remus exchanged a look with Riddle before both men pushed themselves out of the kitchen and the front door. The bitter winter weather outside was cruel and piercing as Remus ran out into the thin sheen of frosty snow that lay across the main path in bare feet, followed by Riddle. A few yards from the front door stood Professor McGonagol standing beside a figure crouched low in the frost, naked, shaking and covered by Minerva's red, velvet dressing gown. Remus stepped up in front of them, raising his voice to a yell over the roaring sea and gusting winds, "Minerva what is going on?! Who is this?!"

"I think you'll recognise him once we get him inside!" Minerva screamed back at the older werewolf. Remus nodded and stepped behind the sjaking mess of a boy and wrapped his arms around the teen's body and lifted him into his arms. He was met by a snarling frenzy, weak arms lashing at Remus' neck and face, legs thrashing as Remus gripped them firmly in restraint.

"CALM DOWN!!!" he barked at the teen as the trio of adults walked inside, the teen snarling pathetically between them.

Belle met them at the door a surprised frown on her face. "Who's that?" she asked once the front door was shut, blocking the wailing wind from the warmth and quietness of the cottage.

Minerva turned to Belle a tight-lipped frown on her face as she rubbed warmth into her arms, "go and brew some tea, dear, I think we'll need it" Belle shifted slightly, nodded and disappearred into the kitchen. Minerva watched the girl vanish before joining the other adults in the living-room. Looking up at Lord Riddle her eyes flashed cold "Lord Riddle"

He inclined his head "Minerva"

Remus rolled his eyes "have a seat Minnie" he offered in a calm voice as he bent his attention to the teenage boy shivering violently in armchair drawn up to the fireplace. His skin was pale, a pale grey tinge to his cheeks, his lips burning blue with the cold, large purple-red rings under his eyes. Belle quickly came in with the hot tea and five cups. She almost dropped them as she stared down at the boy shivering uncontrollably in the armchair.

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes turned deadly "what the Hell is he doing here?" she snarled, fansg barred aggressively, the first real sign of life in weeks.

"You know him?" Remus asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It's been a good five or so years and he is slimmer and more handsome but I would recognise that face anywhere" she returned her gaze to the older boy in the chair, and yet she couldn't bring herself to hate him. Five years had subconsciously allowed her to forgive him for aiding his mother. Sighing she knelt down in front of the chair and tightened the feathery blankets under the boys' chin. She addressed her father although her eyes remained fixed upon the boys' "he's my cousin ... Damien"

"Who did this to you Damien?" Remus asked, in a fatherly tone.

"Dum-b-b-ble-d-d-ore..." rasped the teen.

That one word settled Remus' mind. A hushed silence filled the room. Remus ordered Minerva to spell some warmth into Damien's body and ordered Belle to gather some baggy, warm clothes for her cousin to wear once he was capable to move freely through his cold limbs. While all this was going on Remus grabbed the sleeve of Lord Riddle and practically forced the older male into the deserted, black hallway "alright" he spat "I'll help you experiment with her but **ONLY** if it can help to kill that bastard"

Tom Riddle nodded and smirked, "thank you, Remus, this will surely help us but for now attend to the Lestrange boy, he needs his strength revived quickly if we're going to avoid any serious flu viruses"

Remus rolled his eyes. "We will involve Minerva on your plans. Perhaps she can help." Gesturing for the older man to lead the way into the kitchen, Remus poked his head back into the living-room "Minnie"

"Yes?" she quirked an eyebrow as she helped Damien drink some tea.

"There will be a meeting in the kitchen in a few minutes. Come and join us when you are done. Preferably when Belle comes back down. That way she can watch over her cousin" Minerva nodded and returned her attention to the shivering boy drowning within the plush blankets and her dressing gown.

~*~

Up in her room Belle was busy searching through her numerous drawers and cupboard for some baggy clothing that would fit her now tall, muscular cousin. A frown creased her features as she dropped to her hands and knees and peered underneath her bed to see if there was a box of some baggy jumpers in there. Finding said box she pulled it out and was about to straighten up when something else caught her eyes. Frowning she stretched her fingers out and grabbed the item before drawing it out into the light to examine it more closely. In the gloom of the firelight she saw it was a small, diamond heart. Too small to have fallen from a necklace or belly-bar. Frowning she rewound her mind to the last time anyone had been in her room; namely the day she had broken up with Crystal. Hadn't said girl word black-lace knickers? With a small silk bow at the front? Recalling the memory as clear as water, Belle pursed her lips; it was the small heart tied into the bow from the front of Crystal's knickers. Letting out a shuddery sigh she pocketed the heart, grabbed several warm shirts and a hoodie and bounded back down the stairs to her cousin.

~*~

Damien slowly turned his head to the side as he heard the living-room door open and shut with a series of soft clicks. His vision was slightly impaired and his muscles were, stiff and aching. He saw Belle's shadow pass by the fire as she knelt in front of him, "how are you feeling?" she asked gently.

He shrugged "... ok" he maanged to rasp, his throat contracting with the effort.

"Do you think you can get dressed?"

"Uh huh" he choked shaking his head ever-so-slightly. Belle let out a small sigh and unfolded the blankets and began to pull the clothes onto her cousin. She carefully pulled his arms through the sleeves of the shirt and jumper and smoothed them down over his stomach. As soon as she pulled the tracksuit bottoms up over his hips she folded the blankets around him and gave a small smile.

"Feel any better?"she asked her hand stroking his hair gently. He nodded. "Good. Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" He shook his head. "Okay give me a shout or something if you want anything"

She was about to leave the side of the chair when he grabbed hold of her wrist and momentarily, she hoped he didn't have any cigarettes near-by. Instead he drew her onto his lap, wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her burning neck. "Don't ... g-go"

It took her a few seconds before she realised he was shaking with tears. "Why not?" she asked softly, stroking his hair as he wept against her shoulder.

"Just ... d-don't"

Belle nodded and relaxed against the back of the armchair and allowed her cousin to cuddle up beside her. It was an odd sort of feeling, considering this was the man that had helped torture her from the age of four and onwards. And yet, it was comforting to have someone from her past come back to her, it was somehow reassuring. Maybe things would brighten up in the near future. Hopefully.

~*~

Minerva rubbed her eyes tiredly "so what you're saying is that in order to achieve this ... experiment ... you need an unstable werewolf?"

Riddle drummed his fingertips together "well yes it would make things a lot more easier"

"How so?"

"Because apparently emotionally unstable werewolves lose their temper easily. Sometimes the force of the anger is so strong they are reverted back to their werewolf state, and since Belle was born into her situation it makes it all the more easier" Riddle explained before turning his attention to Remus, "also, I heard the you and Severus have been attempting to brew this potion to make the transformation painless"

"Uh yeah" Remus rubbed the back of his neck "about that. For some reason it came out as a sort of balmy-thing we don't know the full effects of it yet"

"Well then let's try it out" Riddle stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, while jerking his head uncharacteristically in the direction of the living room where Belle and Damien resided.

Remus followed his gaze and then snapped his head back to face Riddle. Slamming his fists on the table he pounced to his feet, delighted to see the glimmer of fright in Riddle's cold eyes, "No!" he barked, barring his fang-like teeth, "I will not reduce my child to being an experiment"

"But you already agreed to it"

At this Minerva shot Remus a confused, worried look "Remus tell me you didn't?"

"I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD MAKE ME USE THE BALM ON HER!!!"

"Surely you didn't think I only had one idea in mind, Lupin" Riddle smirked, leaning back in his chair and drumming his fingertips together, glaring up at the younger man, watching as his entire body quivered with rage. Perhaps he could get a spontaneous transformation with Lupin. Minerva placed a calming arm on Remus' shoulder, effectively calming his somewhat. At this, Riddle shot her a filthy glare. She shot it right back. She wasn't stupid.

"Remus why don't you go and check on Belle" Minerva suggested. Remus nodded and swiftly left the room. Minerva snapped her attention onto Riddle, "now Tom, you will not harm Belle, she means a lot to Remus, unstable or not. She's been having a very trying life, like most werewolf cubs, and I sincerely hope whatever you are planning results in nothing long-term, life-threatening or potentially fatal"

Riddle rolled his eyes but gave nothing else away as to what his inner thoughts were "of course not Minerva, I am not stupid"

Minerva gave a little snort before saying "merely getting my point across" before finishing off her half-full cup of tea.

~*~

The winter blankets enveloped the both of them as they lie in a bed of sorts in front of the warm flames of the fire. Damien was snuggled up against her chest, breathing softly as she stroked his hair. He would soon be asleep, and with the heat of the flames she would be too. "How are you feeling, Dame?"

"A little better" he replied, voice slightly hoarse.

Belle tweaked a small smile, though her couldn't see it "will you tell us what happened?"

"Not tonight" he shook his head againsther chest.

"Tomorrow"

Damien paused and contemplated this. He would have to tell them some time if he was going to live here for a while. Sighing tiredly, he nodded "yeah .... tomorrow"

"Okay then ... night Dame" Belle breathed, wrapping her arms snuggly around his chest, drawing him closer to her body for extra warmth.

Damien was startled at how well Belle was treating him. She wasn't cold-hearted, he knew that, tough but not cold-hearted. "G'night" he murmured tiredly as he nuzzled his head deeply within the crook of Belle's shoulder. Belle smiled and began stroking his hair, watching as his eyes drifted closed, the flickering flames reflecting off his pale skin. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and heard him hum lightly. It had been a long time since either of them had felt this warm, sensational comfort. She was grateful he had come, although she probably would not admit it out loud, but it gave her someone to focus on other than her dad, someone to help out and look after. Feeling a little less troubled then when she had woken up, she closed her emerald eyes to the burning blaze of the fire and settled into sleep, her cousin snuggled up against her.

* * *

**A/N: okay I know it has been a very long time but I have had a lot of trouble thinking of what to write next, seeing as this story doesn't have a particular plan of sorts it is a little difficult, especially when ideas kept getting thrown around and not full recorded in the correct order lol (now I must siffer :P) anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I just brought Damien back into it for the sake of it, might add an interesting twist, who knows. I'll try and update soon I promise! :D**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Belle x**


	29. Chapter 29 Pendant from No one part 1

**Chapter twenty-nine: the pendant from no one**

**(Part One)**

_"There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it: You need to be as mad as a hatter. Which luckily, I am" ~ Mad Hatter, Alice in Wonderland, 2010_

Remus was busy making some breakfast when he heard the new routine of yelling coming from upstairs. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling almost as if he could see through it. He could picture it all now; Damien all dishevelled from the previous night and Belle rough and haggard at each other's throats with pitch-forked tongues. He rolled his amber eyes. "They'll tire themselves out soon" he muttered to himself and he poured hot water into a small black china tea-pot.

"DAME! OUT! Quanto tempo occorre per voi secco i capelli (1)?!" came a growling girls' voice from the upstairs bathroom.

"PIPE DOWN SQUIRT! THERE'S A LOT OF IT!" Damien growled back, the end of his sentence almost drowned out by the roar of the hair-dryer. Remus chuckled. He remembered when he had had that exact same fight with Sirius one year in Hogwarts. Always about the damned hair. He set the breakfast things out and awaited for the troublesome twins to get downstairs. Eventually Damien came downstairs with a swish of his sleek black hair followed by a disgruntled Belle.

"What's up bumble-bee?" Remus asked passing her a mug of tea. She accepted it grudgingly.

"Sod over there wouldn't let me in the bathroom"

"It's not my fault I have a lot of hair" Damien smirked flicking his jet hair, making sure to ruffle his head into Belle's face. She spluttered and shoved Damien away.

"In your dreams Dame" Belle choked on her tea when Damien poked her thin ribs. While the two bickered again Remus heard a faint knock come from the front door. Frowning her stood up and made his way down the hallway. He opened the door to the frost-kissed landscape and saw no one, not even footprints in the snow. Deepening his frown he was about to shut the door when his eyes dropped to the front doorstep. A small brown parcel rested snuggly on the step. He bent down and scooped the parcel up before retreating in from the bitter cold wind. As he wondered back down the hallway he heard an intense argument occur in the kitchen.

"YOU WORTHLESS SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

"WHAT DID I DO NOW?!"

"HOW DARE YOU BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

"NEITHER DID YOU!"

"YOUR POINT?!"

"DON'T JUDGE WITHOUT FACT!" Belle's yells were punctured with sobs. Remus was about to enter the kitchen when he heard a something shatter and then he was thrust aside as a small figure sprinted past him. The sound of the attic door slamming shut resounded to all floors. Remus scowled and went into the kitchen.

"Damien what did you say this time?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, as Damien manually cleaned up the broken mug.

Damien swallowed thickly "I may have mentioned Belle's mother" he cringed, awaiting some form of punishment. He was used to it, true, but that didn't make him any less afraid of it. It didn't come. Remus merely shook his head slowly and embraced Damien to his chest. Damien felt tense against his chest, but soon relaxed. "It was an accident" he breathed, the sound of Remus' heartbeat comforting his nerves away.

"I know. She's never had a motherly figure so it must be hard when someone insults the only memory she has of the real one"

"I thought aunt Bella died after birth?" Damien mumbled looking confused.

Remus nodded grimly "she died thirty-three hours after Belle was born" he recounted bitterly "only held her once. Got me to name her. That was it. Just like that ... gone"

Damien shivered against the cold tone of Remus' voice. "Should I go and apologise to her?" Damien asked once Remus had released him from his embrace.

Remus pondered this for a moment before nodding "I'll come with you, she's had a rough few months, if she doesn't have her family she doesn't have anyone" Damien swallowed and felt regret and sympathy flow through his quivering veins.

~*~

The attic was a no-man's land in the cottage, filled with dust and cobwebs and long entwining shadows that seems to rake against the air with every breath of whistling wind. The only pieces of furniture in the room was an iron bed-stead on one side and a rickety old wardrobe. Belle had rummaged around in some of the boxes that littered the floor and had finally found some not-too-dusty sheets, blankets and cushions. She had piled the cushions and blankets under the bedstead, draped the sheet over it before crawling into the far corner of her little cave and drawing her knees under her chin. There was a small package nestled at her feet. She had seen it in Remus' hands and as she had run past him she swiped it, as far as she knew, he hadn't noticed. Yet. She fingered it lightly, not daring to tear the package open just yet. A small letter in curled handwriting was tucked into the draw-strings. She frowned; should she read it or should she wait for her dad to realise it was missing and then hand it over? Feeling a little bored she decided to open the letter at least. It wouldn't harm anyone. Her fingers shook as she reached out and pulled the letter from the draw-strings tight hold. She opened the envelope and felt her palms sweat as she unfolded the letter and held it up to the weak light filtering in through the circular window above her head. It was addressed ... to her. Her eyes welled with tears as she read;

**_To my little Arabelle,_**

**_I guarantee I shall not be around by the time you read this, it pains me to right it, but hopefully by then you would have somewhat come to terms with it, having never met me. _****_I pray Remus is taking good care of you. But I must get to the point; in the package there is a pendant, it's very old and priceless. _**

**_It had an ability, one that may be very useful for you. The pendant has the ability to-_**

"BELLE?!"

Belle started slightly when she heard Remus' shout as he made his way up towards the attic door. Shoving the letter back into the envelope she tucked it up in her lap and called out "WHAT?!" The pattering of two sets of footsteps greeted her ears and grew louder. A blinding path of light struck her eyes and she shut them until she felt a shadow fall over her face, and then the sound of the door shutting with a firm 'click'. Squinting up she saw her dad and Damien looking down at her. "Well?" she growled, wanting to be left alone.

Damien shifted on his feet as he looked down at his agitated cousin. There was no way she would forgive him easily. He would never have imagined that from the little girl he used to torture came this ... empty little shell, so fragile and yet sharp enough to cut you. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring your mother into anything"

"You expect that saying sorry will help?!" Belle yelled, white-hot tears burning within the corners of her dull green eyes. "You expect sorry to bring her back?! You expect sorry to make up for all the shit I've been put through?!!!" she was shaking now, her arms gripping her knees tightly as she rocked back and forth slowly. "Nothing will bring her back" she began to weep unable to bear all the events that were occurring. "Nothing ... nothing ... nothing ..."

Damien looked anxiously at Remus. He was clearly frightened. Remus jerked his head towards the door indicating for Damien to leave. However the tall boy merely backed up a few steps to observe his cousin from a safer distance. "Bee I really am sorry" he stated once again in an apologetic tone. He expected more tears, he expected snarl at the very least, however what he was not expecting was for Belle to pounce onto his, her nails ripping at his cheeks, skin and shirt. He hissed in pain as he felt blood swell to the surface of the hairline thin scratches. He grabbed her attacking wrists and held them high over his head, all that he could see now were her fuming, lifeless eyes.

Remus shivered as he bent down, grabbed Belle around the waist and forced her off of her cousin. She writhed in his tight embrace before turning in his arms and began pounding her small fists against his muscular chest. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE HIM! I JUST WANT MY MUMMY!" The words were out of her mouth before she could control her tongue. She had never yelled at Remus as badly as she was now. She felt guilt pulse into her but her fingers continued to claw as if they had a mind of thier own. She was just so angry! "I WANT MY MUMMY! I WANT MY MUMMY!"

Remus had had enough. A jolt of angry shot up his spine. He grabbed Belle's wristsand held them in a vice-like grip, making her knees grow weak slightly, and her mouth to hang open soundlessly as she restrained the pained tears that were brimming due to his grip. "ENOUGH!"

"NO!" Belle wailed through her pain and anger "I WANT MY MUMMY!" she screamed writhing in his grip like a caged animal.

"WELL I'M THE BEST YOU'VE GOT!"

Belle shuddered and dropped to her knees in silent tears, Remus released her wrists and collected her in his arms. Straightening up her looked at Damien "I need you to contact Severus Snape in Hogwarts school. Tell him what has been happening. Once you're done attatch it to my owl, he should be in the kitchen, and then bring me that little package on the blankets." Damien mouth to himself, his eyes up towards the ceiling as he memorised what Remus had said. He nodded with a triumphant grin before leading the way out of the attic and down the steep staircase.

While Damien trailed down another flight of stairs to the kitchen, Remus walked into Belle's room and wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. The room was a mess; books scattered the floor and bed, pillows and blankeys were rutted together in a large lump on the bed, and there was a stack of letter's on the desk. Frowning at the letters Remus carefully placed his daughter on the cool mattress of her bed after kicking the covers away. He shook his head and stroked a hand down her feverish features. Her temper would simmer down soon. Grabbing one of the cool blankets from the floor, Remus aired it out quickly before draping it over his daughter's semi-skeletal figure. Remus cringed at the joints of Belle's limbs poking out in some odd places, where they would not appear on a normal person. **_She isn't normal, _**hiss conscience countered bitterly. Remus wanted everything to go back to the happy times, where no one would get hurt, except for those who deserved it, namely Dumbledore. He bent down and placed a feather-light kiss to Belle's temples before straightening up and casting his eyes over her desk that were littered with letters. He tucked them into a pile and lifted them up to the light and scanned them; the majority were half-finished, all were addressed to Crystal, none of the had been sent. Remus sniffed lightly, dropping the pile back onto the table, a heavy heart drumming within his chest. The first letter had been written in November ... a week after Crystal, Blaise and Snape had visited them. He shook his head deciding to forget about the letters for now, he had bigger things to think about. Deciding to see what was in the tiny package that had been sent earlier, Remus practicaly dropped down the stairs before striding urgently into the kitchen. His owl was nowhere to be seen and Damien could be heard humming in the living room. "Damien?" he called out as he grabbed the package off of the table and pocketed it.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going into the village, Belle shouldn't wake up. If she does her medication is in the top left hand drawer in my desk in the study"

Damien's shadow fell across the kitchen table in a matter of seconds "why is bee on medication?"

Remus turned his tired eyes onto his not-quite-nephew. "I told you. Rough year" he stated bluntly before going out into the hall and shrugged himself into his thick coat, hat, scarf and hiking boots. Damien was about to open his mouth and say something but was cut off by the resounding slam of the front door as Remus disappearred into the hazy, white snowstorm beyond.

~*~

Tom Riddle scanned the small hall with eleven teenagers varying from thirteen to eighteen were seated at several small wooden tables, talking in hushed tones as they ate their supper. All were tired, all were thin, all had black circles under their eyes, and all were half-human. He sighed as he listened to their hushed voices, accents mingled freely with one another, colourful eyes darted here and there, fingers compulsively wrung themselves when not clutched tightly around cutlery and a tension hung heavy over their heads. They had all been exiled from Hogwart's over the past week! If he remembered correctly; there were presently four werewolves, three green-elves, a Nepjaeae (2), a Drac (3), and two Vila's (4). He had summoned Remus to him ten minutes ago and so had nothing to do except wait for the younger man to arrive. A knock erupted throughout the hall drawing every eye within to snap towards the door, a buzz of alarm jolting through the teens' magic. "It's only your new tutor" Riddle growled loudly. He watched the teenagers relax a little, not much, as he strode through the tables towards the huge oak doors. He pulled them open and pulled Remus inside. "What took you so long?" he snapped quietly at Remus.

Twin golden orbs glared up at him, "I'm having problems with my cub if you must know" he snarled reaching inside his back pocket and shoving the package into Riddle's hands "I'll have a talk with them and you can investigate whatever it is in there"

Riddle was about to object but decided against it. Might as well solve two problems at once, you'll be done in half the time. Although he hated taking orders from the younger man he was intrigued to know what was inside the package and why Lupin was so stressed about it. Smiling he strode into his own little "office", sat down at his desk, and started work.

Back in the hall, the tables had been cleared away as soon as everyone had finished and were up to moving about. Seventeen heating charms had been place upon the hall alone to make sure that no one would catch petty little colds, or worse. Remus cleared his throat, "okay everyone I am to be your tutor. I will be training you in defensive spells and Lord. Riddle will help to teach you in charms and potions. But first I would like you all to step forward, state your name, heritage and age" he scanned the row of nervous teenagers in front of him before indicating a pudgy-faced brunette girl "you can start" it was non-negotiable.

The girl swallowed and stepped forward and stated "My name is Livinnia Wookword. I'm fourteen and a Nepjaeae"

Remus nodded in acknolwedgement and looked at a tall auburn-haired boy with blazing yellow-gold eyes, several fierce scars marring his skin. Although Remus had guessed his heritage it needed to be heard and acknowledged out loud. "Absolon Gris. I'm sixteen and a werewolf"

The next boy was small and tweedy with jet-blue eyes and a sickly tinted skin. "I'm Simon Creste. Thirteen. Green-elf"

Beside Simon was a pale girl with pale hair and pale eyes. She looked like an angel. "Annuska Volkova. Fifteen. Dracs."

Remus was slightly surprised. He had read about Drac's but never actually seen one before. Twitching his lip he nodded to the next girl who had a very vague expression on her face. Her olive skin was high-lighted by her dark, black curls that unravelled down to her elbows. "Kaja Mychryft. Eleven. Vila."

The next two girls were twins, strong blue eyes, fluffy, light brown hair and sun-kissed cheeks. The first girl spoke up "we're Madelina and Caralisa O'Fredas. We're fourteen and werewolves"

Remus frowned. "Which is which?"

The twin who had spoken first indicated herself "I am Madelina and she is Caralisa"

"Doesn't your twin speak?"

"Nope. She's mute. Had her vocal chords severed when she was bitten"

Remus cringed "my condolescences" He eyed the next boy. He was tall, muscled and had skin like soft, creamy chocolate and spiked black hair with a long side-fringe.

"Nigel Cossa. Seventeen. Werewolf."

A small indian girl smiled up at Remus. "I'm Tanishka. I'm eleven and a Vila!"

_Damn Vila's for being so happy_, Remus mentally scowled in his head. The next boy seemed a little dodgy. His eyes seemed unfocused and were flitting about all over the place. "Matthew James, fifteen. Green-elf"

The last girl was a little whispy. Her small beady eyed stared up unblinkingly at Remus as he turned to her. Her voice sounded rough, like it could grate the very bones in your body, "Zelia Westwood. Green-elf"

"Right" was all Remus could say as he absorbed all the information, clapping his hands together. "Well now that we all know each other let's begin!"

~*~

Riddle's hands shook as he stared down at the pendant on his desk. This couldn't be. It just couldn't be ... could it? He felt a sickening feeling settle within the pit of his stomach. Remus had to know. He checked the clock above the mantlepiece. 4:15pm. Half ab hour to go until Remus was done. Sighing he dropped his head into his hands, "keep it together, Tom, keep it together"

~*~

"Okay everyone you are dismissed. Feel free to roam the building but no one goes outside"

A small hand raised up out of the crowd, Annuska spoke up "why not, sir?"

"For three very simple reasons; 1) it's cold, 2) you're in hiding and 3) if anyone ever catches you here, you will be hunted down and killed in the slowest most brutal way ever. Clear?" they all nodded before slowly dispersing from the room.

Riddle waited outside until all eleven students had left before entering and spelling the doors shut behind him. "Lupin, a word?"

Remus sighed and said "goodbye. How's that for 'one word'?"

Riddle glared at him "I have checked the pendant for curses and spells"

Remus froze for a second. He licked his lips nervously, his muscles beginning to shake, "and?"

Tom hesitated slightly, indicating to Remus that it was not good news, "it's cursed with an unidentifiable blood magic ... I'll look harder into its properties but you MUST go home and make sure Belle hasn't touched it!"

When Tom looked up to see the effect this information had had on Remus he was greeted with the stern grey walls. Remus had bolted from the security of the building into the frozen, bitter world beyond. Tom sympathised with him, for once, he truly did.

* * *

(1) How long does it take to dry your hair?

(2) Nepjaeae~ glen / Valey nymph

(3) Dracs are river spirits from Europe who are unable to have children. Instead, they lure pregnant woman into the water by disguising themselves as golden rings and pulling the woman under when she reaches out to catch them.

(4) Vilas are fairies from Poland. They look like extremely beautiful women. Vilas live in forests, and hide when men approach. They love dogs, and have been known to lead canines to men lost in the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Part one complete. Hope it wasn't too confusing for you. It'll get worse believe me! :) reviews are welcome!**


	30. Chapter 30 Pendant from No one part 2

**Chapter thirty: The Pendant from no one**

**(Part Two)**

_"Complete possession is proved only by giving. All you are unable to give possesses you." ~ Andre Gide_

Belle had been laying in her bed staring up blankly at the ceiling not feeling anything, barely even 'there' ... wherever 'there' was. She flinched dramatically when an ear-splitting scream pierced her eardrums. She tilted her head to one side to see her dad gawping at her as though she had just sprouted an additional body with only the one head connecting them together. She frowned, "is there something wrong Mr ... uh ... dad" He merely stood there, gawping at her. She began to feel ... uncomfortable. "Daddy ... what's wrong?"

He didn't move. His hands were clasped over his mouth attempting to muffle the series of mangled screams. "DAMIEN!" Belle flinched as Remus turned to the door and yelled out of it "GET SEVERUS HERE! NOOOOOOOW!"

Severus raked his long fingers roughly through his hair, scratching his skin and scalp and face, creating long red lines over his already pale skin. He sobbed dryly and choked on his hoarse voice. There was still no sign of his daughter and his son was doing everything he could think of to save her ... or find her at the very least. He had an over-whelming sensation that she was dead ... or worse- It didn't bare thinking about. He missed Crystal and he missed Remus ... two of the most loved people he ever had ... were gone. He sniffled, telling himself he was being stupid. They were not dead, though they might as well be.

**Peck! Peck! Peck!**

The irritating noise ground against his nerves as he buried his head further against his bony knees. That was another thing that had happened over the past several weeks. He had lost weight. A lot of weight. In fact he had lost so much weight that he constantly heard electrical static crackling deep within his ears and head. This was the sound of his magic waning dramamtically and fizzing away. Going completely out of his own control. He was losing his mind. Pale skin lined with angry red scratch marks, his dark eyes were dull and shallow, hair twice as greasy and limp. He wanted a way out. He needed a way out.

**Peck! Peck! Peck!**

He squeezed his eyes shut. If he dove deep into his imagination he could relive those good times! His breathing became haggard once again. He shivered lightly. The pecking increased and soon he pounced to his feet and screamed at the small window, "ALRIGHT YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH I'LL LET YOU IN!!!" he grabbed the small handle and ripped the small glass door almost right off its hinges and snatched the parchment from the owls leg, shooing it away without payment or a reply. He groaned as his straining muscles began rippling with pain. He was sure the blood were about to burst forth from his vessels and spray the carpet in a torrent of shimmering red. He unrolled the parchment with shaky hands and felt his breath hitch in his throat as his eyes flashed to the bottom of the page to see whom it was from. "Remy?" he breathed, barely daring to believe it. Was fate playing a cruel game on him? He could not tell as he allowed his eyes to roam back up the top of the page and began to slowly read the hurried scrawl that danced in the torchlight.

_Severus,_

_I know this is completely out-of-the-blue but I do not know who else I can turn to. A package came yesturday ... from Bellatrix ... the pendant. Well, Bee touched it and now it's like she'd empty, I can barely get a pulse, her lips have run white and her eyes are dull and glassy. And there is this weird black ink like tattoo's appearring on her skin ... I don't know what to do! Is there anything you might no of that may be able to help?_

_Write me back as soon as you have found something!_

_Remus_

_P.S. I .... I love you x_

Severus finally felt his heart rise up within his chest, feeling lighter and less cold. His mouth twitched slightly. He had remembered when Bellatrix had recieved that pendant from Tom Riddle at thier graduation party. It was an ancient artifact from Borgin and Burkes, it possessed the power to remove a persons soul and replace it with a subsitute soul-like substance, giving the body the ability to suppress thier magical signature. It was extensively rare ... only two were ever made. He knew he possessed one, somewhere, but he hadn't realised that Bellatrix had possessed the other. When properly connected the power of both amulets would be catastrophic, however on their own they only possessed a few, harmful curses and effects. The platinum half possessed the power to remove a person's soul and replace it with a substitue soul, whereas the jet half of the amulet would curse the wearer into obeying the most authoritic figure in the room to turn the wearer insane, along with both amulets having some other unknown affects as well as imprinting archaic symbols on the wearer's skin. Severus ran a hand down his face. His darling was in trouble. It was then at that point that the potions master made a decision; if he was to find and rescue his daughter, then he would need to organise a plan to save her, and for that he would need outside help. As soon as he got dressed he stormed from his private quarters and made his way along through the long narrow tunnels of the dungeons to the Slytherin dorms.

Blaise let out a shrill yell for the umpteenth time that evening as he focused all his magical anger on a certain spot on the stone wall and released it. A heart-stopping THUD echoed out from the boys' dorms. Once the clouds of dust had settled Blaise was hunched over glaring threatingly at the heavy black crack that had split the entire wall of the dorms in half.

"Blaise please stop" Draco pleaded from his position crouched down behind his four-poster bed.

Blaise whirled around and glared at the platinum blonde who was wrapped up thickly in two sweaters and his dressing gown, "you want to go there, blondie?" sneered the dark-veela. Draco cowered slightly and decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut, it would do no good anyway, the dark-skinned boy would not listen to him, or anyone, at this present moment. Another yell and burst of eccentric magic was fired at the wall, accompanied by another rib-breaking crack errupting from the wall. Draco winced and did his best to ignore the aggressive pounding of his temples. Blaise was just riling his anger up for another blast at the wall when ...

"Ashton Snape don't. You. Dare"

Blaise whirled around, a glare fixed hungrily within his coal-black eyes. A pure jet-glare connected with his own. He lowered his arms and straightened up, much to Draco's relief. "Father"

Severus suppressed the urge to smile at his son's inherited composure, "would you care to accompany me to Lupin's abode?"

Blase cocked a suspicious eyebrow "for what purpose?"

"We have a mission, Ashton, either accept it or don't."

Blaise rolled his eyes and nodded "let me grab my cloak then" he stalked over to his wardrobe and began rummaging around for his winter cloak.

Snape looked down at Draco who had crawled up onto his bed, legs curled beneath him. "Care to accompany us, Draco?"

With a quick glance at Blaises' stiffened back Draco shook his head, "somehow I do not think I will be welcome"

Severus glanced between the two and sighed irritably "you boys' need to sort this out" he stated coldly.

"HE SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!!!" Blaise screeched pointing over at the blonde who looked as if he had just been slapped in the face.

"SHE WANTED IT AS MUCH AS I DID!"

"SHE WANTED BELLE!"

"UNTIL SHE LEFT US!"

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!"

Draco narrowed his frosty grey eyes "are you trying to imply that I had something to do with Belle and Remus leaving?" he asked coldly, slowly folding his arms over his chest, the flushed colour from his cheeks from yelling beginning to fade.

Blaise sneered "that is EXACTLY what I am implying"

"Ashton? What are you saying?" Severus asked stepping in between the glaring teens, his dark eyes boring deeply into his sons'.

Blaise breathed deeply his eyes flitting between his dormmate and father "nothing" he growled slipping into his cloak and stalking out of the doorway with a swish of his robes that made Severus proud deep down inside. He pushed the feeling aside and with one last glance at Draco, followed Blaise out of the dorms.

Once the heavy bang of the door had finished resounding within his ears, Draco closed his eyes, sighed, and collapsed backwards against his plush pillows. He stared up at the ceiling and bit on his bottom lip. Guilt ran through his heart and blood as he uttered a siingle question into the darkening gloom of the dorms, "how did he find out?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay apologies. 1) Sorry that this is a short chapter one of the shortest ever in this story, 2) Sorry its dodgy coz i had no ideas for this chapter :S and 3) Sorry for the late update, i have coursework/exams/exam-prep so ... yeah**

**Hope it wasn't too bad ^^**


	31. Chapter 31 The Chamber

**Chapter thirty-one: The Chamber**

"I have a huge, active imagination, and I think I'm really **scared** of being alone; because if I'm left to my own devices, I'll just turn into a madwoman." ~ Claire Danes

Crystal's P.O.V.

_The treehouse was bathed in sunlight. The golden rays glittered through the high tree brunches that shielded us from the rest of the world. I can't even remember who 'us' is, all I know is that we're inseperable. I don't know where they went, they were here a moment ago. I looked up into the sunlight and frowned. The sky was melting into a greasy grey-green colour that made my stomach churn. I frowned and looked down at my stomach, it looked as though it were bubbling beneath my skin. It made me feel physically sick. I felt something heavy rise up in my throat! I ran to the edge of the tree house, leant over the egde and ..._

Normal P.O.V.

"Ooooh" came a heavy groan from down the walkway. A sound of something heavy and liquid smacking down onto the already wet stone floors. Gabril cocked her head to the side so that she could see clearly outside of the alcove that was engulfed in enchanted warmth. She saw the thinning figure of her mentor writhing in pain against the grating stone slabs that she was lying upon. Her heart had since grown cold and she felt no remorse for her actions any longer. She merely stared listlessly as Crystal gagged against the saliva and trickle of blood that dribbled through her lips and pooled beside her. It was a devastating sight to any normal human being, and since Gabrielle had obtained some small stroke of sympathy within her, she tugged her robes tighter around herself and hurried back to the warmth of Dumbledore's office. Once inside she closed the doors and breathed a shuddering sigh of relief. "Is she still alive?" came a whispy voice from behind her.

"Yes" Gabrielle nodded treading carefully over to the fireplace and holding her hands out towards the dancing flames. "Barely, she needs warmth and food and a good bed, not a cold, hard, wet floor" she snapped lightly as she rubbed her numb fingers together. "I don't see why we have to keep her in the chamber anyway"

"I have already explained that to you" Dumbledore sneered from his desk, "no one is able to trace that Chamber and so it is one of the safest places she can be kept in without intereference"

Gabrielle nodded mutely as she stood up and brushed down her black robes, "I'll go back down in an hour and I do not care what you say, I am giving her an enchanted flame. Do you want her to die of pneumonia before your plans are finalised?!"

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples "no you're right. A flame and a blanket but that it all. No food as of yet. Understood?"

Gabrielle eyed him with a heavy glare but decided it was best not to argue. She would not win. "Yes sir"

Crystal's P.O.V.

_Drip ... __Drip ... __Drip ..._

_In this Chamber, cold and black ..._

_Warmth is fading, front and back ..._

_Basilisk skeleton towering high ..._

_As secrets scuttle away to hide ..._

___Drip ... __Drip ... __Drip ..._

That was the only sound that filled the still, frozen air around me. My body was frozen stiff and slowly edging towards numbness. I was quickly losing the circulation in both my legs and felt dizzy if I so much as turned on my back to breathe in something other than the dank, sewage-drenched floor. I knew where I was ... or at least I assumed I knew. My vision was blurred and out of focus as I had not placed the charms on them yet. And my glasses were carefully tucked away in the very bottom of my trunk in my dorms. I sighed and winced, my lips were parched, my throat was as dry as dust, and my stomach I was sure had begun to eat itself.

"So this is what it's like" I mused in something so quiet it would put a whisper to shame. My voice did not sound like mine, it sounded and felt as though someone were controlling me. It made me feel sick. I stared up at the seemingly endless stretch of dark, marble ceiling and past the expanding lump in my throat, "So this is what it feels like ... to die"

_Drip ... __Drip ... __Drip ..._

_I want to scream, I want to run, I want out ..._

_No one's alive to hear me shout ..._

_I sleep in the tears I cry freely ..._

_The frozen blackness is engulfing me ..._

_Drip ... Drip ... Drip ..._

I knew I was dying. Slowly but surely. There was no way around it. I felt my stomach writhe and I let out a howl of pain as I forced myself to curl up into a ball. It hurt so much! Was it supposed to hurt this much? To slowly die of pure hunger? I'd be a cold-blooded liar if I said that I was not afraid at that moment. I was. Deathly so. I felt tears burn over my cheeks; I would never see my father again, I would never see my brother again, or Draco or Harry or Hermione or Isadora. I would never see anyone ever again. It hurt so much to think about all the people who I would miss and who would, hopefully, miss me too.

The faint splashing sound of someone appraoching me alerted to another presence but I did not move from my position. It was the only position where the pain did not cripple me completely. A warmth hung over me and I suddenly realised how cold I was. I shivered violently as a thick, winter cloak was draped over my figure, and the pale blue light of an enchanted flame fell across my features. I looked out over the hood to see who was helping me. The platinum blonde curls said it all. Gabrielle. "What are you ... doing?" I rasped snuggling limply into the warmth.

"I'm am not letting you die" she stated simply, her voice holding something I assume was sympathy. I grimaced. I needed no one's sympathy.

"It's only so Dumbledore won't kill you" I hissed, wanting her to leave me alone. Having her here made bad memories arise.

I watched her shadow, illuminated by the blue flames, bob its head up and down. Yes. "Oui zat it ze reason Crystal. But it iz also because there was a time when you meant ze world to me. And a world without you iz like a world without colour. Lifeless and boring"

I felt my hatred simmer down slightly, though I knew it woudl never truly fade. I felt a tug on the cloak as she knelt down beside me and stroked my hair away from my face. I felt her pale eyes drink in my disheveled appearrance, and I felt guilt ripple against her skin at the realisation of what she had down to me. "I'm sorry" she breathed, emotions wetting her lips.

"Don't be" I shook her head stiffly "just go away" and without a second glance up at her I buried myself underneath her cloak. I felt the weight of her body leave me side and heard the faint pitter patter of her footsteps that were slowly lost amongst the leaking pipes. "One day I'll be free ... and yet I know that day will never come ..." I fell asleep to the droplets of water falling from the ceiling ...

_Drip ... __Drip ... __Drip ..._

_Bye-bye sanity, my dear old friend ..._

_I'm afriad for you this is the end ..._

_Run away, be safe, and hide ..._

_I will be free, dead or alive ..._

_Drip ... Drip ... Drip ..._

Normal P.O.V.

Potions. Gabrielle's least favourite subject of a frosty Tuesday morning. She sat moodily in her chair as she, and the rest of her class, awaited the arrival of Professor Snape. Gabrielle had noticed that the Potions Master was not at breakfast and so she doubted if he was going to turn up to today's lesson. Gabrielle felt a tug at her heart as her mind began to wonder back to last night. Crystal was lying there, so helpless and weak. Chewing on her bottom lip her body worked on impulse, without giving her brain much of a chance to clock onto what she was doing. She pulled out a spare piece of parchment and a quill and began writing ...

_To whom this may concern,_

_I have information as to the whereabouts of your daughter. You are porbably debating as to whether I am friend or foe, but let me assure you that I am a friend ... a friend who wishes to help you in any way possible. As of yet I cannot pass on too much information. But let me reassure you that she is alive. I shall send more news in a few days._

_Anonyme._

She nodded at the abrupt sentence. It would have to do for now. She would stick to her word and send more news at a later date but she felt as though she owed it to everyone to at least reassure them that Crystal was safe and more-or-less alive. She raised her hand and waited for Mr. Binns, who for some reason was their supply teacher, to acknowledge her.

"Uh yes Miss. Delacour?"

"Um Sir I need to use ze bathroom" she stammered meekly.

Binns sighed and rolled his ghostly dull eyes, "very well but be quick. We have a lot of text to get through this lesson"

"Oui sir!" she hurried out of the dungeons leaving behind a crowd of suspicious and concerned Beauxbatons girls'. A heavy sigh filled the hall as the door eased shut. Gabrielle sympathised with those girls', having to suffer at the voice of that damned boring old ghost, but her current mission was more important that potions. This could make and break lives. Once she was in the entrance hall she had another idea. She decided to chew on the idea for a few minutes, as she crouched behind a suit of armour. She could either go to the Owlery and give the letter over like that, with Dumbledore having the owls checked every which way, or she could leave the letter on Professor McGonagal's desk. The latter sounded like a safer option; after all it was hardly a well-kept secret that she still snuck down to the cottage in Devon to visit the werewolf and his cub. And so, brushing back her curls, the young girl stood up and began making her way up to the fifth floor where McGonagal's office was. Little did she know that she was being watched every step of the way.

Crystal's P.O.V.

Have you ever gotten to that awkward point in your life where you suddenly question things? Like me asking you a question right this second? Weird, isn't it? As warmth slowly crept back into my body I felt slightly less dizzy but still ravenously hungry. I was torn between reality and my nightmares, both were dark, both were dirty and wet, and in both I was alone.

_Drip ..._

_Drip ..._

_Drip ..._

I would say one gets used to the constant sound of dripping water, but if I did I would be lying to you, plain and simple. It's frustrating as the time zones melt into one another down here, the dripping ticks away my sanity each second. And yet it's comforting at the same time. How, you may ask? I have no idea. I chuckle to myself. I'm talking to myself now. One of the signs of going insane.

_Drip ..._

_Drip ..._

_Drip ..._

No one will believe me if I get out of here alive. They'll try to persuade me it was all a dream. If that's what they'll think then damn them to Hell. I know what happened to me. By this point I was working up a furious anger deep within me and therefore did not hear the light tapping of approaching shoes against the wet flagstones. What happened next was a disturbing blur, one a wish to forget as best as I can. It still haunts me!

_Drip ..._

His haggard, breathing against my neck ...

_Drip ..._

His withered hand stroking down my exposed skin, making my muscls flinch and crawl with disgust ...

_Drip ..._

His muttered words of reassurance that made my stomach flip and churn and wrench with venomous hate at both him and myself. I was powerless against him and so could not resist ...

_Drip ..._

_Down in the chamber, all lost and alone ..._

_I have found no solice in this place, once my home ..._

_Down in this prison, I am unable to scream ..._

_As I slowly fade in and out of a dream ..._

_Down in the dungeon, the tears fall as I cry ..._

_As I stare at the ceiling, and beg for myself to die ..._

_Drip ..._

_Drip ..._

_Drip ..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for all that drip drip dripping nonsense but it just popped into my head so I decided to use it. I made up the poem thingie especially for the chapter and for Crystal. It is from her point of view as she suffers and fears for her sanity. I hope you like this chapter and review if you can**

**~ Belle x :3**


	32. Chapter 32 A Nightmare Before Christmas

**Chapter thirty-two: A Nightmare Before Christmas**

_"Vision without action is a daydream. Action without vision is a nightmare." ~ Japanses Proverb_

Crystal was left in a battered puddle of greasy grey water, spit and Merlin knew what else swirling around her in foul puddles. She was curled up on one side of her weak body a faint greenish light falling over half of her once goddess-like body. She whimpered as any form of movement was made from her limbs either by force, when she was being moved from one spot or another, or when she was too uncomfortable on her numbing sides. Ever since last night she had felt unable to move around. She was still suffering the feeling of being ripped in half by a wizened old man who should be imprisoned within a museum or better, Azkaban. The effort to smile at the thought of Dumbledore locked up and going even more insane in Azkaban, was too great for Crystal to manage in her current state. She felt her stomach quiver and churn aggressively. She let out a ragged howl of pain and curled further into a ball, crying silent tears as the pain began to consume her throughout her internal organs. Last night had been awful, a blood-sucking nightmare that had latched onto her neck like a leech and sucked out all forms of remaining happiness, hope and joy from her limbs. _**Why is this happening to me?**_

~00000~

Draco paced back and forth in the dungeons biting on his lower lip sweat running down his neck and taut muscles. Blaise KNEW! That was the only thought running through his head. HE KNEW! And now he and Severus had run off to the cottage and were no doubt going to inform Remus and Riddle of what they knew. "Damnit!" Draco cried stamping his foot impatiently. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Belle left that was it. They were supposed to lose contact. He had shagged Crystal numerous times and she was now 'kidnapped' by Dumbledore. That was how it was meant to be! Draco scowled at himself. _**But what about AFTER the kidnapping? **_That was the question no one had bothered to think of let alone answer. And now they were all left clueless and working on impulse and impulse alone. Draco shivered wrapping his winter cloak tighter around himself. This was not going to end well.

~00000~

Remus was all too pleased that Severus had taken up the invitation and smiled to himself. He knew a top secret mission such as this would wet the Slytherins' interest. They had arrived last night while the snow had forced itself upon Devon in an ankle-deep shroud of brutal coldness. It had been freezing and wet and so it was no surprise when, as soon as they had walked through the front door, Severus and Blaise rushed over to the blazing fireplace in the living room where Damien was sat on one end of the sofa. Remus watched as warmth began to creep back into their shivering bodies. He frowned. "Is Draco not joining us?" he asked as he sat himself in the cosy space just beside Severus. Bliase was the one who shook his head. "Oh? Why not?"

Severus turned to face his lover with morbid eyes, "it appears as though Ashton has his suspicions that Draco is a traitor to our side"

"They are not suspicions, Father, they are true. He is either doing it willingly or he is under the imperious curse"

Severus merely pulled Remus closed against him, the chill in his limbs ebbing away slightly. "Sadly I d-don't know what t-to believe right now. It is not my place to judge. How is Belle?"

Remus' eyes dropped to the hearth as he muttered one word, "empty" Bliase and Severus frowned in unison. Remus cleared his throat, "she isn't eating. She isn't sleeping. All she does is sit there and stare-off into space. Like she's somewhere else entirely. Maybe read a book once in a while" he shrugged helplessly "and I cannot trace her magical signature anymore ... it's gone"

"B-but that's impossible!" Severus interjected his eyes glistening with surprise.

Remus nodded, "I know but it's part of Riddle's plan. On top of that we've been training the new recruits and they're shaping up pretty well ... but it all depends on whose side the Ministry is on"

"Why does that matter?" Blaise asked "the Ministry and the Minister are useless at times like this"

Remus nodded "Hey I am only a parrot. This is Riddles' mind talking not mine"

Blaise nodded and remained silent. Severus shifted in his seat, "let's go and see Belle. I may be able to help her"

"If Riddle can't you won't" Remus stated lamely as they stood up and began to migrate away from the warmth of the bulging fireplace.

Severus had the heart to snicker at this statement. He placed a hand on Remus' shoulder, "trust me, Remmy, if I can't work it out, no one ever will"

**Crystal's P. O. V.**

Forgive me for being strange but is it so weird for a person in something so close to Hell, to make up their own feeble vision of a Haven? Half-heaven and half-real? Based on true things but completely out of their current state of mind. My body is in so much pain it blinds me, and with these awful lights or lack-of them, it makes it all the more insufferable. I want to be up there, in the fresh air and open places. I want to be free! I want to be home. I snorted to myself and felt my throat contract. I began wheezing on air and felt my stomach churn, though it was sinfully empty. I had eaten ... a week ago? Damn, was that right? No wonder I could not throw-up. I had the urges, believe me, especially when _he_ came. He always comes. His like a disease that builds up an immunity to anti-biotics. He just keeps coming back, seemingly stronger and ready to rid me of any conherent respect for myself that I was had. He has even started to beat me.

I prefer the beatings, on some level, to the rapings. Almost every other night, he'll come. Grab my neck and arm and force me to my weak feet. I cannot stand for his has fractured many of my bones. He doesn't care. His grip tightenes and small droplets of blood dribble from the puncture wounds in my feeble skin. I can barely cry now. There is very little water in me any more, my mouth and throat are disastrously dry and scratchy. I am forced into a large alcove at the mouth of a gaping black hole, which appears to be one of the main pipes leading into the greasy chamber. I am thrown onto the dry patch of rough, concrete hard floor. My head collides with the wall and so for the rest of the incidents I am paprtially aware of what is going on. I prefer it this way, that way I do not feel as if I am the one being tortured. I feel his withered old cock slide in and out of my dry body, his hands clawing at my scarring skin, and his ancient dusty breath clouds my supply of semi-stable oxygen. My blurred vision picks up a bobbing white-grey blur as I feel his wrinkled old tongue explore me continuously. Every probing digit that was connected to his body explored me.

Night after night this was how it was. My Hell. Every time he wrapped his skeletal hand around my throat and pushed his wait onto it while he arched his bony hips and rammed himself deeper inside me, I prayed that his weight would crush my wind pipe. I wanted to die. I felt nothing to live for any more and I was already half-way there, half-way way to Hell. Half-way to hell in a nightmare I knew I would not wake up from.

**Normal P. O. V.**

Belle turned to face the door when Severus and Remus walked inside. "Please don't hurt me" she rasped under her breath, causing the two adults to stop in their tracks.

Remus spoke up first, "what are you talking about?" he asked gently as he urged Severus alongside him to edge nearer to the bed. They were leaning over her now and at once Severus could tell that the young Gryffindor was not looking _at_ them. She was looking _through _them. He shuddered.

"I heard your footsteps ... they're coming closer ... please don't hurt me ... I'll be good!" painful tears ripped through Belle's eyes as she stared up into nothing. A sharp coughing fit, complete with a writhing, skeletal body, caused both males in the room to jump a step back from the bed. After several calming breaths the jaded green orbs returned to their previois semi-life-like appearrance. "Hello Daddy ... Hello stranger"

Severus blinked. Stranger? Didn't she remember him? "Belle, do you not remember who I am?" he asked, kneeling down so that they were a mere foot apart. She stared up into his eyes frightfully, before shaking her head, not blinking once. He sighed in disappointment, "I am Severus, a friend of your dads. I am here to help you"

At this, the young girl giggled. "But I am not the one who needs help"

He blinked in confusion. He looked up at Remus who looked twice as confused and worried as he, himself, must have looked. Turning back to the teen he asked, "then who is it I am meant to be helping?"

"Crystal of course" Belle stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Severus sighed "we cannot find her"

"B-b-b-b-but I KNOW where she is!" Belle cried in anguish her temples begining to throb.

"WHERE?" both adults roared in anger and suprise.

"In the b-book" Belle cried.

"Book what book?" Severus cried. At a shake of her head he bragged Belle by the shoulders and shook her, "WHAT BOOK?"

"... Desk"

Severus released the girl from his grasp. Remus shot him a cold look as he passed. He strode quickly over to the desk and began shifting through papers and folders. In the background he could vaguely hear Remus comforting his daughter. She was whimpering slightly and murmuring about how she didn't mean to make anyone upset and that her skin burnt where he'd touched her. Severus found what he was looking for. A thin sketchbook crammed with drawings; some birds-eye-view, some side view, but always, ALWAYS, of the same person. Crystal. His daughter. However throughout the book, her watched the sketched figure become more battered, more frayed, thinner and weaker, different positions as though she'd been tossed about carelessly, dark circles appearred beneath the eyes and the puddle around her growing bigger and bigger. He felt the urge to vomit. It was vile! He sat back down on the bed, on Remus' other side, the book in his hands. "Have you seen this?" he whispered. Remus frowned up at him and shook his head. Severus handed him the book and while Remus leafed through the horrific pictures his daughter had drawn, Severus turned his gaze to Belle's arms where he had grabbed her and felt the bile churn in his stomach once again. Where he had grabbed, and ONLY in said areas, imprinted on her naked white skin were aggressive tattoo-like markings, bold, black and pulsating out from the skin as though freshly engraved onto her with a muggle needle, a reddish aura surrounding them. They looked like they were burning. As he watched they slowly calmed down but did not fade. He knew he could not cure this, but he would have to talk to Riddle. Soon.

**Crystal's P. O. V.**

I felt weird. I had just been force-fed food and I did not feel satisfied, but I did not feel dissatisfied either. All I remember was that as soon as the food shuffled down my dry throat and landed in the pit of my stomach, I was unconscious. I drifted from my body, so crippled with pain, and barely noticed the change. The only change that I honestly noticed was the pain had vanished. When I peeled my eyelids open I saw my Haven ... my paradies. The one place I felt safe in. It all looked the same as it had the night before; bright sun-lit skys, a piercing blue canvas stretched out behind fluffy white clouds. The grass was knee-high and a glistening jade green. Birds chirped and flew about overhead. I sighed and smiled but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A forest of sleek blue-silver trees. I frowned having not seen this forest before and feeling the natural tug on my curiousity I felt my feet guide me gracefully through the grass towards the forest. Once I dipped my foot into the shade and felt the cool air caress the rest of my body. I saw shadows of glossy white nymphs darting through the branches. "Hello?" I called out in a sing-song voice, "is anyone there?"

I recieved no reply, though I did not expect one. The forest became darker and cooler the further I walked inside it. I felt like a child, happily exploring the unknown. I frowned as glistening ripples washed up amongst the pebbles at my feet. I frowned, craned my neck and saw a lake stretch far out into the distance. Then I saw the treehouse, it looked so familiar with the pictures hanging on the walls, the small magnolia flowers blooming over the roof. It was all so eerily familiar. All of a sudden I wasn't looking through my eyes. They were someone else's. I was in the treehouse now, lying on my back reaching up for the flowers but the hands reaching out before my eyes were not slim and brown then were semi-anorexic and ghostly white. I frowned and rolled up into a sitting position. A mirror the size of a small plate hung from a nail, the reflection looking back at me was thin, pale, with wide bright green eyes. I was scared now. Reaching out I touched the tip of my forefinger towards the glass. I had barely touched it when everything including the glass of the mirror shattered like someone had thrown a brick through a stained-glass window. I was scared, falling through a black abyss, the shattered fragments of colour spiralling rapidly around me.

Sweat dribbled from my skin as I jerked up into a sitting position, screams ripping through my throat, head bowed to my knees, with my hands covering up my face. I began to shake and cry and shiver as the frosty air rattled down the pipes and engulfed my frozen body. I let out a dry, strangled scream. Now even my Haven was Hell for me. I wasn't safe anywhere. Out of nowhere I began to cry large, thick salty tears of suppressed emotions. I wanted to go home, somewhere safe. My ears twitched and I felt my heart quiver. I sighed, my breath rising up around me. "Christmas eve it is then"

**Normal P. O. V.**

"It's after midnight everyone!" the lone, cheery echo rippled throughout the warmth of the hall. The thirty pupils of magical-creature offsprings cheered and pulled their cracks as they tucked into their midnight feasts. Sparks and mini-Santa's flew around as Riddle overlooked the celebrations. His pupils had come a long way, and for that he was extremely proud. His attention flew out of the window and against the black spray of the cliffs and high waves he caught a tiny orange dot that represented Remus' cottage. Normally they were all in bed by now. He assumed the elderly wolf had company.

In said werewolf's cottage Severus, Remus, Blaise and Damien were in the small lounge, cups of hot chocolate in their hands and blankets wrapped around them. They were all dressed in thermal muggle clothing. It was a peaceful albeit slightly tense atmosphere. Remus checked his watch and then rested his head on Severus' shoulder, "merry christmas everyone" he murmured. A mirrored murmur hummed in the air. Blaise yawned, stood up and stretched his arms. Saying a quick goodnight to the two adults and other teen, he slowly climbed the stairs and stepped out onto the first landing. He was about to turn into the spare room when something stopped him. Frowning he ran up the steps to the second landing outside the attic. It was cool up there, cooler than it was downstairs. The door he faced looked grim and dull in the night light. He eased it open and walked over the floors soundlessly.

Belle was perched on the thick window-sill a heavy woollen blanket wrapped around her. She turned her head to the door, "I can hear you, Blaise, you may as well come in" she spoke softly but Blaises' enhanced hearing picked it up through the door and the deafening roar of the sea.

The door clicked and swung inwards to reveal the tall dark-veela. "Sorry sometimes I forget I'm not the only one who has enhanced hearing" he watched as the young wlf nodded with a grim look on her face. She dropped her eyes and promptly looked back out of the window. Blaise closed the door behind him and took a seat on Belle's bed that was directly under the sill. "You can't even look at me can you?" he asked quietly after a moment of silence.

Belle swallowed, "no ... you're her mirror-image ... it's too hard"

Blaise moved up onto the sill and looked down at the gryffindor, "it doesn't have to be" he breathed, his breath misting the window pane.

Belle turned to Blaise with wet eyes, "the battle is due in at New Year's Eve. Around 7 o'clock" she sniffled and choked out, "I want her safe Blaise, just to see that she's safe will be enough"

Bliase felt awkward as thick tears rolled down the young girls' cheeks. He stiffly pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair. "We'll save her I give you my word" Belle nodded.

"Thank you" she breathed against his chest.

"What for?"

"Everything"

Blaise frowned, "but I haven't done anything"

Belle sniffed "yes you have" she insisted looking up into his dark eyes, "if it weren't for you and Sev I think that Dad and I would have gone mad by now" at the look on Blaise's face she rolled her eyes weakly, "okay madder"

Blaise chuckled, "everything will be fine, okay?" silence greeted him "Bee?" he looked down and found the werewolf asleep in his lap, fists clenched tightly in his shirt. He didn't know what else to do so he cast a warming charm on the entire room, leant back against the now warm brick wall and hugged the lithe wolf closer, not wanting to wake her up as she had finally dropped off to sleep.

~0000000~

**Crystal / Belle P. O. V.**

~0000000~

_She was there, on the other side of the Quidditch Pitch. The wind swept her hair back away from her face, her bright eeys glimmering in the moonlight. I barely noticed when we ran closer towards centre-field. And neither of us noticed him there lurking in the shadows until it was too late. All it took was a flash of electric green light and ... _I woke up.

* * *

**A/N: In the next few chapter's I should have gotten into the whole rescue mission etc. etc. anyways I HOPE you enjoyed this chapter! :3**


	33. Chapter 33 The Search Begins

**Chapter thirty-three: The Search Begins**

_"The destination is, as yet, unknown, only the journey is written" ~ Me_

~00000~

The frozen mist hung low and heavy around Devonshire as small pale orbs of light helped to illuminate the trail through the fog. A blurred outline of a crowd bobbed in and out of view as belongings were loaded into a two carriages attached to the back of four black threstrals. Tom Riddle watched from the sidelines as Remus and Severus helped to prepare for the journey. The trunks and cases that were crammed with clothes, books and weaponry for the upcoming battle began to become damp as the mist soaked into them and clung within them like wet silk. Once all the belongings were safely strapped within the carriages, Tom Riddle stood straight in front of the tall wrought iron gates of the school and cleared his throat loudly to gain everyone elses attention. "Okay everyone I need you all to pay attention to what I am about to say to you, as it concerns you all" all eyes fell upon him, "now only a few people will be riding in the carriages the others shall use other transportation. We will meet up at three different meet points. There we shall switch transportation if we wish. Now I have made a list of who will take which transportation" from within his robes, Riddle pulled out a long scroll of parchment. "To ride the hippogriff will be Annushka and Livinnia" the Nepjaeae and werewolf exchanged a look through the crowd before shuffling closer together, clutching their clocks tighter around themselves, their breath rising in the mist. "O'Fredas' twins, Absolon and Nigel will scout the forests with Remus as your guide" the small pack of werewolves nodded and moved to form a small group around their assigned adult. "Kaja, Tanishka, you two will ride with Simon, Matthew and Zelia in the second carriage" the youngest of the selected group muttered their happiness under their breaths, as they all moved towards the second carriage. "And as for Severus, Damien, Blaise and Belle they shall ride in the first carriage with me"

The crowd dispersed into their destined areas of transportation. Severus climbed into the carriaged after Damien. Blaise followed behind his father dragging Belle in beside him by the hand. Riddle followed closing the carriage door behind him. Inside the carriage had been transformed into a large living area complete with fireplace and sofa. There were two doors leading off into a bathroom and a kitchen. Once the carriage door was closed the warmth began to soak through their clothes. The occupants of the carriage began to take their seats amongst the sofa's. Bliase dropped down into one of the wide armchairs, which was large enough for two people, and decided to drag Belle into the large space beside him. She did not object. Damien jumped onto one of the sofa's, kicking his boots off and sighing contently. "Damien don't do that!" Severus scowled as he collapsed into the warmth of the sofa opposite alongside his father. He turned and frowned at his son, "Ashton I am sure that Belle would prefer some more space"

"She's fine father" Blaise stated.

"How do you know? Did you ask her?"

"I did not need to ask"

"Well you-"

"Can you PLEASE stop talking about me like I am not here!" Belle pleaded tonelessly. Everyong else fell silent. Riddle leant forward, his eyes glued upon Belle's.

"Are you comfortable where you are?" she nodded mutely. "Are you okay with riding in the carriage most of the journey?" again, she nodded. "How are the imprints?"

Belle swallowed. She didn't want to think about the strange black imprints patterning her skin. They had appearred once again, like blood rising to the surface of an area of skin that had just been slapped. "They do not burn as much anymore"

"Burn?" Severus queried.

"Yes burn. When anyone else touched them, them burn and I hear hissing, like snakes, in my ears" Belle winced slightly the last time that had happened, and shuffled further back into the armchair, effectively pushing her further against Blaises' warm body. She could hear his heart jerk feebly and felt the arm that he had hooked on the back of the armchair stiffen slightly before relaxing an inch or so lower than it had previously been.

"That is odd but does it bother you in any other way?" Severus asked before his father could. Riddle sat back to observe the conversation.

Belle tensed to stone before shaking her head, "no, Sev-s-sir" she swallowed thickly "b-but I had this weird dream the other night"

Everyone's ears pricked up. "Oh" Severus frowned as he leant forward in his chair "would you kindly tell us what it was about?" with a shaky voice Belle sped through her dreams. Severus face remained expressionless throughout the account of events however as soon as Belle mentioned the 'dark goddess' a sparkle appearred in his black eyes.

Belle wiped her eyes as tears brimmed her lashes, "I know where to find her, a-and I know how to get her out. But it won't be easy. Dumbledore will have defences. I know he will" her head rose up slowly so that Riddle could see the violent green eyes staring up at himself and his son. "But I'm not going down without a fight"

Severus saw the look in Belle's eyes and nodded "I understand how you feel, but you also have to think about your father, he has fought all of his life to have you with him. Don't rush away from him just yet"

"BUT I'M NOT HIS DAUGHTER ANYMORE!"

Blaise flinched slightly next to the shaking werewolf. Severus was about to open his mouth when Blaise cut across him, "what do you mean, bee?"

"I don't exist anymore remember, this is not my soul in this body. I could cut myself and I wouldn't bleed. You could hold a pillow over my face for half an hour and I wouldn't suffocate until a heavy weight crushed my lungs. If a werewolf bit me ... all that would happen is a massive chunk of flesh is gone!" By this point the young werewolf was crying hysterically. Well, Blaise assumed she was crying but he neither saw nor felt any tears falling from her eyes. "Oh fuck I can't even CRY?" she sniffled lamely. Blaise drew her against his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Can we just drop this subject now?" he hissed "it won't do anyone any good to have her upset"

Damien nodded "that's true, trust me on this one, once she's emotional like this she will not co-operate properly" the two adults nodded and watched with firm eyes as the two boys' made a small bed out of the smallest sofa before placing the shivering werewolf in amongst the covers. Severus sighed and decided to do exactly what Remus would do in this situation; make a calming cup of tea.

~00000~

Draco and Gabrielle were both left along in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore had lectured them about what was to happen that evening. Gabrielle had been undeniabley shocked that Draco had been influenced by Dumbledore, however he did not seem surprised to see her there, perched stiffly on her chair, wringing her hands. As soon as Dumbledore had left for dinner Draco whipped around to face the young blonde teen. "We need to defeat him"

"How? He iz too powerful for us"

"There are armed forces on their way here! They'll be here any minute!" he stated in a hushed whisper.

"How will zey get past the wards?" Gabrielle asked as they hurried to leave the office in case the Headmaster returned. Draco led her down the staircase and checked both ways before dashing across the corridor into a dark alcove.

"Look, the people he banished are coming to invade the castle. We need to keep Dumbledore away from the main gates and entrances. I need to sneak a few of them in to help me find Crystal, but to find her I'll need your help. Are you up for it?"

"To get Crystal away from zat beastly man? Of course I am!"

"Good" Draco muttered tempus. It was 7:23pm. "They'll be here in half an hour or so. Now where shall I lead them?"

"You know ze girlz toilets on ze second floor?" he nodded "zere"

"In Myrtle's bathroom?"

"Oui" and with a flick of her pale blonde hair she fluttered quickly down the corridor and up the main staircase and disappearred from view.

~00000~

They reached their first stop in Newcastle. The thestrals were given food and they switched transportation. Remus and a two of the wolves were still up for running through the woods. Belle caught sight of her father's amber eyes glinting in the shade of the trees. Belle waved to Blaise and Damien before taking the goblet Severus handed her. She swallowed it whole and grimaced as its sour taste. It was the potion that Severus and her father had been working on earlier that year. She hurried away from the carriage, bare-foot in the snow. Her clothes practically burst off of her as a small pale grey wolf-cub stood in her place. She pawed at the ground and shivered before heading over towards the woods. Her father eyed her quizzingly for a second before nuzzling her soft fur and letting out a howl that the pack gratefully contributed to. And then they were off, tearings through the underbelly of the thick forests in the direction of Hogwarts, canine eyes focused for their goal.

~00000~

Dumbledore smirked as he detected several magical signatures looming in the village of Hogsmeade. He let out a dry chuckle. "They think they're so smart don't they?" he chuckled again. He eyed the map sprawled out in front of him, similar to the marauders map. He spotted several of his expelled students in the forests sneaking their way closer, and he saw the small specks of foreign witches and wizards slinking throughout the village of Hogsmeade. He smirked. He summoned his loyal followers and clicked his withered tongue. "Fetch the intruders in Hogsmeade and bring them to me"

"Yes sir" the chorused and marched out of the door, wands drawn.

~00000~

Severus ran a hand through his hair as he waited with his back pressed against the frozen stone walls of the castle. The trees were naked against the bright silver disc of the moon. A rustling was heard from further inside the trees. Severus drew his wand as did the others beside him. A low growl crawled out into the windy air. Slowly a huddled cluster of shadows with glowing eyes prowled out of the shubbery. A shiver ran down Severus' spine. He prayed that the potion had made them tame at the very least this evening. Blaise swallowed and tightened his grip on his wand as the moonlight bathed the alpha wolf and the slightly smaller ones. They growled and very slowly, as soon as their eyes closed tightly, resumed their human forms. All of them stood, huddled in the snow, naked and shivering. Severus hurried forward and wrapped his overcoat around Remus' naked form. "How was your journey?"

Remus shivered violently and Severus' rubbed some warmth into his bones, "o-okay. W-we had a small mishap earlier"

"Oh? What was that?" Severus asked immediately concerned.

"We smelt out Fenrir and some other rogue wolves prowling deeper in the forest but ... I don't think that they followed us" Remus clamped his mouth shut as his teeth started chattering. Severus smiled, releived, and was about to escort the freezing werewolf pack into the warmth when ...

"LUPIN!"

Remus whirled around to face several wolf-like humans dressed in shredded black robes, flashing sharp teeth at them through the thin trees. Remus ground his teeth together. "Fenrir"

"Ready for round two?" Fenrir snarled his fangs boring down into his lips.

Remus' eyes darted over to Absolon who was supporting a bloody, bruised Nigel in his arms. Nigel had been attacked earlier on their trek when they had tried to pass through 'Fenrir's territory' in peace. One of the other rogue's had insisted on taking out the 'weak one' of Remus' pack, and since they couldn't sense Belle, Nigel had been next on the list. "Fuck you Fenrir!" as Remus' words left his mouth he sense the wizards behind him draw their wands even though their efforts would be in vain.

Fenrir smirked and Remus' blood froze. "Gladly" he spring forward and snapped at everyones legs as did the others. Remus watched as they managed to drag off the O'Freda twins. Absolon rested Nigel tenderly against the castle wall before practically shredding through his skin and darting into the woods, the others followed him, jaws snapping aggressively. Curses flew overhead as the pack plunged into the thickets and growled as they caught up with the rogue's. The twins' screams were shrill as they were dragged through thorn bushes and over knotted roots.

Severus watched from a distance as he threw curse after curse, as the two packs collided in a frenzy of snapping jaws, sharp glinting teeth and razor-like claws! His heart clenched in his throat as he swallowed and yelled out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light flew forth and plunged in the centre of a rogue that had pinned Remus to the floor and was attempting to gnaw his throat. The rogue fell sideways with a choked whimper. Remus crawled out and looked up at Severus with gratitude shimmering in his eyes. They inclined their heads to one another before darting in different directions to save the rest of the pack. Remus had his eyes narrowed looking for Belle. She had disappearred! His mind began reeling dramatically! He darted through the trees, back and forth until ...

She was strewn across the roots of a knotted tree. He winced as he drew nearer. The moonlight gave her matted fur a shrivelled black look. He felt his stomach flip as he rolled her over onto her back with his snout. An ear splitting snarl rippled through his lips. Her stomach had a huge bite-like wound in it! Blood was dribbling out of the wound and onto the wet, black roots and soaked into the snow around her. She whimpered at being moved. Remus knew he needed to go and get Severus but he couldn't ... WOULDN'T ... leave his cub in this position! A rustling noise was heard behind him. He whipped around lips curled back to reveal razor sharp fangs at whoever was drawing nearer. He visible relaxed as Severus stumbled out of a thicket. "Remmy how is ... SHIT!" he exclaimed looking down at the barely conscious gryffindor wold-cub. Panicking, he rummaged around in his robe pockets and finally his long pale fingers curled around a small vial. Swallowing, he prayed that this potion would do the trick. He leant over Belle's scratched snout and trickled a sticky blue liquid into her mouth. A whimper was heard behind him. A drooping snout nudged his forearm. He wrapped an arm around Remus' hunched furry shouldersblades and together they waited. Severus turned to Remus, "go and call the others out. We need no more fighting just yet" the werewolf made no implication that he understood, however he turned and bolted back into the long black shadows. Severus was left with Belle battered wolf body. A shine of remorse flew into his eyes. A white light appearred through the fur, he recognised the archaic symbols as the black tattoo's that were on Belle's human skin. Within an instant she was stirring in her human form, shivering and groaning in, what he could only assume, asleep.

She ran a hand through her hair and then looked at in in shock. Her eyes darted up to look into Severus' eyes. She dropped her head, "I fucked us over, didn't I?"

Severus looked down at her stomach. The wound was still there but it had a thin layer of bright red flesh stretched over it. "No" he breathed "you sped us up a little. Now put these on" she obediantly shuffled into the clothes he transfigured for her before he picked her up off of her wobbly legs and proceeded towards the light of the castle.

"Belle! Oh my God are you okat?" Remus cried enveloping his daughter in his arms as soon as Severus had set her down. "How are you feeling?"

"A ... little dizzy ... but okay" she gave a weak smile when suddenly a light caught her eyes, "dad, isn't that Draco? He's beckoning us over ... is he the signal we're waiting for?"

"Yes dear, he's part of our inside help" Belle was about to question who the other person was, but decided against it as the battered and bruised group practically ran through the great double oak doors and into the welcoming warmth of the entrance hall. Draco made haste in whipping his wand high over his head and silently commanding the doors to shut themselves in, and the forst-bitten winds out. The front of the building was engulfed in a low, yellow light that was emitted from the glowing torches that lit down each hallway. Silence reigned over them as Draco nodded to them in greeting, giving his godfather a brief hug as he went.

Once they were all hidden inside the shadows of the entrance hall, Draco cautiously led them down several corridors away from the noise of the Great Hall. As they made their way to the girls' toilets on the second floor the lights grew dimmer and the air grew colder. Draco held the door open as Severus, Riddle, Belle and Blaise walked through, Blaise giving him a chilling glare as he walked past. Draco sighed at the glare and firmly shut the door behind them after making sure that the coast was clear. Belle scooted a little closer to Blaise as she stood in the all-too familiar bathroom. All eyes fell upon the circular pillar of sinks and mirrors. In front of one of the sinks knelt Gabrielle, her blonde hair knotted into a plait over her shoulder, her fingers tracings an ancient snaked carved into the matel tap. "Its zis one" she whispered, not daring to speak any louder for fear of alerting someone or being caught.

Severus pursed his lips before sighing deeply as his eyes drank in their surroundings, "the question is, who is going down there?" his voice rang cold as it echoed off the tiled walls.

As no one seemed prepared to answer Riddle stepped forward, his black eyes glinting like the night sky with only one star visible, "how about you all go" it wasn't a question.

"WHAT?" chrosued the four teens.

"All go" he repeated sternly, "you all want her back, you're all willing to save her, so work as a team and do it!

Blaise felt Belle tense uncomfortably beside him. He turned to look at her only to find her glaring Hell at the two blondes by the sinks. "How do we know you're on our side?" she sneered. She must have been addressing Draco for Blaise knew she did care one way or the other about Gabrielle.

Draco gave her an 'are-you-kidding' look before rolling his eyes and straightening up slightly as he had been bent over the sink, examining it, "we just risked our arses to get you in here and NOW you're asking where our loyalties lie?"

Blaise winced as his sensitive ears picked up Belle grinding her teeth together. Her fists clenched his robes faintly. "I was merely voicing a thought, Malfoy, there is no harm in that" Draco glared down at the Gryffindor but sighed nonetheless. _Don't fight with her _he willed himself, _you need to work together!_

"So we all go" he comfirmed looking up at Riddle who merely gave a stiff, cold nod in reply.

Severus smirked at his father and gave a small bow, "will you do the honours, father?" he smirked knowing his father was one for dramatic performances.

Riddle smirked down at his son before turning his fierce black gaze onto the tiny stone snake on the tap. His tongue rippled with an untold pleasure in his mouth as the words slipped open, rippling like slithering snakes through the air, sending a chill up everyones spine. A deep groan was heard underground, like the unlocking of a giant padlock.

Eeveryone watched in awe as the gateway to the Chamber of secrets opened to reveal ... nothing. A bottomless pit into blackness. The four teens peered over the edge into the abyss of darkness.

Blaise clicked his tongue "so ... who first?" not really wanting to be the first one falling down.

"Why not you?" Gabrielle pushed him roughly in the small of the back. He fell forward and disappearred into the darkness cursing colourfully as he descneding into the unknown.

"YOU BITCH!" Belle snarled and practically threw the blonde girl after Blaise. She screamed as she dropped down the pipes. It left a ringing in everyone's elses ears.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Draco yelled and shoved Belle after Gabrielles screams ended. Unlike thwe others Belle grabbed hold of Draco's robes and ended up dragging him down straight after her. Their yelps and screams echoed up through the pipe as the two adults looked down into the darkness.

Once they heard the silence descend, save for the crackling noise of what sounded like bones being stepped on, Severus called down, "are you okay?"

A shrill scream echoed up making them both wince. "Whats wrong?" Riddle asked.

Surprisingly enough Draco's voice whined up, "its filthy! my hairs a mess and ... OMG! FUCK I BROKE A FUCKING NAIL! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THE LESTRANGE!"

"OH GO AND FUCK A RABBIT YOU ARISTOCRATIC SOD!"

As the bickering raged up below them Severus sighed, "I'll kill them" he muttered before hollering down the pipe, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LOT! NOW WORK TOGETHER AND GET CRYSTAL OUT! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF DUMBLEDORE!"

**~DOWN IN THE PIPE~**

Draco scowled down at the grime that had clung to his clothes on the way down. The crunch of rat skeletons filled their ears as they made their way up into another network of pipes. "This place is disgusting" he sneered as he slipped in a grey puddle and felt his knees give way and cave into the greasy puddle.

"Be thankful its not your damned home then" Belle sneered under her breath as she walked ahead of the blondes, beside blaise. She looked up at him, and whispered lightly, "how are you feeling?"

Blaise flashed a smile at the concern in her voice. "Sore from the ride down but ok ... you?"

"Try holding a conversation with blonde and blonder ... need I say more?" Blaise managed a small smirk as they continued to walk along the pipe.

Gabrielle was silent as she walked in between the belle and blaise and draco

Draco panted as he caught up with them, "ever heard of 'waiting'?" he glared at them as they stopped for him to catch his breath

"No" Blaise and Belle chorused dryly.

Draco had had enough, " ok seriously you two, what do you both have against me?"

"You slept with my sister-"

"-you slept with my girlfriend-"

"-you helped Dumbledore-"

"-you fucked us all over-"

"-and most importantly-"

"- ITS PARTLY YOUR FAULT SHE'S HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" they ended, both fumin with suppressed rage, their hands clenched into fists around their wands.

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "okay lets set some things straight before we go any further. He turned to Blaise "I only slept with her because a) she showed interest and b) this one told me too-"

"NOT BEFORE I LEFT!" Draco ignored Belle's yell before turning to face her.

"And you, well if you weren't such a selfish little bint and learn to SHARE we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Both Blaise and Belle gawped at the blonde in shock. Had he really just said that? Draco blinked and the next thing he knew Belle had him pinned to the floor and was attemtping to rip him to shreds, hissing foreign swear words as she did. Blaise recognised a few of them and smirked.

Blaise jumped over and grabbed Belle hauling her in the air and away from draco while Gabrielle leapt over to help Draco up onto his feet. "ENOUGH!" Blaise yelled as Belle began to cry and scream at the blonde. He gripped her shoulders tight, "now! we all want to help crystal but killing our selves before doing that is not a good option!" Belle relaxed in his grip, "now Draco, Bee, not ONE MORE word on what you both did" they both nodded like two naughty children being scowled by their teacher, "good now come on"

[30 MINUTES LATER]

"Its threw zis pipe and on the first left" Gabrielle stated indicating a long, slime-coated pipe that led further underground.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Belle asked.

Gabrielle shook her head, "I vill stay here and send a varning if Dumbledore iz coming" Without another word the trio began to descend into the cold air of the pipe. Blaise led the way his wand held out in front of him with a strong 'lumos' charm helping to guide them. The orb at the tip of Blaises wand cast a pool of eerie white light in front of them. They left one pipe and began to climb up a steep stone slope that had a tight opening at the top. Blaise helped to pull Belle and Draco up nearer to the opening. It took a while but they managed to squeeze Draco through, Belle following almost instantly.

"Is it all clear?" Blaises voice echoed up through the opening.

"CLEAR! Belle called out as she flexed her right arm. A scuffling sound began to be heard, growing louder and louder, indicating that Blaise had began his climb. However when Blaise started to climb through the opening, a low rumble could be heard making them all freeze and eye the already low ceiling above the dark-veela. Blaise felt fear quake inside him as he forced himself to climb through. Draco was fast on his feet as he stumbled back up the steep slope, grabbing onto the edge with his hands and bracing his feet against the wet stones. He reached through the opening and grabbed Blaises hands. He pulled with all his upper body strength, veins throbbing, limbs shaking, and soon they were tumbling down the other side of the slope, a pile of rocks rubble collapsing after them. Groans and grunts and whimpers were heard as the rocks stopped falling down on them. As the dust cleared away Belle's eyes widened. Both boys' were collpased upon the wet stone floor, however Blaises' left leg was trapped under a large black boulder, slippery to the touch. They let out a groan and as Draco sat up on shaky arms, Belle ran over and knelt beside blaise. Panic trilled in her voice, "is he alright? is he alive?"

"Does he smell dead to you?" Draco asked, coughing lightly. Belle frowned and pressed her nose against Blaise's soft neck. She smelt blood and felt his pulse throb agaiknst his skin. It was weak but it was there.

Belle looked over at Draco, for once in a long time, seeing him as a helpful person; "do you think you can levitate that boulder?" Draco nodded, whipped out his wand and hastily levitated the boulder so that it rolled off of Blaises leg. He grunted in his stiff state and twitched his leg. Draco pointed his wand at his friends leg and began muttering numerous healing charms. Blaise let out a small gasp as a crack was heard, indicating that his fractured leg was mended. He threw a grateful look up at Draco and grasped his forearm.

"Thanks ... mate"

Draco cracked a smile and wrapped his arms around Blaises waist and grunted as he helped to lift him to his feet. "No problem ... mate"

Blaise winced at the faint throb in his left leg as he made his way through into the open chamber, the musty air making his lungs feel damp and clogged. His dark eyes scanned the entire chamber his ears pricked for any sound. Belle perked her ears up and felt her nose tingle. "She's close ... maybe he placed an invisibility charm on her?"

Draco hummed in thought before waving his wand. Any concealment charms within the chambers premises were stripped off. Including Belle's. She pulled her sleeves down to hide the black ink on her arms and hands. Her emerald eyes were focused ahead of her. There she was, lying face-up on the sodden wet flagstones, as pale as ever! The trio ran forward and knelt by her side. Blaise knelt by his twins' head and took her frozen hand in his own and pressed it to his lips, "what has he done to you?" he breathed, tears welling up in his eyes.

Draco knelt on the other side of crystals chest while belle sat behind him by her stomach. Draco stroked Crystal's wet hair out of her eyes. All of a sudden Belle started to giggle. The tingling in her nose had increased too much. Both boys' looked at her like she was crazy "whats wrong?" Draco frowned thinking belle had finally snapped.

Belle coughed and sobered up "nothing uh ... lets get her back up to warm places" They agree and carefully lifted Crystal up into a stabling levitation charm, strong and stable. Blaise guided his sister with his wand in front of the other two. Belle shifted awkwarldy as she walked. She looked up at Draco who was tense and stiff. "I'm ...*cough* ... i'm s-s-sorry" she choked out

Draco stopped and turned to face her, "what for?"

Belle shrugged, "not sharing. I was j-jealous. I'd finally found someone to love and I felt she didn't return those feelings"

Draco sighed and stopped leaning down to Belle's height and touching their foreheads together, "then you were sorely mistaken"

Belle blushed, "how will we work it out?"

Draco swallowed thickly, "look im sure something can be worked out once she's conscious"

Belle sympathised with him, truthfully she did. If only he knew, she thought as she shook her head. "No I think I'll stay in Devon with my dad"

"Why?"

Belle frowned trying to come up with a plausible answer before shrugging "I like it there ... plus ... um ... I dont feel like I want to learn magic anymore"

"Why not?"

Belle only breathed two words before they walked on towards a network of pipes behind Blaise. "You'll see". Draco followed in a bewildered silence and soon he was walking side-by-side with Belle. They walked in a tense silence. They were almost near the small chamber at the base of the main pipe when Belle felt a small slimy snake writhe over her foot. She let out a scream and jumped. Draco was surprised when she clung onto him, shaking like a leaf.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked holding her tightly against him.

She let out a shivering breath before loosening her grip and swallowed lamely, "I ... I don't like s-snakes"

He chuckled and grabbed his wand muttering 'lumos' as he held it over his head. With his other hand he took Belle's frozen fingers in his own, not noticing the black tattoo's writhing over her skin, and began to follow Blaise into the main pipe.

* * *

**A/N: this gloriously dramatic chapter was written by myself and oNLYTHECRAZY! I hope you enjoy it, reviews are welcome and birthday cake! Yes this chapter was written on / for my bday :P partaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**


	34. Chapter 34 The Aftermath

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Aftermath**

_"I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do...I'm sorry I can't help myself, I'm in love with you."_

**(INFIRMARY)**

Severus and Riddle were patiently waiting in the infirmary, covered in grit and dirt and blood. Remus sat limply in a chair beside Severus. Poppy had scowled him for getting out of his assigned bed, but he was insistant on not leaving Severus' side. He was wrapped in several bandages and had crutches resting on the side of his chair. He remembered Poppy saying something as she performed tests on him, about how he had several severe wounds and gashes from various wolf attacks. Severus had been treated for the majority of his wounds and was a little drowsy from the calming draughts Poppy had force-fed him. The twin oak doors crashed open to reveal Gabrielle, Draco, Blaise and Belle levitating an unconscous Crystal in front of them. Severus' heart jerked as he stood up and took charge of the levitation spell, wanting to be responsible for his daughter's well-fair. Pomphrey insisted on helping and was on her feet and bringing Crystal over onto one of the beds. Severus watched helplessly along with the others as Poppy began casting spells over Crystals body and slipping potions slowly down her throat. His dark eyes brimmed with pearly tears as he sniffed at his daughter who looked like she was at death's door. Once Poppy had finished her tests Severus looked up at her, "Well?"

Poppy sighed and pocketed her wand, "she's severly underweight, malenourished and dehydrated" she sighed as some of her tests had come up inconclusive, "I wont be able to tell anything else until she's conscious"

"She's pregnant" chorused two grave whispers that caused everyone to turn their head and Severus' blood to chill.

Everyone turned to Belle who was standing behind Remus' chair. Her hands were tucked affectionately beneath her dad's head. Both had their heads bowed and Belle's eyes shone with tears. Poppy and Severus frowned. "What?"

Remus cleared his throat, "she's pregnant" he stated matter-of-factly in an emotionless voice, avoiding eye-contact with Severus.

"How can you tell?" Riddle asked cocking an eyebrow disapprovingly in the werewolf's direction.

"I can smell it" Belle whispered. When she was greeted with silence she added, "it makes my nose tingle"

"Is that why you giggled ealier in the Chamber?" Blaise asked. She merely nodded, returning her gaze to the floor as Remus stood up to limp back over to his prescribed bed, making Poppy give him an approving look.

Belle turned to Draco and forced herself to smile. Blaise could tell it took any remainding energy that she had left in her wounded body to conjure up that smile, but he said nothing. "Congratulations D-D-Draco" she sobbed, however no tears came streaming down her face. Her smile vanished and she began to sob dryly. She turned and walked over to her Dads bed. He scooted over with a wince and let her crawl in with him. Severus felt his heart break. Only months ago he and Remus had been talking about moving in with each other, or arranging their childrens bonding ceremony. Now, as he looked over at Belle and his lover, he saw all hope flash out of Belle's eyes. He recognised that look. He had seen that look. He had worn that look. It was the look of hopelessness. She had given up hope.

Draco turned his attention down to Crystal and felt his heart jerk. "She's p-pregnant?"

No one gave him an answer. They had already had it confirmed by two werewolves, what more proof did the blonde teen need? Blaise sighed as he was sat on a bed to be checked over. He was going to be an Uncle? '_Great'_ he thoughts, '_just what we all need, another egotistic child running around on a sugar high'_ He loved his sister, truly and deeply, but now he was pissed at Draco for getting her pregnant. It was vile, it was disgusting at her age. And yet, at the thought of helping to take care of a little baby, boy or girl, he felt a little giddy inside. He just hoped the baby was cute. Poppy insisted that he stayed the night and for that he was grateful because that way he was able to talk to Belle.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning and dawn was nowhere near breaking through the black sky. He slid out of his bed and tiptoed across the frozen flagstone floor over to Belle's bed. She had been moved to her own bed after falling into an unconsciousness that was neither human nor natural in her father's arms. Blaise sat down on the edge of her bed. He didn't have to wake her, she merely opened her eyes and turned to face him as if she had been awake the whole time. "Hey" he breathed "how are you feeling?"

Belle expressionlessly turned to look at Crystal and then back to Blaise. "How am I meant to feel?"

Blaise frowned. The way she had asked the question made it sound like she GENUINELY didn't know how she was meant to react. Blaise decided not to question this. He reached over and took her hand in his, "If I could have prevented her getting pregnant, I would have"

Belle shrugged, "it doesn't matter. She's pregnant now. All I know is that ... what I did was in vain"

"What was?"

"Helping to save her"

"Don't say that!" Blaise stated drawing her up into a warming hug. "I'm grateful you helped us-"

"Yeah I know you are, but lets face facts the only thing I managed to do was get bitten ... and detect that she was pregnant"

Blaise leant back and stroked Belle's hair, "listen to me, you helped us a lot, and you are very much appreciated for it"

Belle shook her head, "it doesn't matter either way. She doesn't want me. She wants _him" _she snarled lightly before turning glassy eyes up to Blaise, "how can I compete with that blonde, aristocratic ponce?"

Blaise snickered and stroked her cheek, "you're better than five Draco's"

"Tell that to her"

Blaise sighed. He wasn't going to get through to her like this. "Bee" she looked at him, "do you love my sister?"

"What is love?" again, she sounded completely confused.

Blaise felt his heart drop, "do you remember when we were kids and I asked you to make an unbreakable vow?" she nodded, "will you make another one?"

"Of course. But ... why?"

"I want to know that my big sister will always have a wonderful little bee in her life, to sting her when she's naughty and buzz her to smile when she's sad"

Belle smiled, "in or out of her life I'm sure I'll be forgotten, but I will strive to keep the promise" she reached for his hand but he removed it from her reach.

Blaise held her gaze, hard "if you shake my hand and agree to this vow, you may die if you cannot keep your words of this vow"

Belle nodded solemnly "yeah, yeah I know"

Blaise frowned "you're willing to risk that?"

Belle nodded "of course. I mean if I do die then ... that way ... Remus and Severus can be together ... it won't be incestuous or anything. That way everyone can live happily ever after"

Blaise shook his head, "except you and me"

"Why not you?"

Blaise licked his lips "because you are one of my oldest friends. I don't want you to die, because I love you, platonically of course, but I still love you" he squeezed her hand, "I don't want you to die"

Belle pressed her head onto his shoulder, "that's really sweet Blaise, can you ... stay with me tonight? I'm ... a little scared of the dark" Blaise smiled and nodded as Belle shuffled over. He pulled an extra sheet over their bodies and rested his head on her pillow. That night Belle actually slept for the first time in weeks.

THE NEXT MORNING

Crystal stared blankly down at the starch white sheets that rested over her flat stomach. Pregnant? Was Pomphrey sure about that? All they had to go on was werewolves sensitive nose? It hadn't exactly been the best way to wake up. She had a snaking feeling of dread bubbling up in her stomach. She felt like she wanted to throw-up due to the sheer hideousness of the situation. She sighed and tilted her head back onto the pillows. Her friends were all around her. Well most of them anyways. Blaise was on the next bed beside hers with Luna sitting beside him. Unbeknown to her he had returned to his bed first thing in the morning. She felt claustrophobic due to her bed being insanely crowded by her friends who were all concerned and wanted to wish her better. She was sick of it already and it had only been 2 hours. She was thankful when Poppy came in to perform a paternity test, as no one was sure of who the father was. She shooed the annoying gaggle of girls away from her bed and out of the infirmary. She briskly shooed everyone else oout of the ward apart from her current patients and a few of the others. She heled Crystal to her feet, "I need you in my office to perform the test, if you do not mind"

The Slyhterin nodded and followed like an obediant puppy fown the ward. Poppy escorted a wobbly Crystal into her office and sat her down in an armchair. "I have a few routine questions I need to ask you"

Crystal rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for this, "go for it" she yawned against the back of her hand.

Poppy pulled out a small booklet and placed them on her desk. She sat down behind the desk, pulled out a quill. Taking a deep breath she began, "how many sexual partners have you had?"

Crystal glared up at the nurse and pretended to think. "Three"

Poppy looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"YES I'M FUCKING SURE!"

Poppy bristled at the language, "name these partners"

Crystal sighed and let out an aggressive growl, _'I'll kill her'_ "Belle, Draco and Dumbledore"

At the last name Poppy's head snapped up. Crystal smirked, "weren't expecting that now were you?"

Poppy only deepend her frown as she looked over her desk at the dark teenager, "what you talking about?"

Crystal dropped her gaze to her lap. Now that she was being asked to talk about it, she didn't feel so confident about doing so. She swallowed thickly, trying to gain the ability to talk and tell Poppy what she wanted to know. "He raped me ... down in the chambers ... he forced me to take it ... night after night ... I-it was horrible" she burst out into tears taking Poppy completely by surprise.

Poppy jumped in her seat, startled, by the sudden change of events. She calmly stood up and went into her cabinet to get a calming draught. She handed the small circular vial to the sobbing teen and watched her tears subside slightly. She choked on a few sobs as Poppy pulled up a chair next to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Crystal ... have you told anyone else?"

"N-no"

"Do you want me to tell them?" Crystal chewed on her bottom lip before nodding mutely. "Okay" Poppy gave her shoulder a final squeeze, before standing up and making for the door. She turned back to glance at Crystal, "are you sure? Because once I go out this door I'm not going back"

Crystal nodded, drawing in a deep breath and looking up at Poppy, "yeah, yeah I'm sure"

Poppy inclined her head and left her office, closing the door behind her with a soft 'click'. She took a deep breath and walked over to where Severus, DRaco and Blaise were waiting anxiously for news by Remus' bed. "So?" Severus asked briskly as Poppy came closer.

"Er ... Well the paternity test will be ready in a few minutes"

"So why are you out here?" Draco asked cocking a sleek, gold eyebrow at her.

"I have some news ... regarding the parentage of Crystal's child" She felt the icy cold tension build up in the room like someone had flooded the infirmary with ice water. She paused for a minute, "it appears that down in the dungeon ... Albus raped her several times and starved her so that she was unable to fight back. There is a good 50-50 chance the child is his" Severus felt his stomach turn to stone and drop down into his shoes. The unquestionable urge to vomit there and then had renderred him speechless. His narrowed at Poppy as if it were her fault that this had happened.

"Well when do we know for definate who the father is?" Blaise asked, as he could clearly see that his father was tongue-tied.

Poppy ran a hand through her grey hair, "we will know in about half an hour or so"

Severus nodded and collapsed into the chair beside Remus' bed. Remus turned his head and gave a weak smile as he took Severus' hand in his own scarred one. _'Eevrything will be okay Sev, it will be'_

Severus smiled at Remus' telepathic messages. He pressed a kiss to Remus' bruised forehead, "thanks for staying positive Remy" Remus twitched a smile before turning his head back to the nurse. Severus licked his lips and forced himself to tear his eyes away from Remus' mauled features. The minutes ticked by in silence and soon Severus found his voice enough to ask, "will the results be ready now?"

Poppy muttered 'tempus' and nodded, "yes they will be ready now" she disappearred into the office and shortly came back slowly guiding Crystal over to Remus' bed. She sat down on a chair beside Severus. Poppy had a small parchment folded within her hands. She waited for a few minutes before taking a slow breath to steady her nerves, "are you ready for the results?" the all nodded simultaneously, "okay, mother of this child is Serena Snape and the father of this baby is ..." Crystal held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut tightly dreading the results. Severus tensed up beside her. Blaise stopped breathing altogether his eyes fixed, unwavering upon Poppy's hands. Draco was quite literally, the Ice Prince. Poppy licked her pink lips, "... inconclusive"

~00000~

That evening Crystal had been moved back to her respective bed. Blaise had been discharged and was, quite literally, making up for lost time with Luna in her dorms. Severus had insisted to Poppy to let Remus go with him back to his own dorms, as he had a larger range of healing potions and calming draughts incase Remus needed them. The only people were left in the infirmary were Belle, Crystal and Draco. Crystal was being forced to spend another week or so in the infirmary so she could regain the weight she lost, and to monitor the baby's progress. Belle was being kept under surveillance for her injuries, however the other two did not know about this. Draco was simply there because he did not have anywhere else to do at the moment as the Slytherin dorms had apparently caved in on themselves during the battle. Crystal frowned as both Draco and Belle shifted into the infirmary and sat on her bed. Draco had insisted taking Belle for a walk and after a fiery row were Belle had insisted she was not some sort of pet and Draco trying to defend himself saying she needed to stretch her legs and get fresh-air, they had both left the infirmary with pounding tempers. However they had returned with cool heads and a warm glow to their cheeks ... well Draco did, Belle still looked as cold as marble. She noticed they didn't scoot away from one another or glare at each other as they sat down on either side of her bed, their arms spread behind them to support them, their fingertips brushing slightly, so she assumed everything was going okay between them. The tension bubbled up inside the room, so stiffling that Crystal could barely breathe. "So how have you two been this winter?" she asked even though she could clearly tell that it hadn't been good for either of them.

Draco allowed his eyes to drop to Crystal's stomach, "do you feel any ... different?"

Crystal shook her head, not wanting to talk about being pregnant just yet. She had something else to discuss with them, "not at the moment"

Draco nodded "so what did you want to talk about?"

"How this is going to work?" she stated bluntly referring to their topsy-turvy relationship, "I don't want you two at each other's throats again"

Belle bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes, "we already sorted it. I'm going back to Devon"

Crystal frowned her heart hammering against her ribs. She couldn't let that happen! Her distress was evident in her voice, "but D-Dumbledore's gone. The ban was lifted. You and d-Remus can come back!"

Belle's mouth twitched at the slip-up but didn't wish to bring it up just yet, "I suppose ... so how _is_ this going to work?"

Crystal licked her lips, knowing that the answer she was about to give would be something neither of them were expecting, "I want you both involved"

"What?" they chorused in surprise.

"You heard me" Crystal bit-out, "you are _**both**_ my mates and I refuse to lose either of you over your stubbornness" she threw a look at Belle who rolled her eyes, "or your pride" her eyes darted over to Draco who dropped his nose out of the air and looked down at the blankets.

"B-b-but its h-his child!" Belle stated in a shrill voice. "I d-don't fit in anywhere! That's why people are called a couple! It indicates TWO people!"

Crystal squirmed "I dont know that to be sure" she muttered under her breath, aware that Belle didn't know about Dumbledore raping her just yet. She played with her hands, not wanting to tell the werewolf and upsetting her further. She looked at Belle, and where she would usually see a sparkle of her emotions and feelings however now she saw ... nothing. It unsettled her.

Belle felt her heart ache at the pained expression on Crystal's face. She decided to drop the subject and then slowly took hold of Crystals hand, "if that baby is ... HIS" Crystal's eyes darted up to look into Belles. So she did know? "... We'll both be here to help you ... I promise" her voice dropped as she looked over at Draco, her voice becoming a little agitated and venamous, "same goes for if its draco's baby"

Crystal quirked an amused eyebrow, "Oh really? You're willing?" Belle nodded. Crystal smiled, a sweet, tender smile as she squeezed Belle's hand lightly, "thank you"

Draco coughed lightly breaking the slightly awkward tension, "is that okay with you, Crissi, or was there something else you wanted from us?"

Crystal leant back against the covers, clicking her tongue, and eyeing the two. "I don't believe you," she stated matter-of-factly. They both frowned in confusion at the dark-veela's statement.

"W-what do you mean?" Belle stammered breaking the silence.

"I don't believe that you're able to put up with each other" Crystal stated simply, if a little agitated.

"We are Crissi we've discussed it already-" Draco began but was cut off by a glare from the veela.

"Discussed, yes. But that's it. Draco I want you to ... stand up and hug her"

Draco scoffed under his breath and stood up, walking around to the other side of the bed where belle sat.

Belle stood up on shaky legs and very awkwardly allowed Draco to wrap his arms around his waist, while her arms wound around his neck. Crystal watched as they both slowly relaxed into the hug; Draco stroking his hand against Belles back while the werewolf buried her nose against his neck.

"We are Crissi we've discussed it already-" Draco began but was cut off by a glare from the veela.

"Discussed, yes. But that's it. Draco I want you to ... stand up and hug her"

Draco scoffed under his breath and stood up, walking around to the other side of the bed where Belle sat. Belle stood up on shaky legs and very awkwardly allowed Draco to wrap his arms around his waist, while her arms wound around his neck. Crystal watched as they both slowly relaxed into the hug; Draco stroking his hand against Belles back while the werewolf buried her nose against his neck.

"Good" Crystal clicked her tongue again as a slow smirk curled the corners of her mouth, "now kiss her"

"W-what?" Belle stammered leaning out of the hug ever-so-slightly.

"That's what I said. I want you to kiss her. NOW!"

Draco sighed and bent his head, pecking Belle's lips so breilfy that no one would be able to tell the difference. "There" he stated dramatically.

Crystal glared at him and in a raising voice snarled, "do you think you're funny? Kiss her PROPERLY!"

Crystal shifted before sliding out of the bed, massive pout at the ready, "kiss her like you do me Draco" at his indignant expression she continued with a sigh, "I need to know there will be no conflict when we umhmm" from beside Draco, Crystal could feel the anger welling up inside the werewolf. She watched as Belle's eyes flashed an angry shade of emerald and pursed her lips. Crystal slowly turned her head, face filled with rage, "YOU DO AS I SAY ARABELLE, THIS WILL HAPPEN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Crystal screamed before sitting in the guest chair to get a better view of the other two.

"Don't call me Arabelle" Belle sneered under her breath, barely acknowledging she was still held against Draco, "and you have no right to-"

"TO WHAT? YOU LISTEN TO ME- Oww!" Crystal graoned clutching her stomach, keeling over in the chair.

Both Draco and Belle disentangled themselves from the embrace and both darted forward to Crystal's side, "are you alright?" they rushed. Crystal cringed clutching her stomach and biting her lip as she was pushed back into the chair. Crystal lifted her hand to see blood coating it, looking down she saw that there was what looked like a large gash on her stomach. Belle felt her stomach squirm at the blood. Not because it was blood but because it was **_Crystal's_** blood!

"Get Poppy! Crystal wailed before practically screaming shrilly, "One of you please get poppy for fucks sake!" she groaned blood dripping onto her lap.

Belle ran out of the small compartment knocking into things as she went. "Crystal what's wrong? Why are you bleeding?"

"I don't know" Crystal whimpered as she struggled to breathe, "I think Dumbledore cast a jinx on me"

Belle reappeared with Poppy dragging along behind her, "Poppy you have to help her please!" no tears streamed down Belle's face as Poppy knelt down beside Crystal, wand drawn. Crystal was hurt that Belle was showing no sign of her usual ways, like crying at her being hurt. It pained Crystal's heart that extra millimetre more.

Poppy frowned as she finished up with her tests and pocketed her wand. "Well it seems that it was a time activated jinx, and a powerful one at that I can only think of one person that would have done this"

"Dumbledore?" they all chorused although they knew the answer.

Poppy rolled her eyes at them before handing Crystal a potion to fix up the gash and blood loss. Crystal stared up at her and chewed the inside of her cheeks. This woman had a potion for everything it seemed! Crystal swallowed it weakly and within five minutes her stomach was healed and blood began to colour her pale cheeks. She groaned slightly as the wounds healed itself. As soon as the wound had stopped hissing, Poppy took the vial from Crystal and retreated back to her office. "Ok, you know what fuck what I said before, you guys don't have to kiss if your not comfortable with it. I however wouldn't mind some loving" Crystal laughed before turning her head to look at the ceiling, "it's been to long since I've laughed"

Belle and Draco looked at each other, shifting awkwardly. _'Gone on' _Belle mouthed. Draco dropped his voice to a whisper "what if she wants both of us?"

Belle shook her head, "I cant"

"Stop being stubborn" he hissed a little agrressively.

"No I mean I _really_ can't" Belle hissed.

Crystal looked at them trough her narrowed, dark eyes. Her cool, demanding voice startled the other two teens when she began to speak, "I am quite aware of my surroundings y'know" rolling her eyes she turned to Belle, "Belle why not you? What's wrong?"

Belle flushed and suddenly took great interest in her dad's over-sized slippers that she was wearing, "Poppy said I can't do anything for another three hours. I think … I got injured on the way up here. It was only a bite" she added hurriedly.

"What do you mean what happened?" Crystal asked immediately concerned and had felt cold, hard fear shaking inside her.

Belle shrugged, "I got bitten by Fenrir ... nothing major" she shrugged and pulled up another chair as she sat down her sleeve rode up flashing what looked like a tattoo all up her arms.

"OH MERLIN, GEEZ! OH MAN THAT'S IT WHERE IS MY WAND, FUCK NOT A MOMENT OF PEACE FOR ME NEVER!" she twirled in her chair looking around frantically for her wand.

Draco swiped Crystal's wand out of reach and ignored the glare she sent him. "What do you plan on doing Madame?"

Crystal snarled, falling back into her chair and folding her arms across her chest. "Humph, I plan on REVENGE, I would do the same for you now give me my wand Draconis!"

"No!" Draco yelled, startling the two girls', "Who are you going to get revenge on?" he demanded.

"Fenrir" Crystal stated looking at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the wizarding world.

"Why do that?" Belle asked in a confused manner. As of yet she wasn't even sure what revenge felt like. She mentally wished for her normal soul back, instead of this cold, substitue one.

"HE WAS CHEWING ON YOUR ARM" Crystal shrieked as she stared up at Belle with wide teary eyes.

Belle giggled "no he wasn't. He bit my stomach-" she stated but was barely heard as Crystal continued to scream.

"AND DON'T THINK I CANT SEE THAT TATTOO!" she cringed at the last yell from the veela as she tugged her sleeves over her hands and pulled her collar up higher over her neck. Crystal had had enough. She didn't want secrets between them but clearly this was a one-way street with these two. "GET OUT BOTH OF YOU" she screamed "I don't even want to know" she slumped back in her chair staring off into a completely different direction from either of her mates. Draco threw her wand on the bed and left in a rage. Belle, stubbornly, didn't budge from her spot on the bed. "Did you not hear me? GET OUT BELLE!" Crystal was inwardly startled at the way Belle was unphased by her unstartled behaviour.

The Gryffindor shook her head with glassy eyes. She was really confused and frustrated now, "why?"

"WHY WHAT?" Crystal raged.

"Why do you want me to go? What's wrong? We didn't do anything ...did we?" the child-like innocence of Belle's voice made Crystal sigh and the anger in her body drained away.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, I just..." Crystal sighed tears leaking from her eyes, "everything is starting to hit me and then I hear you got bitten… on your STOMACH and the pregnancy hormones are starting to get to me as well. Now Draco's gone and I'm sure he hates me, I'm s-such a BITCH!" Crystal wailed dropping her head into her hands and sobbing.

Belle stood up, crossed the distnace between them and wrapped her arms around Crystal's neck, "oh he doesn't hate you, lo- Crissi, you told him to go and he did. Everything probably hit him too" she turned Crystals face to look up into her eyes, "and it doesn't matter that I got bitten-"

"Yes it does matter! He should stay, he shouldn't listen to me, he's always so angry at me-e-e-e!" Crystal sobbed hugging belle like a teddy, twisting their bodies so that Belle was perched ever-so-lightly in her lap. Both of them were malenourished and unhealthily thin.

"Just let him calm down okay, don't stress yourself. Come on I'll get you into bed, and NO revenge, okay?" Belle stated as she carefully helped Crystal up and into the bed. She tucked the blankets around Crystal's waist in a caring manner. Crystal watched Belle adjust the blankets, fluff her pillows and stroke her hair tenderly out of her eyes.

"Bee-bee, I love you y'know"

Belle stopped and swallowed stiffly. Her heart hammered in her chest. Those words were life to her, they were the warm blood that flushed her cheeks, they were the sheer adrenaline to her life! She coughed achingly before nodding not looking Crystal in the eyes, "I k-know" she murmured, her attention focused on adjusting the blankets.

Crystal felt tears burn behind her eyes at Belle's actions, "Bee, do you love me? You don't act like you do anymore" her voice was low and solemn.

Belle sat on the bed and laced their fingers together. She still didn't look up. "I do love you, more than anyone, I a-always have b-but ... its just been a hard year so far"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you love me Arabelle" the veela's voice was soft and yet there was a demanding edge to it.

Belle looked up into Crystal's eyes, hurt flashing in her own, "I love you Crystal Zabini, nothing will ever change that" a tear fell onto their entwined hands and Belle sniffed, looking away.

Crystal leaned up and kissed Belle squarely on the lips. "Good, Pass one of those on to Draco will you" Crystal laughed wiggling her eyebrows. Her face sobered at Belle's glare, "Belle you have to get used to the fact that now you have to share me. You've had me for the majority of our lives; you will always be one of the most important people in my life. I know this is hard but you have to be strong for me okay? Because if things go wrong with me and this baby, I need you and Draco to look after each other" another tear fell through Belle's lashes. It broke Crystal's heart to see her little Bee cry. "Belle please don't cry, I hate to see you cry" Belle hastily frowned and dabbed her cheeks with her fingertips as if confused. "If there is anything that your not telling me that needs to be said, do it now"

Belle wiped her eyes again, "you can't be with me" she rolled up her sleeves to reveal some of the tattoos, "I don't exist"

This time it was Crystal's turn to wear the strange expression, "what do you mean?"

Belle shifted "Riddle stated the best way to sneak in here would be to suppress someone's magical signature, erasing his or her physical existence. But only an emotional fucked up person was capable of doing it" she gave a wane smile "how does it feel to love someone who doesn't exist?" she gave a dry laugh and ran a hand through her hair.

Crystal was completely perplexed, "I don't understand, Do you exist but not in the magical world, what?"

"I actually don't know. I'm a substitute soul at the moment as Riddle says. Not my real soul. Not my soul, not my magic ... not even my own thoughts I don't think"

"Oh God so, your dead? Belle, if I make a body for you, would you use it? I know everything about your old one, I can make you a replacement-" Crystal was cut-off from her ramblings by Belle's giggling.

She sobbered up enough so rush out, "I don't need another body. _**This**_ is my body just not my soul. You'll have to ask Riddle for that. He's keeping it safe" Belle smiled lightly "I think I can have it back now, though, don't want to be disconnected too long" she added as an after-thought.

"Well go get it then! The faster your back the faster I can peep at your rack" a seductive glint flashed in Crystal's eyes.

Belle cocked an eyebrow and muttered a little darkly, "I'm human y'know not alien"

"Yes but I would feel more comfortable knowing that you had a soul" Crystal stated as if it was what everyone was expected to want in their selected partners.

Belle rolled her eyes "you're too picky"

Crystal stuck out her tongue "you wouldn't fuck me any other way"

Belle smirked, "whatever you say, you crazy child"

"Child, I'm having a child, now go and get your soul back" Crystal said before sinking back underneath the covers.

Belle felt it best not to argue and just as she was about to get up an owl swooped in through the window. "That's my dads owl" Crystal stated. Belle unwrapped the small package attached and dropped the amulet into her hand. It burnt her palm but she ignored it, gritting her teeth.

Turning to Crystal she held up the amulet and sighed deeply, "you sure you want the old Belle back?"

"Yes, I want my Bee back" Crystal nibbled on her bottom lip as the amulet glinted in the evening light. Belle smiled and carefully tied the amulet around her neck. She pulled down her shirt so that it bunched around her waist. The amulet was nestled between her breasts where it sat and flashed white. Slowly, the tattoos began to retreat up her arms and legs looking like snakes slithering back up her pearly white, bruised skin. Belle made small whimpering sounds as colour rose to her cheeks and lips, her eyes flashed with life and sleek silky tears brimmed her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. She choked on air, the sensation to breathe again seeming all too new for her. Her body shook as she inhaled deeply and slowly dropped down beside Crystal. The veela was mentally screaming and was about to call Poppy when Belle relaxed and sighed sweetly, blinking a few times. Crystal watched her for a moment, her muscles tensed up, ready to run for Poppy at a moments notice. "So? Are you back? I don't like foreboding Belle"

She grinned and drew out a pin before pricking her finger. A bead of blood came up and she grinned, "I'm back" she smiled up at Crystal and stoked her hand down her cheek. Crystal took the finger in her mouth and sucked on them gently. "It feels good to be me again"

Crystal gave a small smile, "it's good to have you back again, baby" she pressed a small kiss to Belle's forehead, "now get some rest, and tell Draco I'm sorry"

Belle shook her head "fuck that shit I'm going swimming" she giggled and stood up about to make her way to the door. Crystal, however, grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed, "What's up now?"

"You ARE NOT going out at the end of winter, to swim in the lake, you got that?" she growled sternly, looking down into Belle's eyes. "Now since I know you're hyper about being back and blahblahblah but I refuse to let you leave and get frost-bite. Now climb in"

"No, I'm cold enough as it is I don't want you to get sick"

"Arabelle. Get in. NOW!"

Belle sighed although she was secretly insanely tired, as she climbed up into the warmth of the bed. Together they snuggled down and curled up next to each other. Belle yawned like a puppy and was soon closing her eyes to go to sleep. Crystal shortly followed suit, allowing her hormones to drug her into sleep. Just as midnight appraoched Dracp returned and upon seeing both girls' asleep, smiled, walked forward and pressed a kiss to both of their lips before pulling another blankets up over their bodies and returning to the spare room in Severus' place that he was sharing with Blaise. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, it was good to have his friends back.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter written, quite litterally, by myself and the one and only Crystal Zabini a.k.a. oNLYTHECRAZY! I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are welcome!**


	35. Chapter 35 Is Three A Crowd?

**Chapter thirty-five: Is three a crowd?**

(6 MONTHS LATER / PREGNANT)

The dazzling gold rays of sunshine puntured the darkness that had once clouded Crystal's private rooms as a groan was heard as the dark-veela woke up early in the morning with incredulous back-pain. "MERLINS EYEBALLS! FUCK THIS HURTS!" her muscles were tense and burning beneath her skin where they ached.

Hurried footsteps were heard and then her bedroom door crashed open to reveal a panicking Draco and a bed-ruffled Belle. Crystal mentally grinned, they were the perfect contrast of one another; Draco sleek and energetic, Belle tired and ruffled. "Is everything ok?" they asked in unison.

Crystal hissed and sat up, her hands twisted around onto her back, "fucking back pain!" she sneered as her muscles began to wake up. She let out a small groan as her finger massaged her muscles.

Draco visibly relaxed dropping the hand that had been braced against his chest where his heart was, "give us a heart attack I was just making breakfast. But you woke this one up which is a miracle" Draco grinned smacking Belle upside the head.

"Piss off" Belle glared at him and smiled meekly at Crystal.

"Tell me your not fighting again?" Crystal asked exasperatedly

Belle shook her head "nah I'm just tired been up *yawn* all night"

"Why?"

Belle shrugged not knowing the answer herself, "tired I guess"

"Then you should sleep" Crystal stated gently not liking the look of the dark circles beneath Belle's dill green eyes.

"I cant" she shrugged and attempted to stifle another wild yawn, "its okay, dads the same so..." she was cut off by another yawn "you ready for your check-up tonight?"

Crystal glared up at her, "no. I dont wanna go, bee, its boring and annoying"

"Do you want to make sure the baby is okay?" Belle asked in a motherly tone.

Crystal cocked an eyebrow at her mate's tone of voice before sighing. "Y-yes but thats not the point. I'm down there every other week!"

Belle gave her a stern look, "there's a reason for that"

"Oh shut up" Crystal glared at her lap. Belle opened the door and was about to leave when "where do you think you're going?"

"to help draco with breakfast" Belle stated.

"Without helping me up or for that matter? without a good morning kiss?"

"Draco didnt give you one" Belle pointed out.

"So if Draco did kiss me, you would?"

Belle shrugged again, "probably not"

Crystal cocked an eyebrow feeling a little hurt. She refused to let the small tears in her eyes fall, "why not?"

"Because" Belle sat on the bed and leant closer "I'm starving hungry and I might just eat you all up and not leave anything for Draco. You dont want that now, do you?"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah just help me up"

Crystal was pulled to her feet and led into the small kitchen where Draco was cooking merlins-knows-what. She sat down and smiled as Belle pressed a kiss to her lips before going over to help Draco dish-up, giving him a timid hug in the process. It was chaste and slightly awkward, but it had happened. Crystal felt her stomach growl, "come on we're starving over here" within the next two minutes all the food was brought over. They all started to dig in and it was no surprise that Belle finished first before hopping off into the shower. Crystal turned to Draco, "what do you two get up to when I was asleep?"

Draco frowned, his eyes a little confused and dark, "are you high or what?"

Crystal sighed rubbing her stomach, "indulge me Draco" she purred.

Draco look Crystal straight in the eyes running a hand through his hair, "nothing Crissi, we just talked awhile and decided that you're right, we have to get along" he returned to his breakfast but was unable to enjoy it as Crystal's gaze burned through his platinum hair.

"And she just accepted that? Just like that?" Crystal eyed Draco suspiciously.

Draco breathed a laugh and dropped her head with a grin, "well, after she hit me several times and let me know, quite harshly I might add, that if I tried anything weird with her, or hurt you in any way, I would promptly get my bits hexed off...yes"

Crystal let out a chuckle. She could picture Belle with her wand drawn, snarling those exact words up at the frightened blonde as he had no other choice but to obey, "that sounds more like Belle" she nodded "anything else go on?"

"Not really Crissi" Draco sighed before kissing Crystal on the cheek and moving to place the dishes in the sink. Crystal sighed and tilted her head back to stare up at the ceiling as Draco started to talk again, "why are you so bent on something going on between us? I thought you'd be happy with us two finally getting along"

Crystal looked down at Draco and, stood up from the table slowly, before walking up to him and hugging him from behind, "I don't know what other hexes Dumbledore put on me Draco" she started in a soft, firghtened whisper, "and if I should die in childbirth, I want to know that this baby will be fine in family were it's other parents will show it what love and dedication is. If I can't be there you to have to do it for me"

Draco returned the hug and smiled gently, "You'll make it Crissi, we'll make sure you do"

"Ummhmm, I know you will but I can't get over the last words he said to me... 'You'll die Serena, and by my hand'. Well, Draco, he's gone so what does that say? He was the most powerful wizard since Merlin, I can't excuse that"

Draco sighed and hugged her a little tighter "well we'll have to wait and see won't we. Poppy will know. As for the teaching your child about love and dedication, you honestly think Belle and I won't tell that child every evening of how wonderful their mummy was? How beautiful and talented she was? How she practically died to bring them into this world?" he pressed a kiss to her foredead and squeezed her comfortingly, "now come on. Sofa. Now."

"Really?" Crystal cocked an intrigued eyebrow, feeling her upset mood dwindle away.

Draco shook his head reading the glint in her eye, "no not that. Rest. Now"

Crystal made a nose in her throat "fine!" She was led onto the sofa and left there while Draco finished cleaning the kitchen. Crystal stared humming, then bouncing to amuse herself "SugarPie Lollypop" her hands stared to pump in the air as she got up and started swinging her hips to the song.

A giggle broke her concerntration. She whipped around to see Belle wringing wet in a small towel peeking around the corner at her like a shy child, "having fun?" she asked as Crystal hmhped in annoyance at being disturbed.

"Yes and No. You and Draco won't come play with me, there are spells for the things you have been doing you' know" she growled in an irritated manner, flinging her arms in a tight cross against her chest. She pouted cutely but Belle sensed she really was pissed off inside.

Belle flushed slightly, "well I was having a shower. No one said you werent invited" she added as an after thought, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she grinned.

Crystal glared and mimicked Belle "Was Draco invited too?"

Belle swallowed "if he wanted to"

"Whatever, I haven't been laid in ages , come here and do something about it"

"B-but I'm n-naked and wet" Belle stammered, feeling the tug on her navel at resisting her mate's orders. It was so uncomfortable and she hated the feeling. It drove her crazy!

"B-but I could care less" Crystal said sticking her tongue out "I want you to NOW, and if Draco chooses to intervene, well bonus for me"

Belle 'hmphed' and drew the towel tighter around her chest before walking over and slumping onto the sofa in a disgruntled manner. Why did Crystal always have to do that? Say she wanted one thing and then ask for somethhing completely different straight afterwards? Crystal frowned at Belle's agitated look and sat down on the sofa beside her. "Are you saying you don't want this?" she asked teasingly although she felt a little uncertain inside at her mate's hardened manner. Belle rolled her eyes and relaxed before sliding over and pressing her lips against Crystals. She was about to lean away when Crystal plunged her tongue hungrily into the werewolf's mouth, her hand sliding up Belle's thigh and felt her weaken as they continued to kiss. Belle barely acknowledged Crystals fingers when they slipped under the towel completely and squeezed her arse. She squealed and pushed the veela away, blushing brightly.

"Whats wrong bee?" Crystal asked her lips pressing kisses down Belle's wet neck, earning her a moan for her efforts. "Come on you can tell me" she purred almost sitting in the gryffindors lap as she leant over her to get better access to her slim, pale throat.

"I just ... I'm ..."

Belle tensed a little more as Crystal's hand ran over her stomach through the towel. Crystal snarled. "Being a frigid little cunt?" she snapped aggressively.

**SMACK!**

Crystal sat there stunned a hand on her cheek as she stared up at an angry Belle. She looked so angry that the shock of slapping her mate hadn't registered within her head just yet. "Fuck you Serena Snape. FUCK. YOU!" she stormed back to the spare room just as Draco was walking out of the kitchen, drying his soapy hands with a dish-towel.

"Hey bee whats up?"

"FUCK OFF!

Draco looked stunned as the little brunette slammed the spare room door shut. He turned to Crystal, "what was all that about, dare I ask?"

Crystal threw her hands in the air, "I wanted her to fuck me and she froze and pushed me away"

Draco sat down, and sighed irritably "do you think maybe you should be a little nicer towards her?"

"**SHE **should be nicer to **ME**"

"**SHE'S THE CATS MOTHER**!" Belle snarled through the door.

Crystal growled but didnt reply to Belle's comment, knowing full-well that it would only lead to a longer, more worthless argument. She turned back to Draco, "why should I be nicer?"

"She ... hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Shes still getting treated for those battle wounds"

"You mean the bite?"

"The bite" Draco nodded grimly, "never mind come on let's go for a little walk to clear your head and let Bee calm down"

~00000~

Crystal had ended up goning for a little swim with Draco in the lake under the warn June sunshine. It was merrily warm for this time of the year, but she shrugged it aside as she dried off and pulled on her clothes on the dry banks of the black lake. She felt refreshed by the time they went inside to the infirmary. She was all smiles, holding onto Draco's hand as she entered through the familiar double doors. Poppy smiled down at her. "Good evening Crystal. I'm afraid you just missed Belle and Remus. They went for a swim in the lake."

Draco frowned, "but we've just come up from the lake. We didn't see anyone walking down there on our way back up"

Poppy frowned and then shrugged, "maybe they went for a nap then. Now hop up onto the bed, time to see what you're to be expecting" Crystal obeyed and rolled up her shirt as she lay down on her back, a giddy feeling bubbling up inside her large, rounded stomach.

Poppy waved her wand over Crystals stomach. A small blurry picture appearred like and illusion about Crystal's stomach. It glowed a faint blossom-pink colour. The medi-witch beamed "congratulations you two, you're going to have a little girl!"

Crystal smiled as she drank in the sonoographic illussion above her stomach. Then another thought entered her mind and she chewed on her bottom lip anxiously, "Poppy ... that paternity test? ... Have the results come in?"

"They have" Poppy's voice was grave as she accio-ed the parchment. She unscrolled it and after reading some medical jargon stated "Mother of this child: Serena Snape ... Father of this child: ..." Draco's hand tightened around Crystal's to inform her that no matter who the biological father was, he would support her and stay with her "Draco Malfoy" Crystal sighed with relief and hugged Draco tightly.

"Thank goodness!" she felt tears prick her eyes as Draco hugged her tighter. They remained that way for a little while before easing herself off of the hospital bed, tugging her shirt down as she went. "I think I'm going to tell Remus the good news!"

Draco frowned "don't you want to tell your dad first?"

Crystal threw his a disarming grin, "where ever Remus is, my father will no doubt be there" Draco shook his head and made to follow down into the chilly dungeons. The marched through the frozen tunnels until they reached Severus' door, and for once there were no 'sex' noises erupting from the other side of the wooden barrier. For that, both Crystal and Draco were truly thankful. Crystal knocked on the door tentatively.

"Come in" Severus called absent-mindedly as though deep in thought. Crystal frowned up and Draco and led their way inside the potion master's rooms. They soon saw why. Severus and Remus were pouring over hundreds of books that were piled high on top of the dark desk that was pushed back against the opposite wall. Severus looked up as the door closed with soft click, "afternoon, Serena. How was your hospital appointment?"

Crystal nodded as she walked up to stand in front of the desk, "it went really well. Actually I have something to tell you and Remus, if that's not too much trouble." Severus and Remus exchanged a look before Severus gave her a small nod for her to continue with her little story. "Well after Poppy gave me a scan and told me I was having a little girl" she smiled as Remus and Severus' eyes brightened with gleams of pride, "I asked her about the paternity test that I took. Well they'd arrived from St. Mungo's and we found out who the father is" she drew in a deep breath, casting her eyes to the floor. Severus' felt his heart clench in his chest as Remus' hand that was on his shoulder, tightened slightly, "DRACO'S THE DAD!" she eneded squealing. Both fully grown men screamed out 'YES!' before pushing their work to one side, standing up and embracing Crystal lovingly. Crystal leant up and allowed her dad to kiss her on each cheek and once on the forehead. She smiled up at him before giving Remus as friendly hug. An owl rapped on the window drawing everyone's attention away from Crystal and her growing baby. Severus frowned and removed the letter from the owl's leg and watched as it flew out into the tepid air outside. He unscrolled the parchment and read through it before sighing.

"I have to attend a meeting at the Ministry of Magic. They need some more potions analysed" he sighed irritably "Remy could you take some of the books about Magical creatures and show them to Crystal?"

"Of course" Remus grinned and dropped a kiss upon Severus' mouth. Severus shook off the flushed face her had on and proceeded to the fire place where he pulled out a handful of floo powder from the small black china pot on the mantle-piece.

He stepped into the fireplace, shouted "MINISTRY OF MAGIC" and disappearred in a burst of emerald green flames. Crystal's gaze was attracted to the green flames as her father disappearred. She forced herself not to think of a certain little werewolf as she looked up at Remus.

"So these books you wanted to show me?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at the older werewolf. He flushed slightly and diverted his gaze. _'Just like Belle' _Crystal couldn't help but think as she watched the brunette gather up a few books and nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"Come on then" he grinned faintly "I have a good few books about veela pregnancies that could be good for you to learn" Crystal beamed up at him before Draco interrupted.

"If you don't mind I'm going to pass I need to have a word with Damien about something"

Crystal whirled around to face him, a frown lining her features, "Damien? As in bee's cousin? What could you possibly want to talk to him for?"

Draco flushed knowing that his answer was going to sound really lame, especially coming from an aristocratic young man such as himself. "Well to be honest he was telling me about that muggle game ... erm ... twister! It sounds like so much fun!" Crystal cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as she watched the blonde teen practically run out of the room. She left the dungeons soon after with Remus by her side, talking leisurely about what he had found in some of the books Severus had gotten for him. Crystal smiled up at Remus as they sat down undernenath a beech tree by the lake, the smooth tepid air caressing their skin.

Remus now-and-again rubbed her bump. He smiled as he was glad that now the tension had finally died between them since she had been rescued from the chamber. "So how did Draco react when he found out he was the dad?"

Crystal shrugged "better than if dumbledore were the dad, I guess"

"And bee?" Remus asked after a moment of silence.

"She ... doesn't know yet"

Remus frowned, "how come?"

Crystal shrugged with a non-concerned look on her face, "I haven't had the chance to speak to her about it yet"

Remus rolled his eyes not knowing particularly what to say to that, so he deicded to ask another quesiton that had been bothering him since he'd found out that the young veela was pregnant. "Do you know anytihng about how they're feeling?"

Crystal smiled, "I know ones a boy and ones a girl. Does that count?" she asked tilting her head against his lap as she had taken to lying down on him in the gentle warmth of the afternoon sunshine.

Remus rolled his eyes "I suppose it counts for half of nothing"

Crystal tilted her head up and unconsciously played with Remus' fingers, causing the older man to chuckled full-heartedly, "I'm glad I can talk to you." she sat up and hugged him warmly "you're awesome, daddy!"

Remus looked down at her, prying her away from his body and staring down firmly into her eyes, "do you realise what you just called me?"

"I..." Crystal pursed her lips and nodded enthusiastically.

Remus sighed through his nose and was about to say something when his ear twitched beneath his hair. He felt a burning aura near him. It was so clear and vibrant he swore he could see flames burning out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Belle walking alongside Damien. "Bee?"

"So nice to know you FORGOT you were going to spend the evening with me doing those ... yearly things"

Remus wracked his brains for what his daughter was talking about. Then it clicked. Crystal watched as Remus' amber eyes went as wide as saucers as recollection pierced his mind. "Shit! Bee I forgot!"

"Like everything else **_DAD_**!"

"Belle!" Remus stood to go after her, her aura was pulsating with venamous rage. "Bee, don't storm off!"

Belle whirled around "FUCK YOU! YOU'RE MY DAD! HOW COULD YOUR FORGET? HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS FUCKING BIRTHDAY?"

Crystals eyes flew wide! She didn't have time either to yell for Belle to come back. Belle had disappearred into the castle. Crystal felt her shoulders slump as she watched Damien's figure trot on after her. Apparently it hadn't taken that long for Damien to teach Draco the concept of 'Twister'. Crystal turned with teary eyes to look up at Remus. She began to sob, "Re-Remus ... my chest aches ... Belle is s-so angry w-with me!" she covered her tear-stained cheeks with her hands and wept as he drew her to his chest and flatterned her hair.

"She's mad at the both of us" he murmured against her jet-black waves. "Don't worry, I'll fix it"

~00000~

Belle was still furious after dinner. Anyone who was on the Gryffindor table could tell. Harry who held firm hands with Isadora, frowned as Belle stabbed at her food but did not eat a single bite. She refused to go back to her private rooms or to Remus' rooms, when Hermione, Ron and Harry had tried to persuade her to go up to the Gryffindor dorms after dinner, to do homework and then go to bed. Belle refused saying she would see them at breakfast. She watched the trio, along with Isadora, walk up the main staircase to Gryffindor tower. Instead she turned and walked down a narrow, stone stair-well into the dungeons with the chilled air cooling her angered, hot skin. She was kicking away at the floor hovering around the dungeons, not having any idea as to why she was down there or what she was going to do next.

Severus whisked past and frowned down at her when he caught sight of her huddled figure slumped at the base of a wall a little way off from his privates rooms' door. "Anything wrong Belle?" he asked turning to get a full view of her. In the dim torchlight he saw the silvery tear track trails streaking her cheeks. Belle shrugged looking down at her shoes "do you want to come inside?" she shrugged again and then felt a hand on her shoulder guiding her inwards into his rooms.

Belle stood awkwardly until Severus directed her down onto the sofa. There they sat side-by-side as Belle recounted what had happened that day. Severus nodded when he understood something, frowned when he was confused and rose both black eyebrows when he was bewildered. Once Belle finished, she closed her eyes and drew in a long shaking breath. The sun outside the window sunk so low it cast a soft red glow through the windows, and onto the stone floors. Severus squeezed Belle's shoulder, "they were just getting along, isnt that what you've wanted all this time?"

Belle nodded meekly and wiped her eyes "I just n-need to go and apologise"

Severus looked at the clock, "give it another half an hour to compose yourself"

Belle slumped backwards, fighting the urge to cry again. She sniffled. "I feel so ashamed" she finally breathed, "Crystals pregnant I shouldnt be taking this out on her"

Severus nodded. "Okay come on lets go back to Remus' dorms"

Belle stood and followed Severus all the way to Remus' dorms, feeling worse every step of the way. The journey was in silence as Belle had lost the energy to talk. By the time they arrived it was nine o'clock Severus opened the door. Belle took a step inside and the next thing she heard was an ear-splitting cry of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

She jumped and yelped in surprise. Everyone who she loved and cared about was in this small room, all blowing paper-trumpets, wearing flashing bright hats. All had bright grins on their faces! Looking at her friends' faces she finally found her dad and Crystal entangled within the massive crowd. She squeezed her way through, before running over and hugging them both, crying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so so so sorry!"

Remus stroked her hair and dropped a kiss on her forehead as Crystal's arms wound tightly around her waist. "I'm sorry too, bee, for forgetting"

Belle shook her head as she looked up at her dad with watery eyes, "it wasn't y-your fault" she wiped her cheeks and tilted Crystals face up to face her, "I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean t-to y-yell"

Crystal wrapped her arms around her waist even tighter and smiled against her neck as the ache in her chest fluttered away, "I'll have to punish you for the yells later ... but now go and opens your presents"

"P-presents?" Crystal rolled her eyes and directed Belle over onto the sofa with Draco. Remus cast them a glacne before briskly walked over to Sev, threw his arms around his neck and slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth. Severus was stunned but soon melted into the kiss, his arms embracing Remus lovingly and deepening the kiss for a little while longer than Remus had intended.

The werewolf pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, "thank you for being there for my little one"

Severus smiled brightly "thanks for doing the same for me" before allowing Remus to cuddled up against him.

Back on the sofa while Belle nestled between Crystal and Draco she opened the two gifts they had both given her. Belle had proclaimed that she would open the other's later. Crystal smiled and tapped Draco's shoulder winking at him. Nodding Draco disappeared into the crowd. The lights in the room started to dim and the crowds parted like the red sea to reveal Draco levitating a bright red and golden decorated cake towards Belle. The Gryffindor's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Happy Birthday Bee Bee!" Crystal laughed patting the younger girl on the back. When all Belle could do was gape at the cake Crystal continued, "I know you were feeling a bit neglected and so I baked and decorated this cake for you ... took me hours and my hands are aching but it was totally worth it" Belle diverted her gaze from the cake and let it rest on Crystal, with even wider eyes.

She spoke in a choked little voice, "you COOK?"

Crystal twisted her lips to the side and narrowed her eyes "Is that so hard to believe?" Belle blushed lightly as Crystal continued, "yes I COOK" she flashed a 250-watt smile down at the blushing Gryffindor tucked into her side "and I made this especially for you"

Belle flushed even more before cuddling Crystal "thank you. You didn't have to though"

Draco grinned at Crystal over the Gryffindors head, "so you like it, bee?" Belle nodded enthusiastically and threw her arms around Draco's neck as well, causing the other two to freeze in surprise.

Crystal grinned like the Cheshire cat "I forgot to mention that Draco was the one that arranged everything and sent out the invites too, shocked me I must say" Crystal raised her hands up and down in the air palms to the ceiling.

Belle looked up at Draco with sparkling green eyes before fidgeting "you didn't have to" she mumbled timidly.

"Nonsense" he grinned throwing an arm around her shoulder, "we couldn't have our little bee all sad"

Crystal smirked and seemed to glide behind them, mouth set in an adorable smile "Oh Draco You didn't have to, kiss kiss... "No Belle I couldn't have you sad kiss kiss" Crystals cackled gleefully making kissy faces. Belle threw a glare up at the Slytherin, and Draco shot her a frightened look. Crystal pouted "Why the sudden change in emotion, it couldn't have been moi, could it?" feigning ignorance Crystal skipped away to the refreshment table. Belle looked up at Draco and scooted away about a millimeter. However Crystal noticed from where she was eyeing them over at the refreshment table. She clicked her tongue; she wasn't having any of this **AGAIN**! "Kiss" she hissed behind them, a dark aura appearing. Belle was stubbornly looking at the cake, hands clasped firmly in her lap, and Draco was looking as helpless as a lost puppy. Crystal scowled before her face brightened. An idea had clicked within her devious mind. "Ok everyone it's time for 30 minutes in heaven. The aim of the game is to kiss the person you're partnered with by the end of this time. Lets start with opposing houses shall we?" Belle and Draco gulped as Crystal clasped her hand together in a scheming manner, "Slytherin and Gryffindor first"

Belle closed her eyes and beside her she felt Draco stiffen. He slid his hand forward and gave her hand a small squeeze out of view of Crystal's glinting gaze. Belle gulped thickly and squeezed back. Crystal's voice carried out over the crowd, "lets start with the people with the least common names first shall we?" Crystal smiled so hard people started to think she was going insane. "The birthday girl and the party organiser" her voiced slowed from the fast upbeat pace it had once been. Slowly her head turned to face them pearly whites blinding people as she went. "Ok guys go in this cupboard and good luck, by the way there is a charm on the door so you cannot get out until you have given each other a nice good one" She shoved them towards the door and raised her thumb up to them before closing the door. "And mean it mind' she shouted beyond the door.

As soon as the door shut Belle panicked. She panted and hammered at the door, her voice coming out as a shrill yelp. Draco grabbed her wrists and turned her to face him, barely glimpsing her tears in the dim light. "Bee calm down!" She sobbed against his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I'm getting claustrophobic," she whimpered.

Draco pressed a small kiss to her forehead and wiped her eyes "All we have to do is kiss and we can get out of here"

Belle sighed "its Crystal. Its NEVER that simple"

"And maybe she already thought of that and it WON'T be a simple kiss"

"Or perhaps-"

Draco pondered this for a moment, "maybe she doesn't think we'd do it and so made it that simple to trick us"

"Oh we could do this all night" Belle sighed.

"Yeah you're right" Draco grinned.

Suddenly a small light figure walked across the enclosed space, it seemed to be Crystal's animagus form. A ghostly white tabby cat opened its mouth and Crystals voice spilled out of the tabby's mouth, "By now you may have realised that I've tricked you big time" if casts could cackle, this one did, "well as I know Belle is saying it isn't that simple, like I said I need to know that you too can cope with one another"

"Told yah" Belle hissed. Draco rolled his eyes as his gaze was drawn back to the tabby who was waiting impatiently to continue.

The cat appeared again "Draco I saw that"

Draco glared at the cat "was there anything you wanted to tell us?"

"Hmmm yes actually. If neither of you do what I want I'll cut off both of your bits off, tits included" tail swinging the smirking cat disappearred.

"Well what does she want us to do?" Belle asked, "Trust Crystal not to be clear with her instructions"

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair and breathed out before sliding to the floor. "Well until we know what to do we can't leave"

"Dude she wants us to kiss, its more obvious that you dying your hair"

"I DO NOT DYE MY HAIR!" Draco raged, now towering over the Gryffindor so that they were nose-to-nose. Belle swallowed as Draco's breath ghosted over her cheeks. Her heartbeat was hamering against her ribs and she felt suffocated as she tried to breathe. She leant up slightly, her breathing shaky even in her own ears. His hand ran up her arm to her neck before his mouth descended onto her own in a soft kiss. Belle froze for a second before tiptoeing up into the kiss, Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up against him, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist so that he wouldn't drop her. They broke the kiss and stared at each other both not believing what had happened. Draco touched their foreheads together and breathed a smile

Crystal waltzed forward and crouched beside their heads. "Well, well, well what have you two been up to, eh?" she flashed a Cheshire cat grin

Belle glared up at her and tried to push Draco off but he pinned her down forcefully, making crystal cock an eyebrow

Draco leant up so that he was straddling belle's thighs, and in a cool voice said "we did what you asked crystal now shove the next unfortunate people in there"

Crystal blinked at his cold words but ordered for Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson to go into the cupboard. Both of them pale but reluctantly did so.

Crystal waltzed forward and crouched beside their heads. "Well, well, well what have you two been up to, eh?" she flashed a Cheshire cat grin

Belle glared up at her and tried to push Draco off but he pinned her down forcefully, making crystal cock an eyebrow

Draco leant up so that he was straddling belle's thighs, and in a cool voice said "we did what you asked crystal now shove the next unfortunate people in there"

Crystal blinked at his cold words but ordered for Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson to go into the cupboard. Both of them pale but reluctantly did so.

Belle looked at the door she was pressed up against "do you think she'll let us ou-AH!"

Draco yelped as Belle fell backwards as the door was opened, landing squarely beneath him, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. When he blinked they were once again nose-to-nose ... with a crowd of people circling them and staring down at them; some with suppressed laughter, others in shock and some just plain gobsmacked.

Crystal waltzed forward and crouched beside their heads, her sapphire eyes glinting mischieviously. "Well, well, well what have you two been up to, eh?" she flashed a Cheshire cat grin. Belle glared up at her and tried to push Draco off but he pinned her down forcefully, making Crystal cock an eyebrow. She felt the atmosphere around her two mate's shift and change dramatically. She swallowed inwardly.

Draco leant up so that he was straddling Belle's thighs, and in a cool voice said "we did what you asked Crystal now shove the next unfortunate people in there" each word made Crystal's heart grow heavier and heavier. Crystal blinked at his cold words but ordered for Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson to go into the cupboard. Both of them paled but reluctantly did so. Draco eased himself up onto his feet before offering a hand for Belle so that he could pull her up onto her feet. She stared at it for a moment before pushing herself up onto her feet.

Crystal's eyes flickered between her two mates. "Why so cold towards me Draco?" Crystal pouted tears filling her eyes "I was only trying to get you two to cooperate"

"We were. Gradually," Draco stated matter-of-factly as they all moved over to a quiet corner so as not to draw too much attention to the foreshadowed argument that was clearly about to unravel between the trio.

"Yes gradually. Well I don't have time for 'gradually'. Poppy told me that she found a jinx on me that will drain me of my energy until I waste away!" Crystal cried looking down at her round stomach, her hands holding it protectively, "there's no cure Draco!" she snapped tearily, a crystal tear dropped down her cheek.

Belle, who had been feeling seperated from the argument, sneered at Crystal's stomach, and mumbled under her breath "Figlio del diavolo"

Crystal raised her head and turned to look at Belle with a confused expression on her face, "what did you say Bee?"

Belle snapped her arms over her chest and glared at the floor "I said 'child of the devil'"

Crystals mouth opened wide, and tears ran down her cheeks. What was wrong with Belle? No matter how angry she normally was, she would NEVER curse anyone, especially an unborn baby, in that manner. "Arablle, how could you say that? This baby is Draco's, in any case it's an innocent child, you have no right to hate it so!"

Belle's head snapped up, "WELL THANKS FOR TELLING ME! HERE I AM STILL THINKING IT'S DUMBLEDORE'S!" then she whirled around to glare up at Draco with an anger that made Crystal's own blood run cold, "why didnt you let me kill him like I wanted?" she hissed.

Draco sighed as he tried to control his temper, "he would've killed **_YOU_** first!" Belle rolled her eyes and leant back against the wall.

Crystal didn't want another fight to ensue so she stepped up in between Belle and Draco. "Please stop fighting" Draco's tense shadow's relaxed and Belle averted her gaze, "anyways thank you for doing as I requested. There wasn't really a charm on the door at all but hey, I think I'll get off to bed" she flashed a pearly smile, her mood changing dramatically, before turning to leave.

Before she could bounce off Belle grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Crystal's eyes were wide as the werewolf glared down at her, her grip tightening on Crystal's wrist. "Belle, please let go of me, please, your hurting me" Crystal cried trying to pull her wrist from Belle's tight grip. The young werewolf refused to relent.

It seemed to take all of Belle's will-power to let Crystal go with a dramatic fling of the arm to get Crystal's wrist away from her. "I'm going for a walk" she stated emotionlessly.

Draco glanced out of the window, "but its raining!"

"SO?" with a final huff, Belle was gone.

Crystal sighed and turned to Draco, frowning she looked down at the floor. She forced her voice to work fluently to choke out what she wanted to say. "Draco I'm really sorry I tricked you guys but I thought it needed to be done" she sighed and swiped a few loose hairs out of her line of vision. She was exhausted, this day had been stressful on her. She needed to relax. She needed some time to think, "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me"

"What? And leave me to drag in your girlfriend?" Draco growled following her out of Gryffindor tower and down several flights of stairs. They briskly walked down several warm, torch-lit corridors until they stopped outside a portrait of a small giggling fairy perched on top of a rock that was shaded by a small cherry-blossom tree. Soft, pale pink petals trickled down against a small painted breeze.

"Hehe Password?" she giggled flinging her auburn locks out of her face to reveal a pointed ear. Draco practically snarled the password at her. As soon as the portrait flipped him off and swung open, Draco stormed after Crystal and eventually stood close behind her as she stood in front of the wardrobe in the main bedroom.

"So?" he urged angrily.

"So ... what?"

"What are you going to do about Belle?" Draco cried exasperately.

Crystal sighed as she grasped each open door of the wardrobe "Belle will come when she's ready. I learnt that a long time ago" Crystal spoke while pulling the pins out of her hair and letting it pool down her back in tight black curls. Each raven lock caught the light and shone brightly, looking very much like a raven's wings with streaks of black-green and black-blue shining from it.

"Oh really? Do enlighten me oh wondrous one" Draco drawled sprawling out on her bed.

Crystal turned to face him and sighed before muttering, "you're not leaving till I tell you, are you?"

Draco laughed, somewhat dryly, "NO, I don't think I will, love" she stood and declothed herself before walking to the bed and lying down. Draco scooted over and wrapped an arm around Crystals neck.

Crystal sighed and looked up into Draco's eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Why do you want me and bee to get along so badly?" he asked softly, stroking his finger down her nose.

Crystal pursed her lips before stating matter-of-factly, "you know why Draco"

He rolled his eyes, "well if you knew Belle as well as you say you do, then why pressurize her? You know she hates that"

Her eyes furrowed as she looked down at her fingers suddenly finding them interesting "This is the only way I know how to deal with what's coming. She may hate me at the moment but it needs to be done! I'm arranging everything for my ... my ..." her voice faltered as she covered her face trying to avoid Draco's gaze. Her inside's burst into pain as she suppressed her torrent of tears.

"I don't know anything anymore, I'm completely-" she hit her head before continuing "-out of whack with everything. Please Draco I just want to go to sleep, I'm so tired ha! Can we talk later?" she was silently begging him to say 'yes'. Her head was pounding with all these emotions.

"No we're going to talk NOW because later won't come" he said roughly knowing full well that Crystal would avoid the questioning at a later date.

Crystal sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she couldn't take it any more. She snapped. "All right Draco, all right! I was wrong ok; I shouldn't have forced you guys to do what you did just because I thought it was best, ok? I admit I'm wrong!"

"Good" Draco smiled "now go and find Belle and apologize"

Crystal sighed "I would go if she wasn't standing in the doorway listening to everything"

Draco frowned. Crystal could tell by the expression on his face that he thought she had finally lost her mind with all the pent up emotions within her, "what? She left. We saw her"

"No. That fact alone proves how I know Belle so much better than anyone else" she turned her head to the door "Belle come out from there please" Crystal called and slowly, as if guilty at being caught, Belle walked in to the room. Crystal refused to smile gratefully like she wanted to as she turned back to face Draco, "Belle did leave but she came straight back, she never strays to far from here if she can help it"

"Why not?" Draco asked cocking an eyebrow at the little werewolf at Crystal's statement.

Belle screwed up her face as if fighting the urge to answer. She had a foreign anger welling up within her and she didn't understand it's origin nor its purpose within her. She gritted her teeth and murmured "because, our mate is here" she bowed her head so that no one could see the sadness welling up within her eyes, "I c-can't willingly leave her for very long"

"Bee-" Crystal started but Belle cut her off.

"I'm going to bed" she turned and reached for the door handle.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I know I cut it off here but it was becoming a long chapter so I thought a 'tbc' was due as the next chapter will also be very long. More information shall follow. Half of the credit for this chapter goes to oNLYTHECRAZY xox :3**


	36. Chapter 36 Can't always get what we want

**Chapter thirty-fix: We can't have everything we want**

_He who attacks must vanquish. He who defends must merely survive. ~ Master Kahn_

"Wait!" Belle turned as Crystal's fingers snapped around her lithe wrist. She stopped mid-step; an eyebrow rose wondering why she had been stopped. Crystal swallowed as those piercing green gaze stared down into her own sapphire ones. She didn't want Belle to leave and be all one her own. Belle loosened her wrist from Crystal's grip and opened the door. Crystal cast a look over at Draco who merely shrugged and went back to examining his nails. She refused to accept any of this. "Belle?" she called out and received no answer. She huffed and stood up and left the main bedroom, crossed the hall and barged into the spare room. She spun around and shut and locked the bedroom door. She turned around to face the room and grimaced. She hated this room. She didn't understand why but she hated it. Every time Belle would refuse to so much as share a bed with her and Draco she would lock herself in here and sleep until late the next day. It made Crystal distraught and angry that Belle would rather sleep alone then with her and Draco. She faced Belle who had her back to the door. She had one pale hand braced against each of the open wardrobe doors. Crystal bit her lip. Belle really was too much like her sometimes. Anger welled up inside her as Belle continued to ignore her. "Belle please talk to me" once again she was ignored and this is when she finally snapped past her ultimate limit. Her muscles tensed and quivered, and her veins throbbed against her skin. "Arabelle! You _**WILL**_ talk to me this _**INSTANT**_! Do I make myself clear?" Crystal thundered, sneering down at the younger girl. Belle turned with wide eyes only to have the veela thrust her hand against her throat and forced her several steps backwards effectively pushing her up against the wall. Crystal locked her thumb and forefinger against Belle's jaw and firmly pushed the werewolf's face up and held her firmly in place so that their eyes were locked; watery emerald green and blazing sapphire blue.

Belle shivered in fear as she looked up into Crystal's narrowed eyes. She could barely breathe as she felt her jawbone quiver, like it was going to snap in half beneath the veela's vice-like grip. "I ... I ... c-can't" she whimpered in a choked voice as her thin fingers grappled with Crystal's in an attempt to pry Crystal's fingers away from her face, "... y-you're hurting m-me"

Crystal growled and tightened her grip on the small girl, not paying attention to the pin pricks of blood beading up beneath her fingernails that were pressing into Belle's cheeks, "work with it!" she snapped aggressively.

Belle swallowed thickly, "what do you want me to say? I'm sorry I stormed off, okay? I'm sorry I didn't come back straight after I went off, okay? Is that what you wanted?" She yelped as Crystal squeezed her throat again with her free hand.

"**I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE AVOIDING ME LIKE THE PLAGUE****?** What have I done Belle ... W-what?" Crystal screamed before breaking down and sobbing. Slowly she released Belle from her tight grasp and slid down on the floor trying to hide her face in her hands against her large stomach. Belle looked down at her mate sadly as she slid down against the wall, gasping for breath as she massaged her throat and heaved slightly for air. She choked slightly as her heartbeat returned to more-or-less it's original rhythm.

She leant over with a shaky hand, hooked a finger under Crystal's chin and tilted her face upwards. "Oh, Crissi d-don't cry. Come here" she pulled the veela into her arms and caressed her hair while pressing butterfly kisses on her neck, cheeks and forehead, wincing slightly as the pain in her chest ached and hissed whenever she moved. "I'm not avoiding you. Why would you think that?" Crystal looked up with watery eyes and sniffled.

"You w-walk aw-way from me all t-the t-time. You s-shout and glare and … and after w-what I made y-you and D-Draco do … you must hate me!" Crystal broke out in a new bout of weeping.

Belle stiffened, "I walked away because I wasn't ready for it and was surprised by it. I could _**never**_ hate you Crystal. And I am not angry at you all the time" Crystal rolled her eyes in disbelief as she vigorously swiped the tears away. Belle frowned, "why do you think I'm always angry at you all the time?"

"I told you, I don't want to explain again"

Belle sighed, "Well I'm not. And I don't want you thinking that I am. I just have … a lot on my mind"

Crystal turned her body in Belle's arms so that she was facing the younger girls' pale features highlighted by the pale light shining in from the half-moon outside. "Like what?" she questioned.

Belle looked into Crystal's eyes before shrugging, "just stuff. Nothing much I just have to get the bite cleaned up properly and ... Hm ... oh and I have to go to the ministry of magic. Apparently I have something 'inappropriate' in my records" Belle gave a small airy laugh at that. Damned the ministry for always interfering where they weren't wanted or where it wasn't needed. Belle stroked Crystal's head where it was now resting in the crook of her neck, "Draco will be waiting for you" she whispered nodding her head towards the door.

Crystal looked at Belle for awhile, her sapphire eyes glimmering desolately in the evening light, "What about you, aren't you coming to bed too?"

Belle nodded "I'll sleep in here" she gave a wane smile and stroked Crystal's hand "unless ... you have another idea?"

"Yes, come in with me and Draco, please" Crystal pleaded, Belle's hands locked in her own, "I don't want you to be alone."

Belle smiled "I won't be alone. I'll just be next door that's all,"

Crystal scowled at her, "That's still alone Arabelle; don't make me tell Remus"

Belle actually laughed at that statement, "so I can't sleep alone on my birthday now?"

Crystal looked at Belle and in an agitated voice half-growled and half-begged, "I don't WANT you on your own and you can question me on it or just come into the next room"

Belle sighed. The battle was won, but not by her. "Alright Crissi, alright: I'll come with you." She gave a resigned smile as Crystal gleefully pulled her onto her feet and led her, backwards, out of the spare room. They crossed the hall and entered the main bedroom. Crystal breathed deeply. It was so much warmer in the main room, she hadn't really noticed until just now. Then a thought pierced through her mind as she eyed Belle whose skin had broken out into goosebumps at the change in temperature. _'She must've been freezing all those nights alone' _Crystal thought sadly before turning her attention make to the bed and scowling darkly. Draco had already fallen asleep on the bed. Crystal glared and kicked him off the bed "move over, lazy, we have a guest y'know!"

Draco groaned like a five-year-old having a tantrum as he made an overly dramatic gesture of throwing himself onto one side of the bed, leaving the left side, free before he rolled onto his back and sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow's, "I know I know but you cant keep using the 'I'm pregnant' excuse for extra room, Crissi"

Crystal looked affronted, twisting her face into an adorable but angry face she shouted, "not the baby! Belle!"

Draco opened his sleepy eyes before closing them with a tired sigh, "what did you say to drag her in her? Or did you attempt the Imperio curse again?"

Crystal glared at him "hmph, your so mean Draco. I never tried the imperious curse, and I'll have you know she came when I begged her to unlike you"

Draco cocked an amused eyebrow at the innuendo but said nothing about it. "I thought you didn't beg"

Crystal looked stunned before scowling at him "desperate times, Draco, desperate time"

Belle looked at Crystal with a neutral expression on her face. Crystal hadn't realized how long it had been since she had seen that sweet expression on her mate's features. "I would've come eventually ... if you'd asked nicely"

"I did ask nicely," Crystal said looking confused.

Belle suppressed a laugh "so threatening to tell my dad, was nice?"

"Well I thought it was quite light behavior for me" Crystal huffed stomping over to the vanity and beginning to brush her long, black tresses.

Belle rolled her eyes "whatever I'll be right back" She turned and left the room while stretching her arms high over her head before Crystal could demand her to stay. Crystal growled angrily and startled Draco when she threw her brush so hard it rebounded off the vanity and into the mirror.

She came back a while later in her pajamas, glasses on her nose and a book in her hand. Crystal was perched on the edge of the bed, glaring at her as she walked in. She held her hands up in surrender, "what did I do now?"

"Why do you have that book? Draco why does she have that book? Take it away from her, we have to talk about the baby!" Crystal demanded scrunching her face up.

Belle frowned as she glanced at the books cover. Finding nothing particularly lethal about it she frowned even harder at Crystal. "What's wrong with me reading a book? More importantly this one?"

"More importantly this one" Crystal mimicked before glaring.

Belle glared at her "you want me to go next door, because I'll do it?" Crystal shifted under her glare "that's what I thought, now please enlighten me why I cannot read THIS book? Give me one good reason"

"Because... I'm cute?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"I said a good reason, Crystal" Belle stated darkly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is it because of the actual book or because you don't want me to read?"

Crystal twiddled her fingers making Belle's heart melt at how adorable her mate was. "I don't want you to read"

Belle sighed and removed her glasses, put them on the table and then threw the book into a chair. "Happy?" she growled snappishly.

Crystal smiled innocently "yes"

Belle rolled her eyes "whatever"

Crystal grinned and got up to change into her nightgown, the clothes she wore slid down to the floor revealing her naked, firm creamy chocolate skin, placing a hand on her stomach she turned to face Belle and Draco. "Draco could you pass me my slippers and nightgown please?" she questioned combing her fingers through her curly black hair. Draco dug around beneath her pillow and drew out a lacy summer nightgown along with her slippers that he swiped off the floor. He placed them into her hands and returned to his previous position on the bed. Crystal smiled and thanked Draco before walking in to the bathroom to change.

Belle sighed quietly before flopping down onto the bed width-ways, flinging her arms out either side of her "Oh Merlin kill me now" she breathed. Draco laughed quietly before nudging her head with his leg.

"I doubt he'll answer you" Draco chuckled lightly, "come on Crystal isn't that bad"

"Who said she was the problem?" Belle grinned up at Draco, who merely winked at her.

"I'll have you know I am a perfect gentleman" he paused for dramatic effect "when I want to be?"

"Well you better behave tonight otherwise-"

"I know I know you'll hex my balls off" they shared a grin, just as the bathroom door opened.

Crystal stepped out and upon seeing their eye contact and grins she frowned. Why did she suddenly feel … like a third wheel? She shook her head and cocked an eyebrow. "Eh, why are you both grinning like that, what are you up to? I'M TELLING!" Crystal ranted walking around the room, setting it up for the night; putting clothes into a pile on the chair, kicking her slippers under the bed and tying her hair into loose plaits.

"Tell who Crystal? Santa clause?" Draco snickered.

Crystal smirked and picked up a Santa hat before standing in front of the mirror. "Mr. Santa, sir, these two are up to something, don't give them any toys this year please" she said pouting before putting on the hat and holding her stomach between her hand "o ho, ho, ho, I promise you sexy thing you" Crystal ripped the hat off and blushed "Oh Santa, you hunk, Hahaha"

Belle paled "that had to be the most disturbing thing of my LIFE" she whispered sharing a suppressed giggle with Draco. Belle would never get the image of a pregnant Crystal talking to her reflection in a Santa hat with an adorable pout on her lips.

Crystal pouted even more and pulled the red and white bobble hat off of her black waves of hair. "Well I had to tell someone"

Draco shook his head before waving his wand to spell on some pajama bottoms "well I'm ready for bed" he grinned the image still imprinted within his own mind. He curled his arms up behind his head and slumped back comfortably on the puffy white pillows.

"I'm glad you two are getting along better," Crystal said before climbing into bed with Draco and Belle. Belle merely smiled as Draco have her a one-armed hug. Crystal smiled tiredly as she snuggled into her own fluffy pillow. "I love you both" she mumbled before falling asleep holding a large sheep teddy

Belle smiled and pulled the cover's up around Crystal's shoulders. She turned to Draco "so how do want to sleep? Either side of her or ... what?" she asked feeling a little stupid as she had no idea of the normal arrangements for these two.

"Or what" Draco smirked. There was a little glint in his gray eyes that put the werewolf on edge. "Crystal tends to roll around at night because she has nightmares, this way we avoid being hit"

"What way?" Belle quirked an eyebrow "I may need directions"

"We'll have to sleep on the right, Crystal has problems sleeping that side of the bed for some reason"

Belle shrugged "okay" she thought for a minute, "who wants to go in first. Like in the middle-ish?"

"I'll go in first, better she hit me than you who still needs to recover" Draco reasoned before climbing in to the bed and dragging Belle down next to him. She yawned lightly and feigned a smile as his arms wound around her waist and drew her against his chest. She tried not to made it obvious how tense she was. Unfortunately Draco noticed. "You okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded. He smiled "G'night" before pressing a kiss to her temples and closing his eyes to sleep.

Belle stared up at Draco's closed eyelids. Why had he kissed her so easily? She decided to ask him tomorrow. Crystal waited for the sound of both of them firmly in sleep before she shifted onto her back. 'Why can he do that to her so easily but not me? And why can she talk to him so freely and not me? If I had known they would end up blanking me like I was just a friend and not there mate, I never would have let them kiss.' She glared down at both of them, "I'll show you to forget about me" she sneered under her breath, anger and rejection fluttering like bats throughout her velvet voice.

Crystal was about to lay back down in a dark mood when Belle sneezed in her sleep and groaned as she sat up. Crystal lay lower her gaze trained on the girl. Belle groaned got up and stumbled over to one of the chairs and collapsed into it, pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt the urge to throw up but she suppressed it, like so many other things. Crystal watched the werewolf draw her knees up to her chin and stare at the bed with shining eyes. However she wasn't staring at Draco's side, like Crystal had half-expected her to. Instead she seemed to be staring at Crystal or rather Crystal's bump. Crystal had to strain her ears but she managed to pick up on what Belle was murmuring to herself. "If she knew how scared I was about all this ... she'd know why I'm always angry. Not that it matters to her, having that blonde … thing … attached to her side twenty-four/seven. Smarmy git. I don't want to lose her ... she's the only one I've ever loved. I'm just as scared as she is." Crystal scoffed softly, disguising it as her grumbling in her sleep. '_**Yeah right'**_ Crystal thought before closing her eyes in a vain attempt to fall asleep. Belle rolled her eyes before walking over to Crystal's side of the bed. She crouched down, ignoring the pain in her stomach, and stroked the veela's hair out of her eyes before kissing her forehead. She leant over to her ear, "you're not that great an actress y'know. I could hear you breathing normally from over there" she nipped Crystal's earlobe before walking out of the room to read by the fire in the living-area.

Crystal's eyes burst open and glared at Belle mimicking her in her head. "Stupid bitch, so fucking smug and now as if on cue that great oaf behind me is going to wake up. 5-4-3-2-1 and-d-d-d he's up"

Draco groaned as if on cue and sat up wearily, "who keeps squirming goddamnit?" he checked the clock "fuck it's three in the morning! MERLIN'S THONGS!"

Crystal laughed in her head _**'Probably has better thongs than you ahahahaha'**_

Draco glared tiredly at her before rolling over to bury himself under the blankets and pillows. Crystal glared furiously down at the blonde beside her before she decided to launch her foot towards Draco's stomach. He growled and pushed her away in a dark mood. He was so tired. He pulled the covers higher over his head and refused to budge. Crystal grunted "bastard" before stomping out of bed and the room. The cool air of the hallway caressed her bare ankles making her shiver slightly. She stomped down the hallway to the living area. It was empty. She frowned and went into the spare room. Empty. Her heart began to beat a little faster. She forced herself to believe that she didn't give a shit where belle was at this time of the morning. She glared at the empty space and decided to take a walk in the Slytherin gardens. The Slytherin gardens were a small tribute to Dumbledore's destruction, it was also a nice little section dedicated to the school's new Headmaster; Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was simple beautiful, the circular courtyard made of sleek dark and light stones. The stones arches wound around the entire courtyard, a colossal array of beautiful flowers in hundreds of velvet reds, blushing pinks and dawn-kissed yellow's. It was there, under one of the arches did she settle down on a stone bench and pick up a flower, a blushing pink daisy, "they hate me … I hate them more … they hate me … I hate them more …' she repeated this to the last petal "I hate them more …" Crystal sighed and looked down at the petals as they floated away in the breeze. "You shouldn't mutilate flowers like that," stated a quiet voice from the shadows, "what did they ever do to you?"

Crystal glared but did not look up at the speaker. She was sure she recognized whomever it was, however she was so distraught that she couldn't place it just yet. "Shut up and go away, I have no time to care what others have to say to me"

"I'll bear that in mind next time you want me to fuck you"

Crystal sneered at the voice. '_**Oh Merlin not her! Not now**_!" she mentally cursed the younger girl bathed in the silvery moonlight.

"Fuck off little girl, stop wasting my precious time" she growled.

Instead Belle walked over and picked up another flower, a luscious violet rose, "what's so precious about mutilating daisies?" when Crystal didn't respond she tried again, "what's wrong?" she asked gently "or do you want me to leave you?"

"Did you not hear me say for you to leave, go NOW!"

"I'll take that as leave then, shall I?"

"ARE YOU DEAF?" Crystal raged snarling up at the Gryffindor, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Belle flinched and diverted her eyes "no I'm not deaf, but if you screaming down my ear like that I just might be" Crystal glared and stood up making sure to stamp on Belle's foot before storming off to be alone. Belle winced and massaged her foot, "Cerco di essere piacevole ed ella grida a me" she didn't return to their rooms that night, and she was pretty sure Crystal didn't either. For her part, Belle merely sat on the stone bench, staring down at the floor until dawn. When the bleak, dusty blue began to inch it's way into the gardens, Belle dropped the drooping rose to the floor and walked towards the main doors to return into the warmth.

* * *

**A/N: half the credit goes to oNLYTHECRAZY. Enjoy :3**


	37. Chapter 37 Contractions

**A/N: It's been so long because i lost the chapters and quite frankly no one reads this anyway.**

**~000000~**

**Chapter thirty-seven: Contractions**

Crystal was fuming still the next morning as she dragged herself from one classroom to another. She was picking up her own assignments as she had woken up in her dorms that morning with no one to greet her. This had confused her. Where was everyone? She had then fallen back into a bad moon once again and her magic practically vibrated with vemanous rage. Both of them had left little notes on her bedside table, not that it made up for anything. She was frustrated and felt a twinge in her swollen stomach, which she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. She decided not to go to Pomphrey, she had had these pains all morning, she was sure they would go away once she had some lunch.

Draco and Belle, thankfully, were working on a special assignment set to them by Remus, without any incidents so far. It was a special surprise for Crystal and they'd had to leave straight after breakfast to sort it all out. Thanks to Remus giving Belle a small portion of her inheritance early, they had both pulled some hard-earned money together and bought a small cottage several miles south of Hogwarts. It was of descent size and comfortable for the three of them. The room they had been working on to frightening detail was the nursery designed for their little baby. Thankfully, during this time they had managed to come to some sort of agreement. "So, who will do the evening feeds?" Belle asked as she wiped a rough patch of skin on her cheek, effectively smearing paint across her skin.

"We can all take turns" Draco stated readjusting his white, paint-spluttered dungerees.

Belle shook her head, "no that's not fair on Crissi. She's going to give birth to the little babe, can't expect her to lose more sleep over feeding her all the time"

Draco nodded, "yeah that's true. Well we can cast a charm so that only us two can hear the baby when she cries. That way Crissi won't wake up, and we share responsibilities"

Belle grinned "awesome. Now come on, lets finish painting then in a few days we can bring in the cute furniture" Draco smiled and shook his head at the rosy colour in Belle's cheeks as they turned back to face the wall and continue applying another coat of glossy, soft yellow paint to the drying walls.

-00000-

Lunch had been and gone and still Crystal's stomach pains were not subsiding. In fact they were becoming more painful. They were like agonising jabs just below her stomach, causing her to wince and stop every few steps. Feeling weak and tired Crystal almost fell down the spiral staircase to her father's rooms. She crashed inside, gasping for breath, not bothering to knock, sweat beading on her brow. Finding the room empty she squeezed her eyes tightly and yelled out in a weak, strangled sob, "DAD!" no reply, "FUCK DAD I NEED YOU!"

The sound of footsteps running closer to the room alerted her to someone else's presence just as she slumped to the floor. Two strong arms caught her before she fell on her front. She gasped for air through painful twinges as she was moved over to the sofa and placed down against the soft pillows. Once she felt 'stable' enough she opened her eyes and looked up into the concerned face of ..."Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"Severus fire-called me. Told me you were pregnant. He said he thought I had a right to know after ... everything"

Crystal drew in a deep breath as her 'daddy' fussed over her, tucking her in and wiping her forehead with a cool flannel. "Where's mummy?"

"Right here sweetheart" said a soft voice across the room. Crystal strained her neck to one side and caught sight of her mother, looking a little tired but otherwise unharmed. This confused her as she had swiped a letter from Severus' room saying that Antonio had beaten Corona.

"But ... you guys are still together?"

Corona rolled her eyes softly at her daughter, "let's leave that for when you've given birth. okay?"

"GIVEN BIRTH? BUT .. I DON'T WANT TO!"

"You don't really have a choice" came a third voice. Severus walked into the room, followed by Madame Pomphrey, both carrying various sized potion bottles. "The baby is almost fully dilated considering how far apart your contractions are"

Crystal had hot tears in her eyes. She was going to give birth in a matter of minutes and Remus, Belle and Draco weren't even there! "No!" she yelped shaking her head furiously, "the baby will just have to stay inside!" She paused to catch her breath and to scream through another contraction. "WHERE. THE FUCK. ARE REMUS. AND DRACO. AND BELLE?"

"That's classified information sweetie" Corona smiled as she pulled her chair closer and stroked Crystal's black curls.

Crystal whimpered, "but I want them here!"

"They'll be here soon" Severus stated calmly, though his hands were pale and shaking slightly. "Now just try to relax okay? Getting stressed will not help the birth"

"Can't mummy push for me, dad?"

Severus glared down at his daughter, "No, Serena she can't. Besides, you had no problem shagging, why should this be any different?"

"BECAUSE THIS TIME THERE'S SOMETHING HUGE COMING OUT NOT GOING IN!"

-00000-

By the time Remus managed to arrive at the small cottage, Belle and Draco were having a fight with a changing table. Draco had insisted doing it manually, thus the disaster was created. They had already tried with the cot only to have something that resembled a climbing-frame for toddlers. Belle was insisting on using the instructions but Draco refused to listen. Remus crashed through into the disaster zone, red-face, sweaty and breathless. Belle grinned, "hey dad ... what's wrong?"

"C-Crystal ... baby ... now ... running ... too much running ... fuck ... fuck ... heart attack ..."

Belle sighed "had everyone forgotten this wonderful thing called magic? Fucking hell just grab some floo power and get in the fireplace before I 'avada' both your arses!"

-000000-

"Okay your ten centimeters dilated. It's time to start pushing Crystal" Poppy stated in a firm tone.

"No ... please" Crystal was crying and whimpering so much Poppy almost told her that the baby COULD stay in.

A sudden gasp of soot exploded from behind them. Remus collapsed onto the hearthrug while Draco and Belle stumbled and fell to their knees beside the sofa. Antonio grabbed Draco's collar and roughly pulled him to his feet, while Corona lifted Belle up and nudged them both towards Crystal, who was sweating and writhing. "It'll be okay, Crissi" Belle soothed wiping away some sweat.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?"

"Busy" Draco stated in a tone that invited no questions.

Crystal glared at them and let out an ear-splitting scream and she forced every muscle to push. Her screams filled the air and her magic crackled alarmingly. She gripped Belle and Draco's hands so tightly that the circulation stopped to their fingertips. They winced but tried not to add to the screaming veela's wails for it all to stop.

Crystal yelled and screamed and cursed and begged as much as her lungs would allow her to. And then suddenly everything was silent. Belle and Draco felt the veela's grip on their hands slack and fall away. They looked at her, she was unconscious and sweating faintly. Draco turned as Severus tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, Sev?"

"Do you want to say 'hello' to your little girl?"

Draco was speechless as tears rolled down his cheeks and nodded. Severus carefully placed the little girl into his arms. Belle got up and went over to kneel beside him. The baby was beautiful; she had soft mix-race skin, a tuft of black curls, a small button nose, and beautiful silver-blue eyes. Belle sniffed and wiped her eyes. Draco smiled up at her, "want to say 'hi' to our baby?"

Belle hesitated, "uh ... I don't-"

"Here, just mind her head" Draco breathed and gently placed the sleeping baby into Belle's arms. Belle smiled as she supported the baby against her chest. Draco smiled and stroked Belle's hair, "anything you want to say?"

Belle shook her head, "I just can't believe she's here"

"I know"

"We're parents"

"I know"

"Stop saying that I hate that"

"I know" Draco grinned as Belle smakced his thigh gently.

"I'll take the baby down to the infirmary for a check-up for the evening" Poppy stated as she took the baby away from the two teenagers. She looked up at Crystal's unconscious form. "You'd best take her off to bed. It's been a rough day for her" They both nodded and together took Crystal into Severus' spare room, changed crystal's clothes and all settled down for the night.


	38. Chapter 38 Her name is Alice

**A/N: Bold + italic letters are baby's thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I am drawing the story to a close. One final chapter will be up so reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-eight: Her name is Alice

_(Based on the Song from the Alice in wonderland 2010 album)_

**_'This was the day I got my name. The day I became human; a human being with an identity. For without an identity, we are mere shadows to the world. I am glad I am no longer a shadow. One is not born unless that have an identity ... a name to live by ... I just hope I get one ... eventually'_**

Three days after baby-Zabini was brought into the world, Lunch found Draco, Crystal and Belle sitting with Severus and Remus on a picnic blankets on the grounds. Belle as scribbling away in her notebook whilst Remus cuddled up beside his long-time lover. Draco and Crystal were playing with the baby, cooing at it and stroking its soft features. Belle grimaced at the sight. She was detaching herself from the baby already and this did not sit well with Crystal. They had been listing names the previous evening and Belle was not contributing so Crystal had asked her what was wrong. "Nothing is wrong" Belle shrugged as she once again, compulsivly, cleaning the kitchen utensils.

"Then why not choose names for our baby?"

Belle snapped. She threw a plate. She screamed. She wrecked the kitchen all the while yelling, "SHE IS NOT MY BABY! SHE IS NOT MINE! SHE'S NOT OURS! SHE IS YOUR AND DRACO'S! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" and without another word she made for the door and left.

Now sixteen hours later they were sitting in a little less than awkward silence. Well, Belle was. She wasn't talking to anyone. Draco would ask what was going on with the werewolf but he felt it best to keep his nose out of this particular argument. He knew it was best not to intervene. Crystal looked up from playing with her daughter's tuft of black curls to glare over at Belle. Why couldn't she just accept the relationship all together? Was it that awful to be with them both? She vaguely remember what Severus had told her the other day; "werewolves are especially paranoid when it comes to their mates. It's all or nothing with them. There's no way around it"

"But won't they die without their mates?"

"No, that's veela's. Werewolves just suffer immense pain every full moon from the moment they or their mate rejects their bond. And from the looks of it you've both done that"

"I did no such thing!"

"Draco"

Crystal faltered, "I can't help it if I have two mates!" she defended.

"Most veela can. But you didn't want to choose. So Belle decided for you. That's all there is to it, Crystal, and there's nothing you can do but live with it" Severus stated this without a care in his voice. Crystal, once again, went away with a furiously aching heart. Why was everyone against a three-way relationship anyway?

~0~

"Jane?"

"Plain Jane? HELL NO!"

"Ruth?"

"Oh, I'm sorry are we having an eighty-nine year old?"

"Chloe?"

"Common"

"Esmerelda?"

"Too long. Too disney"

"Blanche?"

"Never!"

This was what Belle woke up to on the fourth day after the baby was born. Another argument concerning baby names. She had had just about enough. She could recite an entire baby name book front to back and vice versa, alphabetically. "I'm actually going to kill them" she murmured to herself before threw back the covers. "WILL YOU TWO FUCKING SHUT UP?" the nattering stopped and Belle ventured out into the living area. She drew in a deep breath, it was now or never. "Before you two start rowing about what baby name you're going to use I have something that I would like to say"

Both Crystal, who was still pissed at the girl, and Draco looked up at her expectantly. "Well?" Crystal growled.

Belle did not hesitate, "I'm not moving into the cottage with you. I'm moving into a flat in muggle London"

Both stared at her wide-eyed, except Crystal's mouth hung open. "WHY?"

Belle rolled her eyes, "because, and I want no interruptions" she pointedly looked at Crystal, "I'm not a part of this family. I just get in the way and cause rows. So I am moving to London with Damien"

"Damien ... your cousin Damien?" Crystal blanched slightly as Belle nodded. "But isn't that like ... incest or something?"

Belle shook her head, "one; it's not like that and two; technically it isn't incest because we are not blood related"

"How is it now?"

"Well, I'm Remus' and Bella's daughter. Bella was married to Rudolphus. His brother married Isabella. And she had Damien. So since I'm not related to Rudolphus I am also not related to Damien"

Crystal still looked on the verge of screaming or crying or possibly even both. "So you're going to ditch the best thing that ever happened to you, for someone who abused you?"

"You all abused me, Crystal, thats what you don't get. But I managed to give you a second chance even though it blew up in my face. I'm willing to do the same for him" without a backwards glance Belle returned to the bedroom to pack her things into her satchel.

~0~

On the seventh day after the baby was born Remus and Severus helped Crystal and Draco move into the cottage. Belle did not even want to come. This hurt Crystal immensely even though she was getting everything anyone could possibly want; a cute house which was nice and secluded, a beautiful baby girl, the hottest guy in the year as a lover/mate, and a wonderful life ahead of her. So why wasn't she happy? Was it because all of those happy childhood memories were going down the drain? Was it because Belle was the one to end it? Was it because Belle didn't seem to care? She didn't know. All she did know was that although she had virtually everything anyone could possibly want ... she didn't have everything SHE wanted. THAT was what was wrong.

Draco took her hand as they were sitting on the sofa that evening after they had put the baby to bed. "Crissi what's wrong? Please tell me"

"I'm just ... I feel like Belle let go of this too quickly-"

"Quickly?" Draco interjected passionately. "Crystal are you blind? The poor girl was unhappy for months! All those times she blew-up in my face she wanted YOU to see that! And when she finally realised that you didn't she gave up, thought more rationally, talked to me about it and decided to leave"

Crystal flew around to face him "SHE TOLD YOU?"

Draco remained calm, "yes she did. Because you couldn't get your head around having everything YOU want. Well she told me what she wanted and she doesn't want a three-way relationship. So I helped her and Damien find a place to live in. I know you'll hate me for it but quite frankly I'm in no mood to care. In time you'll see it was the right thing" he stood up and stretched, "well, I hope you will" he added cooly before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Crystal was left, slumped in the sofa, feeling as though the whole world was out to get her.

After a while she became fed-up with being alone and so decided to go to bed. She slipped into a light, cotton nightdress and slipped beneath the blankets, listening to the shower spray in the other room. She faced the ceiling feeling tears burn within her sapphire eyes. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be" The baby gurgled in her sleep but didn't stir. A small movement caught her eye and she looked over at the baby dresser in the corner of the room. A peice of folded paper lie neatly upon the folded baby blankets and romper-suits. She frowned and stood up out of bed and crossed the bedroom. She picked up the piece of paper and walked back over to the bed, flicked on the bedside lamp and unfolded the paper as she sank low into the matress on the edge of the bed.

_My Darling Crissi,_

_I am sorry for the past several months. I know a mere apology will not account for half of the things I have put you both through but I sincerely hope that in time you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I just cannot be a third wheel because at the end of the day that is what the third party person in this sort of relationship is; a third wheel. It's been this way since October/November and I cannot take it anymore. You have to understand that. A relationship if for two people who love eachother. Not once person who loves to people and hope those two people will in turn love her and grow to love one another also. It is too much to ask. I wish you the best in life along with the baby and Draco. Don't worry I shall still be in contact but I intend to look for my own way in life._

_I shall forward my address when everything has calmed down. Best wishes, _

_Belle_

_P.S. Call the baby Alice ... she looks like an Alice ... baby Alice Zabini_

Crystal felts tears swim behind her lashes and watched as a few of them dropped onto the neatly written letter, staining the ink and the parchment beneath. She swallowed thickly before standing up and walking over to the baby and watching her sleep. "She's right you know" she breathed, "you do look like an Alice"

_**'And that is how I got my name. My name in Alice Zabini, and today ... I was born.'**_


	39. Chapter 39 The Hard Way

**Chapter Thirty-nine: The Hard Way**

_**'There is always a light at the end of the tunnel ... but how can you see it if you are blind?' ~ Me**_

(5 years 8 MONTHS LATER)

Belle Lestrange was happy in her large apartment with Damien. They had decorated it and made it their own, beautiful little home, however they were currently looking at certain houses. There was one specific reason for this and it happened two months ago. Belle Lestrange had had a baby. Remus had been there at the birth and had been so delighted to see his very own granddaughter. Severus had arrived later that same evening and checked the baby over and was delighted to see that the baby was healthy although slightly thin. Remus had previously told Damien that werewolves always gave birth within six months, which is why the babies tended to be when they were first born. Now a year and two months later they were invited to spend a few days at Severus' manor for the Easter holidays. They were told that Draco, Crystal and Alice would also be joining them. Upon arriving at the manor they were all shown out into the garden. Crystal, Draco, Severus and Remus were seated at the small table on the patio. They greeted Belle and Damien when they came out into the sunshine. "Hello bee! I'm so glad you made it!" Remus greeted happily and pressed a kiss on both of his daughter's cheeks.

Belle blushed and hugged her dad, "it's nice to be here again, I've missed this place" she looked over at Draco and Crystal and frowned, "where is Alice? Did she not come with you two?"

Crystal smiled up at her ex, and nodded over to the swimming pool. Alice paddled her feet in over the edge of the pool looking utterly bored. "She's over there. So how have you two been?"

Belle shrugged as she look a seat, Damien beside her. She looked over at the pool, "Oh I am so tempted!"

Before Belle could do anything Damien rolled his eyes and bounced the bundle in his arms, "well if you're going to go in, take Kae with you"

Crystal's attention was snapped back to Damien's lap. There perched on his knees, snuggled against hist stomach was a little baby girl, with a cap of dark auburn hair and large emerald eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and froze. "Is that ... um ... your baby?" Belle nodded slowly. It had been hard for the both of them knowing that the other had started their own family.

"Yes" she gathered her baby in her arms and placed her in between herself and Crystal, "this is my bay girl, Kaelyn Alissa Lestrange"

"Kal for short" Damien interjected grinning brightly. He stood up, "come on Draco, lets show these women how to jump into a pool!" Eevryone watched as Damien stripped down to his boxers, ran down the patio steps, leapt over Alice's head and cannon-balled into the swimming pool, Draco following suit. Both surfaced laughing their heads off. Remus transfigured a baby float-ring and seated Kaelyn inside before walking to the edge of the pool and slipped the baby in, giving the ring a little push so that she floated out a few feet towards her dad. Draco grinned and turned to Alice.

"Come on Alice. Jump in. Daddy will catch you!" Alice hesitated a little, her armbands trembling, before standing up and jumping childishly into her dad's waiting arms. Belle watched as the two children giggled and splashed around with their dads helping them to swim.

Belle looked over at Crystal who seemed moody. "Come on, Crissi, lets go for a swim"

Crystal turned to face her, "I have no desire to jump in that pool in just my underwear, thank you very much" Belle rolled her eyes before standing up and stripping to her knickers and bra. She then crept behind Crystal's chair and levitated it. "BELLE! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOOOOOOOWN!"

"As you wish" Belle grinned and dropped Crystal into the very middle of the swimming pool, fully clothed.

Everyone held their breath as Crystal slowly resurfaced, swam to the edge and climbed out, dripping wet and her heavy glare smouldering a look through Belle's eyes. "Lestrange. You are. So. Dead"

"Only if you can catch me!" Belle teased and just as Crystal lunged for her she ran and dove, head-first into the pool, surfacing with a gleeful bout of contagoius giggles. Crystal glared down a Belle, wanting to be mad at her, but as soon as that adorable blush tinted the werewolf's cheeks Crystal felt her heart melt and her anger faltered. Rolling her eyes in a care-free manner, threw off her sodden clothes and rejoined everyone in the pool.

Remus went around the edge of the pool with a muggle camera, much to Severus' amusement. The couple had eventually married the previous year and were, so far, more than happy with one another's company, however they welcomed taking care of their two grandchildren, and normally insisted on the two couples letting their child stay over on the same weekend. That way Alice would not get bored. In fact, in the year that Kaelyn was born, Alice insisted on spending as much time with her cousin as possible. In fact, she would sit beside Kaelyn when she played on the floor and read her stories, play games, or cuddle her while watching a muggle television. The children were to stay over that weekend and Alice, for one, was estatic.

~0~

Severus smiled as Remus bustled around the large kitchen preparing meals manually. "Remmy, love, why don't you just use magic?" Severus chuckled as he downed a glass of Sherry.

Remus shook his head empathetically, "Oh no! You know I love doing things ... _manually_" Remus flashed his lover a seductive look before returning to cooking the dinner. Severus chewed his lips and begged his arousal to remain concealed.

"Oh Remmy! Fuck the dinner! I need you right now!"

"Oh Sev, you know I would but I have started now and I refuse to stop"

Sevrus glowered at his lover before rolling his eyes in resignation. "So what do you think of Belle and Crystal then?"

Remus sighed, and stopped. "It's hard for them. That much is obvious. They're both trying hard to forget their past's but clearly it will take a little more than five years for those memories to fade to a decent amount"

Severus nodded, coming up behind Remus and sliding his arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss to Remus' earlobe. "If they say they're happy then let them be. They are to make their own mistakes. We've intervened too much in the past, and for once, I would like to enjoy my life with my beautiful husband. Do you think I will be able to achieve this far-fetched dream of mine?"

Remus melted against Severus' chest, before turning in his husband's arms and encircling Severus' neck. He looked up into those two dark orbs and blushed like a giddy little school boy. "Yes I think I can just about manage it love" Severus smiled and leant down to devour his little wolf's lips in a hungry kiss. Remus clutched his fingers within Severus' sleek, black hair and forced him down, lower, into the passionate embrace of fiery, wet tongues. They ground against one another, the friction from their clothes making their arousals grow harder and more painful.

"Oh Remmy ... strip for me"

"H-here? B-bit risky isn't i-it?"

"I thought you ... loved the risk" Severus groaned in a husky voice. Remus groaned and hastily unfastened his belt, dropped his jeans and turned to bend over the table. Severus pushed Remus' shoulders down, smoothing his pale hands over Remus' scarred back and pressing hot kisses over his lovers' shoulderblades, hipbones and buttocks. Remus shivered beneath his hands.

"S-Sev ... don't tease me!"

Severus chuckled, as he leant forward and slipped two fingers into his lovers hot mouth. His own arousal grew as Remus sucked on his fingers. With his free hand he unbuckled his belt, released his arousal from his boxers and pressed his head against Remus' entrance. Remus let out an animalistic growl. Severus removed his fingers from his lovers mouth and ran them over Remus' entrance before slipping a finger inside his tight hole. Remus let out a loud whimper, clenching around the intruding finger. He relaxed when Severus massaged his shoulders. "Just relax baby" Severus purred pressing breathless kisses to his lovers quivering muscles. Remus tried his best to obey his lovers' wishes and soon he heard Severus slick up his cock with his saliva. Remus braced himself. Severus braced himself on Remus' shoulders and eased himself into his waiting lover. They both groaned loudly at the intrusion and Remus clenching around his lovers' throbbing member. "Oh fuck baby you're so tight" Severus breathed heatedly into his lovers' ear.

Remus quivered, sweat beading all over his body, "move Sev! Please!" Severus obeyed his lover and began thumping into him and a passionate speed. Remus clenched which only encouraged his lovers' speed. Severus hit his sweet spot several times, making the werewolf scream out. Soon Severus exploded within his lover. Remus collapsed onto the table, Severus collapsing on top of him.

"Oh Remmy that was ..."

"I know" Remus murmured weakly, feeling sweaty and sticky and exposed.

They rested in that position for a few minutes before Severus straightened up and slid out of his lover, before casting a cleaning spell on the both of them. Remus let out a small sigh as he felt clean and non-sticky. He pushed himself off of the table and looked up at Severus. Severus brushed Remus' hair out of his eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I love you"

Remus smiled, his head flooded with memories. Who would have thought that Severus Snape would have been turned smitten by a mangy, Gryffindor werewolf? Certainly not Remus. But now that it had happened he was beyond grateful. He snuggled up into Severus' warm chest. "I love you too, you adorable little man"

Severus laughed "little?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Fine! Well-endowed Slythering God"

Severus chuckled, the vibrations rumbling in Remus' ears, while he stroked Remus' hair, "that's better, now come on before the food burns"

"Oh fuck!" Remus exclaimed, "THE FOOD!" Severus chuckled as he poured himself another beverage and watched his lover rush around cooking.


	40. Chapter 40 Let it go

**Chapter fourty: Let it go**

**~0~**

**_Dear diary,_**

**_It is the week before I am due to go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I could not be more excited. I am a little uneasy about leaving my mother for the first time ever. Mother and I are very close; we always did everything together. We still do, and I do not want that to change. I refuse for it to change. Father left when I was three-years-old, but he still keeps in contact. I see him every weekend and he and mother still get on well. They seperated because- well- I think he cheated on my mum, but she did not say that much bad about him when she left him, with me. We travelled the world the muggle way. THAT's style! I had so much fun on planes and in cars and trains! I made loads of new friends and have them all as penpals. I love the muggle way of living, mum has taught me the more exhilirating things in life and for that I am happy. I don't really care about magic, but mum insists that it will help with my transformations (werewolf)._**

**_Since Dad left Mum has not had a real relationship, not with anyone who cares about her, until Cheryl came along. I like Cheryl; she's sweet and bubbly and always positive. We met her while touring Canada. She has dark auburn hair and soft blue-green eyes and makes mum happy. As long as mum is happy then so am I. She needs someone to take care of and take of her while I am away for my first term. _**

**_Love Kae, xox_**

A polite series of knocks came from the bedroom door. Cheryl's head of shining, auburn hair was tilted inside the white-washed door of Kaelyn's bedroom. Kaelyn looked around and grinned, "hi Cheryl, how has your morning been?" Cheryl smiled and embraced Kaelyn in a hug.

"It's been okay so far, Kae, how do you feel about a lovely dinner out tonight"

Kaelyn cocked a sleek auburn eyebrow, "why, what are you planning for my mum?" she asked cheekily. Cheryl pretended to think her bright eyes glinting in the morning sunlight. Kaelyn giggled as Cheryl grabbed her in a playful headlock and ruffled her gentle waves of auburn hair.

"Does it matter, you cheeky little elf?" They both giggled before Cheryl dropped a kiss on Kaelyn's forehead. Kaelyn admired Cheryl; she had been so accepting of the entire situation they lived in. Belle doted on her and was prepared to settle as long as Cheryl was, too. Kaelyn hugged Cheryl's waist and giggled. Cheryl smiled, "come on you, your mum wants you down for lunch, I told her I'd get you"

Kaelyn rolled her eyes, "Come on then! No time to waist Cher-bear!" Cherly laughed loudly as Kaelyn trotted along behind her as they flew down the stairs and found Belle out in the garden. "Hiya mum!" she ran across the garden and hugged her mum's waist tightly.

Belle grinned "Hello love, what have you been doing all morning?"

"Writing in the diary you and Cheryl bought me for Christmas"

"Aw well I am glad that you are using it" Belle wiped her forehead and straightened up from the gardening she had been doing in the flowerbeds. "Alright let's go and have some lunch alright" They all went up into the kitchen and Belle quickly made several sandwiches so that they could eat lunch on the patio. Kaelyn watched her mother and Cheryl throughout their lunch; they loved one another, that much was clear. Were they destined for 'forever'? Who knew? Kaelyn just wanted her mum happy. She deserved to be happy. Several months ago, Kaelyn had found her mums diaries from when she was four-yeas-old onwards. They were traumatising. She hoped if she found love, it would not end up like her mother's relationship with Aunt Crystal. She smiled, thinking back to her cousin, Alice.

"I'd better write to her" Kaelyn murmured before sneaking off to her room, leaving her mum and Cheryl alone.

**~0~**

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT?"

"YES AS A MATTER-OF-FACT I DO THINK YOU WOULD DO THAT!"

"MERLIN'S DICK, CRYSTAL, HOW STUBBORN CAN YOU BE?"

"THAT'S IT! FUCK OFF OUT OF MY HOUSE UNTIL YOU DEVELOP SOME COMMON SENSE!"

Alice flinched as her dad, one Draco Malfoy, stormed out of the house, pulling his coat on as he descended the drive, most likely heading for the local wizarding pub. Alice sighed and rubbed her temples. She was sick and tired of her parents' fighting. It was distracting her from her studying. There was no way she could concertrate in this house. Her mum was being extremely hormonal lately, whether she was pregnant or not, Alice didn't know, but it frightened her that her parents might consider a divorce. Knowing her mum, it was possible. An owl tapped on her window. She sighed, opened the window and took the letter tied to its leg.

**Dear Cousin Ali,**

**How have you been? I have missed our sleepover's we should host another one soon. I need to keep this short and sweet. Mum, may possibly, be getting MARRIED! It's amazing! To that Cheryl lady I mentioned several times before. They're really happy together so I just wanted to give you a heads-up!**

**Hope you're having fun, **

**Love Kae, xox**

Alice smiled and scribbled out a reply before going downstairs to tell her mother. "Hey mum! You'll never believe who is possibly getting married? Auntie Belle!" Alice expected her mum to jump for joy. She was not expecting to see her mother's muscles tense and shift slightly. "Ma? Are you okay about this? You do not seem to happy about it"

"No, I am happy for her. It's just, once upon a time we had a relationship and I screwed it all up" Crystal ran a hair through her curled black hair.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, "well forget it. The past is in the past. There's nothing you can do about it so leave well alone! Be thankful you have dad!" without a growl of frustration Alice returned to her bedroom, giving her mother alone in the kitchen.

Crystal pondered to think about what her daughter had just said, "we'll just see what I can do about it"

**~0~**

Cheryl swallowed thickly as Belle sighed contently. Their meal had been lovely and everything was going perfectly. Belle looked over at Cheryl and frowned before placing her hand over her girlfriends', "hey, hun, what's wrong?"

Cheryl shook her head, "there's nothing wrong, love, but- Okay I'm just going to get this out, okay. I love you, baby, and I want us to be together. Will you marry me?"

Belle's emerald eyes glistened and her heart hammered in her chest. "Che-"

"Excuse me" both women looked up to see one of the waiters looking anxiously down at them. "There is a colleague who has something urgent to tell you Miss. Lestrange"

Belle sighed, "fine" she turned to Cheryl and caressed her hand, "can you wait a moment, love?" Cheryl sighed heavily and nodded, releasing Belle's hands and watched her lover disappear around the corner.

Belle was prepared to yell at whomever it was. She was unprepared to see Crystal and froze, her blood boiling beneath her skin. "I hope this is important, Crystal, I'm a little .. busy at the moment"

Crystal rolled her eyes. She came close in front of Belle and stroked her grown, dark hair. Suddenly they were ten again, the first signs of tender love initiated between them. Belle trembled. She went to move backwards a step, and felt Crystal's arm dart around her waist and grip her tightly. "Don't decide yet ..." Crystal leant forward and sealed their lips together. Belle leant into the kiss and just as quickly leant back out, her hands raised to push Crystal gently away.

"I'm sorry, Crystal, you made your bed years ago, and sadly I was not allowed to join you in it"

"Yes you were!" Crystal insisted, a hiss in her voice.

Belle wanted to scream. "I've told you time and time again! A three-way relationship IS NOT a relationship! Merlin, Crystal, did you honestly think I would adjust to that- that- LIFE?"

Crystal sighed, "so are you sincerely happy with ... _**her**_?" Crystal snarled gesturing in the direciton that Belle had previously come from.

Belle fumed. "Yes I am. I love Cheryl" when Crystal scoffed, Belle fought the urge to slap her, "you and I had something once, and you were damned selfish and ruined what WE had. Not you, me and Draco, just YOU and ME. Look, we have our own lives now, we've gone our seperate ways. You cannot just come running to me when something doesn't work out in your REAL-LIFE relationship. Look I love Cheryl so much and I want her in my life forever-"

"Is that true, bee?"

Both women turned to see Cheryl standing in the doorway, arms folded against her stomach, eyes shining in the romantic lights. Belle shivered. How much had she seen? She nodded stiffly, "Yes, it is true. I do love you and I want to marry you"

Cheryl stepped up beside Belle, weaving her arms around the lithe woman's waist, her green-blue eyes boring into Crystal's over Belle's shoulder. "You are welcome to the wedding but if you kiss my fiance one more time, I will sincerely make sure you regret it"

Crystal narrowed her eyes, "are you threatening me? Ha! What can you do, you're a muggle?"

Cheryl merely smirked, "you'd be surprised, now please leave, so that we may enjoy the remainder of our dinner" Crystal growled, turned on her heel and stalked off. Belle looked up into Cheryl's eyes.

"I am sorry, Cheryl, I did not mean for that to happen"

"You have accepted my proposal" Cheryl breathed, pushing the glittering engagement ring on Belle's ring finger, before kissing her nose, "what else could I ever ask for?" Belle blushed as Cheryl slipped her hand into her own and guided her back to their table.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short random chapter. Epilogue will be up next. I hope you have enjoyed this story, and I will be glad it is nearly the end as it does not make ANY sense anymore.**


	41. Chapter 41 Epilogue: A Fresh Start

**Epilogue: A Fresh Start**

**~Remus' P.O.V.~**

A hand shot up in the air and all I could do was smile as I looked upon the young girl who had raised her hand so timidly in my class. I nodded at her, giving her the free will she needed to speak. "Sir ... you have been telling us for weeks and weeks that werewolves are unable to live freely whilst their bond-mate is married and bonded with someone else. I am confused"

"Well what I have been saying is the truth. Why do you ask?"

"You have been using your daughter in all of your examples but you always talk about her in the past tense. What happened?"

I bowed my head and licked my lips. This was never easy. Not this part. I shuddered as the grief welled within my chest. "You want to know about my daughter, eh?" the class nodded their heads. "Fine. I'll tell you" I'm cold all of a sudden. Had the heating charms in my room stopped working? "It started when she was engaged ... as the days crept closer to the wedding ... she started to feel the effects of marrying someone else. She thinned out. Her daughter became worried about her. Her fiancé was worried but merely put it down to nerves. Every time she came to see me she would try to drown herself, commit suicide in any way possible. I tried to get her some help ... until she told me"

The room grew silent. I couldn't say it, I was already losing my voice by putting myself through this. But I had to ... get it out there. A hand raised meekly, "what did she tell you sir, was she being poisoned?" I shook my head. Another hand went up. "Was she sleeping with someone else?" More and more suggestions flew from their lips to point where I had to hold my hands up and silence them. "Listen all of those suggestions would have been -better than what she told me." I drew in a deep breath. "My darling daughter was dying from a rare blood infection commonly scene in werewolves. There is not a technical term but it has come to be known as Lunar Incantatem Syndrome"

"What does that mean, Professor?"

Now it was just technical, nothing about my little Belle. "It means that she was suffering from a disease that slowly ate and burned away at her internal organs as well as any of her muscles infected with werewolf venom." A few of the students gasped and a soft muttering began to echo up from the class. "She suffered long and hard and had to even cancel the wedding. Her fiancé was distraught but helped us all take care of Kaelyn. She still takes care of Kaelyn outside of college though my daughter lives with me and Snape. I guess Kaelyn did not want to lose a good friend, which is what Cheryl had become to her. Like a big sister if nothing else"

A hand shot up, "are you talking up Kaelyn Lestrange? That weird loner kid in Gryffindor?"

My eyes narrowed at the student who dared to call my granddaughter 'weird'. "Yes" I snapped, "one and the same" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed leaning backwards against my desk. I massaged my temples. "In the end she was referred to St. Mungo's, she was put into the high security ward as she kept trying to escape and endangering herself. She did not have many visitors. She refused us to bring Kaelyn to her though. Didn't want her to be seen all ill and weak and unhappy" I sighed roughly.

"How long did it take for her to die, sir?"

I let out a rough barking laugh, which startled the students'. They jumped in their seats. "She killed herself" gasps met my ears, "yes, my little daughter, my ONE AND ONLY child killed herself."

A meek hand crawled up into the air. "Sir, you don't have to tell us if you don't-"

"Shut up will you?" Snapped another voice, "this is good"

I rolled my eyes and swallowed thickly. "They harvested her as soon as they found her. Werewolf blood if very rare and contains many unknown defects within it. Some of these defects can help in various rare potions and may even help to find a cure for the Werewolf Curse" I licked my lips which were becoming increasingly dry. "She died. Was drianed and harvested for organs for werewolf children who had defective organs. Only werewolf organs are compatible in young, bitten, children. She helped to save lives"

"What about that Crystal Malfoy that comes in every other week? What's her point in all of this?" piped a perky little boy at the back of the class.

This specific memory made my heart both hurt and swell with pride at the mere mention of Crystal. For what my daughter did for her. "Miss Crystal Zabini-Malfoy was ill as soon as Belle died. She went into a depression. She ended up making herself very sick. She had lost her first mate, the one woman she truly loved and bonded with. It did not help as much as she bonded with Young Master Malfoy. It lessened the pain but not by much. She suffered a heart attack and was close to dying. She was in St. Mungo's for seven months in total"

"I read that in an article sir, about Mrs Malfoy almost dying in St. Mungo's but they said that they were unable to find a matching donor. There was a quote that said '_she was suffering from a broken heart and needed a matching donor for her heart but the medi-staff were unable to find one_' ... is that true sir?"

"Yes that is true"

"But then how is she alive, sir?"

"Just as they were about to give up I arrived at her bedside and told the nurse that there was a donor still. There was a heart that would be compatible with Mrs. Malfoy's dying body. They would not hear of it but I insisted that they needed to do this unless they wanted another death on their shoulders" I drew in a deep breath, "I told them to give her my daughter's heart. It worked. Crystal survived the operation"

"How is that possible sir?"

"They were mated. They had bonded with one another. They exchanged a fragment of blood though neither probably realised it. That is how my daughter's heart did not get rejected from Crystal's body"

"Did she recover okay?"

"Of course she did!" snapped a voice from the doorway. Everyone jumped in their seats and turned to find Severus Snape standing erect in the doorway. "Otherwise she wouldn't be coming up here every other week now would she?"

I felt relieved when my husband walked down one of the aisles between the desks. His billowing robes created a soft breeze around my ankles. He stepped up in front of me and leant close to my ear. "Remy you don't have to do this. In fact I do not know why you are-"

"Because I have to talk about, Sev, there is no way I will get over it if I do not talk about it!" tears were pooling up behind my eyelashes and I knew that I had raised my voice higher than I had intended because the majority of the class were staring at us, their white faces looking stunned.

Severus gripped my hand and I felt calm course through my body. "I am truly sorry for what has happened Remus and if I could take it back I would do my best to do it"

I shook my head. There was nothing we could do that would bring my daughter back. I was scared. I felt a little relaxed now that my lover was here holding me tightly against his chest. I did not realise it but I was guided away from the class and into my office up the small spiral staircase. I took a seat and waited for Severus to come up. A house elf appeared with tea. It tasted bitter with my tears but I had no alternative but to drink it. To calm my nerves. I have no idea how long I waited but Severus eventually came up and seated himself next to me. We sat in silence for more than half an hour before he placed his hand upon my own and squeezed it. "Remus, I know this will sound awful but we never had a proper funeral for her-"

"That is because they ripped her to pieces whilst harvesting her!"

"I know, love, I know. But what if you got a chance to say a proper goodbye?"

I pondered this for a moment. A proper goodbye? Did I want that? Would I? I slowly nodded my head, "that -that sounds like a ... nice thought" I saw Severus smile weakly at the corner of my eye. He was pleased that I had made a final decision. The decision to say 'goodbye'.

"Don't worry I will take care of all of the arrangements. You just go to bed and relax for the rest of the day" I protested weakly but as soon as I started to move I felt my muscles weaken with the recent lack of sleep and energy. Severus was right. I did need to sleep. But I couldn't. Not with Belle gone. She was my daughter, my little cub. I had failed to protect her from the worst thing a werewolf could go through; a broken heart.

Looking up at Severus I knew what he had to do. What _we _had to do. I looked up at Severus and swallowed thickly. "Crystal has to apologise"

Severus looked at me with a frown in his eyes. "She won't do that"

A burst of anger flashed through me. "My daughter died at the age of twenty-one. She had her whole life ahead of her. She was my one and only baby! How do you think I feel? I want some closure, Severus! Let me have that one last thing!"

Severus growled and gripped my shoulders roughly before shaking me slightly. My head started to spin. "You have Kaelyn FOR MERLIN'S SAKE Remus!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?"

"Oh ... have I come at a bad time?" a meek voice queried from the office door. I turned my head. There was my granddaughter. My beautiful little granddaughter. Who had changed herself; a pierced eyebrow, short spiked auburn hair, blazing green eyes, my little Kaelyn, the girl with the werewolf tattoo ripping open the skin of her back.

I wiped my face, "no love you haven't, what's wrong?"

Emerald eyes dulled, "Mrs. Malfoy is here" and with that she stepped to one side and let Crystal through. I straightened up as Kaelyn moved to her dark recess on the window sill. She did not know how to feel towards Crystal herself, but when it came to little Alice, Kaelyn was smitten. That troubled me. I did not want Kaelyn to go through what Belle did. But this time I would make sure she was alright. I would be a dad to her. It will not make-up for losing out on Belle's mistakes, but it will help me pull through.

"Hello Crystal to what do we owe the pleasure?" it was weird, false joy, speaking this way to my daughter's heart inside her heart-breakers body. So wrong, and yet it seemed to fit. Like the missing piece of someone else's puzzle.

Crystal shifted, her cropped black hair curling around her cheekbones. "My heart hurts"

I felt the blood drain from my face. "It does?" She nodded, a slightly frown on her brown. "What does it feel like?"

"The first time"

My heart lurched. I prayed my daughter's heart was not rejecting Crystal's body. That's the thing. Medi-witches think that it is the body that rejects the organ. But the majority of the time it is the organ rejecting the body, for it is an alien planet that they must survive in. Sometimes they do, and sometimes they don't. I was very scared. My throat was tightening as I drew each breath. "It may just be stress" I stated.

She frowned deeper. "They all say that, Rem, and then the patients drop dead" she took a seat next to her father. I did not feel like having her here, her presence was strange to me. She rubbed at her chest as she seated herself.

I admit concern was pulsating through me, and before I could stop myself I blurted, "we're having a funeral for Arabelle" The world stopped. Kaelyn drew in a sharp breath. Crystal looked directly at me. Severus leant further in his chair as a way of saying, 'I'm keeping out of this'.

"W-why?" Crystal stammered, her voice an octave higher, "she has been dead for six months. There is very little of her left as it is"

I bowed my head. I knew she was right. The spells maintaining Belle's body as appreciative to the human eye were wearing off quickly. Soon she would show the six months of decay in a wizarding morgue. "Yes we are aware of that" Severus stated calmly before my own tongue could work. "However everyone, when they die, needs a proper funeral for everyone to say goodbye. It can be small, just her closest friends and loved ones. I think it will be good for us this way we can all say goodbye and move on"

A sob came from the windowsill. Kaelyn. I had forgotten she was there. Turning, I was able to catch the glistening silver trails of tears down her cheeks. "Kae, there is no need to cry. You will get to say a proper goodbye"

Kaelyn whimpered. "I cannot see her again. Seeing her dead once was enough. Isn't twice pushing it?"

"What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger" Severus said smoothly, his silky voice washing over all of us in waves of black sympathy.

Kaelyn sniffled and shook her head. "What is she going to wear, then?"

We froze. That was a good question. Belle had never had a favourite outfit in her entire life. She no favourite option. We were stumped. I turned to Kaelyn, "did she have a favourite outfit she used to wear at home?"

She shook her spiked auburn head of hair. My chest deflated. "Wait" my ears pricked with anticipation, "there was something ... it was a plain white dress that she would decorate with gothic jewellery"

"We can aquire that" Severus stated matter-of-factly. "No, Miss. Lestrange I think it is time you went to your lesson"

I scoffed as Kaelyn left the office. Miss, Lestrange. That title belonged to a different person now. However I hope I do not make the same mistakes with Kaelyn as I did with Belle.

~0000~

NORMAL P.O.V.

~0000~

Crystal lay on her back on one of the infirmary beds as the medi-witch ran her wand over her chest. After a gruelling hour of waiting Severus and Remus were allowed in to see if she was feeling any better. "How do you feel, Crystal?" Severus asked taking his daughter's hand and pressing it to his cheek. She shook her head and coughed. Remus frowned. This sort of thing was not uncommon but usually it varied from time to time, it was never a consistant process.

"Are you sure it is her heart that is hurting?" Remus asked the medi-witch.

She raised her stern face to meet the werewolf's and nodded. "I am afraid so. However it does not appear as though the heart is being rejected due to the wrong donor. It appears as if this heart has a mind of its own, like it is still suffering from it's donor"

Crystal sat up ever-so-slightly. "So you're saying that Belle's heart is still going insane after what happened before she died?"

"In a nutshell"

"What else is in this nutshell?" Severus growled. Remus grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He relaxed faintly.

The nurse straightened up."Have any of you had dark chills or sudden cold lapses where all the body temperature is sucked out of you?" Frowning the trio gave a nod and then exchanged surprised looks at the others' confession. The nurse nodded, "and my guess is that Alice and Kaelyn feel the same too. Perhaps even that muggle and Damien"

"Cheryl" Crystal hissed.

"Excuse me?"

Crystal glared up at the nurse. "The muggles' name is Cheryl"

"My apologies" the nurses murmured, not sounding sorry in the slightest. Rolling her eyes she turned her attention back to Severus and Remus. "It seems as though your daughter's spirit is hanging onto you, the ones she loved most. This often happens to spirits who have last minute messages they want to get across or if they have not been properly buried yet"

Remus scoffed. "So arranging this funeral was more or less a good idea" he rubbed his temples. "I think I need to go and talk to Alice and Kaelyn. Feel better Crystal"

Crystal looked up at her father. "Dad ... I don't want to feel this way any more"

Severus took hold of her hand and squeezed it, thinking of how Alice and Kaelyn would take this news. "You will be alright, love, you just need to say goodbye to her properly"

Crystal squeezed her eyes, letting the large tears soak into the collar of her hospital gown. "I don't want to say goodbye, Dad, I never wanted to say goodbye to her. We went through so much and I ruined it all"

"No you didn't. Fate alongside Dumbledore ruined it for you"

"Yeah but you and Remus still managed to get together!" Crystal snapped, gripping her chest.

Sevrus rubbed his temples. "We just had more chances then you. You and Belle were meant to make up for our mistakes"

"And we lost our chance"

Severus nodded and stroked her sullen features, "yes you did, but look how close Kaelyn and Alice are. There may still be a chance with those two"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "a chance for what, Dad?"

"Love" he stated simply, "to feel what I feel, to feel what you felt, to feel like there will always be someone by your side who will never think twice about helping you"

She held onto his hand tightly. She didn't want to let it go. "I will let them have as many chances as they want together" she whispered. Severus smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

~00000~

It is unbearable saying your final fair-well to a loved one. It must be painful beyond belief having to do it a second time. It was a day bathed in rich golden sunlight as the sun rolled slowly down the sky behind the mountains. Everyone was dressed in black as they took their seats that were turned away from the sun to face the open-casket made of sleek polished white marble. The sun danced off of the smooth surface.

The front row was occupied by the ones she loved; Remus, Severus, Kaelyn, Blaise, Crystal, Alice, Draco and Damien. That was all. Everyone else were in the rows of seats behind them. Someone was due to read out something before they lowered her into the ground, after everyone had said their own goodbyes, of course. When it was time for Crystal to peer down into the coffin, she felt Belle's heart scream out and ache aggressively within her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. She choked on her tears and gazed down at her once-upon-a-time lover. She was nothing like she had remembered all of those years ago. They seemed like only yesterday. But this girl in the coffin lined with dark red silk, was not her little bee. Not the girl she remembered. Her skin was as pale as it normally was however it had a blue, lifeless tint to it. Her formerly pink lips were also glistened blue and looked cold to the touch. "Belle" she breathed, tears coming to her eyes.

The sun had now fallen low enough so that a bloody red glow across the sky. Everyone was anxious as to who would be saying the final, alternate fair-well. Everyone was surprised when Crystal Zabini-Malfoy stood up and made her way to the alter-like stand. She turned and faced the crowd, a shiver in her body. She cleared her throat and looked out at the thousands of eyes.

"I know that what Belle and I had was a little ... dysfunctional. But regardless of what happened, I loved her. No matter if I was with Draco or not she was the one I loved. My soul mate. I know I didn't always show it at the best of times but she knew. Deep down she knew! At least I hoped that she did" pearly tears swelled up within her blue eyes. Her hands shook as she reached forward and took hold of the flat surface of the stand before her, gripping it until her knuckles flashed pale brown. She glanced up and all colour drained from her face. The people closest to the front frowned up at her. She could have sworn that she saw a flash of a silvery figure somewhere near the back, fading in and out of the dancing rays of the falling sunshine.

She shook her head. "When I heard that she was to die I was devastated. In fact nothing comes close to the emotion I felt when I thought of never seeing my little bee smile ever again" she glanced up again and this time she was absolutely certain that she saw a wispy white figure. Closer this time. More defined. She forgot what she was saying and shook her head. "Be safe little bee, I hope that you will be able to find peace in another life beyond what we know. I will always love you, and will ... keep your heart closer than you'll ever believe" and without another word she stepped down and collapsed into her seat beside Draco and allowed the large, hot tears to slide down her cheeks. She had upset her husband and sent waves of confusion pulsating through her daughter and her ... was Kaelyn her niece? In way she supposed she was, since she _had_ mated with Belle. And bonding was more powerful than any normal marital bond. She was drawn back to earth as people started milling away, the coffin being lowered into the ground, Belle's soft features never to be seen again, save for photographs.

~0000~

It was unusually cold later that evening. Crystal's skin had broken out into goosebumps and she was shivering despite the fact that she was dressed in winter pyjama's, jumpers and socks. Draco was behind her, an arm draped over her waist, cuddling her up close. For some reason it bothered her. Maybe she was just feeling restless. Yes, that had to be the reason for her over-conscious mind. She slid out of bed, being careful so as not to disturb Draco. After the last six months, she figured that he would need his sleep. She paused for a moment to think and then bent low and placed a kiss to his warm forehead. She then ventured down the hall to the neighbouring room where Alice was sharing a bedroom with Kaelyn. She decided to check on them. She crept down the hallway as quietly as she possibly could. She gazed at the door for a few seconds, as though thinking about why she was there all of a sudden, before reaching for the doorknob. She twisted it, flinching at the cold it struck against her palm, before letting it swing inwards. The room was in total darkness. Crystal squinted so as to make out the faint shapes of the single bed in the room. Upon locating it she smiled and ventured over, being careful of where she put her feet. She did not want to tread on anything valuable.

The two girls' were cuddled up close together ... just like she and Belle used to do. A wave of sadness flashed through her chest but was quickly replaced by a swirl of affection. They deserved a chance. She drew the covers higher over the girls' chins before dropping a kiss upon both of their foreheads. As quietly as she could muster she retreated from the room and closed the door behind her.

Sighing she swayed slightly on her spot just outside the bedroom door. There was not much else to do at this unholy hour. She let out a heavy sigh. What the hell was she supposed to do now? They had buried Belle, right into the ground. There was nothing else to do or say or think about it. She ran a hand through her hair. Was there nothing that she could do to stop this ache in her chest? She desperately wanted it to stop. Licking her lips she decided to go for a walk around the dungeons chambers, some she had not explored since she was a little girl.

The flagstones were cold and sent shivers through the bases of her feet. "Hasn't this place ever head of heating charms before?" she whimpered as the cold began to grow, her breath rising up before her. Each door she tried along the corridor was frozen shut. Until she came to one at a dead end. It swung inwards with a dull groan that made her teeth grind together. The room was cluttered with rubbish, old antiques, portraits, chest, trunks, cabinets, plenty of useless things that had been discarded from generations before. There were several mirrors propped up along the walls, each one covered in a flimsy dust-sheet. Curiosity swelled within her stomach as she entered the room, letting the door close behind her, and coming across the first mirror. Grabbing hold of the thin sheet she tugged it off and watched it fall, swaying in the cold air like a ghost. Perhaps it had been a ghost because what she saw in the mirror was not her reflection. Not the one she was expecting to see, anyway. She was standing there, proudly, in a Slytherin green summer dress with a white collar and cuffs on her shoulder length sleeves, long black curls falling delicately about her shoulders. But she was not alone. A thin pair of white arms protruded from her back and wrapped around her waist. A small pale girl emerged from behind her, blushing and smiling as Crystal's younger form lowered her lips to kiss her crown.

"Arabelle ...?"

"Yes its me"

Crystal jumped. The voice had been right next to her ear. A cold whispering voice, accompanied with the icy feeling in her stomach. "Belle? Bloody Hell I really am going mad, aren't I?"

A voice giggled. "No you're not. I'm here" Crystal's eyes shot up to look at the mirror, "no, not in there, behind you" Spinning around Crystal saw nothing, save for a wispy white blur in the corner.

"Belle stop it!" Crystal hissed out, clenching her hands into fists. "Please? I don't want to go mad" Then she was there. A wispy white form, much like the ghost of the Fat Friar or Nearly-Headless-Nick. Crystal could not believe her eyes. "Oh Belle I have missed you so much! And what hurts even more is that I cannot put my arms around you" thick tears welled behind her black lashes. Belle's face fell.

"I know sweetie" Belle said, running her cold, transparent hand down the side of Crystal's face, making the older woman shiver. "Sorry, sometimes I forget I'm beyond cold" if ghost's could blush, Crystal was sure Belle would have. Crystal watched Belle glide over to the lone window sill in the room and sat down, looking out at the base of the courtyard. Crystal sat down beside her.

"Belle I am sorry for what we did to each other. Our chance to live with one another and love one another so completely and we both ruined it"

Belle nodded and took hold of Crystal's hands as best as I ghost can. "I'm sorry about my stubbornness and jealousy but you were just the same and we were both selfish for different reasons. But you will always have my heart. Metaphorically and literally" Crystal gave a small smile.

"I wish we could have one more night together. Just one last goodbye"

"I know" Belle smiled sadly, "I wish we could too. By the way ... make sure you do let Kaelyn and Alice have a chance. They deserve it"

Crystal nodded determinatively, "I will, I promise you"

Belle smiled and looked out of the window. "Oh wow" she breathed, "can you see that light over there? It's beautiful"

Crystal looked out of the windows, tears streaming freely, "no you can't go yet. Please I just want you to stay, please"

Belle turned to Crystal, leant over and placed her cold lips against Crystal's in what would have been a beautiful goodbye kiss. "I love you Crystal, but I cannot stay here. I'll wait for you on the other side. That way we can be together for as long as possible"

Crystal gave a weak smile, "I'll hold you to that" they both stood up and Belle stroked Crystal;s hair out of her eyes.

Belle turned back to the window with a backwards glance, tears streaming down her own face, "I can see my mum" she whispered through small scared sobs.

"It's alright to be scared Belle"

Belle nodded "same to you. I'll always be with you, my love, don't ever forget that" Crystal nodded as Belle began to move away from her. "I love you Crystal, live your life well, don't be afraid to show yourself" and without another word she was gone, faded out of the world.

Crystal sobbed and wiped hastily at her eyes. "I love you too Belle. I hope you are at peace"

Later in the morning, when the sun was brimming over the mountaintops, and the birds awoke to sing their lively chorus, Crystal gasped and jolted upright in her bed. Draco woke with a start beside her. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Crystal held her hand over her heart and breathed deeply, before she burst out laughing gleefully. Draco frowned as Crystal laughed, tears brimming in her eyes. "Crystal you're scaring me"

"It's Belle" Crystal managed to choke out through her gleeful tears.

Draco frowned. "But ... Crissi, Belle is dead"

Crystal shook her head, eyes turning to the window and looking out across the lake glistening in the morning light. "No ..." she shook her head, a wet smile on her face, "she's at peace now"

Draco did not know how to respond to this piece of information. He gazed at his wife for several long minutes before smiling and pulling her against his chest in a comforting embrace, placing a small kiss upon her forehead. "I am glad that she is at peace now, too"

Crystal smiled and cuddled into Draco's form, closing her eyes gently as the light peeped into the bedroom. She smiled to herself as Draco repositioned themselves for a few more hours sleep. Her lover was at peace now. She could finally move on without feeling too much regret. She could help look after Kaelyn, let the next generation have a chance at love. She would redeem herself slowly. She had the future to face now, with her family, and although Belle would not be there in body, she would be there in spirit, and help her in anyway she could.

That morning as she dressed for breakfast Crystal gazed in her mirror and saw her grown-up self staring back at her. She could not help but feel slightly alone. She shook her head. Belle was happy now and would have the rest of Crystal's mortal life to spend time with her mother, before Crystal died and joined them. She smiled slightly and ran a hand through her life, much like Belle used to do. Her smile widened brightly. Belle would always be with her, in some way or other. She would live her life and enjoy it to her utmost potential. That's what Belle wanted. And for once in a very long time, Crystal was going to do what the younger woman asked with a all-too-happy smile on her face.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: Well there it finally is the final chapter of this out-of-control story. I would like to thank Crystal Zabini so much for helping me start this story [2 years ago] and add to it [from chapter 12] I hope you enjoyed all the twists and turns and the dramatic lives of these people. Comments and reviews and anything of the sort are welcome and do not worry, there will be more of these stories starring Crystal Zabini and Belle Lestrange. **

**Thank you for all the support and love you have shown for me, Crystal and this story. **


End file.
